Dead on the Crossroads
by GoddessD
Summary: Post D&G. With powerful enemies making themselves known, can Sookie handle what is to come without her Fay family? Can Eric and her friends help her stand up against what is to come? **WARNING Rated M**
1. Chapter 1

Dead on the Crossroads

**A/N: This is set some time after Dead and Gone. Its my first fan-fic so be kind! All mistakes are my own. Sorry don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine!.**

Chapter one:

"Master?" Pam hissed as she ran at top speed to the side of her maker. A few minutes earlier Eric had headed back to the office to take care of the paperwork he was required to tend to as Sheriff. She could feel something was wrong in their bond. "Whats happening?"

Eric was about half way to his desk when he fell to his knees. Bloody tears ran down his cheeks. The soft hum of Sookie's life was abruptly gone. Only emptiness filled his chest as his hand flew up to the place his once beating heart rested.

"Sookie." Eric gasped and could say nothing further.

Pam's eyes widened and said in whisper, "Is she..." but couldn't finish. She didn't know what to do. How to help him. She stared down at him, seeing fear and pain openly in her Master's eyes. The last time she had seen this look was when Sookie was taken by the Fairies. He had been incapacitated by the pain inflicted on Sookie, drawing as much of it away from her as he could with the blood bond he and Sookie shared. If he hadn't been a Vampire the pain would have been too much for him and Sookie. He had been forced to send Bill with Niall to save her.

"I...do...not...know." Eric's mind raced. His hand was still at his chest. He didn't move a muscle. '_I should have felt something. Pain. Fear. Something. But nothing. Nothing had alerted me that she was in any danger. Was she dead? No. NO. It has to be something else. There would have been some sort of clue or indication __of trouble.' _He knew that she couldn't close the bond. He had been able to feel her consistently since Rhodes, the closer he was to her the stronger the feelings. Scenarios blazed through his mind. _'What would make the bond disappear like that. __A shot to the head? Maybe from behind? To fast for her to even feel it coming? But she would have been alerted by her gift...I would have felt that. Maybe she was knocked out? Hit on the head? Maybe, taken far away making the bond to weak to feel? But it was so abruptly cut off. What is going on?' _His mind was screaming at him, but he had no answers.

"Eric?" Pam said interrupting his thoughts. "Tell me how to help!" She was starting to worry, this was something she was not used to. Eric had always been able to control his emotions. He was always in control of any situation. This scared her and she needed to get him back to doing, instead of thinking. She needed him back in control.

"Call Sookie's witch...and the Shifter." Eric said stiffly.

"Yes Master." Pam grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, flipped it open, and started to dial the witch. She walked out of the office into the hall to give him some space.

Eric, pulling himself together, got up off the floor and reached for his own cell that was sitting on his desk. He dialed Sookie's cell first. Ring. Ring. Ring. Voice-mail. He abruptly hung up and called the closest person to her house. Bill.

"Yes?" Bill's voice was flat.

"Compton. Go to Sookie's house. NOW!" Eric's voice became more urgent as he spoke. He couldn't stop the desperation from leaking into his words.

"What is it? Is she injured?" Now Bill's voice was laced with fear.

"I do not know." Eric reigned in his own emotion trying to control his voice. Feeling fear was not something he was use to and certainly not a feeling he enjoyed. "I can't feel her in the bond. Go! Go NOW!" Bill didn't waste time and hung up without another word.

Eric walked over the his chair and slumped behind his desk. The cool demeanor he earlier displayed in the bar, now completely gone. His mind everywhere at once trying to make sense of the situation and plan his next move.

Pam walked back in obvious distressed, "There is no answer from Amelia's cell. I left her a voice-mail to call me as soon as she gets the message. I called the Shifter and he said it was her day off. I didn't give him any information. I wasn't sure what you would want him to know at this point, seeing as we do not have much information ourselves." Pam and Eric just stared at each other. Neither of them moving so much as an inch, as a heavy silence filled the room.

Eric's cell rang just then and before it could ring a second time he flipped open his phone and demanded, "Bill! Tell me!"

"Eric, she's not there. Amelia isn't there either. I can smell magic in the house." Bill paused for a second and continued when Eric didn't respond. "Sookie and Amelia's cars are in the driveway and their purses and keys are still in the house, along with their cell phones. There were two plates on the kitchen table with pie on them. One was half eaten and the other wasn't touched. A fresh pot of coffee was recently brewed. I do not smell any fresh blood around the house. I didn't pick up any recent visitor's smell. Do you think they were taken... or worse?"

"I intend to find out. If anyone has hurt her I will track them down and tear them limb from limb. Slowly. For now go back to searching Sookie's home and property. See if you can come up with anything else."

"Done." Bill replied and hung up.

Eric's fear was turning to anger. '_This is a nightmare_.' He thought. '_Not again.'_

**A while earlier:**

"Amelia!" I called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Be right there!" Amelia yelled from somewhere upstairs.

It was my turn to cook. Amelia and I had been switching off making dinner. On nights when I wasn't working at Merlotte's or If I worked the early shift, I made dinner. If I worked the late shift Amelia would make me a plate and leave it for me to heat up when I got home. Things between us had been getting better since the Fairy War. For the first couple of weeks, we hardly spoke to one another. What was there to say? I felt guilty for Tray's death and even though Amelia insisted that she didn't blame me, I could read it in her head, that some part of her did.

Slowly things were getting back to normal. It had been three months since Tray's funeral. Amelia was handling the death of Tray and her blame of me had waned, even if mine didn't. I was completely healed physically, with all Eric's blood, and most of the scars were fading. As for the emotional scars those would remain for some time if not forever. Only time would heal those wounds. I went back to work as soon as my body would let me and so did Amelia. She had stayed home to help me while I healed. I was glad she didn't go back to New Orleans. I had feared those first couple of days, after the war, that she would leave me too, but being the strong person she was, she stayed. I think maybe she needed someone to lean on as much as I did. But for now we both need the distraction of normalcy.

I set out our plates. I made a pot roast with carrots, onions, and potatoes and it smelled wonderful. It was one of Amelia's favorites. I sat down and she entered the kitchen and plopped herself in the chair across from mine. I could tell there was something distracting her when her mind touched mine, she was quite the loud sender. I put up my shields quickly. I figured she would tell me when she was ready. It wasn't polite to listen in on my best friend and I tried to stay out as much as I was able.

"Oh Sookie!" Amelia said with a smile. "I love your pot roast!" Without further ado, she dug in and so did I. We barely said anything while we ate. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, just one that we had come accustom to. We no longer felt the need for mindless chatter.

When we were finished, we picked up our plates, and put them in the sink to wash. Amelia started to wash the dishes as I put away the leftovers. I had noticed a pie in the fridge when I was gathering the ingredients to cook. I know it must have been Amelia who baked it. She was quite the little baker lately. The last month or so she would bake cookies, cakes, and pies. I found the smells quite comforting. Since Gran was gone, it had been far to long since the house had the familiar smells, and I found it consoling.

"Amelia? What kind of pie is this. It looks wonderful." I asked.

"Oh that's just a little something I threw together this morning. A surprise. I plan on having a piece as soon as I am done drying these dishes."

"Oh yum!" I had been eating my fair share of her baking exploits lately and started to put back on some of the weight I lost when I was injured. I took out the pie and cut two pieces and placed them on plates. I was happy to see the pie was peach, my favorite! I couldn't help but to think of my Gran again as I set them on the table. Peach was the last kind of pie my Gran made...ever.

"Don't wait for me. I got this." Amelia said as she put the dishes away. That Amelia, always quite the clean freak, had those dishes washed and put away in no time.

I wasn't very hungry since we just had pot roast, but who am I to pass up peach pie? It would he rude to turn it down after all the time Amelia took to make it. So I shoveled a bite in my mouth. " Hmm." I mumbled as I took another bite. "This is really good."

"Thanks. Want some coffee with that?" Amelia asked and turned to me.

I nodded. I had a mouthful of pie and it wasn't very ladylike to talk with your mouthful. Amelia started the coffee and I heard her mumble something. Suddenly my head was whirling. I dropped my fork and tried to keep from passing out. I looked at Amelia in fear as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could see her mouth moving. My eyes fluttered and then... there was nothing.

When I woke up my head was killing me. Fear shot through me when I realized I had been knocked out. My eyes flew open and the anxiety gripped me tightly. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

It was Amelia. She was leaning over me. "Sookie, Sookie...your fine. Your fine." Amelia said in a soothing voice.

This was way to close to what happened to me when the fairies took me. I scrambled back from her and looked around wildly to determine where I was. As I took in the surrounding area, I realized we were no longer in Bon Temps, or even Louisiana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine!.**

**I don't have a beta and all the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Two:

We were standing in a circular clearing in the middle of two crossing roads. If you could even call them roads. They more like dirt paths about as wide as a one lane highway. One ran north and south and the other east and west. Each road led into what looked like a thick forest of tall trees that surrounded the circular clearing. It kind of reminded me of the crossroads in Hot Shot.

"Amelia, where the hell are we?" I said in a quite voice. I was afraid of what might be lurking in the ominous forest of trees.

"I have no idea Sookie. I woke up here just a couple of minutes before you did." She brought her hand to her chin and rubbed it in a thoughtful manner, then continued, "The last thing I remember... I was making coffee... I had turned to you and you looked white as a ghost. I tried to ask you what was wrong but you just looked at me dazed, like you were going to pass out. I put my hand on your shoulder to steady you and... that's all I remember. I woke up here. Do you remember anything?"

Amelia looked at me puzzled but not overly frightened. I guessed, she had no idea what trouble we could be in. She had known that Tray and I had been tortured, but the idea of torture and actually experiencing it are two extremely different things. Amelia had heard the many stories of my near death experiences. She even had a few close calls herself, Jake Purifoy anyone? But, I couldn't help but think that maybe I was no longer the more naive one of the two of us.

"I was eating a piece of the peach pie when I remember feeling dizzy...then I woke up here."

"Well shit." Amelia stated a little flatly. "The fun just never stops in the Stackhouse residence."

"Hey!" I said furiously. "This isn't my doing!" I had been responsible for many things but this wasn't one of them.

Amelia looked abashed, "I'm sorry roomie. I know this isn't your fault."

I stared at her incredulously for a moment, "Its okay. I'm sorry I freaked out on you." I tried to give her a little smile but the weight of our circumstances made it difficult.

Amelia held out her hand to me and I took it, she helped me get to my feet. I brushed off my bottom and looked down at myself to check for injuries. I seemed fine and was oddly relieved to be wearing a pair of my old, worn jeans and a dark pink cotton v-neck tee that hung right to the top of my jeans. The gym shoes would help too. I looked at Amelia. She looked no worse for wear. She was still dressed in her work clothes though and her black dress pants and white button-up long sleeved shirt, they were looking a little dirty. Not to mention the dress shoes. They were simple leather black flats. _'At least they are flats.' _I thought to myself. Maybe this wasn't the best time to think of shoes, huh? I shook my head and my mind was still a little hazy but I seemed to be alright.

"Do you hear anything? Or anyone?" Amelia asked quietly, looking around her.

I closed my eyes and stretched out my mind, but I seemed to hit a wall. It reminded me of the shields I put up around my mind to keep all the thoughts away from me. I tried to push past it but I couldn't. I shook my head. "Sorry Amelia. The only one I can hear is you."

"Look!" She said pointing to north, behind where I was standing. I whirled around to see a figure walking towards us. I couldn't discern any features just the shape of what looked like a man. The trees around the road seemed to cast dark shadows on the...person? It was getting dark and hard to see. I grabbed Amelia's hand and yanked her with me as I started to dash to the trees in the southeast. I didn't know the person, or thing, walking toward us and I didn't want to wait around and find out if it was friend or foe. I pulled Amelia behind me and just as I was about to pass the edge of the clearing I ran face first into what seemed to be a barrier. The very one that seemed to be blocking my telepathy. I came to such an abrupt stop Amelia stumbled behind me and I was slammed back into it a second time as she crashed into me.

"Fuck." I said rubbing my forehead. "What the hell?" Amelia moved back from me when I released her from my grip.

"You can't get past the barrier." A gruff voice from behind us said, and he sounded almost amused. We both turned to the stranger. "You can only enter the Otherlands with the permission of an Other. There is no use in trying to get past them." I stared at the stranger then, sizing him up. He didn't look like he was going to attack, but then again, with us trapped in this barrier it wasn't like we were going anywhere.

He was about 5'10" and I couldn't guess his age but he looked as young as me. His hair was black as night and so long that it trailed down past his wide shoulders. The strang part was his skin was a cobalt blue in color and his red eyes seemed to almost glow as if a fire was smoldering behind them. His features where broad and masculine. He looked like Vin Diesel, well if he wasn't blue or had hair. Dark, deadly, and beautiful. Every muscle I could see was toned to perfection, so toned it kind of reminded me of the Britlingans I meet in Rhodes. He was wearing a dark gray hooded cloak that almost touched the ground, with the hood thrown back and what looked like armor underneath that was skin tight in a flat black color. I had never seen a creature like him in all my life.

Amelia's mind was running through the spells she knew, trying to think of something she could do to stop his progress toward us.

"No." I said quietly, as she looked at me realizing I heard what she was thinking.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway Witch." The stranger called, still walking our way. "The barrier stops any magic from escaping the crossroads."

Did he hear her as well? "Who are you?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

He approached the barrier and stopped just outside it. "I am Redin Ksazt." He bowed his head but his eyes never left mine and we stood there silently staring when Amelia spoke up.

"Well Red, you mind telling us where we are?" Amelia put her hands on her hips and gave him a look like, _I'm waiting_.

"Witch, you are at the crossroads. The center of Aradia, or as some call it, the Otherlands." He never took his eyes off mine. It started to make me feel uneasy. Was he trying to read my mind? Do some sort of glamor on me, like the vampires? I tried to reach out with my mind but the barrier made it impossible.

"Yeah." She said dryly. "Got that, and the name is Amelia, not Witch. Mind explaining further? What do you want with us?" You could clearly see her annoyance starting to rise even if it was laced with fear. I heard her think,_ 'Why is he looking at her like that... Oh yes, of course Sookie the trouble magnet.'_ She rolled her eyes. Normally I would have giggled but this was so not the time.

The corner of Redin's mouth twitched up, just for a second. He finally released me from hold his gaze had on me and glanced at Amelia, taking in her impatient posture. "This is the Otherlands." He made motioned with his hand in a sweeping gesture to the area around us. "It is not in the human world. The crossroads are the portal to the human world and a way for the Others to travel back and forth between the dimensions. Much like your Fae have their own lands separate from the human world, so do we." He stopped for a second and looked back to me. "I am here to take you to Noz Branof. You have nothing to fear."

I sincerely hoped that was the case since he was stepping forward through the barrier. He stopped when he was a few feet away. Amelia and I were side by side now we had inched together. Redin reached out both his hands sticking them through the see through shield and extended one to Amelia and one to me. "May I?" He asked looking between Amelia and I. "You need to hold my hands to pass through the barrier. I promise you won't feel a thing. It will not harm you."

Now that part of him was inside the barrier, I again attempted to reach out with my mind to see if what he was saying was true. I couldn't get a clear read on him. His thoughts were like a cool pool of water, not a void like a vampires. It was almost as if looking to the bottom of a swimming pool, not empty but clear. I had not touched a mind like his in all my life. I couldn't get a read on his thoughts, but it didn't feel like he had any intention of harming us.

I wasn't about to just take some stranger's hand and follow him willingly to meet some person or thing that brought Amelia and I to this place. I didn't want to.

"I'm not about to just run off with you. I have no idea what we are doing here, or your intentions." It seems I had found my voice.

Redin looked at me and smiled sweetly. He really was beautiful and a bit scary. His teeth were pointed, gleaming white and seemed sharp, they reminded me of the Were who sharpened his teeth for the Witch War. I fleetingly wondered if Redin did the same. "Miss Sookie, let me assure you, that you and the Wit...Amelia are perfectly safe with me."

His hand went into his cloak and he pulled something out. I took a step back and pulled Amelia with me. When his hand had come out of his cloak I could tell he had something in it. He reached out his hand palm up and it was an envelope. It had the same royal wax seal, the head of a unicorn, that my great grandfather used. I had seen it when he delivered the whereabouts of my cousin Hunter. I could feel the magic when I touched it. When I opened the envelope a beautiful ring rested inside. I removed it to get a closer look. It had a princess cut shaped stone in the center that looked almost like an emerald but a much lighter green. It reminded me of the color of Niall's eyes. It must have been about two karats and was surrounded by diamonds in a circle around the larger stone. The stones sat on a gold band. The letters NB where etched on the band all the way around.

My eyes went wide. A fear went through me. '_Was this Niall's ring? Was he still among the living or was he dead? How did this person get this. Do they have him prisoner. He was supposed to be in Fairy.'_

"Is this...is he...how did you get this?" I stammered over the words. I slid the ring on my right hand forefinger and it fit perfectly there. I marveled at it for a moment then looked Redin right in the eyes.

"Yes, that is your great grandfather's ring. He is fine. Well as far as I know. He gave it to Noz so he could prove that he was a friend. He is the reason you are here. There is a letter too, but Noz has that."

I couldn't even think straight for a moment. I felt like I left my body and it wasn't until Amelia said, "Sookie?" Her voice soft and questioning, that I broke from my thoughts.

I shook myself. _'Get yourself together Sookie.'_ I told myself. Then I asked, "If that's true why is Amelia here? Why drag her into this."

"Well my dear, that was an accident. We only intended to bring you." He stopped and seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Were you two touching when you were transported here?"

"Yes." Amelia replied before I could answer. "I reached out and placed my hand on Sookie's shoulder when she looked like she was going to pass out."

"Ah. That is it then." Redin didn't explain further.

"What is it?" I asked. "Please explain."

Redin rolled his eyes at me. "When the spell was placed on you to bring you here and Amelia touched you, it was like she was an extension of you and was brought along for the ride as you humans might say."

"Wonderful." Amelia said dryly. "Now how do we get back?"

I wondered that myself. Surely someone would notice we were missing, at lease they would when Amelia and I didn't show up to work. We hadn't brought anything with us on this "trip", so someone would figure out something had happened to us. I fleetingly thought of Eric, then pushed the thought aside. I had way too much to deal with just then. I couldn't help but feel releived to have Amelia with me, even if I felt vaguely guilty for dragging her into yet another supernatural situation.

"I will leave that to Noz to explain. Now we must be leaving. It is getting darker by the second and although I can see in the dark I am sure you humans might have a problem. We do not have electricity here in the Otherlands as you do in the Human world." He sighed and it was a tired sound.

Amelia and I looked to each other and nodded almost simultaneously. We reached for his hands, with me at his right and Amelia at his left. He took them, and together, we three, moved through the edge of the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine!.**

**I don't have a beta and all the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Three:

Eric had spent hours on the phone calling everyone and anyone who might know what happened to the two missing girls. He had heard from Bill about an hour ago with no new news. Bill had the gift of an enhanced sense of smell, even for a vampire, but he couldn't pick anything up. It was as if they simply vanished into thin air. Finding nothing of consequence, Eric told Bill to make his way back to Fangtasia. They all needed to put their heads together and figure this out. He would not let anyone take Sookie away from him and live to tell about it.

Eric was just about to make another call when Pam walked into the office and handed him her cell phone. "Alcide." she mouthed to him silently.

"Herveaux. Have you seen or spoken to Sookie?" Eric asked tersely. He was in no mood for games.

"Uh...not in a week or so. This better be important, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night? What's happened?" Alcide started to sound worried as he registered Eric's tone.

"Sookie and her witch are missing. They seem to have vanished from Sookie's home."

"Vanished? Did you pick up any scents at the house? Maybe I should..." Alcide started to say but Eric interrupted then, he had no patience at the moment. He knew every minute Sookie was gone would make it that much harder to find her.

"Bill was already there. He found no trace of anyone in or near her home." Eric's voice teetering on anger.

"Hmm," Alcide pause before continuing, "have you tried an ectoplasmic reconstruction? Sookie had Amelia do one for me when my woman, Maria Starr, was murdered."

_'Of course.' _Eric thought. _'I should have thought of that.'_ "Who can we get to perform such a task. The Witch is missing as Sookie is. Maybe Amelia's mentor? Do you know her?"

"I haven't meet her. Tray took the girls to the apartment when they did the reconstruction. Her name is Octavia Fant, I think. She lives in New Orleans. That's all I know about her. Maybe she will help."

"Keep your ears open wolf. If you hear anything contact me immediately. If its during the day leave Pam a voice-mail. You should have her number now. I will be in touch." Eric said and hung up. He didn't even give the Were a chance to respond. Bill walked in the office soon after without even a knock. He sat in one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk. Pam was leaning against the wall and looking like she was in downtime.

"Eric, what have you found out? Any news?" Bill knew he should wait for his Sheriff to begin the conversation but time was of the essence and he had no use for formalities.

"I think we need to find this Octavia Fant, the Witch's mentor, she may help us. I need you to track her down. Tell her to name her price. We must find out who took _my_ Sookie."

Bill grimaced just for a second and the "_my Sookie_" before his face returned back to his usual blank mask. Eric didn't miss the flash of emotion, but let it pass without a word. Now was not the time to rub it in. He needed Bill's help.

"I will start right away. I know it's getting late and we only have a few hours before dawn."

"Good. Go now." Eric said finality in his voice. Bill annoyed him to no end and he could not wait for him to leave.

Bill didn't waste time and got up from the chair speeding out the office door. Eric leaned back and in chair, all they could do now was wait.

"Ready?" Redin inquired. Amelia and I nodded at him and he gently rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb in a comforting gesture. Redin walked us to the edge and we just passed through it as if it wasn't there. He released us as soon as we were out of the barrier. Amelia and I were surprised when we easily walked right through the barrier when just minutes before I had smacked right into it and it had no give what so ever. I should have been worrying about where Redin would take us, bit I couldn't help but to think how soft his hands were. I looked over at him. He looked like a warrior, but his skin was soft as silk.

Redin strode a few feet ahead of us before abruptly turning around, "Follow me and stay close. It is getting dark and I don't want you wandering off. Not many around here will look on it too kindly if two lone almost-humans are wondering around without an escort." I couldn't help but wonder who else was around here. I shuttered. Then his statement hit me "almost-humans"? I knew I was part fairy so I know I am not "all human" but Amelia? I wondered if she caught that as well, but then I push the thought aside. If Amelia caught that she didn't register it on her face and I wasn't getting it from her thoughts. I decided to put it away to think about later.

Redin smiled at us and turned walking at an accelerated pace toward the trees to the north. Amelia and I followed closely behind him but kept our eyes pealed for signs of any other creatures that might be around. I reached out with my mind but didn't find any signatures. I wasn't sure if I could pick them out anyways. I had no idea of what type of people or things lived in the Otherlands.

Amelia and I could hardly see a thing when we broke the tree line, it was so dark. We followed behind Redin, who was walking briskly, and did our best to keep up. I could hear sounds coming from the woods, but Redin didn't seem to pay them any mind, so I just tried to push it to the back of my mind. I may not have known this man, but he did have my great grandfather's ring. I didn't know where I could go anyway? Its wasn't like I could just "pop" Amelia and I home. I really didn't know where "here" was anyways.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when I thought I could see the edge of the forest. It looked as if we were coming to another clearing. It seemed lighter than in the dark shade of the trees.

"How much longer?" I asked. We hadn't spoke a word since we left the crossroads and the silence was getting to me. It was getting to Amelia too, I could read it in her head, so before she could say something, I asked.

"Not much we are almost there." Redin said but he didn't slow his pace or look back at us.

When we got out of the forest the area the around us was a field of grass. It was almost waist high. We walked for another five minutes or so when Redin changed directions and headed west through the field of tall grass. There was a little path that ran from the road through the field. It was paved with unmatched flat stones that made a path through the tall grass.

'_Follow the yellow brick road._' Amelia thought and I laughed. I couldn't help myself. Amelia looked at me and realized that I had heard her and she giggled. Redin glanced back at us with a questioning look but I just shrugged and he continued forward.

I could see a building in the distance. It looked like a large cottage of some sort. I could just make it out from the dim warm light that spilled out from its wood framed windows. It looked like a flickering fire was roaring inside. As we got closer I could see the outside of cottage was brick, not like the red bricks used in many homes today, they were a mixture of blue and gray and looked as if they had been cut directly from stone. The roof was gabled but with out the sharp points that a gabled roof normally had, it was more rounded at the edges. No sharp points anywhere. It reminded me of a Thomas Kinkade painting I saw at the small gallery in the Shreveport mall. It was majestic and looked like it came right out of a fairytale. I couldn't help but be impressed. I found I wanted to see the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine!**

**I don't have a beta and all the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Four:

It wasn't long before sunrise when Eric had finally given into the fact that he had to go to rest for the day and halt his search for Sookie. It was about ten or so minutes until the sun would rise and he lay in one of the coffins he had stored in the basement at Fangtasia. He had found it useful to have them available when situations would come up. Although staying at the bar wasn't always the safest place to rest, sometimes it was practical. Being prepared had helped keep him alive this long and he trusted his instincts.

As Eric lay there, waiting for death to claim him for the day, he thought of Sookie. He ran through the memories he had recovered from the time he had been cursed. He tried not to do this often. He tried to ignore these feelings he had for her. He tried to run from everything they once had. This just seemed impossible for him to do. Somewhere deep down Eric knew he had fallen in love with her. He hadn't really examined that until she was taken by the fairies. He never in his thousand years of existence felt his heart break as it did when he saw her in Dr. Ludwig's clinic during the Fairy War. When she asked where he was and why he wasn't the one who came to save her, the pain in her eyes pierced him so deeply it felt as if he would die the final death right there. He told her she was killing him and at the time it felt true. He had experienced every slice, every bite they inflicted on her. Her pain was so intense he was overcome by it right along with her. The two fairies who tortured her were experts in their game. For hundreds of years they has been known for leaving supernaturals in mere rags. It was amazing that she came back at all. He might not have the physical scars she had on his skin, but he shared her emotional scars just the same. That day changed them both forever.

Eric had stayed away, for the most part, after they returned home from the war with the fairies. He felt it better for her to heal if he stayed away. His emotions had been fluctuating out of control and he and Sookie were bond so tight, he feared it would effect her healing. That's what he told himself anyway.

He had only seen her a few times during the past three months, to give her small amounts of blood to help her heal. He had even taken it upon himself to sneak into her room a now and again, while she was asleep, to rub his blood on the bite marks and slashes she had on her body while she healed. He didn't want her to have anymore scars on her beautiful skin. Reminders to her, and him, of the pain they felt that day. The horrors she suffered, they suffered. When he was really honest with himself he realized if she died that day, he might have meet the sun. The thought scared him more than anything in all his years of life, or undeath. He had made up his mind and told himself that he would find her. He would get her back.

His final thoughts before succumbing to sleep left him with a feeling of resolve. His long months of internally debating and analyzing the situation had come to an end. '_She will be mine. My bonded. My lover. My friend. My confidant. My life. My wife. I will find her. I will give her all that I am. I will go to my final death to save her. It will be me this time lover,' _He thought to himself. 'n_ot Bill, not Niall, not Quinn, not any other. I will be there. I will not fail you again. EVER. You will be mine and I will not waste any more __time trying to fight, us." _He went to rest clutching his resolve around him like a blanket.

Eric scanned Sookie from her head down to her toes, then back up to rest on her face. He looked for any indication of harm but saw none. She was standing about twenty, or so, feet away from him and could see every detail of her face, her body, and he could smell her scent on the breeze as her long blond hair softly moved around her head. He would have closed his eyes and inhaled if he didn't fear she would be gone when he opened them again. She didn't seem to see him standing there as she was staring in his direction. Sookie gave no greeting, no movement of surprise, to suddenly seeing him standing there in full daylight, no less. He thought to himself, _'It is daytime. I should be burning.' _ He pushed that thought aside after a second of panic, but he wasn't burning and couldn't bring himself to break away from his gaze. _'Is this a dream?'_

Eric was enthralled in her beauty. He took in the changes in her. It was not just the physical changes but the look in her eyes had changed. A change that went right down to her magnificent soul. Her body looked more trim and firm, not that she lost her soft curves, but her muscles seemed more toned. She was wearing tight leather pants in a light brown color, hugging her form seamlessly. They were laced up the sides from her ankles to her hips. She was wearing a sleeveless matching leather halter top that showed off her plentiful breasts. _'My Lover.'_

She was standing in a beautiful clearing. There were flowers all around her in many different colors and a cottage stood off in the distance. It looked like a fairytale and she looked like she belonged there. He could see she was no longer the naive girl he meet over two years ago. Sookie was a strong woman with knowledge and truth behind her eyes. She no longer had any fear or hurt there. His undead heart ached at the sight of her. A smile came to her lips as she stared right back at him, but as if she was looking through him. He wished the smile was just for him. He wished he was the one to have put it there. It was not the tight smile she wore at the Shifter's bar while she worked, or even the smile she gave to her friends. This smile was breathtaking and full of utter wistful happiness.

_'Where is this place?'_ Eric thought. refusing to break his gaze. As that thought occurred to him, the scene in front of him abruptly changed. Sookie vanished and he was now standing in a small room. It had no windows and the walls were a flat gray in color. The only object in the room was a red leather love seat. He whipped his head around looking for a way out, there was no door."SOOKIE!" He bellowed and let out a battle cry so loud the walls around him shook and seemed to ripple from the force of it. He wanted to kill something, someone right now. He wanted to break down the walls and run to her side. He couldn't wrap his mind around the situation at hand. His control was beginning to falter. In the back of his mind he knew he had to rein in his anger, and as he had the thought, he started to calm himself. Getting out of control in a room with no windows or doors, that he could see any way, would do him no good.

Eric couldn't see a way out and wondered how he got in this box, when a without so much as a sound, a man appeared before his eyes. The man was perhaps the ugliest, most vile looking creature he had ever seen. He was about eight feet tall and his huge frame made the room seem even smaller and crowded. All available space seemed to vanish. The male looked like an ogre. Eric had never actually seen one but the male looked like what he imagined one would look like. The creature was completely bald, his body large and bulky. It looked like it held great strength. He was dressed in a flimsy white tunic with billowing white pants. They looked like they were made from fine linen. The man's skin was the palest white he had seen, even paler than a vampire's. Scars adorned every inch of his body that was visible. His dark brown eyes were sunk in and dark circles surrounded them. His broad crooked nose was angled sharply to the right completing his distorted looking face. As strange and ugly he looked, his power was roiling off him, and Eric could sense it in a big way.

Eric had never seen such a man in all his long years, and took a defensive, crouching stance as soon as he appeared. His fingers went into claws instinctively, and just as he was about to pounce, the man's deep flowing voice washed over him. The timber in the male's voice sent Eric into an immediate calm.

The creature spoke leisurely. "Calm yourself Vampire. You will not be harmed. I will explain."

Eric knew he should be irritated. He knew he should be tearing this creature to shreds, but he couldn't help but feel anything but calm, almost subdued.

He wanted to do it, but could not seem to will himself to. The man sat on the loveseat and nearly took up the whole thing with his large body. He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and bringing his fists to his chin as he rested it on them. A smile crossed his lips as he stared right at Eric.

"I have looked forward to meeting you. I am Noz Branof. I am here to give you news of your bonded. I would love to stay and chat with you a while, but...I have many things to attend to." The man's voice was calm and kind as if they were old friends. "Plus," He added thoughtfully, "there is only a few minutes before sunset and you will be rising soon. So...I find I must get to the point."

Eric's mind reeled. _'What the FUCK is going on?'_ he thought. _'Looking forward to meeting me? How does he even know me. I have not ever met him. I would have never forgotten that face. Am I dreaming? Vampires do not dream. What the FUCK?!' _ Before he could speak a word the man continued.

"Vampire," The man said almost formally. "Your bonded is safe. No harm has come to her, or will. You saw for yourself just a moment ago. I showed you a glimpse of her before I showed myself to you. This is how she shall be when she returns to you. She will be safe." Eric looked at him suspiciously. _'He had my bonded then.' _Gingerly he thought,_ 'When she returns to me? He has taken her from me and now has the gall to tell me "this is how she will be"? What does he want with her. This must be some sort of deception.' _The thought of it being a ruse started a pain in Eri'c chest, he desperately wanted her back home, safe.

Noz just nodded and continued. "As I said I don't have much time so I will answer any questions you have remaining, if we have time, when I am through with my narrative." He said pointedly. "I assure you there are no falsehoods in what I say." Eric made a "move along" gesture with his hand. If he couldn't will his body to fight, he would at least get as much information as he could, while the creature spoke freely.

"As you know the Fairies have sealed themselves in the Fae Realm and Niall is no longer available to keep his great granddaughter safe. So, he has asked me to take her to the Otherlands to enhance her essential spark and make her a more formidable fighter."

_'Essential spark?'_ Eric thought, _'The fairy magic is said to come from the essential spark that they carried within them. Niall the old coot, would he hand his great granddaughter to the likes of this creature? The Otherlands? I had heard of it, but it was legend.' _It wasn't talked about very often. Maybe a handful of times he had heard it's name in all his years, whispers of its existence. '_Aradia, the sanctuary._' A place where worthy supernaturals would be invited to live out their existence in peace. Even the supes had their bedtime stories. He could imagine his Sookie in such a place, surrounded by creatures and gods the world had forgotten. '_She would probably make friends with them all, charming them with her fine manners and selfless ways. Not to mention that body...' _He almost smiled to himself when he thought of her voluptuous body when he realized, she was alone there. And much to his dismay she attracted the opposite sex like bees to honey. Jealousy ripped through his body. '_Was it safe for her there? I should be by her side. Stupid Fairies!'_

"He felt," Noz paused then continued more hastily. Eric could feel his fluctuating emotions become even and calm. "that it was in her best interest to learn to take hold of her powers now even though the awakening was not due until she was around thirty-five human years old. He feared she would not survive on her own if he left her defenseless as she is now. She will need guidance and without the Fae to help her it would be..." Noz paused seeming to choose he words carefully, "it would be very difficult for her."

He looked at Noz with an unbelieving expression. Eric almost scoffed at the idea that Niall believed she would not survive to see her thirty-fifth year. He was more than capable of taking care of her, but then he thought back to all the times she has come so close to death. Injured so many times. If he was human, he would have shuttered at the thought. He could not protect her all the time. He wondered why this Noz would help a Fairy. Maybe he owed a large debt to him. More importantly he thought _'My Sookie would go through the Fae awakening? How is this possible?_' He gave himself a mental shake and continued to listen.

Noz watched the thoughts move over the vampire's face, "I have agreed to help Sookie. I feel a sort of kinship to her. She has spent many years being treated as less than. I, looking as I do, had also spent many years dealing with the scrutiny and fear of my peers." Noz changed the direction of the conversation again, moving through the explanation as expediently as he could. "I owe Niall." He made no other explanation than that of the debt. "So I have agreed to help her through her awakening and then train her to be a warrior. It is within my ability to do so. I am here only because I do not want you running around looking for them, tearing up the human world, when you will not find them there. The witch Amelia is in the Otherlands as well, it was not intended to be so, but it may be useful." Noz looked thoughtful and continued, "Niall told me of your bond with Sookie and I did not want you meeting the sun, or getting yourself killed before she could return. I doubt Sookie would be very happy with me if you did. So here I am."

"And where is here?" Eric asked.

"Here is in your mind Vampire. I am quite gifted." Noz sounded a bit smug.

"What are you?"

"I am a friend, and I will be a friend as long as Sookie sees you as one. That is all you need to know. I will contact you when the time is right."

"How am I to believe anything you say? I do not know you. You say you have my bonded. You say she is safe. Tell me why I should not move heaven and earth to find her? I _will_ have her back."

"It would do you no good to try and find her. Vampires may not enter the Otherlands. I doubt you could find anyone willing to lead you to us in any case." Noz said dismissively.

"When will you return her to me?" He demanded. "How long?" Eric found it disturbing how calm his own voice became. Where was this calm coming from?

"Ah Vampire! Impatient are we? Well time moves different in the Otherlands, she will return when the time is right." Noz replied with little inflection in his voice. "Speak to Dr. Ludwig, tell her my name. Tell her what I told you. She can verify what I say. She can be trusted."

Noz stood up then and towered over Eric. "But I warn you vampire. Do not speak of this to just anyone, very few have been told as much as you and lived. Your tie to Sookie is the only reason I am here. We in the Otherlands do not wish to have our existence known. Our identities are very closely guarded and your loose lips could make more than a few very powerful enemies. We are out of time. I will say, stop focusing on finding your bonded. Know she is safe. You need to prepare for things to come. You will have to be ready for a fight as your bonded will be. Now I must go. More will be explained later." And with that Noz was gone and Eric's world was plunged back into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine!.**

**All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Five:

Redin opened the tall, wooden double doors to the cottage and urged us to follow. Amelia and I gasped in surprise at what we saw when we stepped inside. The front room of the cottage was so beautiful it looked like it came right out of Country Living magazine. The walls where painted a soft yellow and had ornate white crown molding. The window frames were white trimmed and were covered by wispy white, shear panel drapes that hung to the floor. The floors where a hickory golden colored wood that gleamed to perfection. Two big comfortable looking love seats, that were stark white and accented with yellow flowered pillows, sat facing each other in the center of the room. A coffee table made of wood the same color as the floors sat between them with a large flower arrangement on it that was made up of all kinds of yellow and white flowers. A huge fireplace was at the far end of the room it looked like it was made of white marble stone and it had a blazing fire going. The room screamed comfort and I wondered if the rest of the cottage looked just as spectacular. I was in awe. I had never expected this when I sat in the dirt on the crossroads nearly an hour ago. I could only dream of a house like this one. If I had the money to fix up Gran's house, I would decorate it like this.

Redin asked us to take a seat on the plush looking couch, I was surprised and pleased to find it was as comfortable as looked. It had been a long day after all, I had gone grocery shopping in the morning, stopped at the post office for some stamps, did some weeding, made dinner, and oh yeah... and got kidnapped. _'Oh the fun just never stops!' _

We sat in a tense silence. Redin had barely said a word since we left the crossroads, he sat there just staring into the fire. He had a faraway look in his eyes. A few minutes had past when Amelia reached over to grabbed my hand. As we sat on the couch waiting, she asked in a whisper, "Sookie? Do you know this Noz guy?"

"No." I didn't want to say too much. Redin seemed nice enough, but as I have learned the hard way, looks can be deceiving. I have no idea who these people are. There was a lot I didn't know and but what I did know was that the ring came in an envelope sealed with my great grandfather's crest. I knew when I put the ring on that I had this feeling like it belonged to me. I knew that since we had come here, no one had threatened or tried to hurt us. I also knew that coming here would change my life forever.

"But the Fae are gone right? I mean save a few that decided to stay. For the most part, they are all gone for good?" I could see the worry in her eyes. Since my and Tray's torturer by the Fairies, she was weary of them.

"Yes. They are gone." I shrugged. I was hoping that my short answers would clue Amelia in to the fact that we should not be discussing things in front of this stranger. But she was oblivious. She was too worried and afraid to care. I could easily tell, not only from her brain, but because she was squeezing my hand so hard it was tingling. She didn't pick up on my subtle cues and the anxiety in the room was palpable.

Just as Amelia was going to ask another question, Redin hopped up off the couch and stood in front of an enormous disfigured man. He had skin so stark white almost matched the couches. Light from the fireplace flickering off his completely bald head and he looked just... well scary. I almost gasped, and Amelia did. Redin bowed deeply before him. "Master." Redin said almost reverently.

The man was standing in an arched doorway that lead to another part of the house. I couldn't take my eyes off him as everything in my mind screamed to look away, look anywhere but at him. I felt a twinge of guilt when I realized I was being so judgmental. Who was I to judge someone for just his looks, it wasn't like he choose to look that way. I knew better than anyone that the outside package has little to do with the inside in most cases. Some of the most good looking people I meet, had been so ugly under the skin. I steeled myself and plastered my "crazy Sookie" smile on my face. If he was an ally of my great grandfather's, I would not embarrass Niall by being so rude and close minded. If Niall did trust this person, it would be safe for me to trust him too. I felt resolve starting to replace my fear. I would listen to what he had to say and decided what to do from there. Where could I go anyway?

Noz's distorted face seem to light up with amusement while he watched me from the doorway. An expression of curiosity crossed my own face as I began to wonder if he could hear my thoughts. He continued to look at me as he walked to the couch that Redin had been sitting on just moments before. He sat down smoothly. I was surprised such a big bulky man could seem almost graceful. His enormous body seem to take up the entire love seat and he emanated power. It was like it rolled off his body in waves. He was wearing dark brown leather pants that hung loose on his body with brown leather boots . His tunic was also made of dark brown leather and had tassels hanging from every inch of it. The tassels had bright beads attached to them in many different colors it reminded me of an Indian Chief's attire.

Redin took his place standing behind the couch Noz sat in. I had seen this before, with Kings and Queens in the Vampire hierarchy. Redin was in a guarding position and by the way he bowed and spoke to Noz, I could tell Noz was a person of great importance.

Noz finally spoke and in a soothing tone, "I am so glad to finally meet you Ms. Stackhouse, I am Noz Branof. Your great grandfather has told me much of your exploits in the human world, and we have much to discuss, but before we continue I would like you to read this."

As he spoke a calm came over me. It was a wave of warmth and comfort. It reminded me of the feeling I got when I was around Eric since our bonding. The anxiousness left my body and I could tell Amelia felt it as well. It was a little off putting to be feeling so calm, but his dark sunken in eyes shown nothing but kindness behind the hideousness of his face. Amelia's hand had eased her grip on mine and she sighed. Noz looked at Amelia and smiled. She continued to stare at him not saying a word. _'Thank God.'_ Sometimes you just didn't know what would come out of her mouth, well I usually did since I could read her thoughts, but her bluntness never ceased to amaze me. She often spoke exactly what she was thinking, something I really liked about her, but she didn't always think before she spoke.

Noz held out his had to me and in it was another envelope, not unlike the one Redin had given me only bigger. I briefly wondered why I hadn't noticed it in his had when he entered the room, but I just chalked it up to the shock of his appearance.

I extended my hand and took the envelope from him. So close to him now, I could see scars covering every inch of his skin that was exposed. I couldn't help but wonder who had done such a thing to him. Having been tortured myself, I knew first hand how horrible it would be to receive so many wounds. I realized how strong he must be to have survived it. I couldn't help my heart from softening a bit.

"Please Ms. Stackhouse, read the letter and I will then explain everything." Noz said with a slight nod of his head.

I looked down at the letter in my left hand. Amelia released my right hand, after giving it a reassuring squeeze, so I could open the letter. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me. I held the letter in my hands for a moment before breaking the seal and pulling out the piece of paper made of thick stock. I could almost smell my great grandfather's scent on it when I held it close to my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment and unfolded the letter. I recognized my great grandfather's regal script right away.

**My Dearest Great Grandaughter,**

**I know our leaving the human world and sealing off the portals to Fairy will be hard for you, but please know it is for the best. When we returned you from your unfortunate capture by Lochlan and Neave, I realized that the human world is not safe from us. Breandan always thought we were not safe from humans, but humans did not do that to you, fairies did. By the time you read this I would have closed the portals off to the human world. I am entrusting your safety to Noz Branof. He is a powerful ally of the Brigant family. He owes our family line a great debt . With all the danger that seems to find you, you will need all the help I can offer you. **

**I fear for your safety without our involvement in your life. I know the vampire can protect you at night, but as you know, not all things that are dangerous to you, are limited to the night as the vampires are. I do not find it appealing that my kin must rely on a vampire for safety. So to ensure your safety and independence, I have entrusted Noz with your training. You have many gifts my dear that you have yet to discover and will need guidance. You can trust Noz. He will teach you how to use these gifts to keep you safe. Please accept the opportunity I offer you. You have the essential spark that all the Fae have, which is a rare gift for a human with so little of our blood. The Brigant blood line is one of the strongest left in existence, be proud that you can count yourself one of us, as we are proud of you. I know if Claudine would have survived she would advise you of the same. I am sure she will look on you from the Summerlands with pride. Blood of my blood, please take care of yourself. I have included a ring for you that has been in our family for a millennium. It holds much power and will help to intensify your essential spark and bring on your awakening. Please wear the ring and remember I love you. **

**Your Great Grandfather, **

**HRH Niall Brigant**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held the letter to my chest with my eyes tightly shut and I sobbed. So much had been taken from me and I had been helpless to stop it. I truly felt utterly alone.

Amelia reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. I could hear in her mind, when she touched me, that she didn't know what to do to comfort me. A wave of calm went through me again and I let it wash over me. It felt like a warm blanket of serenity. My tears began to slow. I looked at the man who sat in front of me questioningly and asked, "Are you doing that?"

Noz knew immediately what I was referring to, and he nodded his head. "I am... empathic so to speak. I can feel others emotions and alter the emotions of those around me, in a sense." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Amelia's and my eyes went wide at that. I never met anyone empathic before.

"How can it work on me? I mean, the vampires can't glamor me or influence me. How can you?" The blood bond had some influence, but I wasn't about to get into that with this man. It did bother me that he could influence my emotions at will.

"I am over 2000 years old child. Do you think your mind's shields can keep me out?" He smiled. He didn't say it as if he was teasing me. He said it as if he were kindly pointing out a fact.

"Your 2000 years old?!" Amelia blurted out before she could look embarrassed.

"Yes dear," He said in a sweet smooth tone as he looked into Amelia's eyes, "As an Ogre I have a very long lifespan, being in the Otherlands also extends the lives of those who reside here. I am not immortal. Someday I will pass onto the spirit realm, but I am not so easy to kill."

_'Did he just say an ogre?' _I couldn't help but nod involuntarily while he spoke, with as many scars and he was sporting, I could guess he was hard to kill.

"It's the magic you see, Aradia is a very magical place. It is said that long ago, when earthly gods still walked and roamed the dimensions freely, the gods once took refuge in this place. When their earthly followers' faith in them had waned, they found themselves weakening and as time went on, in need of a sanctuary. A place to safely replenish their power. Because this place is such a small dimension, they could not take all their followers, so they gathered their most prized believers. They sought out the most powerful warriors, the most gifted supernaturals, and the most unique of all of their worshipers, and came to this dimension. Although Aradia holds much power, it is a small place. So when they had regained their strength, they decided to move on. The gods left Aradia entrusted to their most faithful and precious servants. This was a extraordinary gift and a tremendous honor. We have been left to protect these lands, in exchange we are given long and peaceful lives while we stay here. Remnants of their power still remains in every inch of this place. We of the Otherlands, in honor of them, keep to the old ways and only extend an invitation to this place to the best that the earthy realm has to offer. It is a rare and precious gift to be invited to this place. It is one of the only safe dimensions left. There are no wars or skirmishes here. We live here in peace. That is not to say that from time to time we don't have one who returns to the human world and comes back... well wrong... but when that happens we take care of the problem swiftly and finally. We guard this sanctuary very ferociously."

While Amelia and I took this in we must have looked a sight. Me with my mouth hanging open, "catching fly's" my Gran used to say, and Amelia's eyes looked like they would pop right out of her head. This was a long speech and it took me a minute to process all he had said. When I was able to think straight again I asked, "Sir, Mr. Branof, if this place is so sacred why are Amelia and I here? Is this the payment for the debt my great grandfather mentioned?" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking a bit.

"Call me Noz, dear." Noz turned to Redin, "Redin. We will see you in the morning." Redin didn't hesitate and left the room without a glance back or even a goodbye. I wondered for a moment what he needed to tell us that he couldn't tell us in front of Redin.

Noz turned his attention back to me with a serious look on his face. Then glanced at Amelia. "Sookie can you trust this witch? I do not believe it is safe for too many to know your powers. We did not plan on having her join you here for your training. We normally do not let someone enter our lands without a thorough background check and a Council vote. I was surprised to hear that Redin let her out of the barrier." Noz looked thoughtful.

"Hey!" Amelia said angry and offended. "Sookie is my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt her! I am more worried about you! Can she trust YOU?!" She jabbed her finger in his direction and her voice was getting louder and louder as she spoke. When she registered the shocked look on Noz's face, she quickly shut her mouth.

I looked from Noz to Amelia and back again. I didn't know Noz very well, but I did know that people who held important positions in the supe communities demanded respect. Amelia's anger turned to regret as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Well I wouldn't have gone with Redin without her and I trust her with my life. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Amelia." I said almost indignantly.

Noz's expression changed quickly and he let out a bellowing laugh. "You humans are so amusing! I think we will have much fun together." I wasn't sure how I felt about that. What did Ogres find fun? "Very well, now where to begin? Ah, lets start with what you know. You are aware that you are part fae and you know that the fae magic comes from the essential spark do you not?"

"Yes." I cautiously answered.

"Well you, my dear, have a very strong essential spark. It is almost unheard of in that of a part fae. With as little fairy blood as you have, no one could know that you would have such a spark. Some full blooded fairies' sparks do not hold the powerful magic your spark does. The Brigant line is truly the most powerful of all the fae."

"Ok..." I said to try and speed up the conversation.

"The ring your great grandfather gave you will help to bring on your awakening and amplify your spark. Have you been advised of what occurs during the awakening?"

"No... I haven't." I wasn't sure I was going to like what he had to say, but I wanted to hear it.

"Your body will go through some changes. You will take on some characteristics of the fae. Your body will change to contain the power within you. It will become more like theirs, the ears, the strength, even the potency of the fae in your blood may become stronger. When your body has completed the changes you will manifest your gifts."

"Holy shit." It seemed to be the only thing running through my head. I said it completely forgetting where I was and who I was with. Leaving all manners behind.

Noz let out a hardy laugh. "Yes...well "holy shit" indeed. It would have been better to have your kin here for you when you go through this but I will do. I have seen a few awakenings in my time and I will guide you. The pain will be great, but I will do what I can to alleviate that as much as I can."

"The pain?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, nothing comes without a price my dear. You don't think your body can go through such changes without some growing pains?"

"What if I don't want this? What if I just want to go back to Bon Temps and live out my life as I have been?"

"It is impossible. You would have gone through the awakening when you reached around 35 human years old. You might have put it off until then, but you have put on the ring and the changes have already begun."

"Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea!" I started to really sob now. The tears would not stop running down my face. No amount of calm he could send me was going to stop this waterfall. I would have never put the ring on, without really thinking about it if I had known.

"Child. Embrace your changes. Be who you are meant to be." Noz looked at me in a kind and sympathetic way.

"But will I even be ME?!" I wailed.

"Yes you are who you are. That will not change. Your soul will not change. Your body is just a vessel that contains your soul. You have been through many battles have you not? Come close to death many times?"

"Y..Yes...I...have." I said between sobs.

"Did you not wish to be strong enough to defend yourself? Your family and friends?"

"Yes." My voice was becoming more steady. I did wish, many times, that I was strong enough to stand on my own. I have gone through so much. I often wondered if things would have be different if I was more formidable against the supes. Would I have been captured by the Fairies, staked in Jackson, Beat up and almost raped in Dallas? Maybe they would think twice about trying to hurt me or the people I care about if I could kick their asses. I knew fairies were strong, as strong as vampires. I had seen my cousin Claudine grab a Were by the ears and fling him across the room like it was nothing.

"Then it is worth it. The pain will not last for long. The changes will be quick. The ring ensures that."

I looked down and the ring. I tried to pull it off my finger but it wouldn't budge. I looked at Noz in alarm.

"You will not be able to remove it until the changes are complete. It is a safeguard. But I do not see why you would want to remove it. It holds much power." He paused for a second, "I think we should send your witch back to the human world as soon as possible. It would be better for us all. Once your change is complete, you will need to concentrate on your training and I am sure your other friends, in the human world, would feel better having her back."

I couldn't help feeling that I could trust him. Thinking of my friends back home made me realize they had no idea what was going on, or that we were okay. Plus, who would take care of my house, or let Sam know I wouldn't be coming to work for god knows how long? I guess Eric would take care of those things, but if Amelia could get out of this place it would be better for her. It didn't sound like she would be welcome if the people in the Otherlands found out she was here. For a second I wondered if they knew _I_ was here. I didn't want to put Amelia in even more danger and subject her to more of my pain. I made up my mind.

"Yes...I..I think it would be better if Amelia goes back." If I thought Amelia was angry before, I was wrong, now she was furious. She had been quiet until I said that and she was about to go off like a bottle rocket. I winced.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You." She spoke each word slowly. Then she thought at me, _'Are you crazy Stackhouse? You don't know what they want with you. How can you trust this guy. You really want me to leave you here ALONE?!' _These were the times I wished Amelia was telepathic too.

"Amelia," I said carefully, "you should go back. I don't want to get you involved in more of my...um...supernatural dealings."

_'Are you serious?!'_ Although she didn't speak to me with her mouth, her face betrayed the fact that she was talking to me mentally. Noz was watching this exchange intently.

Amelia was a loud broadcaster to begin with and now her mind was screaming at me. I couldn't get a read on Noz's thoughts he seemed to be blocking me. I could just hear a slight buzzing coming from him, but Amelia's thoughts were giving me a headache. "Amelia please calm down. Your making my head hurt." Amelia crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me leaning back into the couch. I tried to give her a pleading look but she was to aggravated with me.

Noz spoke after a few minutes when he realized Amelia and I were not going to say anymore to each other. "Unfortunately, I can not send her home tonight. It takes power to open the portal between our world and yours. I need rest, seeing as just tonight I opened the portal once for you and twice for Redin." He bowed his head slightly. "I will explain things further in the morning I am sure things will work out just fine. For now, I think the two of you should be off to bed. I can tell you are both weary and need to rest. My home is your home. I will show you to your rooms." He got up then as if there would be no more discussion tonight. He motioned to the archway he had come through earlier when he got up and walked towards the doorway. We just followed silently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Six:

Eric woke up from his daytime slumber with a start. He pushed open his coffin and sat straight up looking around the room, realizing he was in the basement of Fangtasia. _'Had that really happened? Did I really see Sookie? It felt as if I was there with her. And that man, what was his name? Noz...Noz Branof. He told me to talk to Dr. Ludwig. The dream was so real. Was it a dream? Vampires do not normally dream.' _His memories of the talk he had with the creature was fresh they flowed through his mind like a raging river. It took Eric a minute, but he shook himself out of his reverie and got up.

There was still about a half hour before sunset, but he was over a thousand years old and could wake earlier than most vampires. While he waited for full dark he decided to take a shower. He had fresh clothes he kept at the club, you never know when your clothes will end up with blood stains or other bodily fluids on them. So after a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, he would start his night.

Eric had avoided long showers, since his time with her. They reminded him of what he had lost, but he also couldn't keep his body from showing the fondness of those memories. For a while, he spent many nights thinking of those times they spent at her house. Knowing true happiness for the first time in a thousand years left him wanting more. Her touch, the way she felt under him, her soft moans, and screaming ecstasy. His body ached to be inside her again, to taste her blood, to feel his own running through her veins. The bond felt so empty now, not like before he had bonded with her, more like that he had a piece of himself missing. As if something was ripped from his very body. He wasn't whole.

Thinking about the bond brought him crashing back into reality and he finished up in record time. It was going to be a long evening. As he threw on a pair of black jeans and a Fangtasia tee shirt, he decided the first thing to do would be to call Dr. Ludwig. Eric needed answers and if she could give them to him he would seek her out. _'Once I speak to the healer I will know what actions need to be taken. Sookie has been gone about twenty-four hours now. I need to get a move on.'_ He thought as dialed Dr. Ludwig's number.

Eric got Dr. Ludwig's answering service and he left a message for her to contact him immediately. He was surprised when she called him back so fast. It had only been about five minutes when his cell phone rang.

"Speak." Eric demanded. He had no time for pleasantries.

"Northman. I have been expecting your call." Dr. Ludwig said flatly.

Eric's eyebrows flew up in surprise at this. _'Had this Noz Branof already contact __her? What was their relationship?'_ There were too many questions for his liking and he was going to get some answers. "Tell me what you know about Noz Branof." His voice was stern and commanding, just as he intended it to be.

"Ah yes. You have many questions. I have been authorized to answer some of them, but not over the phone. Meet me at Ms. Stackhouse's home in an hour and come alone. The things you wish to know can not be spoken around eavesdropping ears." Without even a goodbye, Dr. Ludwig hung up. Supes just weren't big on farewells.

_'Now to let Pam know I will be gone for the evening.'_ Eric ran up the stairs from the basement and back into his office. Pam would be awake but he couldn't wait. Even though it was full dark now it would take her too much time to get into Fangtasia. He knew he had to leave asap if he was going to get to Bon Temps within the hour. Eric flipped open his phone and left Pam a message. He sped out of Fangtasia and took to the sky, not even taking the time to get in his car. He knew it would be faster to just fly and no risk of getting delayed by a police officer or some other human annoyance.

It took less than forty-five minutes to get to her home. His heart longed for her as he approached the house, but he pushed those feelings aside and scanned the area. It hadn't stayed alive this long without taking precautions. When he was satisfied there wasn't anyone in the woods around the house waiting to attack, he landed on Sookie's front porch. The lights were on in the house and he could hear two women inside talking, if you could call it talking. It was more like shouting. Good thing Sookie's home was in the woods. Their voices were so loud he thought Compton might hear them from his home.

"Dr. Ludwig!" Amelia screeched, "You have to take me back. I can't just leave Sookie there with those people. They say she is going to change! She will be in pain and all alone!"

"Girl...you will kindly lower your voice. I will knock you out again if you do not stop your shrieking!" Eric had never heard the strange little woman so pissed off before. _ 'The witch has that way about her, and how did she get back from the Otherlands?'_ Eric couldn't understand Sookie's like for this woman. She was annoying, loud, and showed little respect in the way of himself and his position as Sheriff. He rolled his eyes and stayed as still as a statue while he listened. He wanted to hear more.

Amelia seemed to calm some but she sounded as if she would start shrieking again and soon. He couldn't see the tears threw the door but he knew they must be there. "Please Dr. Ludwig. I can't lose her too!"

"Girl, as I told you before...Noz _will_ bring Sookie home when its time. She _will_ be fine. I will oversee her awakening and help Noz if he needs it. Now, the Vampire is standing at the door. Let him in please."

Eric was flabbergasted. _'How did she know I was here.'_ He could hear Amelia walk to the door and then she swung it open.

"Come in...Eric." Amelia wept dramatically as she padded back to the winged-back chair and sat down. She had the hideous quilt that Sookie kept on the back of the couch wrapped around her and she pulled her knees to her chest. The witch looked like she would break apart at any moment. Dr. Ludwig was on the couch across from Amelia, with her small hands resting in her lap. Her feet didn't touch the ground and she looked almost as a small child would sitting in a seat much too large for her.

Eric strode into the living room and stood in front of the fire place, looking at Dr. Ludwig. His eyes bore into hers. "What do you know of this Noz Branof." He said with a dark glare. His fangs strained against his gums as he tried to hold them in.

"I know he is trustworthy. He is a protector of Aradia. His word is his bond. He has offered to help Sookie and he will." Dr. Ludwig stared right back. "I have known you for some time Northman. Do you not trust my word?"

Eric did trust her word, for the most part. She had patched up quite a few people under his charge, not to mention she had taken care of Sookie on more than one occasion. "I trust that you _will_ tell me the truth, one way or another." His voice was laced with a warning malice.

"You would be smart to rein that overbearing vampire act. I am not one that you want to have as an enemy."

Eric let the comment slide and continued to question the tiny woman. "What is this Noz? He has powers I have never seen."

Dr. Ludwig looked as if she was considering how much to tell him. "He is two-spirited and an Ogre. He is the head of the council in Aradia. He is very powerful and not one to be trifled with."

"Two-spirited?" He had never heard this term before.

"Yes his spirit walks in two worlds. The spirit world and this one. He is a true Shaman."

_'A Shaman?'_ Now this was a term he did recognize, but all the "Shamans" he had come across in his time had been more like witch doctors claiming to heal the soul with strange herbs and funny rituals. "A Shaman?" He said out loud now, query in his voice.

"Yes. He is a True Shaman. They are very rare, chosen by the Ethereals themselves. True Shamans can free their soul from their body and converse with spirits in the spirit world and the ones that remain in ours. Some say they can invite a spirit into their body and the spirit can share their knowledge with the shaman and the shaman can even relinquish their body for a time to a spirit, though not permanently. They can enter the soul of another and heal or harm it, bring balance or turmoil to the soul. Divination is also a common trait. There is a great many things they can accomplish with their powers. They are very secretive, extremely powerful, and don't like to reveal what they can do. I am no expert, as I have meet only two other Shamans in all my years, but I know it is not wise to cross one. I am surprised that Noz is allowing me to explain these things to you." Dr. Ludwig's face turned considerate.

While this was all very interesting Eric found he had more pressing issues to address. "I have heard of the essential spark that fairies carry in them, but I do not understand this Awakening Noz spoke of. What will happen to Sookie?"

"Her body will change. She has already started the change. The transformation process will not last long. I will help to insure the pain is managed. You have no need to bother yourself with such things. She will be returned when Noz deems it the right time. I must be going." With that Dr. Ludwig disappeared from the living room.

"Fuck." Eric growled, then turned to Amelia. "Witch," he demanded, "tell me everything you know." And for the next few hours, that's exactly what Amelia did. Everything about crossroads, Redin, and Aradia spilled from her quivering lips. When she was finished they sat there in silence.

Eric was thinking about all that he had learned from Amelia and his encounters with Noz and Dr. Ludwig. He scoured his mind for ideas of what action to take. Noz told Eric he needed to prepare as he was preparing Sookie. If he could really see the future, what had he seen? Eric knew when Sookie returned to him she would not be the same, but he accepted that he would love her no matter how she returned, just as long as she did.

After a good long while of entertaining those thoughts, Eric said, "Witch, you need to pull yourself together. You must be strong for Sookie. We have to be ready for her return. You are a Witch of great power are you not? You have connections in the magical community. You can help." Amelia had not stopped crying since he arrived tonight. He wasn't sure why he was being kind to her, he really wasn't fond of the Witch, but deep down he knew this is what Sookie would have wanted. He figured that they owed her that much. She had saved just about every one of their lives at one point or another. Sookie touched each person she meet

In a whisper, so feint he almost didn't pick it up even with his vampire hearing, Amelia said, "We have to get her back. I can't lose her too." She lowered her head and her eyes closed. Her breathing evened out and Eric could tell she had fallen asleep...or passed out. So he picked her up gently and took her to her room. Eric put her on the bed still wrapped up in Sookie's quilt. He didn't like the thought of Amelia's scent lingering with Sookie's but he wasn't about the undress the girl and put her to bed. He could barely stand to be around her, but when he took one last look at Amelia's face, he understood how she was feeling. He too felt Sookie's absence as a loss.

After locking up the house, Eric left and went back to Fangtasia. Pam was in her usual spot at the front door when he arrived. He decided to go in the front entrance, since he wanted to survey the scene before returning to his office. As soon as Eric entered the bar he motioned for Pam to follow. There were several Weres in Fangtasia and Eric glowered at each one as he passed them on his way through the bar to the back office. A silent warning to let them know he was aware of their presence and that no trouble would be tolerated.

When he entered his office, Pam trailing behind him, he sat in the leather executive chair behind his desk. Pam sat in one of the chairs that faced him, wordlessly waiting for her Maker to tell her what was going on. She inquired with only the raise of one eyebrow. She had no idea of what had happened, since last she had heard was that they were no closer to finding out what had befallen the telepath.

"Pam. Sookie is _temporarily..._gone. There is no reason to continue the search. I know where she is." His voice was reserved. He was carefully not revealing anything. On the way back to Fangtasia he had decided now was the time to push his feelings down inside himself. He needed to be cold and calculating to concentrate on what was coming. Eric wasn't sure what was coming, a fight, a war? It had to be big for Niall to have Sookie's awakening accelerated.

Eric didn't know what was going to happen but he would prepare for a fight. In protecting what was _his_, he was nothing if not pragmatic. He understood his precarious position and would do what needed to be done to keep them all safe.

What was it that Sun Tzu once said? Ah yes, "Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." Eric took this strategy of war very seriously, it seemed to apply quite well. Not knowing who or what was coming, he would quietly put together cells of loyal vampires and trustworthy Weres. Small cells that did not know about one another, all across his area. They would watch and wait for whats to come, any indication of trouble they would be ready for at a moments notice. Keeping the cells from knowing about one another would keep his moves hush-hush. Eric knew he would have to tread with extreme caution if he was to keep this from the King, Felipe De Castro. _ 'Felipe might __think I was trying to plan a coup, that could prove to be very unpleasant.'_ While Eric occupied himself with his planning, Pam started to get agitated. She had been waiting for an explanation but it seemed he forgot she was even in the room.

"Uh..hmm" Pam cleared her throat, she didn't need to of course it was for effect.

"Pam, call Compton tell him to make a list of all the Vampires in our area. We need a list of loyal vampires and their general profiles, gifts, and whereabouts..." Eric paused for a second, running scenarios through his mind as something occurred to him. "Scratch that. Go to Compton. You will gather the information we need personally. It may be time to call in some favors. I want a list of all that owe us and their whereabouts as well. You are to tell _no one_. Make sure Compton knows this and tell him punishment will be final death if he betrays me."

"Eric? What is going on? You went to rest and now you are no longer looking for Sookie and preparing for war? Are you planning to take over Louisiana?"

"Pamela. You will know when I consider it time for you to know. Are you questioning my orders?" His voice was smooth with a sharp edge hidden inside. His will would not be questioned. If just knowing about Sookie being in the fabled Aradia was a danger to him, he would not put his child in the same danger if he could help it.

Pam knew better than to question him when used that tone. She did not want to be punished for going against his will. He was her maker and she had to obey, or he could force her to obey. "You know, I will do what you ask."

"Go now Pamela."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Seven:

I awoke the next day to the sound of whispering voices. The voices were too low to make out what was being said and I didn't recognize them. I was facing away from them, but I didn't dare to open my eyes or even move. I could hear the voices behind me but maybe there were other people in the room as well, not speaking, so I kept silent and motionless. I thought maybe I was dreaming, but the voices continued and were moving closer. I could feel my anxiety rising as I tried to keep my breathing even. I didn't want whoever was in the room to know I was awake yet. I wanted to see if I could find out more about my situation. I wondered if Amelia was awake and if she was listening as I was.

"The girl should be rising anytime now." One of the whispering voices said. It sounded like a female voice soft and light in tone.

"And the other? The witch, what of her?" The other voice said. This voice sounded like a man's voice even in a whisper it sounded terse, annoyed, and deep.

"Noz has taken care of it. No more talk of this. I think she is waking." The female was even closer to me now.

_'Oh my God...Amelia! She's not here?'_ I went in total alarm mode. I fought the urge to open my eyes and see for myself. I was finding it more difficult to keep my breathing even. '_Noz said he was sending her back, but already? Before I was even awake? Did he send her home? Will I ever see her again?' _I could barleystand to think it, _'Did he take care of her as in...dead? Did these Others do something to her? That Noz was pretty scary...and Redin.' _I shivered involuntarily_. _I knew I had to find out what was happening.

The reality of my situation was settling in my mind. I am stuck in another dimension with no way to get home, surrounded by creatures I didn't know, with intentions that are, at the moment, beyond me. Noz said I had nothing to fear, that he was going to help. Redin said that too. But isn't that what you would tell someone you had ill intended designs on?

"This one looks weak. I don't understand why we are wasting our time with such pathetic a creature. She probably wont survive the awakening and all this will be for nothing." An underlying anger was clear in the male's voice.

_'Oh...my...God. I am going to die here. They probably killed Amelia and I'm next. Poor Amelia...this is all my fault. Wait...no...this is my great __grandfather's fault. How could he do this to me.'_ I thought.

"Oh don't be so negative. She is a Brigant after all. Sky Fae are known for their strength and will. They are survivors. That's why there are more Sky Fay in Faery than any other type. Most of the water Fae are dead and only a small amount of Earth and Fire Fae still remain. There is a good chance she will survive...and be powerful." The female softly replied and she was even closer now.

I opened my eyes to see a lovely looking fairy woman, just inches from my face. She had bright red hair and blazing blue eyes. Her features were angular and refined. She smiled at me and I yanked my head back violently, scooting back on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest and holding them to me tightly as I rocked back and forth. Visions of silver teeth and shining razor blades clouded my mind with memories of my torture at the fore. I was cowering like a cornered animal. My eyes were wide and fixed on the fairy. Disconcerted the fairy pulled back, away from me, and frowned.

"Lochlan and Neave." The male said curtly and I didn't recognize his strange accent. The Fairy just nodded. "She is broken. Do we really want an insane fairy running around with all this power? This is a bad idea." He was talking like I wasn't even in the room. I disliked him immediately. The man was tall with chestnut brown hair cut close to his head and he had light hazel eyes. His scowling face was covered with a full beard and puffy mustache. I could tell he was some sort of demon from his mind. His thoughts were much like Mr. Cataliades. Neither of them looked older than their mid-twenties and both were wearing deep green robes that reached the floor.

_'Get a hold of yourself Sookie!_' I told myself sternly. _'You need to figure out how to get the hell out of here.' _

"Calm yourself Sookie, or we will have to sedate you until the ritual." The Fairy woman said sternly.

'_Sedate me? What ritual? Shit!_' I thought. "What ritual?" My voice was more unsteady than I would have liked.

The woman ignored my question and snapped her fingers. A slight shimmer in the air and then a crimson red bundle of fabric appeared in her hand. "Here. Put this on."

She said as she tossed the bundle onto the bed close to me.

"Tania, the time is short. We must go." The man said and with that the woman took his hand and they teleported out of the room.

I relaxed my posture and darted to the edge of the bed so I could stand. My eyes raked the room and for the first time, and I realized I was not in the room I fell asleep in. This room was pretty bare, just a queen sized bed, a couple of straight backed chairs and four bare, white walls. There were no windows and no doors. _'I really am a prisoner. Some sanctuary this turned out to be.' _I thought as the reality of the position I was in began bearing down on me. _'I could die here and no one would ever know what happened to me...or Amelia.' _I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes. But those thoughts were going to do me no good so I forced them aside.

I took a deep breath and sat back on the bed staring at the white featureless walls. My mind was blank. If I had been a vampire I would say I went into down time. I had no idea how long I sat there, it could have been hours. I had no sense of time. I was totally out of my element. All I knew is I wanted out of this room and out of this dimension. The thoughts kept running through my mind until I was roused by a pain as it shot through my head and I bit my lip in agony so hard it was bleeding, to try to keep from screaming. I barely registered the metallic taste in my mouth. I reached up and held my head between my hands and for a time, I thought it might never subside, but slowly it did. When I regained my composure I noticed that I wasn't feeling so well, my head ached, my body was sore as if I had just run five miles. I was starting to sweat as if I was running a fever. _'What did they do to me?'_ I looked down at the ring on my finger and it was glowing. I tried to remove it again but it wouldn't budge.

I stopped trying to get the ring off and saw something red from the corner of my eye. I noticed the bundle the Fairy left, it was laying on the bed so I picked it up. It looked like a nightgown, very plain but almost completely sheer with a scoop neck and long sleeves. I was sure you could see every bit of me with that on, I might as well not were any clothes. When I took the time to look down at myself, I was still clad in my jeans and pink v-neck tee, and was grateful.

_'There is no way I'm putting that on.'_ I laughed and then wondered if I was insane like the demon said. While I was looking at the garment my body was racked with more intense pain. This time the pain went from the base of my neck, down my spine, all the way down to my toes. I completely crumpled to the ground and could not hold back my cries of torment. _'Was I being tortured again?' _

I must have passed out because when I woke up, I was back in the bed. I pried open my eyes, they were burning now, and looked around. My vision was blurry like I was looking underwater. I blinked furiously to try and clear them, I noticed that I was dressed in the crimson gown, before my eyelid forced themselves closed. It was just to painful to keep them open.

"Water...water please..." I croaked, my throat was so dry I wasn't sure I could make any sound come out.

A cup was held to my lips and I started to drink, but it wasn't water. A warm, thick, and sweet liquid passed my lips and I choked and spluttered as it ran down my cheeks.

"Drink." a voice said.

"N...n...no. Please water. Need water. I'm burning please." I begged.

"Drink." The voice said sternly as the cup was at my lips again tipped up pouring this strange liquid down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, I was just too thirsty. After a moment the burning on my skin lessened and my head cleared slightly. I attempted to open my eyes again. I searched the room around me. Candles hung free floating in the air above the bed, their flicker giving the room a soft glow. An altar was set at the foot of the bed. There was what I thought was a bowl and something shiny, I couldn't make it out sitting on the altar. A bird sat on a perch next the altar, it looked like an African Grey parrot, all grey except for the bright red feathers on it's tail, but it was about three times the size of a normal parrot. _'What was the bird for?_' I thought randomly.

There were several Fairies standing about, but most were unknown to me. All of them lovely as Fairies always were, though since my time with the torturers they just looked sinister to me. I recognized the red-headed one from earlier. The demon that was with her was there as well. They were still whispering to one another as I continued to scan the room.

A large, husky African man with one eye patched sat in a chair to my right against the wall. His black hair in a puff that stood off the top of his head, and a band that surrounded his forehead had feathers sticking straight up all around it.

There was a woman sitting next to him, or maybe I should say a girl, it was hard to tell. Supes don't age like humans so she could be as old as Eric and I wouldn't be able to tell. She was as small as a child, her brown hair in a mess on her head. She had leaves and branches sticking out of it. Her eyes were to large for her small featured face and a deep brown in color. Noz was standing at the end of the bed, behind the altar. All of them wearing the long green robes and all of them spectators to my death, I assumed.

My body was heavy. I raised my head to look Noz in the eyes, this was no easy feat as my head felt like it weighed about five-hundred pounds. "What have you done to me? Who are all these people? What are you going to do with me?" My voice was seething with hatred spewing out the questions in a rush. If I was going to die here I deserved some answers! Everyone in the room turned their eyes to me.

"Child the awakening has begun." Noz said almost nonchalantly.

"Make it stop!" I demanded.

"It is beyond my control." He said dismissively.

_'No more mister nice guy.' I thought._

"We must begin." The red-headed Fairy interjected.

"Yes, let us begin." Noz replied as the people in the room made their way to my bed. They stood in a circle around the bed all holding hands. Noz moved from behind the altar to a position just to the left of the altar, joining hands with the others as he let the red-headed Fairy take his place at the altar. She picked up the shiny object and the bowl that sat on the altar and walked around the bed to me.

I started to try and move my heavy body but I could barely make it move an inch. _'No please, not again, please...just kill me now...I can't do this...the pain...the pain...just kill me and make it quick...not again...no more Fairies...no more Supes...they are gonna kill me...please God make it quick.' _I prayed as hard as I could to every God I could think of. My thoughts weren't very coherent though and I continued to struggle. I whipped my head back and forth since that seemed to be the only thing working at the moment and I screamed, a long and piercing scream that made my throat feel raw.

The Fairy woman ignored my screams and feeble attempts to move as she took my left wrist into her hands. With wide eyes I saw what she had in her hand and it was a long knife. It was gold and jeweled, it reminded me of the knife Eric used to marry me with. She made a slice on my wrist and let my blood run into the cup. She dropped my wrist when she thought she had enough, I guessed, and my blood ran onto the bed leaving a red circle below my wrist on the sheets. It was a good thing the cut wasn't deep or I could have bled out, or maybe that was a bad thing?

She strode back to the altar, bowl in hand, and placed it under the birds perch. _'They are going to feed it my blood?!'_ I was appalled.

The bird leaned down and drank from the bowl. After a minute it straighten up and started to talk. When I say it talked I mean it spoke as if it was human. "The girl holds much power. She will bring together the supernaturals in a fight against the Dark Soul." And that was all the bird said.

Noz spoke up. "See I told you she can help us. She has many gifts and is quite unique. My visions have been correct. The Byangoma has confirmed it." He sounded like I was on trial and he was my lawyer. The Supes in the room were murmuring to one another then all nodded in agreement. I wanted to know what the hell the Byangoma was and what these creatures were all agreeing on.

"The ritual can begin. She is already started the transformation we should start immediately." The red-headed Fairy had an urgent tone to her voice.

They stood around my bed, hands held together and began to chant. I couldn't understand the words but soon their voices joined in unison, it soon sounded as one booming voice. It's hard to explain how the voice effected me. As the chanting continued my body began to glow a bright white light. It glowing faintly at first but soon grew to such an intensity I had to close my eyes. Even my lids had a hard time keeping the light out. My back arched as pain so overwhelming, I was sure it would kill me,moved through me like wildfire. It was indescribable and unyielding. My bones felt they they were breaking all at the same time while electric shocks ran through my body like I was being electrocuted. The screams coming from my mouth were no longer sounding like my own, no longer human. I couldn't be more grateful when everything around me faded away into the blackness.

It felt like no longer than a few seconds had passed and when I opened my eyes I was out of my body looking down on myself. I looked around me only seeing the slight glow of the creatures surrounding my bed. I looked back at myself. _'Is that me? Oh my God, am I dead?'_ I felt as if something touch my hand, and a voice rang in my head, _'Its time to go back. Your not done yet.'_ It wasn't my mind's voice I heard, but before I could turn around to look at the speaker, I was back in my body, feeling nothing but unadulterated pain. I don't know how long it was before the pain weakened because I passed out, or died, I wasn't sure.

I heard a voice calling my name. "Sookie...Sookie...Wake up Sookie," was repeated like a mantra.

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. "Eric..." I said almost inaudibly. I was too weak to go on.

"Sookie drink this. You have to drink. You need to regain your strength. You have been through an ordeal. Please drink this." It was a man. The deep timber was soothing. _'An angel, am I dead? Why would an Angel want me to drink something?' _

I parted my lips and felt glass against them. I slowly drank the cold liquid. My throat was raw from screaming, and it felt great. It tasted a lot like some sort of a fruit smoothy, yet I couldn't identify the fruit. It tasted delicious.

"Sleep. Sleep Sookie. You need it. It's over, you can rest now." The angel said and I happily slipped back into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Eight:

When I finally woke up, I felt extraordinarily good. The pain was gone and when I opened my eyes, I could see I was no longer in the room I was kept in during the ritual. I was back in Noz's house. I was relieved to be in the room Amelia and I fell asleep in on that first night. I was alone in the room and my first thoughts were of escape. _'I could jump out the window. I wonder how far the fall would be? I could tie the bedsheets together then to the bed and lower myself.' _The bedroom had heavy wood furniture. The accents in the room like the sheets, comforter, and drapes all in a light blue color. It was a simple country style. _'The bed should be sturdy enough to hold me when I lowered myself out the window.' _

I walked over to the window and thanked God that I could see the sun again. When I was trapped in the windowless ritual room, I was frightened I would never see the sun again. I closed my eyes for a minute feeling the warmth on my skin. I was alive. But this was no time to be basking. If I wanted to continue basking in the sun I needed to get the hell outta here. I peered down out the window. _'Not too far I'm only on the second story, I should be able to get down. That is like what nine or ten feet? I can do that.' _ I had a plan. Now to get moving.

I needed to find my clothes and my shoes. I could run in this nightgown if needed and bare foot too, but it would be better if I could find my own clothes. There was a set of drawers. A tall bureau with six drawers stood in the corner of the room. I walked over and opened the top drawer. _'Finally some luck!'_ My outfit sat in the drawer, it looked like it had been washed. I pulled off the gown and grabbed my jeans to shimmy them on and they buttoned easily. I noticed that they were about four inches too short. _'Did they shrink them when they washed them?'_ I thought. I slipped on the tee which was also smaller. It was a good two inches above where it used to rest at the top of my jeans. When I pulled out my shoes and tried to put them on they where about a size too small. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ I thought furiously. _'Is this a sick joke?' _ Then it sunk in. The clothes didn't shrink. I grew.

A mirror. I need a mirror and I looked around searching for one, but there wasn't one in the room. I ran my hands over my body checking for differences. I started at the top of my head. No horns or lumps or anything weird, my hair felt soft as silk though and seemed to be longer, it was past the middle of my back now. _'Okay. I can handle that.'_ I put my hands to my ears and they had a slight point, _'Shit.._' and then I thought,_ 'Hold it together. This isn't so bad Sookie. Stay calm.'_ I made my way down further. Running my hands down my arms. My skin was the same color, but it was softer, like my cousin Claudine's had been. "Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea." I said a little to loudly and I clasped my hand to my mouth, but it was too late. Redin came rushing into the room. I guess my escape plan would have to wait.

"Well hello sunshine!" He said brightly. "How are we feeling today?" He made his way over to a chair that sat across from the bed. It was one of those plushy chairs with padded roll arms, luxuriously soft cushioning, and tapered wood legs. It was the light blue color, like the rest of the fabric in the room and his blue skin looked strange against it. I noticed he had a glow about him like the vampires did, but his glow was a soft turquoise color. I wondered why I hadn't noticed before,but then disregarded the thought.

I backed up toward the window. "What have you people done to me?" I demanded. Redin's good mood seemed to fade.

"What happened to you was not our doing Sookie. It would have happened in time." He attempted to reassure me, but it just set me off.

I shook my head. "No... I was fine until _you_ brought me here." I pointed my finger at him daring him to challenge me, I didn't hide my anger. He looked taken aback.

"I did what was right. I brought you here to keep you safe during your awakening. Those were my orders. You are alive are you not?" He was indignant.

"Yes, but I am not me anymore!" I wailed burying my face in my hands, then looked up at him with a defeated look on my face. My anger was turning into grief. I couldn't help it. I felt like my brain had been implanted in a different body, like in that Steven Martin movie, The Man with Two Brains. It was utterly bizarre and I was completely out of sorts. "Why can't you all just leave me alone? Is that to much to ask? I just want to live out my life. It may not seem like much to all of you, but it's all I have." I sagged. The tears would not stop flowing from my eyes.

Redin's face softened. He got up and walked over to me. I turned from him looking away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I didn't like to feel weak._ 'Dammit Sookie.' _I cursed myself_. _ People who show weakness don't last long around Supes.

I felt him close behind me but I didn't hear him move. He stood there for a minute completely silent. Then abruptly, Redin leaned in and put his large arms around me as I wept. I jumped a little but then leaned into him. I was too overwhelmed to fight. "You are still you, Sookie. I promise the person inside you has not changed. This body is just a shell that holds your true self inside." I didn't understand his kindness. _'Is he my enemy or my ally?'_

Redin's words comforted me some. He was right. I didn't even notice the exterior changes at first. Not that I could see them since I didn't have a mirror, but I still felt like me... right?_ 'Yes, I do feel like myself.' _

"Can I ask you something?" Redin asked effectively distracting me.

"Umm...I guess, though I might not want to answer." His arms were still around me and I found I felt safe there. I had felt so alone in the past days, I couldn't stop myself from accepting his kindness.

"Who is Eric?" I was surprise that Noz didn't tell Redin about Eric, but then again the supernatural heads of power didn't often tell their underlings much.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. "Why? How do you know that name?"

"When you were recovering I watched over you some. You kept saying his name. Who is he?" He looked at me with a curious expression.

_'Had I said his name? I know I did that one time, just how many times did I say it? Was Redin the angel that took care of me?'_ I turned in his arms to look at his face. It was inches from mine. His deep red eyes penetrating my blue ones. He didn't look as scary as I once thought. His expression was kind and inquiring. "He's...well...he's...I really don't know how to describe our relationship, like my boyfriend...sort of." I really didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't sure what Eric and I were to each other. "Well...its complicated." I said lamely.

"Huh...complicated?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly. He reminded me of Eric when he did that. I giggled. "What?" He said, looking at me confused now.

"You sort of remind me of him. He looks at me the same way, eyebrow raised and all." I giggled again. Maybe I was losing it. Maybe the whole "Crazy Sookie" thing was true?

"So is he as dark, mysterious, and dashing as I?" He asked with a sexy half grin. Redin was really stunning looking. He could have easily been a model if he didn't have the blue skin or the pointy teeth.

I couldn't help but blush. "Well actually he is tall, blonde and dead."

Redin took a step back now, releasing me from his arms. "Dead? He died? I am sorry."

"No...no. I didn't mean like _finally_ dead. I mean he's a vampire."

"What!? You with a vampire? No. No. That cannot be so. A woman such as you must have all sorts of suitors. Why a vampire?" He scowled as he asked the question that so many different people had asked me, time and time again.

I sighed, _'Why am I talking about this with him.' _I thought, and then proceeded to explain. "Redin, I am telepathic. Because of my little gift," I made quotation marks in the air with my fingers, "I can't have a relationship with just anyone. It makes it hard to date a someone when you know what the person is thinking about you...all the time. It quickly becomes unpleasant." I didn't know why my dating habits were of interest to him?

"Oh." Recognition dawning on his face. "So how can you date a vampire?"

"I can't hear them. Their brains don't give off any brainwaves or whatever. They are voids to me. It's a relief to be around them. To have no idea what they are thinking is so relaxing." I said wistfully.

"Can you hear me Sookie?" He asked.

I tried to peer in his head. I saw nothing but the cool clear pool of his mind. "No I can't." I said smiling a genuine smile now. He probably thought I was happy I couldn't hear him, and I wasn't sure I was, but I was happy my telepathy hadn't seemed to change. I don't know if I could handle any more changes.

Redin smiled back. "Well little girl it is time to meet up with Noz. There is much to discuss. I am sure you have many questions." He said ending that conversation. I froze. I didn't want to see Noz. I wanted to go home, right now. Thinking of home made me think of Amelia. I can't believe I forgot about Amelia.

"Where's Amelia?" Fear seeping into my voice.

"She is back at your home. Dr. Ludwig took her back the first night you were here." I didn't know If I could believe him, but felt I wanted to. '_Dr Ludwig __was here, how? Why? Is she an Other?_ _ If Dr. Ludwig trusted them maybe I could to?'_ The doctor had saved my life, and the lives of others I cared about.

Redin was so kind to me a few minutes ago, but of course he was one of them, even if he wasn't in the ritual room. I tried to remind myself to be cautious. He was being friendly and I could use an ally here, but I needed to tread carefully.

"So are you going to be there when I talk to Noz?" I asked. I had no idea what his intentions were or who to trust.

"I will stay if you wish, but you have nothing to fear from Noz. Come. We must go." Redin led me out of the room.

When we were just about to the stairs that led down to the kitchen I had a sudden urge and it hit me like a ton of brinks. "Umm, Redin is there a bathroom around here?"

He let out a hardy laugh and said "Follow me." We went down the stairs into a large kitchen. It had the gleaming wood floors, which ran throughout the cottage, and matching cabinets. An island within the center of the kitchen and a long dining table that sat eight completed the room. Noz must have enjoyed light airy colors since that's what seemed to accent the rooms. There was a door in the far right corner of the room and Redin pointed it out. I hastily went and took care of my human needs. Seems I still have those. I was hoping there would be a mirror but no luck. _'Maybe Noz didn't like to look at himself?'_

When I came out Redin took us to the front room, the same place as our last meeting, well before the ritual room anyway. Noz was sitting on the couch facing the door when we entered.

"Sit, please Sookie." Noz said invitingly as he motioned to the loveseat across from his.

Redin bowed deeply to Noz and took position behind him like he did the other night.

I sat down, trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to show any weakness to this man. I straightened my spine and looked him in the eyes. "I want to know what happened to me. How long have I been here? Why was I in such pain? Why did you put me in that room? Who are you people and what do you want from me? When can I go home? What the hell is going on?" I couldn't help the words from spilling from my lips.

"Ah. Well...where to start? You have been here for seven days. Your transformation took two days and you were unconscious for four." _'Seven days? It felt more like weeks.'_ "The awakening is a painful process. I warned you of it."

He did warn me...sort of, but he didn't prepare me at all. "Yeah "growing pains." I remember." I said sarcastically.

"Would having the information changed anything Sookie? The moment you put on the ring it began. There was no stopping it then. I gathered some of the council and we did a spell to speed up the awakening. We wanted to make the pain last as little time as possible. We were not sure you could survive it if we let it run its course with no intervention. It could have lasted weeks."

"Weeks?" I said limply and slumped forward in my chair. I had started the whole thing myself, and I was to blame. Me. I put on the ring without even thinking about it. It was the action that set off the events in a domino effect. All the people in the ritual room were there to help me survive? _'Could that be true?'_ Thinking about the ritual I just had to ask. "What was with the bird? Why did you give it my blood?"

"The bird is a Byangoma. When they consume the blood of another they can see a bit of the person's future. They can see significant events. The Byangoma will only tell the person their fate, if they are worthy. The Byangoma thought you were. It helped me convince the council to let you stay here and train."

"The Council is okay with me being here then?" I didn't want more supernatural enemies.

"Yes. There were a few who were...well lets just say, not too keen on letting someone with your power live. In the end though we agreed that you were too important to let die." I didn't like the sound of that.

_'Just great. So they decided to let me live. Wonderful, yet another group of people who dislike me. That never ends well.' _I rolled my eyes. _'Well they can just get in line.'_ "Who is the Dark Soul the bird was talking about?" If I was supposed to go up against him I wanted to know who the hell it was and Noz seemed to be talking openly with me now so I might as well ask while the getting was good.

"There is a prophecy... that a woman with the powers of three worlds would lead the supernaturals to go against the Dark Soul that would crush Aradia and take it as his own." Noz stared at me intently. He was searching my face for something. I didn't know what it was and he was still blocking his mind from me.

"Well that can't be me." I said crassly. "I mean I don't have the power of three worlds. What does that even mean anyway?" I shrugged. I had no idea what this could have to do with me.

"Let me ask you something Sookie." He was still looking at me as if my face would reveal something at any moment. I nodded. "Do you remember during your awakening, seeing yourself. Being outside your body?"

_'Huh. How did he know?' _ "Maybe." I said cautiously.

Noz's mouth turned up in a half smile. I glanced up at Redin and he shrugged before I looked back to Noz. "Not only are you a fairy and human, but you are, Two-spirited as I suspected. You do have the powers of the three worlds. The human in you give you your telepathy, The fairy in you gives you your essential spark, and being Two-spirited gives you powers of the spirit world. The powers of three worlds, you see?."

My mouth dropped to the floor and I saw Redin's eye widen and then relax back to normal. "What is Two-spirited?" The shake in my voice betraying me and showing my fear.

Noz went on to tell me how I had become Two-spirited, like he was. "The Two-spirited are what you humans may refer to as Shamans. We can manipulate the souls of other beings, heal or harm them. Remember when I said I was empathic?" I nodded, not saying anything, I wanted him to continue. "That is not really true, but the easiest way to describe what we can do. I wasn't effecting your emotions, I was effecting your soul. Healing some of the little fissures life left there. It is one of the gifts of the Two-spirited." Noz paused thoughtfully then continued, "We can also converse with the spirits. The Two-spirited do not choose to be Shaman. We are chosen. There are some who practice Shamanism but only the Two-spirited are True Shamans. The others are simply imposters."

_'The fae traits I obtained after the awakening were not the only things that altered me.' _I thought.

He explained that being chosen happened when a person would go through a severe illness or life changing event. The Ethereals, otherwise known as the spirits, chose me to be a intermediary for their kind. Apparently, when I went through my awakening the Ethereals took notice of me and I was chosen. The Ethereals gave no reasons as to why they chose who they did, certainly not everyone who had some illness or life changing event in their lives became Shamans, it was a rare occurrence and a great honor. I was literally a conduit from their world to ours. I was panicking. _'This can't be happening.'_

"This is your destiny Sookie." Noz said noticing the terror on my face. "It has been foretold. I know this is quite a shock to you but it is a great gift. You will have the ability to touch souls and speak to the spirits. They can guide you and aid you in your journey through life. Being Two-spirited has many advantages. Here let me demonstrate one for you. Come sit next to me." I didn't know whether to listen or run. I looked at Redin, searched his face for the answer, he just smiled slightly and nodded. I got up and sat next to the very large, scary Ogre.

Noz raised his hands slowly and reached to place them on either side of my head. I flinched before he could say, "I will not harm you, this will not cause pain."

There was not much I could do, and I was a little bit curious. I had already been through the worst pain of my life, so I let him rest his large hands on my head. He closed his eyes and I watched as his body glowed a bright white light. It seemed to start to run into me, but before I could pull away I felt the most fantastic feeling I had ever felt. The best way I can describe it is it felt like someone was lovingly caressing my very being, putting all the broken pieces back in place. All the hurt I had carried was gone. The regrets, the sadness, the hopelessness, now replaced with light and warmth. I couldn't keep my eyes from rolling back in my head as sheer bliss rolled over me. It was amazing.

When he let go of my head I just sat there for a moment as the waves of bliss tapered off. I hadn't felt so content in all my life. I looked at him in a whole new way. "What did you do to me? That was... I mean... wow." I couldn't form the words. I just shook my head in wonder, my mouth gaping.

"I healed the wounds on your soul. It is one of the gifts of the Two-spirited. We can interact with the spirit, we can heal or harm it. I was doing that in small doses making you feel comfortable when we first spoke."

"And I can do that?" Fairy gifts be damned this was amazing. I could do so much good.

"Yes, with training you will be able to do that as well as many other things. I will train you so you will learn these things much faster. Most of us rarely meet one another so learning these gifts usually takes many years to discover, but I will teach you what I know to get you started and you may consult with me as things come up in the future." He smiled at me then, "Do you wish to stay and learn?"

I didn't really think I would get a choice, but he had been considerate enough to offer. "Yes. I will stay for a while, but I do want to go home." I should stay and learn all I can. If I can get strong enough maybe I could stop everyone from manipulating me, even the Others. Since I seem to be the all powerful woman of the so called prophecy, maybe I can use it to my advantage. I noticed that Noz had avoided the questions about this Dark Soul and I still needed answers about that, but it could wait. Maybe I can make this all work for me.

"Wonderful!" He said clasping his hands together happily. "Redin will train you to fight. He is a magnificent fighter." Noz paused considering for a moment and then continued, "You will also need a Fairy to help you with your fae powers. I think Tania would be best for that."

"The red-head from the ritual?" Now this made me nervous. "She didn't seem to like me very much. Isn't there someone else?" I asked.

"No, I think Tania would be perfect. She is a Fire Fae. Unfortunately we do not have any Sky Fairies, that would have been best, but she will do the job. She is very wise and more tolerant than most." _'Great. Just great.'_ I thought exasperated.

"So when do we begin my training?" I was eager to get started. The faster I got this over with the sooner I would get to go home.

"We will begin after your Spirit Walk. You need to find your spirit guide, the being that will guide you through the spirit world. The Two-spirited can separate the spirit from the body and walk amongst the Ethereals in the spirit world. Everyone's souls go to the spirit world and wait to be reborn into a new body. You will be able to converse with the ones who are waiting, if they are willing."

I couldn't help myself I had to ask. "My Gran? I could see my Gran?"

He looked at me inquisitively for a moment. "You might. If she has not yet been reborn into another body. If she still resides in the spirit world it is possible."

That did it for me. I was all in now. A chance to talk to my Gran. I know I wasn't sure if she would still be in the spirit world but if there was a chance to see her I would take it. Maybe it was a selfish reason to agree to all this, not that I really thought I had a choice. I knew all of this could end up costing me my life, but I had to take the risk. Just knowing that I might be able to speak to the one person in my life who truly loved me unconditionally made the risk worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Nine:

"SON OF A BITCH!" Eric roared as he picked up his laptop and threw it across his office. Pam ducked and it missed her by mere inches and bits and pieces rained down on her head. "This is unacceptable! Am I surrounded by complete imbeciles?!"

"I'm sorry Master." Pam's head was bowed and she stared at the ground. She knew it would be better if she remained submissive. It wasn't the time for games. Eric was way past tolerating any insolence.

"We have lost three of the five cells I placed around Shreveport and Bon Temps. Are you telling me that there was nothing left behind? NOTHING? Not a clue or a lingering scent?" Eric's eyebrows flew up as his anger was growing and his voice responding in kind.

Pam continued carefully, "Eric, I went over the nests myself. It is as if they just vanished. If they were killed they must have been lured somewhere else."

The cells of Vampires and Weres Eric had placed had gone missing in a space of forty-eight hours. Eric looked over at Pam and her head was still bowed. "Contact the other two cells and tell them to scatter. I will no longer need their assistance. Keeping them would only lead to more senseless death. They might not all live, but the best of them will. I just don't know who." He paused for a second and almost as if he was talking to himself, he said, "Fortuitous that I hired out of state Weres and Vampires or De Castro would be all over this." Felipe had already inquired about Sookie and Victor had been out sniffing around. Six Vampires and three Weres were missing, presumed dead, if that became known they would have even bigger problems. "We must be careful." He turned his back on her dismissively.

"I'm out," Pam was at the door before the words even finished coming out of her mouth.

Eric stood and paced the floor. He needed to get in control of the situation. _'Is the state under attack, or is this someone after me...personally? Is this what Noz warned me about? Maybe it was Noz doing this. They did vanish much like Sookie, into thin air.'_ Sookie had been gone almost a two months now and things had not been going well. There had been trouble brewing in his area. It started not long after Sookie had been taken. _'Someone is trying very hard to keep us busy. I need to find culprit.'_ Eric ran things through his head for hours on end and still could not come up with an answer as to the "who" of it, but the problem hadn't been the lack of suspects, in fact it was the exact opposite.

Sookie's friends used the "car accident" and the need to get away as an excuse for Sookie's absence. Since everyone believed it was a car accident that had caused the injuries inflicted on her by Lochlan and Neave, her friends used it to their advantage. They were saying she was on an extended holiday in Europe and would not be back for several months, to anyone that asked. But those lies did not satisfy everyone for long. People were starting to question where Sookie was and _if_ she was coming back, or if she simply disappeared, or been killed. Her reputation for being involved with the Supes and damn near being one herself was not missed by the residence of Bon Temps. Eric had been forced to glamor the more curious ones. The only people who knew where Sookie really was, were Eric, Pam, Bill, Amelia, Sam, and Alcide. Jason had a big mouth and little intelligence and the rest of their little ragtag group agreed, so they kept him in the dark. Sookie's brother was a bit of trouble at first but after glamoring him a few times into thinking Sookie called him, he pretty much left well enough alone.

The Fellowship of the Sun had been a thorn in Eric side and it seemed the incidents were becoming more than just random nuisances. Last month they had placed a car bomb in the parking lot of Fangtasia. It was a good thing the vampire, who owned the vehicle was not completely in it at the time it blew. The vamp was lucky he smelled the C-4 and gotten out of the car in time. He had lost an arm and sustained extensive burns but survived.

Two weeks ago F.O.T.S had left a burning cross near the front door to Fangtasia and it nearly burnt the place down. The cross was placed at the club near dawn and there was no one there at the time so no one was hurt but it did force Eric to close the club for a week for repairs. The spray painted words "Go Back to Hell" on the front of the building had been the topper.

Felipe sent Victor to investigate the incidents, and tip-toeing around him was a dangerous game. Victor suspected something was up but could not outwardly accuse Eric of anything without proof. Eric had allies in the vampire world and a being of his age and status made him too formidable to be taken head on. Victor had asked about Sookie and Eric kept it short and sweet.

"Eric how is your bonded fairing?" Victor was cheerful.

"She is recovering." Eric answered with no emotion in his voice. He wasn't going to let his guard down around a snake.

"Ah Yes. Fairies can be nasty, especially the two that got their hands on her." Victor kept a smile plastered on his face, "Our King wishes to know as soon as she is well enough to come to Nevada. He wishes to have her read some of his human employees, with the Fellowship activities on the rise we must be diligent. I trust that will not be too long from now. Felipe is not very patient." Victor said his eyes narrowed just enough to tell Eric that the threat was serious.

_'What does he know?'_ Eric thought as he kept his features set in a hard mask. He had his game face on. Eric had been around a lot longer than Victor and he played this game much better than Victor could ever hope to. "Of course, but it is hard to determine how long it will take a human to recover physically and mentally after an experience such as that."

Victor looked at Eric skeptically for a second before reining in his expression and putting a sly smile on his lips. "I hope for your sake she is not permanently damaged. Felipe would not be happy about losing such an asset."

"She will fully recover." Eric wanted to get off the topic as soon as possible and quickly changed the subject to the F.O.T.S. It wasn't long after that discussion that Victor left. Eric knew it would be very bad if Felipe found out Sookie had been taken. He would use the opportunity to prove Eric was incapable of being her guardian.

Shaking himself after the thoughts of Victor and the Mad King, Eric went back to contemplating the situation at hand. If he needed a coalition for a fight, he would call in a few favors. Eric had been storing up those favors for a rainy day. He had not reached out to those who owed him and now was glad he hadn't. The vampires of area five that owed him fealty would do for the time being, but when he had to Eric was ready to call in those favors and rain a shit storm down on those who were responsible. He had told his area vampires to keep and eye out for trouble and to be especially careful choosing their resting places, suggesting they change it up often.

Eric knew someone was spying he just couldn't figure out who and how. He used the situations with the F.O.T.S. as the rational for the edicts to his area vampires, as to not rise suspicions as to what else might be going on. It would not be wise to lead whoever was watching them to his allies. If this enemy could take out the cells with no apparent problems they could go after his allies as they remained single targets. Eric did not want to show all his cards to this dangerous enemy.

For now Eric was working with Sookie's friends. They had been doing research on Aradia and the Others that lived there but information was scarce. They were not making much headway, and the group was going to meet the next day to discuss strategy. He couldn't help but find it amusing that a single human woman could unify such different people, most whom without her, would not tolerate to even be in the same room together. Yet there they were Vampires, Weres, Shifters, and Witches with one common goal, to get her back, and working together to do it. _'She has touched all of us in some way and we are all drawn to her like moths to a flame.' _He thought. Then his phone rang.

"Yes?" Eric kept his tone flat. If it had been Victor or Felipe he did not want to let them in on his inner turmoil.

"Eric it's Amelia. We need to talk. I think we have a problem." Eric scowled at the telephone. The witch was a walking and talking problem._ 'If only Sookie was not so fond of her...'_

"What now?" Eric was displeased. _'How can we find Sookie when every time we turn around there is another problem.'_

"When I got home from work there was a message on the answering machine for Sookie." Amelia was reluctant and Eric could hear it clearly in his voice.

"And? I don't see why that is a problem." He just wanted her to get to the point.

"A man named Remy Savoy called. He said he needed to talk to Sookie. That a young woman had been by his home asking questions about her."

"Who is this Remy?" The anger and jealousy was rolling off Eric now. _'Sookie never mentioned a Remy. How could I not know about this?' _The comment about the young girl inquiring about Sookie didn't even register at first.

"I don't know...exactly." Amelia said carefully.

His lips involuntarily curled in a snarl. "Witch, you will tell me right now what you know."

"All I know is that Sookie received an envelope. Not too long after Nevada took over Louisiana. A magical envelope with a wax seal that had a unicorn head on it." She was proceeding with caution. She didn't want to tell him something that Sookie had obviously kept from him, but didn't see a choice in the matter now. If someone was snooping around, they would have to deal with it.

"What was in the envelope?" Eric asked. He now knew it came from Prince Niall, the seal was that of the Royal Fae family.

"The name and address of a Remy Savoy." Amelia replied softly.

"Who is this man? What is Sookie's _interest_ in him?" Eric said the word "interest" with distaste.

"Sookie never told me. All she said was that she had been looking for him. I know he lives in Red Ditch because Octavia and I helped her find it on a map." She sounded like she was pondering things in her mind.

_'__Why __would Sookie need Niall to find him for her? Who was this man?' _Eric thought it was also strange that Sookie would keep something from her housemate like that. It didn't fit her character. "I will find out." Eric said resolved.

"Eric. Please be careful. Sookie kept this a secret for a reason. She trusted no one with this information. Maybe we should leave it alone." Amelia regreted she ever told him.

"We need to know who is snooping around asking questions about Sookie." Eric knew it was only a part of why he would look into it, the jealousy he felt about this mystery man clouding his thoughts. He couldn't bear to think that his Sookie had been secretly seeing someone when she told him that she wouldn't see anyone else. _'I will kill them both.'_ He thought viciously. _'She is MINE!' _

"Alright, did you find out anything new about the portal?" Amelia had been trying to get intel on the Fae but it was scarce.

"We will talk tomorrow night at the meeting. Be there by 1:00 AM. The Shifter is closing early." His voice was still laced with anger. Scenarios of Sookie and another man ravaged his thoughts.

"I know. I am working the night shift so I will be there. Goodnight." Amelia hung up and Eric immediately dialed Bill Compton's number.

He tried to focus on other facts, but what he couldn't wrap his head around was why she would go to the Prince to find this person and not to him. Sookie had deliberately kept Eric out of the loop. He wondered if she had tried to have Bill find the man for her before the Fairy. _'Maybe Bill knows who this Remy Savoy person is and why she was looking for him.' _

"Compton." Bill said in greeting.

"Bill. I need you to find someone for me." Eric said carefully. He wanted to see if Bill had any knowledge of this man.

"Eric." Bill's voice was ice cold, but resolved, "Who are you looking for?"

"I need you to find a man named Remy Savoy." Eric waited for a reaction.

"Okay. Who is he and what information do you have on him? Does this have anything to do with Sookie?"

"The only information I have is that he lives in Red Ditch. It may be a lead and that is all you need to know." He didn't want Bill to know of the circumstances involved if he didn't already. Bill would never let him forget it and would certainly rub it in, if he found out Sookie hid something from Eric.

"Fine. I will see what I can find out before the meeting. I will start right away. Is there anything else Eric?"

"No. This is top priority. 1:00 AM at the Shifter's bar tomorrow night. Do not be late."

The next night couldn't come fast enough for Eric. He had spent most of the evening before thinking on who this Remy character was. Eric knew the uncertainty was distracting him and the sooner he found out who Remy was, the better. He knew he couldn't afford to be distracted, but there he was, sitting in his office, staring at his cell phone as if it would ring at any moment. He should be out looking for the person who killed off the Vampires and Weres he hired, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else. It was only a couple of hours before the meeting when he decided to call Compton.

"Yes?" Bill had been expecting this call.

"Bill, What have you discovered?" Eric asked shortly.

"Why are you looking for Hadley's ex-husband?" Bill asked not sure why Eric would be interested in this man.

"Sookie's Cousin?" Eric hadn't known that Hadley had been married. _'Why would Sookie be hiding Hadley's ex-husband from me, and obviously everyone one else.' _Eric couldn't help but feel relieved. _'She would not be with Hadley's ex-lover.' _

"Yes, I have tracked down his address. I will bring it tonight." Bill didn't hide his irritation.

"See you there. Speak to no one of this." Eric flipped his phone closed.

It was 1:00 AM on the button when Eric arrived at Merlotte's. The gang was all there and suprisingly on time. The room at been transformed from a bar to a meeting hall. The three square tables were pulled together in the center of the room to make one long rectangular table. The rest of the tables and chairs had been moved out of the way.

Pam was standing next to Amelia at the bar. She and Amelia looked like a couple of soccer moms. Pam in her light pink matching shirt and pants set, and Amelia in her khaki pants and blue polo shirt. Sam was standing behind the bar still in his Merlotte's uniform getting drinks for everyone. Alcide and Bill were already sitting at the table across from one another. Alcide looked like he just got off a job site with his red flannel shirt and blue jeans. Bill looked like he always did, dress pants and a nice long sleeved green dress shirt. From the outside they would seem like a bunch of regular people and just as casual, but that was far from the truth.

Eric strode in like he owned the place and took a seat at the head of the table. The rest of the group followed suit and took their places. A silence fell over the room as Eric spoke.

"It seems someone has been watching us. Most of the Vampires and Weres I had set up as backup have disappeared. I believe they were lured to their final deaths." Eric turned to his child and said, "Pam, did you find anything else while investigating the disappearances?"

"No, and I tried to contact Dr. Ludwig again. There is still no answer. When I went to her clinic it was all cleaned out." Pam replied and looked down at the table. Amelia reached over and took Pam's hand in support. She looked a little surprised at first but gave Amelia's hand a little squeeze before releasing her.

Eric stared down the table looking into each one of their eyes as he spoke. "Alright then. What about the rest of you? Amelia any luck with your witch contacts?"

"Well, I contacted Octavia and she is still scouring the old texts, but that could take weeks more. So far, just bits and pieces. No real details other than there is only one way into Aradia and that it is protected by the followers of the old gods. Where the entrance is, we still have no idea. As far as information about the others, well, Noz is an ogre as you know, but there is not that much credible information on them. They were thought to be extinct. How he survived, we have no idea. The only information on him personally was given by Dr. Ludwig. We have been looking into True Shamans and they are quite scary, the intel Dr. Ludwig gave us seems to check out. As for information on Redin, we think he is a Twilight Elf. They are shifty creatures who live underground. They care nothing for other races and are only after money and power. They are elusive and secretive. We could not find anything on him personally though." Amelia looked defeated.

"A Twilight Elf? I have not seen one in over two hundred years and I have only seen a handful in my lifetime." Eric said as he turned the information around in his mind.

"Eric." Alcide was not eager to speak up, "I know you may not want to hear this but maybe we should put off our search for Sookie..." Eric growled and Alcide continued hastily "...for now. This Noz has said he will return her. We have more pressing issues. There have been reports of strange Weres in the area, the F.O.T.S. attacks, and now the attacks on the cells you had in place..."

Alcide was not able to finish his sentence because Eric jumped over the table to grab him by the throat, pulling him up off the ground. "There is nothing more pressing than finding Sookie." Eric squeezed as Alcide clawed at his hand. Pam and Bill jumped up and grabbed Eric by the arms to pull him from the were. Eric let them. He didn't want to kill the pack leader and he made his point.

Pam murmured, "Eric please."

Eric shook Pam and Bill off and took his seat while Alcide rubbed his neck and snarled, "Eric we don't even know if she is alive. I want Sookie back as well, but there are other matters to attend to."

Eric looked as if he would take the were's head off, when Amelia spoke up. "Calm down all of you. Fighting amongst ourselves will not help on any front. Sookie needs us and she has helped everyone of you and now you just want to give up?" Amelia pointed to each one.

"No Cher, not give up, but Alcide is right." Sam had not spoke until then, "You know I care about her and would do anything for her, but trouble has been stirring here in Bon Temps and in Shreveport. I was out patrolling in Sookie's woods the other night and I smelled a Fae. I thought they had all gone back to Fairy?"

"A Fairy?" Amelia's face went pale.

"Dermot." Eric's face looked hard as stone. "When?"

"Two days ago." Sam said.

"Alcide you and your pack check out the strange Weres. Sam you keep watch for Dermot. But do not approach him. I am guessing since he did not go back to Fairy, he may be involved in this. Amelia continue looking for information with your witch contacts. Are your wards still able to keep out the Fae?" Eric inquired.

"Yes, I think so. I will have to reinforce them again." Amelia said her voice quavering.

"Fine. Bill you watch over Sookie's house and woods when Sam is unable. Keep your eyes open. If Dermot is in the area contact me immediately. I want him alive. I might also need you to do some additional research. If Alcide's pack gleans some info on these Weres we will need you to find what you can from the intel. Pam you will ready the cabin. If we catch Dermot, I want to interrogate him without interruptions." Eric had a cabin in the woods near Shreveport that he kept for just these situations. "If that is all, we can meet back up in two weeks. If anything further comes to light in that time simply contact me or my child. It is time for us to band together. I will expect each and every one of you to use your powers and your connections to pull together the information we need. There must be no mistakes and I will not tolerate any leaks. This will be contained among us. Does everyone understand? Any screw ups and there will be hell to pay." Eric gave a pointed look to Bill, "I need to talk to you before you leave."

The rest of the group got up and started to depart. Eric went outside and waiting for Bill. He had information on this Remy person and Eric was eager.

Bill came out to the parking lot minutes later and handed Eric a slip of paper. It said 1245 Bienville, Red Ditch, Louisiana.

"That is the current residence of this Remy Savoy. What do you plan to do? Would you like me to go check it out?" Bill asked

"No I will handle it." Eric slipped the paper in his pocket and got into the corvette. Tomorrow he would check out this Remy's residence and he would have his answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Ten:

The first couple of weeks in Aradia had been hard on me. Dealing with my physical changes were only my first hurdle. Noz had explained to me that I needed my body to become more Fae to support my essential spark, a primarily human body would not support such power. It would run down and eventually give out. The ritual they had preformed had sped up my awakening, but it had also amplified the Fae portion of my genetic makeup, hence the physical changes. I was lucky I didn't inherit any of the weaknesses of the Fae. I could still have lemons and iron did nothing to me.

My appearance hadn't changed that much. I grew about four inches. I was about 5'10" now and was a bit slimmer and more toned. My ears were now delicately pointed, but for the most part I remained the same on the outside, besides the feel of my skin. I guessed I wouldn't be shaking that many hands anymore since people could tell just by touch I was different. Redin pointed out, when I was fretting about it, that the Fae looked human enough even though they did give off an air of otherness, and they often passed as human.

When I really took the time to think about it, he was right. Okay, the ears were a dead giveaway, _'No more ponytails for me...'_ but as long as I kept them covered, I didn't think that most normal people would notice the minor differences in my physical appearance. The people closest to me and the Supes, would be a whole different story.

As time went on, training was becoming less exhausting and painful. Between my three trainers I was working night and day to get a grip on my powers. Redin explained that in the Otherlands time moved differently than the human world. One day in my world was equal to two days in Aradia. That comforted me some when the weeks turned into months. The longer I stayed in the Otherlands, the more homesick I became.

Even though Noz had insisted that I was not a prisoner but a guest, I was finding out that things are not always what they seem. There were strange rules I was given to follow. I was not allowed to wander alone in Aradia and I was to have Redin or Noz accompany me at all times. I was not to speak to anyone other than the Council or Redin, _not that I had seen anyone else since I got here_, and that was strange in itself. I was not to use my powers unless I was in the presence of one of my trainers. Noz explained away all of this by telling me it was for my safety and the safety of the people in the Otherlands. I couldn't help but be suspicious.

Noz was a strange creature. Sometimes he seemed so kind and caring, and at others he seemed ruthless and cruel. He often made me feel like a pet he was teaching a new trick. If I performed well he would praise me, when I didn't he would scold me. He often brought up the deaths and injuries of my friends and family, asking me if I wanted to see the remainder of them to end up the same way. I quickly found I didn't like the old ogre very much. He always seemed like he had his own agenda. He was secretive about so many things, avoiding my questions with great expertise. I would ask a question and only later when thinking on the conversation would I realize he completely avoided answering me, directing the conversation elsewhere. If it wasn't for Redin filling in the blanks, I may not have known anything that was going on, but working with Noz had been eye opening.

I had no idea that any of this Two-spirited stuff existed, and then I was knee deep into it. Before I took my first spirit walk, Noz informed me that without a spirit guide, my soul could be attacked by malicious spirits that could potentially take over my body. He assured me that as long as I obeyed my guide, I could learn to walk in the spirit world with ease, as he did, and with minimal threat.

Noz taught me to how to perform the rituals used by Shamans. Most were not very difficult. The use of the ritual was to sort of put myself in a trance. The meditation, specially blended teas, and chants were used to calm my body to such a state as I could separate my soul from it. It's hard to explain how I did it, I just could. Much like my telepathy, it felt natural. Well as natural as pulling your soul out of your body could feel.

Noz showed me how to heal a soul and also how to harm it. Healing a soul was a beautiful thing. Having experienced it myself, I really was excited to learn and use my healing powers. Noz taught me to reach out with my soul to touch another soul around me. He was right it was much like what an empath could do, except the emotions were much deeper rooted. Empaths dealt with the surface emotions, while Shamans dealt with the emotional scars that affect the soul. I could use my soul to encase the other person's soul, filling up the little fissures that had been left over time, effectively making the soul whole again. The same was true as of harming a soul. I could inflict little fissures on the soul, using my own emotional scars to inflict my pain on others. This was not something I hoped I would never have to do, no matter who I would have to fight in the future. It was a deeper pain than any cut, wound, or a battered body could ever be. Both healing and harming were quite draining on me, and it was not something to be done lightly.

Noz also taught me about protecting my body while I spirit walked. The Shamans were considered Two-spirited because of their ability to keep their body alive while their soul walked the spirit world. He explained that even though the body was alive, it would be totally unprotected. If my body died while I spirit walked I would be stuck in the spirit world. He also warned me that if I stayed in the spirit world for too long my body would most likely die of lack of nourishment, even if I was more Fae genetically, I was still part human.

My first visit to the spirit world was frightening. The Ethereals appeared in the form they had in our world but they looked fluid like tinted water walking and shimmering with the light their spirit bodies held, not unlike the way my cousin Hadley or Maria Starr looked when I had witnessed their ectoplasmic reconstructions. I wondered now, that when I had watched the reconstructions, if what I was really seeing was the spirits magicked into replaying their final demise. When I asked Noz later, he explained that the stronger the magic the clearer the spirit became when manifested. As a Shaman I had no use for those magics since I could clearly see the spirits and interact with them at any time.

The first time I spirit walked, I noticed several Ethereals lingering around. Noz said that it was common and to expect to see a spirit here and there on my journey. I was walking in the area of the spirit world mirroring the clearing around Noz's house. The spirit world is like another layer to our universe. In the spirit world everything looks the same, but different, much like the difference between a photograph and its negative. Everything is more shadowed and dulled in comparison to our world. The only bright spots were the spirits of the people, supernaturals, and animals that glowed with the power of their ambiance.

Walking through the clearing I started into the dense woods surrounding it. I was trying to be mindful of what was around me. Noz warned me of malevolent spirits and I didn't want to meet up with one of those, especially since I had not found my spirit guide yet. Almost as soon as I had that thought, a bull elk shot through the trees and stopped just twenty feet in front of me. He was magnificent. His spirit was a bright red and he stood about nine feet tall from the tip of his enormous antlers to his bottom of his hooves. His deep brown fur was long and shaggy. He cocked his head in my direction and examined me for a moment before proceeding to walk slowly towards me.

I wasn't sure if this was my spirit guide but he had yet to say anything. One might be wondering how an elk might say anything to me, well spirits speak telepathically. I couldn't read the minds of spirits the same way as I could corporeal people, I could only hear their thoughts if they choose to share them with me.

I began to get nervous as he approached and I slowly backed up away from him. He bowed his head forward putting his four-foot long antlers between him and myself. He stopped for a second scraping his right hoof on the ground, a gesture I had seen bulls do before charging a matador. I knew what this meant, and I had no idea what would happen if he rammed his spirit body into mine. I had never thought to ask, and I didn't want to find out.

My fight or flight instincts kicked in and my body wanted flight. Just as I was about to run, a jaguar leaped from a nearby tree and ambushed the bull elk. Gold and red sparks flew in a cloud around them as they battled. She was about 6 feet long and about 250 pounds. Her coat was orange and tan and adorned with black spotted rosettes. Her spectral color was a yellow glow that reminded me of sunshine. The jaguar's jaws clamped around the elk's neck and bit down hard while whipping her head back and forth tearing the glowing flesh away as the elk struggled with no effect. When there was no fight left in the elk, the jaguar released him and left him in a heap on the ground, only to stalk towards me.

"Stay back!" I screamed at the jaguar as she made her way towards me. I knew I couldn't outrun a jaguar, but she stopped about a foot from me and raised her head to look at me.

_'You have no need to fear me Shaman. I am Kama your spirit guide.'_ The jaguar told me with her mind, _'I have been chosen to guide you in this world. I will keep you safe.'_ Her mind's voice was gruff and husky.

"You killed that elk!" I blurted, I was still shocked from the animalistic display.

_'I did not kill him, he is spirit. I only incapacitated him for a time. I ripped apart his spiritual being and it will take time for him to recover.' _ Kama replied, her minds voice having a slightly affronted tone.

"So you are my guide." I said this more as a question than a statement. I never imagined a jaguar would be my guide. Noz told me that most spirit guides were animals, but I thought I would get a doe or maybe a bunny rabbit, like Alice in Wonderland, _'Down the rabbit hole I go.' _

_'Let me show you. I have been with you from the beginning.'_ Kama said.

"Show me? How?" I couldn't imagine what a jaguar would be able to show me.

'Relax I will not harm you. This is my gift to you Shaman. I will share my knowledge with you. I will show you. Place your hand on my head.' Kama dropped her head slightly and looked down.

I nodded and reluctantly placed my hand on her head. I was almost bowled over by what I saw. An onslaught of images flooded my mind. Visions of people living their lives; the good and bad, the happy and sad, their birth and their death, the love and hate, the peace and the war... all of it, and all of it was me. They didn't all look like me, but I knew, deep down in my very being, that they were all me. I could remember everything. "What...?" was all I could say when Kama backed away.

I stumbled back and sank to the ground.

_'Those are your past lives. You have been reborn forty-seven times. I have stood by you since the beginning, I will stand with you till the end. This knowledge is my gift to you. Use it wisely Shaman, your life depends on it. Do not share what __I have imparted on you with others, there are people in your midst that you should be wary of. I will do what I can to help you. When you come to the spirit world in the future, just call my name and I will be there. If you find the need to seek out a spirit, I will locate and guide you to that spirit. I can not affect the mortal world, but if you find yourself under spiritual attack you should call on me.' _Kama said with compassion in her voice.

"Kama, who is it I should be wary of? Why can't you just tell me?" I know I must have sounded a little exasperated but I was really tired of all the riddles. _'Can't anyone just tell me anything straight out?'_ I thought completely forgetting that Kama could hear my thoughts just as I could hear hers.

_'I am merely a guide. I have already given you much more than I should have. You must go through your journey of life making your own choices. I have given you the tools to survive and it is up to you to use them. I will reveal what I can, when I can, without interfering with your destiny. Close your eyes dear Shaman.'_ Kama said as I felt her warm body rub against my legs and it was then I realized she was there at my awakening, before my spirit was rejoined with my body.

When I returned, I told Noz about the experience with the elk and of Kama. I left out the part about my past lives though, as Kama instructed. He was impressed that I would have such a formidable spirit guide. _Maybe he thought that I would get a spirit rabbit for a guide too._

It ended up being a huge advantage. I had been many things in my past lives besides existing as a normal human. Some of my lives I lived simple and quiet, some were filled with death and war. But what I really found advantageous were the lives I lived as other types of beings.

The memories I had of my past lives were like any memory I had made in this life, but there were too many to sort through at one time. It would take years or even decades to review all the information, but situations or ideas would trigger them just as I could trigger my own memories in this life. When I needed to remember how to do one thing or another, just as I would do normally with my memories, these past life memories would also come to the fore.

I wasn't always happy with all the images triggered. I had done some pretty horrible things in some of my past lives. Although I had not seen all the memories yet, I had seen enough to know there was probably more that I would see and not like. It took me a while to come to terms with some of the things I did and saw, but there was nothing I could do to change them. I knew Kama had given me quite the gift.

My training came much easier with the knowledge Kama had bestowed on me. I had been so many things in my many lives. Each one was different, but there was so much information there. Hand to hand combat was present in several of my lives so I inherently knew how to use a multitude of weapons in a variety of styles. I couldn't just put them to use without training this body to learn the moves. Sure I had the formula in my head, but I needed to practice just the same. It made the training go much faster. Knowing the steps was half the battle, but I couldn't say it was easy.

Redin worked me hard during our training sessions and I had become quite skilled, at least that's what he told me. He was surprised by my aptitude, but he didn't know of the knowledge that was bestowed on me. I guess the real test of my abilities would come in real battle, and I prayed that I wouldn't have the opportunity to test it, although I knew that was unrealistic. Danger seemed to follow close behind me.

Redin and I worked with all kinds of weapons. We trained with many different swords, knives, and various blunt weapons. We didn't train in long range weapons much though. Redin was more about the up close fight, which was fine with me. Who needed to know how to shoot a bow and arrow when you could shot a gun, and I could learn that back in the human world. Hell, I even had some experience in that department both in this life and some of my last lives.

My choice of weapons turned out to be wielding two scimitars. They were lightweight which helped when trying to slash an enemy with speed. The blades had a mild curve and a disk shaped pommel which provided a very secure grip. Redin had given me a pair of my own when I began showing them favor during our sparring matches. He thought it was better to concentrate on training with the weapons I felt most comfortable with, due to the time constraint. I was touched at his gesture but almost refused. I wasn't good with gifts, but when he told me they once belonged to his mother, I couldn't refuse.

"Sookie you must take them. I have no use for them. It will be best if you train with the weapons you will be using in combat." Redin tried to reason with me.

"I know but Redin...they were your mother's." I protested.

"Yes, but she can no longer use them and you remind me of her. She was a soft person, not a trait common among my people, yet a fierce warrior. She would be proud that one such as yourself was wielding her weapons." Redin said softly. His eyes were so full of genuine affection I could not say no. The scimitars were beautiful. He explained that weapons of this finery were very rare and much sought after. The long blades gleamed and were made of a special alloy mix his people used, made of a mixture of silver and iron. Each sword had a big red jewel on its pummel. Redin told me they were rubies...priceless to be sure.

I had found out during my training that Redin was also a master of stealth as well as a master of hand to hand combat. It was part of who he was as a Twilight Elf. Twilight Elves are very secretive. They live underground and their red eyes gave them the ability to shift between the normal spectrum of light and that of infravision at will, letting them see in the dark. They were once much larger in number, but wars between themselves had diminished that number greatly. They were a warrior race and often attacked one another for power and wealth. They rarely came to the surface. When they did, they came cloaked, allowing them to stay off the radar of the humans and other supernaturals.

Redin and his kin used a cloak that made them invisible, not just to the eyes but also scent. When he pulled the hood up over his head, he simply disappeared. His cloak had been passed down from generation to generation and had been in his family for hundreds of years. It had once belonged to his father and was one of the few things Redin had left of his. The cloak was long, black, and double sided. The inside was velvet and covered in the golden embroidered symbols that enchanted the cloak. The outside was a plain black wool. It made him very hard to locate, which I learned thoroughly during our training sessions.

Our friendship grew as we spent time together and we had become close friends. I often got the feeling he wanted more, but I brushed it off. This was not the time for such things, not to mention the unresolved relationship I had with Eric. Redin was the only one of the Others I trusted. He always made me feel he genuinely cared about me and wanted to help me. Redin had never made me feel as Noz did, like a pet. He would always answer any questions I had that he was able, but of course there were some he was bound not to tell, like how to open the portal back to my world. I was still looking for a way out, I trusted Redin, but he still would not disobey Noz and take me home.

"Redin can't you just take me home for a little while? I promise I will come back with you." I had already begged Noz and he would not even entertain the thought.

"Sookie, I would if I could...but Noz is my master. I owe him fealty. If he were to find out that I took you back against orders it would be...let's just say...bad." Redin said with a frown.

"How would he know? I won't tell him if you won't." I continued my begging.

"He would know...trust me. Noz has his ways. I would be punished severely. The Council does not give second chances. I would be executed when I returned. I would have to run forever, never to return." Redin looked into my eyes pleadingly. I could tell he wanted to help, but he would lose everything in the process, including his life.

Redin was young when Noz found him and he had raised Redin in the Otherlands. He had been orphaned in the human world when his father was killed. Redin didn't expand further on the subject and I didn't feel it was right to ask about something as personal as his fathers death. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he spoke of it. I figured if he wanted to tell me he would.

He was accepted into Aradia because of the rarity of his kind, and the ability to be trained to defend the Otherlands in a way the Council saw fit. He had been trained by some of the best fighters in existence, and in the process, had become one of them. Much to my dismay, I learned that Redin was often used as an assassin for the Others. He was one of the people they sent to take care of any threats to Aradia. I had a hard time uniting the idea of the friend and teacher Redin, to the stealthy killer assassin Redin. It seemed to me that we were both being used to achieve the ends of the Council.

I had told him I thought that it was terrible for the council to dictate his fate and force him to kill for them. He just said that he was grateful to Noz for taking him in and that if he had stayed with his people he would have had to kill many more to stay alive. Redin felt that knowing the peace and sanctuary of Aradia verses knowing the war and death of his own people was a tradeoff he was more than willing to make. I didn't see the difference. Killing is killing either way, but who was I to judge. He made the best out of his circumstances.

I was surprised at the fairy gifts I had manifested. I was extraordinarily stronger, my senses were more acute, I could teleport from place to place, and I could mask my scent as my great grandfather did. I was also gifted with a long life span. Tania estimated I could live as long as my grandfather, Fintan, would have lived as he was over seven-hundred years old when he was killed. I had a hard time dealing with the fact that I would outlive most of my friends and family, but there was nothing to be done about it. I often tried to keep that little fact out of my mind. _If I was going to go against this Dark Soul, I might not make it through the year, so it wouldn't matter how long I was capable of living, right? _

My Fae training turned out to be extremely challenging. I did end up working with Tania. She was feisty and had a short temper that shot off like a cannon. Noz wasn't exactly accurate when he said she was tolerant, she was a strict teacher and very serious...all the time.

She came to Noz's cottage every other afternoon to work on using my Fae gifts. Teleporting was one of the easiest of my abilities to master. At first it took a lot of focus, if I let my mind wander even a bit I would end up in a totally different place than I intended. My Shaman training came in handy in this instance with all the meditating and mind focusing I was learning. I found that if I had been to a place before, it was much easier to picture where I wanted to be or if I focused on a person, I could pop to them. Over time I was becoming adept at that as well. Once I even tried to get myself home, unfortunately, this didn't work. I ended up on the crossroads in Aradia, I couldn't teleport out of one dimension into another. Noz was none to happy with me for trying and kept an even more watchful eye on me after that.

Masking my scent was also easy, a few magic words and "poof" no more Fairy smell. I learned that I was not really getting rid of the smell so much as masking the magic inside me. I knew this would come in handy. Tania was wise and she taught me many spells. My Fae magic was strong. This was the real gift of the Fae. Tania worked with me on memorizing the spells and putting them to use. I had even practiced some of the less lethal ones on Redin and found it came quite naturally. Maybe it was the Fay in my blood or my essential spark, I don't know, but this, I thought, would prove to be one of my more beneficial powers.

I could do so many things using Fae magic. There were spells for all sorts of things. Each of the Fae types, fire, water, sky and earth had their own magics. Tania didn't know all the magics of all the Fae. She mainly knew the ones of the Fire Fae, but all Faries used a basic set of magics and she taught me these. Apparently the Faries guard their magics and do not share with one another. Luckily Tania had been through the Fairy Wars the fae had with the vampires. She had picked up a bit of the Sky magics and was able to teach me. I guessed that this was why Noz choose her to train me. Since I was of the Sky Fae I was able to use the elements in the atmosphere such as wind, lighting, moisture and water in my magics.

I used the wind to do quite a few things. I could encase my body with it and use it as sort of a shield, like a whirlwind that would help me to fend off attacking blows or ranged attacks. I could use the wind to carry messages, like a whisper that I could direct to a person from great distances. Also I could pull the air out of an enclosed area suffocating anything breathing in the room. This one I didn't particularity care for, but I could do it just the same.

The lightening I could use as a weapon. I pulled the electricity from the air and it ran across my skin in a blue glowing charge. I could shoot it from my fingertips or surround my scimitars with it causing each blow of my sword to also give off an electric jolt. This was much harder to master, controlling the force of electricity was difficult to direct. When I first started practicing this in the woods with Tania, I was trying to target a single tree but ended up hitting the foliage near by setting it ablaze. I was able to put the fire out quite quickly by pulling the moisture from the air and causing it to rain.

Using the moisture in the air was extremely cool, literally cool. I could cool the air around an object or person freezing them in place. I liked this much better than using lightening. I could put a person or object in a suspended animation for a time. I am sure there was more I could learn to do with the Sky magics, but I was working with Tania's limited knowledge of those magics.

The power within me was great and had made me smell more Fae, at least that's what Redin and Noz told me. I don't think I would last long around the vamps if they couldn't keep their hands off me, but I couldn't test out how much more I smelled like a Fairy until I got home. Vampires weren't allowed in the Otherlands, they couldn't have them running around Aradia drinking the blood of the powerful creatures that lived here.

I found I really missed Eric. I knew he could be a giant pain in my ass, and he always acted all high handed when it came to me, lets face it, when it came to everyone else too, but I still missed him all the same. Being here made me realize it was Eric who invoked those feelings, not the bond. Since being out of the human realm I have not been able to feel the bond at all. I really did care for Eric and I knew now that those feelings were my own. I knew I had feelings for him since the time he spent at my house, but I wasn't sure how he would react to my changes, and the fact I just might be able to kick his ass. He just might want to drain me, but I didn't want to think about that.

One afternoon, I stood in the field behind Noz's Cottage I took in the scene around me. The sun was bright and the breeze light. Flowers in a multitude of colors adorned the ground around me. In the distance the deep woods surrounded the clearing. I was wearing the leather armor I usually wore when I trained and my weapons were sheathed on my back. Noz had the outfit enchanted by a witch that lived here in the Otherlands. It was strong as chainmail, but as lightweight as leather. When I first started training I had tried to wear chainmail armor, but it was bulky and heavy. Yeah, I was stronger now, but I found it a hindrance when sparring with weapons. At first I was a little reluctant to wear the leather ensemble, but after struggling with the chainmail, I quickly changed my mind.

The light brown leather hugged my form "like a caterpillar embraces a butterfly," as Eric would have said. The halter style top was cut in a low v-neck and showed off my assets. The pants laced up the sides and were embroidered with a marking, a small symbol of a horse sat on the side of my right hip. It looked much like the crude, cave drawing depictions of horses made by Neanderthals.

Noz told me it was the symbol of a Goddess that once lived here; her name was Epona. Epona and her horses were escorts of the souls in the afterlife, they would lead the lost souls that were left in our world, to the safely of the spirit world. Noz told me that in the old times she was often mistaken for a Valkyrie by the spirits she would help cross over. He said Epona would protect my soul when I Spirit Walked, since she was the patron Goddess of the Shamans, and I honored her by wearing her symbolic representation.

As I was waiting for Redin to show up, I was staring off into space thinking about the time I had spent here, the friends I had gained, and all my transformations. A genuine smile crossed my face, as I realized that I had truly come to accept who I am. I know I didn't want to change at first, but I came to realize that even though it had been the most difficult few months of my life, this would ultimately give me back my freedom. I could now defend myself and my friends. _That_ was the most precious endowment I could have ever received. I had come to really believe that this was a gift and not a curse.

I had been there for four months and it seemed, to me, to be much longer. I had learned so much in my time here. I was by no means a master of all my gifts but I had pretty good hold on them now. I would always remember my strange yet exciting experiences in Aradia.

Redin finally showed up. I discovered even though he had a ruff exterior, he was really a kind person, even if he was a bit infuriating at times. We got along deliciously. "Hello Sookie! Have you been waiting long?" Redin's voice boomed through the clearing and he was looking as beautifully blue and deadly as ever. He was wearing his full combat armor, like the armor he wore when we meet, and his special cloak. Redin was holding a bundle in his hands I noticed.

"No. Not too long. I was just thinking about everything that has happened." I couldn't help myself from sounding a little forlorn. "I miss my friends and family. I have a life waiting for me back in Bon Temps. Well, I hope its still waiting." Aradia was a nice place sure, but I never felt comfortable here. I felt like I was under constant surveillance.

"You could have a life here you know..." Redin didn't finish his thought after he took in the sad look on my face. "I will miss you when you leave Sookie. I will be looking out for you when you go back." Redin strode over to me and pulled me into his arms. They were strong, warm, and comforting.

"Are you getting soft on me Red?" I asked teasingly with a smirk on my lips.

"Naw...just copping a feel is all. I won't have your warm body this close to me for a while." Redin deadpaned and then burst into laughter.

"You jerk!" I giggled like a schoolgirl. Just then, it registered what he had said as he released me.

"I am going home? When? Tell me!" I couldn't help the excitement from bubbling up. I might have jumped up and down.

"I have been hearing whispers of your departure. Noz has not said anything to me yet, but I think it will be soon. I brought you something." Redin said with a gleam in his eyes. He knew I was no good at the whole gift thing.

"Oh Redin...no." I objected.

"Yes. This will help you when you return." Redin handed me the bundle. It was a cloak like his own, only the interior velvet was a dark burgundy in color, while the outside was the same black wool.

"Oh my God! Redin how?" I shook out the cloak and pulled it around my neck fastening it. It fit perfectly. When I pulled the hood over my head I disappeared. I couldn't help but giggle as I pulled it back down.

"It was also my mother's. I have no use for it. It is a woman's cloak, after all." He waved it off like it was nothing, but I knew better.

"Redin, I can't. You have given me so much! You won't have anything to remember her by." The guilt was plainly on my face as my eyebrows drew together.

Redin reached out to me using his thumb to smooth the crease between my eyes. "Sookie, I have you, you remind me more of her than any object could ever do. Besides, if you wear it on your body while you spirit walk, it will keep your body invisible. It could be handy." He smiled at me.

The ever logical Redin. He always tried to use logic to get me to do or take things I normally wouldn't. It was part of what made him both infuriating and charming. I launched myself at him gripping his body in a tight bear hug. His arms eased around me when he said, "Sookie please your crushing me." I couldn't help but laugh. I was stronger, but I didn't think for one second I could crush his muscular body.

The moment was perfect. I would treasure my time with Redin forever. He was a talented fighter and an exceptional teacher. I would be thankful for the rest of my life for all that he shared with me, but I was excited none the less to be going home. After the last grueling few months learning and dealing with all the unbelievable changes I have gone through in this strange and enchanting place, I was ready to be someplace familiar.

I should have know things were not going to stay that idyllic because the moment soon passed as Noz rushed over to where Redin and I were standing. He looked at our embrace with a pensive look on his face. Redin released his hold on me and stepped away and asked, "Master? What is it?"

Noz was fully dressed in his ritual garb, it was similar to the one he wore when we met, except the shirt was adorned with small metal shaped disks with symbols on them instead of beads. He ignored Redin's question and his hands were clasping each other as he was rubbing them together in a nervous motion. I had never seen Noz nervous before, and I was disconcerted. "Sookie...it's time. You will return to the human world _now_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Eleven:

"Noz? What's wrong?" Vexation was clear on his face.

"Nothing...nothing. The time is just right for your return." Noz wiped the expression off his face. "Redin will accompany you back to the human world. You may find his talents useful."

Redin nodded and reached for my hand, taking it into his. "When shall we leave?"

"Now, now would be best. This can be put off no longer." Noz said sternly.

"Noz, what is happening. How can I stop this Dark Soul if I know nothing about him?" I wanted to go home, but going into this blind was just insane. "Please tell me what you know."

"Alright." Noz said finally conceding. I had been trying to get the information out of him since I got here. He turned to Redin, "Redin, go get ready to leave. You may be gone a while. Meet us back here when your ready." Redin release my hand after giving it a little squeeze and took off running. Noz turned back to me, "Sookie, I will tell you what I know." Noz motioned for me to sit, and I sat cross legged on the grass. He joined me. "About four-hundred years ago, the Council had entertained the idea of letting a creature named Kerberos join our ranks. You know we do not just let just anyone stay in Aradia. We are very careful in choosing who is allowed to join us in our sanctuary. He was the last of his kind to remain in the human world, all of his kin have been hunted into extinction by humans and supernaturals alike. He is what you humans call a Dragon. When you think of a Dragon you may think them to be merely a beast, but that is not the case. Dragons are extremely cunning, very magical creatures, and this one is no exception. Their very bodies hold much magic and they were hunted for it. To ingest the body part of a Dragon would mean to take on some of the dragons power. For example if you were to eat a dragon tongue it is said you would never lose an argument, if you ate a Dragon's heart you could absorb his knowledge, or if you drank the blood of a Dragon it would heal all physical wounds making you invulnerable for a time. There are many...many uses for a Dragon." Noz looked over my face intently. I just gaped at him for a moment before regaining my composure and nodded.

"Noz, if he was in so much danger, and Aradia is a sanctuary, why did you reject him? Why not let him join you here?"

"Kerberos was never very fond of Humans or supernaturals. Dragons by nature are solitary creatures. Which is what made them targets. Sure, a human or even supernatural could not take on a dragon alone, but they would use battalions to take these powerful creatures down. Being the last of his kind, after he had spent century's watching his entire race slaughtered, he was especially spiteful. We knew even if we did allow him to stay here eventually his vindictive nature would overrule his need to survive, and then..." Noz trailed off, with a preoccupied look in his eyes.

"So how do you know he is this Dark Soul? I mean the prophecy is so vague." I said bringing Noz back from his musings to the conversation at hand.

"The Byangoma, the birds, the Council used them to read his future. We did not let him know their prediction, but they confirmed that he was the Dark Soul who would try to take over Aradia. We thought by refusing to let him stay here we could prevent it. But their was no change in the prophecy, in all our divinations, we still see the that a fight is inevitable."

"Will we win? Can you see that in your divinations?" I wanted to know if I even stood a chance, since I was going to be thrown into this. Head first.

"We can not see the outcome of this battle, only that there will be fight. One that you will lead. We are not omniscient." Noz's eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't help but look away.

"Okay, I get the whole Dragon thing, now tell me about him...personally." Might as well get as much information as I can before I am shipped back home to face God knows what.

"In his true form, he is the size of a human jet fighter and just as fast in flight. Bruise colored scales cover his body like a suit of armor. He has two large horns that adorn his head and talons that are as strong and as sharp as any sword. His body is quite formidable, but his magic is greater. Kerberos is the last Ice Dragon. His ice breath could freeze a creature in place, keeping the creature frozen indefinitely. He had strong water magic, much as you would compare to the Water Fae, although much more powerful. His real gift, the one that has allowed him to survive this long, is shape-shifting. He can take the form of any humanoid creature. Just as the Were-animals are Human and change to animal, this is a Dragon who can change into a humanoid." I gaped at him. _'Is this for real?'_

"Noz, what do you mean humanoid?" I didn't want to sound stupid but I thought it best to clear that little point up.

"Kerberos, can change into a Human, Fairy, Elf, anything that takes a humanoid form. It is why we have not been able to locate him since we rejected him from Aradia. Do not think that we have not tried to find him ourselves, once we learned the prophecy could not be altered, we tried to find him and kill him." Noz was incensed.

"Well Shit." I was not so eloquent. "If you all can't find him, how am I supposed to? He could be...anyone!"

"You won't need to worry about that. It is your destiny to face him. It can not be avoided." I sure didn't like the sound of that.

Noz stood and I joined him. I guessed that was all he would say about that, and we stood silently waiting for Redin to return. I had everything I wanted to take home with me so there was no reason to return to the cottage. After a few minutes of silence, Redin returned.

"Are we ready to go?" Redin was donning a backpack now, I could see the bulge under his cloak.

"Yes," Noz said turning to me. "Sookie, I will have to spell you before sending you back. I am sorry for this but just as we did when we brought you here, we must knock you out for the trip." Before I even processed what he had said, I was out.

When I woke up, I was again laying on the crossroads. I sat up to look around me and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Redin?" I called out tentatively.

Redin pulled off his hood and came back into my view. "Yes, we are back in the human world. Pull up your hood, no one will see us."

I stood pulling my hood over my head, just as Redin did. We could see each other when cloaked, it was part of the magic. I really looked around myself now and realized where we were. The crossroads in Hot Shot. "So this is where the portal is." I said to myself. "Let's head out. There are quite a few people who I am eager to see." I said with a smile. I grabbed his hand and teleported us to my home.

We were there in a blink of the eye. I had landed us near the edge of the woods that separated my land and Bill's. I surveyed the area. I could see Amelia's car was parked in back of the house.

Noz told me that Amelia was fine when she was returned but I wanted to see for myself. It was only a couple of hours or so until sunset and I wanted to take care of this before seeing Eric. I hoped maybe Redin would stay here so I could see Eric alone. I didn't think it would go very well if Redin tagged along. I didn't think Eric would like how friendly Redin and I were, and Redin didn't much like Vampires.

_'OK. It's now or never.' _I thought before saying, "Let's go Red." Then I quickly added "Hey, keep your hood up until we get inside. We don't want to risk anyone seeing you." Redin nodded and followed me as I crossed the clearing to the front door. I thought it would be better not to scare Amelia by coming through the back as I usually would. It had been two months since I had been home. I removed my hood and knocked on the door.

I could hear Amelia in the house and when she opened the door she took one look at me and fainted. She dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I fell to my knees by her side. "Amelia? Amelia honey? Can you hear me. It's me Sookie." I was nearly frantic.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open and with a whisper I could not have heard when I was mostly human, "Sookie? Is it really you?"

"Yes, I'm back. Are you all right?" I couldn't help but worry about my witchy friend. I probed her mind and it seemed to no longer scream at me. It was if I could almost adjust the volume in my mind. I couldn't help but feel pleased for a moment, before concern took over.

"Sookie!" Amelia's eyes widened and she threw her arms around me. I couldn't help but embrace her right back. She pulled away after a moment and looked me over. "You look...a little different." Amelia said carefully.

"Yes there were some...physical changes. Is it really so noticeable?" I was really fretting about what the people who knew me would think, after all I would hear it all.

"Well no. I don't think people would assume you turned into a suped up Sookie, but there is definitely a change. I don't think they will be able to put their finger on what has changed. You look great!" Amelia said pulling my hair back from my ears, she was looking at their delicate points. "These will have to stay covered though." Amelia stood up.

"Redin is here." I got to my feet as well. "He is going to stay with us for a while." I looked over to her to see her expression as Redin pulled off his hood and smiled at her while giving her a wink.

"Uh...okay." Amelia said carefully, looking unsure.

"Look, I will explain everything. Let's go in the kitchen. I'm starving." I shut the front door and we made our way to the kitchen.

Amelia insisted on making me something to eat. While she cooked I told her everything that had happened in the Otherlands. At times even Redin was surprised at some of what I said. I guess Noz didn't tell him everything. I told her about my training, my changes, my powers, the prophecy and all about the Dragon. By the time she was done cooking the room was uncomfortably quiet.

Amelia had made a delicious jambalaya with rice, sausage, green peppers, onions, celery, and hot peppers. She dished it into bowls and we all sat eating silence for a while when finally she said, "And this Kerberos could be anyone?"

"Yes." I replied. I had a hard time wrapping my head around that little fact as well. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, I wanted to change the subject and asked, "So what has been going on since I left?"

"We have been working on a way to get you out of the Otherlands," She stated sullenly, "and things have not been going so well. In fact, I have to tell you something." She said as a look of regret crossed her face, and I dipped into her mind.

"No. NO!" I shouted getting to my feet, fear and anger flooding me. "You told Eric about Remy? Why?" My mind was a swirling mess. _'Oh my God...Hunter.'_

"I...I'm so sorry. Remy called when you were away, someone has been out there at his home asking questions about you. I had to tell Eric. We couldn't have people, unknown people, inquiring on your whereabouts." Amelia said with tears now streaming down her face.

"Has Eric been there? Did he meet Remy?" I needed to know if Hunter was known to the vampires now. It's not that I didn't trust Eric, but there were others who would most certainly want to use Hunter for his abilities as they did me.

"No." Amelia said hastily. "Eric said he was going to go there tonight."

"What day is it? What time is it?" I asked looking around to the clock for the time. Sunset would be in a few minutes now and I was running out of time.

"It's Friday." Amelia answered in a panic.

"I have to go now. I'm going to Fangtasia to see if I can catch Eric and explain before he goes out there on his own. Then _I_ will handle this. Redin, please stay here and watch over Amelia. I will return when this is done."

"I think I should go with you. You still don't know if this _Eric," _Redin said his name with distaste, "can resist the Fae in you. It could be dangerous."

"I can handle Eric, plus I have the cloak so if it gets bad I can just disappear and pop back. Please Redin, I need to do this on my own." I pleaded.

"I don't like it, at least let me stay in proximity to you until we know he isn't going to drain you." Redin didn't look as if he would take "no" for an answer.

"Fine. But promise you will let me bring you back when we know everything will be okay."

"Fine," Redin conceded, "let's go." Pulling his hood over his head.

I reached out and took his hand and looked at Amelia, "We'll be back. Please don't tell anyone I am home yet." I pulled my hood over my head and with that I teleported us to Fangtasia's employee parking lot.

It was just dark and I knew the Vampires would be arriving shortly. The human staff were there getting the bar ready for tonight's opening. I didn't release Redin from my grip and he seemed fine to remain there. I was waiting for an employee to open the back entrance so we could follow them in. I didn't think it would be good if a human witnessed the door opening and closing on its own. Even though I did know the layout of Fangasia pretty well, I didn't want to take the chance teleporting in. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long. A little red headed waitress drove up and parked. She must have been running late since she dashed for the door as soon as she turned her car off. I almost laughed when she stumbled in her absurdly high heels and short mini-skirt. She was in full fang banger attire.

I pulled Redin with me and we followed the waitress in and once in I moved Redin into the storeroom, I decided to project my thoughts to him as to not be overheard. I still couldn't read his thoughts but I could project mine to him. _'Please stay here, out of the way. I have to go to the room next door. I will be in shouting distance if anything goes wrong.' _

Redin nodded and I popped into Eric's office. I took off my hood it let my smell permeate the room, then pulled it back over my head. I knew Eric would be able to smell it when he walked in. I just needed to see his reaction before letting him know I was here. It seemed like a good plan and I positioned myself in a corner of the room standing stock still, while I waited for him to arrive. It wasn't ten minutes later that he strode in.

I almost gasped at how good he looked. The image of him in my mind, that I had conjured so many times while I was away, did not do him justice. He was clad in his usual Fangtasia attire, black Fangtasia tee-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He noticed my scent immediately. Eric looked around the room wildly sniffing the air. He walked to the door to his office as if he was trying to follow a trail. He took one step out and then he came back in shutting the door behind him. Placing his back to to it as to block the way out.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered. "Are you here?" His eyes squinting as if only he could look harder, he could see me.

"Yes." I replied before I realized I had even said anything, and clasped my hand over my mouth. _'Shit.' _I thought and threw off my hood letting myself to come into visibility.

Eric just stood there for a moment taking me in, and I didn't move a muscle. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. I don't think I ever saw the Viking Vampire with that expression before, complete disbelief. I couldn't even find the words.

Eric moved at Vampire speed and took me into his arms laying a kiss on me that nearly made me faint. His lips crashed against mine and he was kissing me in a sort of frenzy. His kisses deepened and his hands were everywhere. My head was spinning. Our bond just barely humming in the background. I could feel my arousal growing and I had to rein in my hormones, there just wasn't enough time. The thought of Hunter pulled at the edges of my mind. I tried to push away from him and after a moment he let me go, taking a small step back but grabbing my hands into his.

"Eric..." I said searching his face. He seemed in control of himself. "my scent...are you okay with it. I mean, you don't have the overwhelming urge to drain me do you?" I crinkled my nose and my eyebrows pulled together. I had been fearing this for some time now.

"No my Lover, there are a lot of things I wish to do to you but draining you is not one of them." Eric said softly with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. He released my hands and placing his hands on my cheeks to draw me in for another kiss, never taking his eyes off mine. I almost lost sight completely of the pressing issue of Hunter, when the office door flew open and Pam rushed in.

"Sookie!" Pam exclaimed walking toward us then stopping in the middle of the room. "You're back!" Pam couldn't help the smile that crossed her face for just a second before she returned it to her usual expressionless mask. She didn't move an inch closer when I saw a line of blood appear on her neck. I knew who it was.

"Redin, Pam is my friend. Please let her go. She won't hurt me." I said sternly.

"Redin." Eric snarled and he pushed me behind his body as if to block me.

"No. No." I said, pushing past Eric and getting between them. Eric looked dismayed.

"I heard your name shouted. I was only looking out for you." Redin said indignantly. He still was invisible to the Vampires, and then he pulled his hood off, showing himself. He did not release Pam.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on the arm he was using to hold his sword.

"Please Redin. Trust me." I looked in right in the eyes, willing him to listen.

He pushed Pam away from him towards Eric and grabbed me and to put me behind himself, as Eric did just moments earlier. Redin raised his sword in a defensive stance. _'Just great. This is all I need. Male posturing. Now they are going to kill each other. Well fuck this. I'm not going to let this happen.' _

Eric let out a vicious growl, "Sookie is MINE!" he said and looked like he would rip Redin limb from limb. Redin looked as if he would slice Eric's head off as soon as he was able. Pam just looked from Eric to Redin and took her place beside Eric, ready for a fight.

"I'll be right back." I said calmly looking right into Eric's eyes and I placed my hand on Redin's shoulder and teleported us back to my home, right into my living room. When we arrived Redin whirled around his face inches from mine, staring into my eyes with such intensity I thought he was trying to burn a hole in my brain.

"What..." I began to say when Redin's red eyes drifted from mine and rested on my lips before he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked as his hand snaked up behind my head, tangling in my hair to draw me in closer. In all the time we had spent together he had never kissed me. His lips were soft and light on mine. He kissed me as if I was so delicate I would break, feather light and sweet. His tongue ran over my lips seeking entrance, looking to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. "Redin?" I said questioningly, shaking my head in incredulity.

"It's not right. _I_ care about you Sookie. I know you think you care for this Vampire, but what can he give you." Redin leaned in again to kiss me and I pulled myself away.

"Redin. I...I love Eric. You... well...your my friend." I said carefully. I did not want to hurt Redin and my heart ached to say it, but it had to be said.

"Please Sookie, give me a chance. _I_ can make you happy. _I_ can protect you. _I_ will stand at your side as an equal. I will never try to own you as the Vampire does." Redin declared his head held high, conviction in his voice.

"If things were different, maybe we could be more than friends. Your very important to me and I care about you too. I don't think I would have made it through all I went through without you. But I need you to accept this. I need you to be my _friend_." I reached out to cup his face with my hand.

Redin cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "Fine. I will be your _friend_, for now. The second that Vamp steps out of line, I will be there. I think with time you will see, I am the one you should be with. I am patient. I do not think it will be long before he screws up and shows his true nature." He smiled as if he had already won. I just looked at him confused. _'Where is all this coming from? He always flirted with me some, but it all just seemed friendly.'_

"I better get back." I left for Eric's office. Eric and Pam looked surprised when I reappeared in the room. "I took Redin back to my place, so we can talk. Pam, I am so sorry about that." I said, then hastily looked straight at Eric, searching his face.

"Oh Sookie," Pam spoke up with a smirk. She was leaning against Eric's desk, "it seems you still have every supernatural male vying for your attention. You are so much trouble." Her neck had already healed, and I was relieved.

"Pam, leave us." Eric was sitting in his chair behind his desk and he stood up. Pam left the room quickly and gave me a wink on the way out.

"My Lover..."

I cut him off promptly. Hearing his voice say "Lover" started a throbbing down low. I know I would have loved nothing more to jump him right then, to feel his body on mine, but Hunter. "Eric before we...um...get wrapped up in something. There is something we need to take care of. Something I need to talk to you about."

He moved quickly across the room to hold me in his arms. He was inhaling my scent and placing light kisses on my forehead, my cheeks, my neck. I could barely clear my thoughts, with the swamp of lust I was treading through.

"Its...Its...about Remy Savoy." I said breathlessly. Eric's mouth was close to my ear and I could feel his cold breath as the words came from his mouth.

"Tell me." He whispered as a shiver ran up my spine.

"I will...as soon as we check on something." I almost moaned as I pulled away. I didn't want to be away from him but I knew there was time enough for that later. I grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and said, "Hold on. We'll be there in just a second." I took us directly to Red Ditch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twelve:

When Eric and I arrived in Red Ditch we found it quite easy to locate the small box-like home. I had landed us to the roof of the house across the street from where Remy lived. I was trying for his roof, but I had only been there once. It was well past dark and I was sure no normal human would spot us there. The street was quiet and it seemed all the humans were comfortably inside their homes. We stared at the little house, Remy's pickup was in the driveway and the soft light from inside illuminated the curtains that covered the front window.

"Eric," I said softly, "I have to tell you something. It is my most guarded secret. You have to promise me you will not tell anyone...not even Pam."

Eric squeezed my hand to reassure me, "What is it my Lover?" I could see the curiosity glitter in his eyes.

"Remy Savoy is my cousin Hadley's ex-husband. When I went to New Orleans to take care of her estate, I found out she was married." I paused looking into Eric's eyes. He nodded and I continued, "A while later, from Amelia's father, I learned she had a child. His name is Hunter. Normally this would be something wonderful." I said weakly with a forced smile. "I have so few blood kin, but Hunter...is more like me than he is Hadley. He..." I trailed off. I couldn't even say the words aloud.

Eric's eyes went wide for a moment as he realized what I was telling him. Many emotions crossed his face before settling on anger. "You thought I would use the child? Turn him over to my kind?" He released his grip on my hand, letting fall back to my side.

"No. I would have told you...I wanted to. It just never seemed like the right time. I had to be careful. You know what the vampires or even the fairies would do if they found out he had my gift." I looked at him and reached out to take hold of his hand while I begged him with my eyes to understand.

Eric's looked at me intently and his anger subsided. He leaned over and pulling me in close to him. I slid easily into his embrace. It was like we were two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. I laid my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my long hair. Neither of us wanted to fight, especially since it had been so long since we had seen each other.

We stayed like that until we heard voices coming from Remy's house. I turned and reached out with my mind. Remy and Hunter were watching a movie together. I was relieved. It was so normal, so uneventful. I envied them. It had been a long time since I did anything normal. My life was all pain and danger, and with this new enemy, I knew that there was more to come. It hurt me to think that Hunter could end up like me someday and I asked, "Eric, would you do something for me?"

"Of course, Lover. What is it?" Eric asked as I looked up at him.

"If something happens to me, I need you to take care of him...Hunter." I said in a low even tone.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Eric replied sternly.

"Eric, please just promise me. I need to know someone will look out for Hunter. I can't have him ending up like me, some pawn passed around by the Supernatural community like some shiny new toy. Being a telepath is hard enough without all this."

Eric looked at me skeptically for a moment, "What's going on Sookie? What happened to you in the Otherlands?"

"Oh, lots of stuff." I said lamely and decided to change the subject, now was not the time for that conversation, if ever. "Amelia said someone was here asking about me. If they know about Remy and Hunter they could know about Hunter's gift. He is not old enough to understand that he should keep it secret and I have not been around to help him." The guilt seeped into my voice, "I need to ward the house before we leave. I will have to call Remy and warn him tomorrow morning."

Eric looked at me surprised. "You can use magic now?"

"Um...yeah, among other things. We can talk about it after we get out of here. Wait here. Okay? This should only take me a minute." I popped myself down to the side of Remy's house. Tania had taught me how to put up some wards since I always seem to have people trying to get into my home. I put up a ward that repelled people with bad intentions. My wards were stronger than Amelia's now, with all my Fae magic. It only took me a few minutes before I was through and then I flashed back up to Eric.

"Ready to go?" I asked him and I think for the first time I startled him. I tried my best to hold back a giggle.

"Yes, I think you and I have much to discuss my dear." Eric didn't find it as amusing as I did.

"I don't think we should go back to my place." I through out there, "We won't be able to speak freely with Amelia and Redin looking over our shoulders." _'Plus, I can't wait to get you alone and all to myself'_ I thought.

"I have a home in Ruston. We could go there. We would be...totally alone." Eric raised an eyebrow and I absently wondered how he managed to covey so many things with just one eyebrow.

"It sounds good." I said shaking my head and smiling to myself. "Should we go to my house or Fangtasia? I can't take us to your house since I have never been there, so which is closer?"

"Fangtasia. I need to check things out at the bar. Then I will fly us to my home." Eric held out his hand and I took it. We were in his office in a blink.

When we arrived, we must have startled Pam, since she hopped up from Eric's chair behind his desk. Her fangs flashed and her hands were in claws as she hissed at us before she realized who we were.

"Jumpy Pam?" I chuckled.

Pam relaxed and smiled at me, "You are just full of surprises telepath." Pam sniffed the air. "Sookie you smell even better than I remember. Yum."

My face instantly lost it's smile and I had a flash of worry. _'I hope she doesn't want to drain me.'_ I thought. I had worried so much that Eric would not be able to be around me, that I forgot about Pam.

"Pam." Was all Eric said but his tone conveyed much more.

"I am just teasing you Sookie. You do smell better, but you have nothing to worry about. I will not harm you unless Eric let's me." She said smirking.

"Sookie and I will be taking our leave. If anything important comes up you can reach me on my cell. Do not interrupt us unless it is absolutely necessary." Eric growled as he looked through some paperwork on his desk.

"You two have _fun_. Oh what is it that you Humans say? Oh yes... 'Do not do anything I would not do.'" Pam laughed as she walked out of the room.

Eric led me out of the office and went out the back door. He swept me up in his arms bridal style and took off into the air so fast we were flying before it even registered.

"Eric!" I gasped. "In a hurry?"

He grinned at me. "Hold on." Eric's laugh was a bit sinister and then he flew faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closed my eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder. I was just trying to enjoy the cool air and the feeling of Eric's arms around me. I never felt as safe as I did when I was with Eric. I knew we had a lot to talk about, because there was no where else I would rather be.

While I was in Aradia, I spent a lot of time thinking about Eric, about what we are to each other and how I felt about him. I needed to find out if he felt the same way. I know that when we talked before the Fairy War I had told him I didn't want to know how he felt about me, but that wasn't true. I was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't feel the same way and would break my heart. He had been so sweet tonight, almost like my Eric. The Eric who stayed with me without his memory. I had been through so much, I just wanted my little piece of happiness, and now I was going to lay it all out there. I would tell him everything and let the chips fall where they may. I wasn't sure if I would be around much longer. I had lived through some pretty horrible things and I wasn't sure if my luck was going to hold. If I was going to die in this upcoming fight, well, I guess I would take the chance before it was too late.

Before I knew it, Eric was landing in the yard of an extremely beautiful, two story, rectangular southern plantation home. The exterior was a stuccoed red brick with white trim. It had tall french windows with black wooden shutters and a two story columned porch that ran around the entire house. I was stunned. I would have never pictured Eric in a home like this. Not even the plantation in Gone with the Wind was this amazing.

"Eric, it's beautiful!" I was thoroughly impressed.

"It's just one of my homes. You are the only one who knows of it. Not even Pam knows about this one."

"_One_ of your homes?" I had no idea Eric had more than one.

"Yes. I have several estates. I do not like to rest in the same place all the time. It makes you an easier target if someone finds out where you rest." He stated matter-of-factly. "Come, let us get inside."

We walked to the huge arched front door, it had to be twelve-feet tall and was painted white. Next to the door on the wall was a black square key pad with a small screen.

"You need an access code and a fingerprint to enter." Eric said as he entered a number on the key pad and placed his thumb on the screen. "Place your thumb on the screen. I need to scan in your print so you have access to the house."

I placed my thumb on the screen as Eric instructed and he scanned in my print. Then he typed in a number and I heard a click of the door unlocking.

"The code is 07011979." He whispered. "You will be able to come and go as you please."

"Eric..." I paused for a second I was so touched he would trust me with his life like that. "Thank you." I couldn't help but smile at him, the pass code was my birthday. I had no idea he even knew it.

"Come now Lover." Eric walked in and I followed. We entered into an enormous foyer. The ceiling had to be twenty-four feet high and was covered in ornate tin tiles that were painted gold and had intricate designs pounded out on them. In the center of the ceiling there was a gorgeous crystal chandelier that looked as if it was taken from a palace. The room's dark red walls were trimmed with beige colored decorative crown and baseboard molding. The floors were a deep cherry wood that was so highly polished they gleamed. In the middle of the room was a magnificent staircase that led to the second floor with a long swinging curve that seemed to sweep into the room and take center stage. I was in awe. I stood in the center of the room just spinning myself in a circle to take it all in.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"You haven't seen the rest of the house, but there is time enough for that later." Eric said with a glimmer in his eyes. He swept me up in his arms and rushed up the stairs and down a long hallway. The hallway was lined with doors and I wondered how many rooms the place had. We stopped at the end of the hall at a large cherry wood door. If I thought I was going to see the rest of the house tonight, I was wrong. Eric took me straight to the master bedroom.

As soon as we were inside Eric set me on my feet. The bedroom was just as impressive as the foyer. The walls were covered in ornate intricately carved wood paneling that matched the color of the hardwood floors. A magnificent four poster bed with exquisite red and gold linens, that looked like they were fit for a king, was the main focus of the room. Two reading chairs sat in the far corner of the room next to an extremely large ornamented white fireplace.

"Eric, is this your bedroom?" I could just imagine my gorgeous Viking lying on this bed. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"No Lover, my room is this way." Eric took my hand and led me to a panel on the wall near the fireplace. "Stand here." He commanded and placed me in front of one of the panels. I looked over my shoulder at him questioningly but followed his instructions.

Eric walked over to the fireplace. On its mantle was a vase. He turned the vase in a pattern of motion and the panel in front of me slid silently to the right to reveal stairs that led downward.

"Oh my God Eric. Is this your hidey hole?" I was in awe at the extent he went to when it came to safety.

"Yes, and it is quite a bit larger than the one at your house. Let me show you." We descended the long spiral staircase and the hidden door shut automatically. I jumped a little, but Eric smiled reassuringly.

"Did you build this Eric?" I had read many mysteries that had stories of castles with hidden passageways and I couldn't help but get a feeling of butterflies of excitement in the pit of my stomach as Eric led me down. The staircase went down a lot farther than I thought it would, putting us underground.

"No, this plantation was a stop on the underground railroad. It contains many hidden passageways that go in and out of the home, some even run out to other buildings on the property. You will see how I have converted the cellar to accommodate me during the day."

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we stood in a small entry way. A thick metal door that looked like an entrance to a vault stood in front of us. This door had a key pad next to it much like the front door, only slightly different. I looked at the device a little confused. Eric noticed my expression and said, "Retinal scanner. It scans your eye. Watch." Eric leaned forward towards the device, I saw it emit a flash of light and then the door swung open.

"Is all this necessary?" It was a little too much just to sleep somewhere safe.

"I have not stayed alive this long without precautions, and not all my homes have security to this extent. This is more like my fortress. No one can access me here and there are enough supplies to last quite a while if it need be. This place can accommodate a number of people, so if I need to house some of my retinue I have the ability to do so. The house has been renovated to house vampires. All of the windows are tempered with the same glass as that hotel in Rhodes. " Eric was proud of his home.

When we entered his hidey hole, I couldn't believe how large it was. The area had been entirely converted from an old cellar to a modern living space resembling a studio loft. It was as big as the whole first floor of my home. I was surprised to see that his personal space was nothing like the rest of the home. It was decorated more like I pictured his place would look. It had black slated tile floors and the walls were a pale blue color that reminded me of a clear sky on a bright day. When I walked in, right to my left, was a glass desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. On the wall behind the desk there stood a bookcase crammed with books. To my right was pool table with royal blue felt instead of the usual green. The loft had a small state-of-the-art kitchen in the back left corner of the room complete with a modern square dining table that sat four. It had high back, black leather dining chairs and sat on an area rug that had geometric shapes in blue, black, and white. Next to the kitchen, to the left, was a big screen wall mounted television surrounded by a black leather couch and loveseat. A cabinet sat under the television filled with DVDs. Between the living room and the kitchen was the door to the bedroom, I assumed, and Eric led me in.

His bedroom boasted a huge king sized sleigh bed with a simple blue comforter and big plush pillows. It was the first thing that caught my eye and I stepped forward to touch the soft looking bedding. I ran my fingers across it and it was the softest cotton I think I ever felt. When I turned around Eric was behind me watching me with a devious look on his face. He stalked forward and I backed up until the back of my legs hit the bed. I felt the fluttering in my stomach at the promise of things to come and the throbbing heat started building in my center. He looked like he was going to eat me alive and I couldn't wait.

Eric pulled off his tee-shirt slowly and let it drop to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans, turning to give me a good view of his glorious butt as he dropped them to the floor. I swallowed hard and bit my lip. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and I had a flash of him in my house, the first time when I walked in on him. My libido was doing back flips. It had been a long time since I had made love and Eric made love like he was the inventor of the art.

He stopped right in front of me and leaned in close to my ear inhaling my scent. He relieved me of my cloak first, tossing it aside. His fangs had run out, voice became a husky whisper, "I have been waiting for this Sookie. Waiting for the next time I get to smell your sweet scent." His cool lips kissed the spot right below my ear, sucking it just a bit. It sent shivers down my spine. He deftly reached behind me and removed my sheathed swords, setting them near the bed.

"Longing to touch your soft, beautiful breasts." Eric unbuttoned my leather halter and pushed it off my shoulders exposing my breasts. He ran his fingers lightly from my cheek, down my neck, to my already hard nipples. He pitched and caressed my right breast and nipple, as his mouth kissed its way down to lick and nip at my left one. His long blond hair tickled my skin and I could feel his fangs scraping against my flesh. I could barely contain my desire for him.

"Needing to taste your sweet essence." Eric let out a low and guttural growl as his kisses flickered down my belly. His fingers followed suit, sliding down my sides until he reached my pants. Eric laid me onto the bed, quickly pulling off my boots then my leather pants. I gazed at his hard body as he knelt in front of me and gently spread my knees. He slipped two fingers into my already wet center and started to move them slowly and rhythmically inside of me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, or my hips from moving on their own. When his mouth latched on to my hard nub it nearly sent me over. I didn't think anything could feel that good.

"Eric..." I said looking right into his sparkling blue eyes. I barely recognized my own voice it was so filled with hunger, I was so ready, "now...ahhhh...please." I wanted to feel him inside me.

"Yes..." He hissed and positioned himself on top of me. He slid inside me slowly allowing me to stretch to accommodate his more then gracious plenty. When he was finally fully sheathed, he slowly pulled back out, before starting again. He repeated the motion as he leaned in to kiss me. "So beautiful, even more beautiful than I remember." I could taste of myself on his lips. It made me even more eager for him. Eric kissed me over and over almost reverently. His hands seemed to be everywhere teasing and caressing my body bringing me closer and closer to falling over the edge. My fingers dug into his arms as I urged him on.

"Sookie...my Sookie." Eric moaned picking up speed and it only spurred me on.

"Oh yes...please...Eric...I love you." I didn't monitor my words and Eric stopped moving completely for a moment. He stared into my eyes with a mixed expression of surprise and happiness, then a look of complete wonder. Eric began to move in and out of me slowly again and he ran his fingers down my arms, resting his hands on my face. He leaned in and kissed me with more passion than I have ever felt before and said, "I love you too...my Sookie."

He began to move faster as the tension was building. I could feel him throb and swell inside me as he came closer to his own blissful release. Eric leaned in to bite my shoulder and without thinking I did the same. We both bit down and I could taste his sweet blood in my mouth. Both Eric and I threw our heads back as our bodies were overcome with pleasure. Our bond opened up like a flood gate and all our love, lust, and happiness flowed between us. I could feel my soul reach for his and when they intertwined, we reach the end together speaking each others name. He collapsed on top of me and I gently stroked his back. We were both exhausted. Our bond seemed to be weak when I had returned but now it was stronger than ever. I could feel him as well as he could feel me and right now we were both content and sated.

A few minutes later, Eric turned and pulled me to his side. I laid my head on his chest with my arm and leg slung over him as he stroked my hair. I drew little circles on his chest with my fingers until I felt his fingertips trace my now slightly pointed ears and that brought reality crashing back down.

"My love, your ears?" Eric said with wonder.

"Yes, I have gone through a lot of changes." I said a little stiffly.

"Yes your a bit taller and your skin is like silk, even softer. You look like a Goddess." I couldn't help but blush at his words.

I knew I had to tell him all about the prophecy, my time in Aradia, all the things I had become. I was worried about his reaction but considering we had just confessed our love for each other, I guessed it was as good a time as any.

I began my story with waking in the crossroads and ended with the dragon and the prophecy of my coming battle. Eric looked troubled by the time I ended my tale.

I could feel his mixed emotion coming through the bond and I was beginning to feel anxious. He must have felt it because he said "Dear One, I love you. I will always love you. If you are to fight, I will fight at your side. There is no need to worry we will handle whatever is coming, and if we can't we will run. I will not lose you again. No one will ever take you from me. You are mine, my love, my life." I could feel his conviction and I smiled. It used to bother me that he referred to me as his, but now I could feel his love and I knew he was also mine.

"I think I should call Pam and have her set up a meeting with your friends. They will be anxious to see you and we need to get started on planning for this battle. We should try to find out who this Dragon is posing as these days. If we can find him, maybe this war will be unnecessary."

Eric turned over in the bed and reached for his pants on the floor and extracted his phone from the pocket. Dropping the pants back to the floor, he turned back to my direction and pulled me in close while dialing Pam. I just cuddled against him.

"Pam," Eric said a moment later, "call the group together we need to let them know Sookie is back and that there is more that needs to be discussed. Set it up for tomorrow night at Sookie's home." Eric paused for a second and listened to something Pam was saying. "When did he call." I lifted my head and looked at his face. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Fine set it for tomorrow night. We will meet with him first. Set the meeting with the others at a later time." Eric hung up.

"What is it?" I asked uneasily.

"It's Felipe. He will be here tomorrow night. He is insistent on talking to you. He has been having Victor inquire about you and I have been avoiding the issue. I told them you were on holiday after your run in with the Fairies. I believe he has reached the end of his patience." I could feel his concern through the bond.

"You're worried about them noticing my changes." I said grimly.

"Are you reading my mind Sookie?" He asked with a half smile.

"No, I still can't read vampires. I was just worried about the same thing." I said.

"We are wed, you are my wife, and I will protect you. Let me do the worrying. Just know, I will take care of you no matter what happens." He said gently. I knew he was trying to sooth me. I could feel it in our bond, but I had just worked my butt off for the last four months to get ready for this. I was a formidable opponent now and did not need to be treated like something as breakable as glass.

"Eric, I told you about my gifts. Don't you think I can take care of myself?" I asked trying not to sound angry, but he could feel it.

Eric frowned "Sookie, I did not mean to insult you. I am sure you are quite the fighter now, I just..." his voice trailing off for a moment as if he was considering what to say, "I don't think I could go on if something happened to you now, now that you are finally mine. I think I would meet the sun." He said sullenly.

I couldn't stand the look on his face it was filled with pain. "Baby, promise me that if something happens to me you will never do that. Please, I could never stand the thought of a world without you in it." I reached my hands out and cupped his face. I closed my eyes and pulled my soul partially from my body so I could heal the pain he was feeling. The light of my soul was gleaming gold and it moved from my body to my hands and into Eric making him glow with my aura. I wrapped my soul around his caressing it carefully, filling the fishers that life had left there. I lavished it with all the love I felt for him before pulling my soul back into myself.

Eric's eyes were closed and he let out a deep sigh as if a great weight had been lifted from him. His own glow returned to its normal silver but he seemed to glow a little brighter. He looked at me bewildered. "Sookie, what did you do to me? That was... I have never experienced such a thing...I feel better than I have in a thousand years."

"I healed your soul. I could feel your pain and I wanted to take it away." I said sleepily. I was beyond tired now. Healing a soul took a lot out of me and Eric had a thousand years of fishers running through his.

"You are tired my Goddess. I can feel it. Come, let us rest, it is almost dawn." Eric gathered me into him, and I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Thirteen:

When I woke up the next day, I was happy to see Eric was asleep beside me and I snuggled up to him. It was 2:00 PM and I knew I had to get up and back to my own house. I wanted to prepare for tonight. Redin and Amelia would be waiting for me and I was hoping to get some alone time before my meeting with Felipe. _'I have to call Remy.' _I thought, but I didn't have my cell with me, so I would just have to wait until I got home.

I only had my armor from Aradia with me so I decided to forgo the shower until I got home. I dressed quickly, not wanting to waste any time. I wrote Eric and note telling him where I would be and I kissed him goodbye. I made my way to the door and when I got there I realized that he had not given me access to the hidey hole last night. _'Well shit.'_ I decided it was best just to pop myself out. I wasn't sure if Eric had warded this place so Fairies could not just drop in and was surprised to see he hadn't. I had no problem with getting out. _'This is not good. I'll just throw up a ward before I go.'_ I was not going to leave him alone when a Fairy could just pop in if they found out where he was. _'What was he thinking?' _I knew the Fae were _supposed_ to be back in their own world, but I knew for a fact that Dermott was still running around somewhere.

Once I had put up wards on the hidey hole and the rest of the house, I popped myself back home I walked in the front door to my living room. Redin and Amelia must have been sitting in the kitchen talking. I could hear their voices go dead silent as I approached. Suddenly arms went around me and I knew that Redin had sneaked up on me.

"You never came back last night." He said softly in my ear. His warm breath making me shudder.

"Sorry about that. I should have called. I just got caught up in some stuff." I didn't want to explain my night with Eric. Redin released me and pulled off his hood, coming into view. He looked as good as ever, his long black hair falling out resting on his shoulders. It looked so smooth and shiny it made me want to run my fingers through it. 'SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!' I thought, furious at myself. I had just spent a extraordinary night with Eric, I love Eric, I shouldn't want to do anything with Redin. I know I care about Redin, but I do love Eric. I wrote off urge to the fact that my night with Eric had my libdo jumping up and down. _'Yeah that had to be it.'_

"Are you and Amelia getting on okay?" I cocked my head and looked at him questioningly. I knew Amelia had one of two effects on people, you either loved her, or hated her. I loved her, she was my best friend. But Redin, I was not so sure how he would feel. Although he had always been sweet to me, he seemed really stiff around others.

"Yes the witch is quite...interesting." He said. "But I missed you Sookie."

"Well no need to now that I'm here." I said keeping my voice light.

"Amelia!" I called, I was feeling a bit awkward since Redin said all that stuff to me last night. I needed a distraction. I really did like Redin, and if things were different, maybe I would have given him a chance. But this thing with Eric, was just...well undeniable.

"In here." Amelia called back. I could hear her in the kitchen and she was making coffee. The aroma coming in from the room was almost mouthwatering. In Aradia, they didn't have coffee, only tea, and oh boy did I miss my coffee. "Is that coffee, I smell." I walked past Redin, giving him a little smile, and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, want a cup?" Amelia said already pouring me one.

"Oh yeah." She set the cup in front of me and sat down in a chair across from me. Just as I put it the cup to my lips the phone rang. I closed my eyes and sighed. _'And so it begins.'_ I thought scornfully. I set the cup down and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I couldn't help the irritation from leaking into my voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse please." A smooth male voice said.

"This is she." I forced my voice to be more cordial.

"Sookie, this is Mr. Cataliades." The lawyer said formally.

"Mr. Cataliades, how can I help you?" I couldn't help but be weary, _'What now?'_

"It's how I can help you my dear. I need to speak to you about the estate that has been left to you by your...father's side of the family." He sounded like he was being careful, like someone could be listening. "It is best if we meet in person. When would be a good time for you?"

"Well, to be honest Mr. Cataliades, I don't really have the time right now. I am currently...occupied with other matters." I returned just as carefully. "Can this wait a week or so?"

"Hmmm..." The lawyer said as if he was pondering, "Yes, I think it can wait, just don't wait too long. This is something you need to take care of, the sooner the better."

"I understand. I will call you as soon as I am available." I tried to sound as formal as he was.

"Fine then." He paused for a second, then continued, "If you find you need some legal advice, give me a call." _'Ok that was weird, why would I need legal advice?'_

"OK...thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"Goodbye Miss Stackhouse." Mr. Cataliades said and hung up.

"That was weird." I said to no one in particular.

"Is something wrong?" Redin said entering the kitchen.

"I'm not sure." I couldn't quite put my finger on it, something just felt off.

I sat back down at the table. My coffee had gone cold and I sighed heavily as I rose to pour myself a new cup.

"Ring. Ring, Ring." I grumbled at the sound and set my cup down.

"I give up." I threw my hands in the air.

"Yes." I answered and my voice was clipped.

"Sookie! Is that you?" Sam said sounding like he won the lottery.

"Sam! How are you?" I felt myself brighten. I missed my boss and I felt a little bit guilty for not thinking about him before then.

"Oh Cher, I have been worried about you. I am fine. How are you?"

"Just fine, Sam. I am so sorry that I left you in a lurch like that." I couldn't help but feel guilty about that as well.

"You know I don't blame you. Everything is fine and Amelia covered your shifts while I found another waitress."

Now I felt really bad. My job was long gone. I really didn't think I could go back but it just felt like I had another little piece of my life stripped away. There wasn't much left as it was. "Oh...good." I tried tried to inject more cheerfulness to my voice.

"You know, even though you've been gone a while, you will always have a job here at Merlotte's." Sam always knew just what to say.

"Thanks Sam. So did you call cause you needed something or did you just want to say, hello?"

"Pam called me last night and she said we needed to get together for a meeting, she didn't say why. I was just calling to talk to Amelia. I didn't know you were home."

"Oh!" I was surprised. "I'm sorry I got home last night. It was a little hectic sorry I didn't call." Apologizing seemed to be the theme of the day and I didn't think it was going to stop anytime soon.

"It's okay, I understand. We can talk about it tonight." I could here some commotion in the background then Sam ended our conversation, "Well, I have to get back to the bar. See you then?"

"I will be there." I said then he hung up.

Now going for a third cup, _'Third times the charm right?'_, I poured once again. I didn't bother to add sugar or milk, I just took a sip. Amelia laughed and Redin just smiled at me. They were both staring at me and I was getting uncomfortable. I felt like a freak at a carnival.

Amelia was staring at me thinking, _'Wow, Sookie looks so different, she's even prettier than before. If she thought she was a magnet before, look out.'_

Redin was looking at me with a warmth in his eyes and I wished I could read his mind.

I was way past ready to get away from the leering eyes of my friends. "I better call Remy and then I need a shower." I put my cup in the sink, before I went to the phone and dialed Remy. It rang only four times before the answering machine picked up. _'Damn it.'_ I thought as I placed the phone back in it's cradle. I didn't say another word as took off out of the room. I made my way to the bathroom, a shower was all I wanted to think about just for a little while.

The shower had been wonderful and I felt a lot better afterward. I had a couple of hours to kill before dark and I just wanted to spend it alone. It was funny how all I wanted to do was go home and now I was looking for a way out. I decided to pick up a mystery I had been reading, before my trip to the Otherlands, and settled myself onto my soft bed so I could try to relax a little. After a while, I was still a little jumpy so I put my book down and put myself in a bit of a trance. I had done this many times before spirit walking, but this time I just stayed in that in between place for a while. I needed time to just block out the world. It was a lot like when a vampire went into downtime. It seemed to refresh me. I hadn't noticed it had gotten dark until I felt a stir in the bond. Eric was getting up. I roused myself from my meditative state and realized I had been sitting in the same position for hours. I was stiff and I got up to stretch.

I took my time getting ready. I picked out a nice knit blue dress that matched my eyes. It had a sweetheart neckline and hung right below my knees. I opted for some flats since my height was a factor, plus, if I had to run, running in heals was not an easy task. I put on my swords and my cloak over them. I was happy to see the cloak covered them quite nicely. I didn't think anyone would notice. The cloak looked a little strange over my dress but since De Castro wore a cape what could he really say?

I was just about ready when my cell phone rang. It was after dark and I figured it would be Eric or Pam. So I hastily went to the phone.

"Hello?" I said a little breathlessly.

"Miss Stackhouse." A accented voice said. I knew who it was immediately.

"King De Castro, please call me Sookie. To what do I owe the pleasure? It was my understanding that I would be seeing you later tonight." I said with as much steadiness to my voice as I could muster. I just knew something was wrong.

"Oh you will be seeing me later tonight...but, I have an issue going on here in Nevada. I am in need of your services. You will board a plane in an hour. It has all been arranged." His voice told me there bartered no disagreement.

"With all due respect King De Castro," I said, as sweetly as I could bare, I had to try. "I have been away from work for a while. I have financial responsibilities and important personal matters that need to be addressed. I am sure you understand." I was laying it on as thick as I could. I could not leave now. The battle for Aradia could break out at any time and its not like I can just tell the King that some dragon, who is supposed to be extinct, was going to attempt a takeover of a place that was no more than myth in this world. I was in a shitload of trouble.

"Miss Stackhouse, I suggest you do as I ask. I don't think you would like it if I had to replace you with another telepath..." _'Another telepath? Barry? Good, I hoped he did replace me. Barry could have at it.' _I thought.

"...one quite a bit younger than you, dark hair and strikingly dark eyes. Maybe you know him? He smells much like you." Felipe said coolly. _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!'_ My thoughts went into a tailspin. He wasn't talking about Barry. He was talking about Hunter. _ 'NONONONONONONONO! He has Hunter.' _Then it struck me. There was a person who had been asking questions about me, a woman.

"Sookie, it is best if you listen closely..." He paused for a second and his voice turned as cold as ice, "I will only say this once. Do not try to deceive me. I will not tolerate insolence from a human. Now, you will board that plane and you will come to Nevada. Your Viking is already on his way." _'What?' _I didn't think I could absorb any more information, it was just too much. He hit all my weak points. _'How, how did he know?' _

"Why is Eric not traveling with me?" I was in a full blown panic.

"That is no concern of yours, just be on that plane, and know this, if you cross me you will be sorry. Now, be a good girl and run along." He said condescendingly and hung up. _'I am a fucking idiot. I should have let Sigebert kill him.' _ I let the phone drop to the floor and I sank to my knees. My feelings were so out of control my essential spark began growing with power.

Redin threw open the door and ran to my side. He sank down next to me. I didn't even notice at first. I couldn't see anything. It was like my brain just froze. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I heard a faint whisper in my ear. It reminded me of when I was slipping in and out of consciousness during my awakening.

"Sookie. Sookie...please. You have to say something. What has happened. Sookie...Sookie, talk to me." Redin sounded a little desperate. It was not something I had heard in his voice before and it pulled my from my plunge into the darkness.

"Redin." I said in a whisper. "I have to go to Nevada now. The King has Hunter, and maybe Eric..." I stopped there, jumping to my feet and I dialed Fangtasia as quickly as I was able.

"Fangtasia, the bar with the bite. How may I serve you?" I didn't even register who's voice it was, or even if it was male or female.

"Eric, now please. This is Sookie Stackhouse." I rushed through the words, saying them as quickly as my lips would permit.

"Hold please." The line went dead for a moment and then another voice came on the line.

"The Sheriff is unavailable. Can I help you with something?" The voice sounded familiar but I was too frantic to pick out who it belonged to.

"Pam, where's Pam?" I was sounding more and more desperate.

"She, I am afraid, is also detained, and unable to speak to you now. I am more than happy to assist you with _anything_ you might have needed from either of _them_." The man said seductively.

I knew that voice. "Victor Madden?" I said unsure.

"It is I. Why are you not on your way there now? I will be meeting you at the airfield. I hope you are packed and ready to leave. The King does not like to wait." Victors voice was cheerful and my desperation was turning to anger.

"I will be there." I said coldly and hung up. _'If they want me, they got me. I will show them what happens when you fuck with me. I am not the weak little human they have dealt with in the past. We will see how they like it when I stick my foot in their asses. I am so DONE!' _Sparks started to come off my skin as my body began to involuntarily draw the electricity from the air. The crackling sound was getting louder and louder. I was lost in my own fury. Too much had been already taken, I was not about to allow the last important shreds of my life be taken from me as well.

Redin looked at me with a strange expression, one of fear. _"_Are you okay? What is going on?"

"I'm going to Nevada." My hate was radiating off of me.

"Then I am going with you." His voice more sturdy, and fear gone from his face.

"No. This is _not_ just some little meeting at a club. This is a summons by the _King_, to his well guarded palace. I will not ask anyone to walk into certain death for me." I did hope that I could make it out, but I did not delude myself.

I quickly threw off my cloak, swords, and dress. I didn't even think about Redin being in the room as I kicked off my shoes. I got into my leather armor, my swords at my back and I threw my cloak back on. I laced up my boots and I ready to go into full battle mode. I wasn't thinking very straight, the anger was making me see red.

"Sookie you must calm down you can't go in ready to fly off the handle. It will get you killed, now explain and we can think this through." Redin said looking around the room._ 'Time is not on my side.'_ I kept thinking and my body was shooting small bolts of electricity out from me, hitting the walls and leaving burn marks in their wake. "Calm down Sookie. Take a deep breath. We will do this together."

I stood stock still and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out slowly forcing my body to calm. I felt the electricity pull back into my body and then start to dissipate. I started speaking slowly, "The King called and basically told me I was to go to Nevada or he would make my cousin be his personal telepath. They said Eric was already on his way there. I have to be at the airfield in forty-five minutes. So this is worse than I could have ever imagined."

Redin looked into my eyes for a moment, and I watched his anger rise. He roared and his voice boomed as he yelled, "Fucking Vampires! We should wipe them from the face of the earth. They are blood thirsty in every way."

"No Redin, not all of them. Eric and Pam are not like them, and there are others who are not like Felipe and Victor." I instantly defended them. "There is not much I can do. I will go and hopefully I can figure a way to get them out alive. If I do, I will not be able to return home. My life is officially over as I know it. So, I might as well go out with a bang no matter which way this goes. I have to outsmart the King and his followers or kill them."

Redin stood up and walked out of the room. I was not sure what he was doing until he returned with his backpack. "I came prepared." He stated and smiled at me._ 'Why am I always around men who seem to relish a fight?' _Redin opened the bag and started to dig around. He pulled out several knives, some throwing stars, and several vials of liquid silver. A giggle escaped my lips before I even realized it. It looked like he was all ready to kill some Vamps. Then, I couldn't help but wonder who he thought he would need this stuff for since he was along for the Dragon crisis, we had no idea this would come up. My brief amusement quickly turned to worry. _'Did he plan on killing Eric? No. No he knew how I felt about Eric he would not do that.'_ I pushed that thought out of my head. I was not going to doubt Redin now.

"This could get messy. We won't know what we are walking into. I have never been there. I have no idea what the layout of his compound is or how many Vampires there are. Are you sure. This could end badly."

"Sookie your destiny awaits you, I heard it from Noz's own lips. You will not die this night. Not if I can help it." Redin gave me a feral smile. I shivered and tried to give him a little smile back, but a numbness was setting in. I was residing myself to the fact that this might be it in the story of Sookie Stackhouse, Human telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps turned Shaman Fairy hybrid.

"Alright, lets go. We don't want to keep the King waiting. You will stay cloaked the entire time I take it?" My voice was flat, emotionless. It was like something broke inside me. My human life has been forever taken from me. I couldn't feel anything other than an undercurrent of anger and hurt. I would be crossing a line tonight that I would never be able to uncross. I closed my eyes briefly as I reached out to feel Eric in our bond. I could feel that he was still alive but little else, he was so far from me.

I opened my eyes when Redin finally answered. He was standing right in front of me so close our noses almost touched. "Yes, and I will be near you at all times. I will stay that way as long as you need my help."

"Thank you Redin." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I lingered there for a moment, then pulled back. Redin wasn't having that and laid one on me that took my breath away. He was almost as good a kisser as my Viking. My arms went around his neck for a moment before I pushed him away. I was shocked not only at myself but at Redin and I am sure the look on my face conveyed that feeling clearly.

Redin laughed, "If I am to die tonight, I figured why not?" He said with a smirk and a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and Redin laughed harder. "You are so amusing Sookie, and your lips...so soft." He said as he pulled his hood over his head and disappeared from my sight.

I drove to the airfield as quickly as I could. It wasn't too far away but time was short so I put the petal to the metal. Thank goodness I didn't run into any cops.

I got to the airstrip just barely under the one hour mark. I pulled my car into a spot in front of the hanger and leap out. I held the door open to let Redin out. I couldn't just have a door opening by itself if anyone was watching. I knew when he was out because he brushed past me and I felt a light touch on my hand. I closed the door and made my way to the hanger.

Victor was standing at the bottom of the steps to the plane. He had a cat that ate the canary grin on his face and I despised him even more than ever.

"Sookie! I am so glad you made it. The King will be so pleased." His cheerfulness made me want to punch him in the face.

"Yes. I suppose he will." I said as smoothly. I had a lot of experience in schooling my features. If reading minds has taught me anything, it's hiding my reactions to things. We entered the plane and I took a the very first seat I laid eyes on. The plane was a small private jet and there weren't many seats. It only sat eight in the front and in the back of the plan it looked like there was room for six or so coffins. Victor or took the seat across from mine, leaving the seat on the other side of me empty. I knew Redin was around here and for a moment I wondered where. I stretched out my mind and I felt he was in the back of the plane, I relaxed a little. After a few moments two more Vampires joined us and then two Weres followed. It was only minutes then before we were off the ground.

"Sookie, if you don't mind me asking, how do you like being pledged to the Viking?" I remembered the last time I saw Victor it was in Eric's office the night we got pledged. I was not so happy that night, but things had changed, I had changed. Victor was attempting to upset me but there was no way I was going to play his games.

"I do mind Victor. Why would you care anyway?" I didn't care how snotty I sounded.

"What is it about you, I wonder. My kind seems to fall all over you, well not just my kind, all Supernaturals seem willing to risk life and limb for you, I just don't get it. Sure you are telepathic, beautiful, and your smell _is_ quite intoxicating." He stuck his nose in the air and breathed in deeply. Then fixed his gaze on me. "But still I can't see how anyone would want you for more than a feed and a fuck." He said this as if I was nothing more than some fangbanging whore.

I had to get a hold of my anger quick. I didn't want to bring the plane down, or maybe...no I couldn't kill the pilot or even the Weres and Vampires that I didn't know. They may be innocent in this. I really just wanted to kill Victor. "Fuck you." I said under my breath, but I knew he heard me.

"Oh aren't you just the feisty one. I think the King will have fun breaking you." Victor's smile still gleaming.

I turned away from him and stared out the window. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the flight. It took a little under four hours to get there. I could feel Victor's eyes on me, he just crept me out. I just focused on my bond with Eric. I could feel I was getting closer to him every minute.

When we finally arrived in Las Vegas, I was so ready to get on with this. I resolved myself to do whatever I had to to make this go my way. Felipe sent a limo to pick us up and I wondered how Redin would pull this off but there was not too much I could do about that. _'Maybe he would catch a cab or something.' _ I had no idea but I had to focus, I had to be alert around these vamps.

We drove for about a half hour until we arrived at a large gated estate. We pulled up the gate and we were allowed to pass. I was surprised to see enormity of the place before me. It was a Spanish-style villa. It had stark white stucco walls with a clay colored tile roof. It was two floors and it's size rivaled Eric's home. It had its own clock tower for goodness sakes! Horse-shoe arches lined the front of the villa, and if I didn't know who I was about to see, I would have been more excited about seeing the inside.

"We are here." Victor said with a grin as the limo stopped in front of the villa. Victor exited first and I sat there for a second gathering myself. I scanned the area with my my and found a mess of humans and vampires inside, a couple of Weres as well._ 'Here goes nothing.' _I stepped out of the limo and looked around. There were guards with semi-automatic weapons dressed in swat gear much like Sophie Anne's guards had worn. The closer I got to the house the more I could feel Eric in our bond and I could tell something was wrong.

I followed Victor through the huge double doors that led into the house. The villa had a vacation home feel to it and the furnishing gave off the same impression. I barely noticed the trivial furnishings, I was too busy sizing up the enemy. I counted eight armed guards so far and I was sure there were more. Victor led me down a hall and through another set of double doors. We entered what looked like a large meeting hall, or a place to hold court. I had a flash of the room set up in Rhodes during the trial. _'Was this set up for something or was this normal?'_ Felipe's throne was on a dais at the head of the room and four guards with swords strapped to their sides stood around him. There were six more guards around the room, two at the entry door, and the other four had their backs to the walls on either side of Felipe. Ten guards and Felipe and Victor makes twelve. _'SHIT!'_ I didn't really stand a chance if I tried to take him out now. It would have to wait a while longer. I still had not located Hunter or Eric so I had to be careful.

I stood for a moment at the back of the room, until Felipe motioned me forward.

"Miss Stackhouse how nice of you to come." He stated as if he had simply invited me not threatened me into being there.

I simply inclined my slightly bowed head. "King De Castro." I said in response.

"Your outfit is pleasing..." Felipe said his fangs ran out. "but it is not fit to meet with me."

"Your Majesty." I said in an absolutely flat tone. I had let numbness take over. I cut off all emotion, this was something I had not done since my time spent with Thing one and Thing two. "I apologize if I have offended you, but I had little time to make my plane, changing or even packing was out of the question." '_Fucking asshole sits here commenting on my outfit, with my life and family hanging in the balance?!'_

"Well, since you saved my life, I will let it slide _this_ time." I felt my lips purse in frustration for a moment then smoothed my face. "Sit." He commanded and pointed at large velvet pillow that sat at the foot of his throne. I was not happy about being that close to him. I was afraid my weapons would be discovered, then disaster. I just stood there for a second and I saw anger flash across Felipe's face. I made my way over and sat at the kings feet on the soft pillow. _'Like a good little pet.'_ I felt a twinge of love for my Viking, he had never treated me like this, then viciously pushed it back down. _'Not now Stackhouse.' _I thought chastising myself. _'Think of Hunter.'_

"Good girl. Maybe you are not as obstinate as the rumors say." He spoke sweetly to me, yes definitely treated me like a new pet. "Now, you will read the Weres and Humans as I question them. There has been some upset in my area. You will help confirm who is guilty in this crime." Felipe flipped his wrist and four of the guards, the ones standing at the walls, waked out of the room briefly. When they returned they had two Weres in their grasp. Two guards for each Were. The Weres looked like they had been tortured and some blood trailed onto the floor as they were dragged in by their arms and set on their knees before us. Fangs ran out around the room at the sight of the blood, but no one moved.

Their wounds reminded me so much of my own torture I shivered. _'Get a grip._' I told myself and straightened my back. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"King De Castro, I need to be touching the Weres to read them. It is harder to read Shifters and Weres, then it is to read Humans."

"Fine." He said and reached out a hand to me. I reluctantly took it to rise to my feet when without warning he stuck one of my fingers in his mouth and bit. He only took a couple of drops of my blood before licking the little wound to heal it. Felipe's eyes dilated slightly and he purred, "Now I will know if you are lying."

I quickly rose to my feet and pulled my hand from his. '_Oh, I am so taking this guy out.'_ I thought. I stood before him and said, "Good, now you know it is the truth when I tell you if you harm anyone I care about I will never do this for you again." _'and I wont let you rise one more night.'_ I added silently to myself.

"You dare to threaten me?" Felipe sneered his eyebrows pulled up in disbelief.

"Not a threat, your majesty a promise." I said emotionless.

Felipe flipped his hand again this time at Victor and he promptly left the room. He returned with Hunter draped in his arms. I pushed down on my fury, bottling it. _'Not yet. Not yet.'_ I chanted to myself. I scanned Hunter's mind and I knew he was sleeping.

"Now, are you going to comply or shall I have the child read them?" Felipe said offhandedly.

"What am I looking for?" I said quietly. I did not want Hunter to wake and see the display.

"I will ask the questions you just read their responses." Felipe said and then addressed the Weres. "Who sent you to Nevada? What was your mission?"

I walked over to the first Were and put my hand on his shoulder. He winced and I saw the torture Felipe's guards at put them through. "Who sent you?" I said in a silky voice, I was trying to calm his rattled mind. Flashes came to his mind. I saw him and a couple of vampires talking, they were talking to my Viking. _'What the hell?'_ "Fuck off." The Were grumbled. "He doesn't know who hired him." I said trying not to let the creeping worry slither into my voice.

"I think you are being untruthful Miss Stackhouse. I had your blood you can't lie to me. What did I tell you about lying to me? I know you are hiding something. How about we bring in the traitorous garbage so you may see for yourself."

With that six more guards walked in holding two figures that had black cloth bags over their heads. Their hands and feet in silver shackles. Two guards had the smaller form and pushed the vampire to their knees and pulled off the bag. It was Pam. She looked terrible. I could see she had lost lots of blood, she was the palest I had ever seen. Her clothes were dirty and she had cuts and burns in her skin. I knew instantly who the other figure was and when the four guards push him to the ground he tried to struggle but was overcome by the weakness inflicted by the silver and the sure blood loss he had also endured.

A rouge tear ran down my face as the bag was lifted from Eric's head. I stuffed my feeling back down and looked away. I couldn't bear to see his battered body. I turned to the King, "What do you want from me? You hold all the cards it seems. Tell me what you hope to gain from this." I wanted to stall a few minutes while I went through scenarios in my head. My memories were bombarding me with strategies.

"You will bond with me. I will let the boy live. As far as Northman and his child, well..." He paused and smiled, "they are traitors to the throne and will be delivered to their final deaths." I felt the fury rising in me. I couldn't hold it back, it burst out of me like a dam had been opened. 'REDIN!' I screamed with my mind. 'GET TO HUNTER. NOW!'

The air around me started to crackle, as the electricity from the air was drawn into my body. I started to glow blue as the sparks started to run over my skin and shoot out from me. A wind from nowhere picked up and swirled around me. The guards in the room started to advance forward toward me, while others took a defensive position in front of the King. They had left Eric and Pam on the floor, they were staring at me with mouths wide open. I unsheathed my swords and held them defensively in front of me as I turned in a circle watching them surround me. _'This is it.'_ I thought and the group of eight vamps moved closer and looked as if they would leap on me at any moment. I pushed my power into the wind that surrounded me making it move faster. I whispered a few words to wind so they could be carried to my lover. "I love you. Take care of Hunter." I said softly and I knew he had heard me. His eye bore into me and feelings of fear and sadness filled the bond, red tears brimmed in his eyes before he blinked it away. He started to sending me strength through the bond. I focused on the situation, and then the guards pounced.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: **WARNING** The chapter below is RATED M for sure. Foul Language, Violence, Torture, and Death lay ahead. If this is offensive to you I suggest you skip it and join us in a later chapter. The rest of you...ENJOY!**

Chapter Fourteen:

When Eric awoke he was not in his home any longer. He was in a coffin being transported somewhere by plane. Silver shackles were on his wrists and ankles. Silver chains where laid across his body. He was weak, in pain, and couldn't move. The silver was burning some of his skin since he only had on a pair of sweat pants. _'Someone dressed me? Good thing or this would be much worse.__ What is going on? Where is Sookie?' _Eric felt the bond for Sookie, but did not feel distress, and relaxed slightly, taking in his situation.

The coffin lid opened suddenly and Victor stood over him. _'Did he get me out of my home and transport me in the daytime? No that is impossible. What is going on here?' _Eric studied Victor's face, looking for something. It was then the scent hit him. It smelled like a vampire, but it was not Victor's scent. This was not Victor. _'How did he smell of vampire?' _

"_Aw_, did you think you were safe in your little bunker Vampire?" Victor crooned the way your would speak to a child, then laughed. "You call that security? Your gadgets and little Fairy ward could not keep me out. I simply shifted into your form. When I shift my copied form is identical in every way to the original. As far as the wards, well my magic is so much stronger." He scoffed.

"You are not Victor, are you? You are Kerberos." Eric said flatly. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kerberos laughed heartily, sounding like Victor. "My reputation precedes me I see. I do not think you are in any position to be asking anything, but since I am finding this little game so fun I will let you in on a secret." He leaned in close to Eric and whispered, "It begins tonight." Kerberos's laughter turned demoniac. "All my planning, all my waiting, and now everything is in motion. You play such an important part in this and you don't even know it." He clapped his hands in a frantic applauding gesture, pulling away from Eric. _'This Dragon is insane.' _

"I am so happy I can amuse you." Eric said frostily, holding back a wince of pain. The silver chains were slowly burning into his skin.

"Oh, not only you, but that delicious little Fairy of yours. She will show us her true power tonight. She will pave the path for me, setting things into motion. The Council thinks she will be their savior. I will use her to be their destruction. Is there anything more poetic justice than that?"

Eric growled, "How do you think you can use her?" _'How did he know about the prophecy? Sookie said the Council kept it secret from him.'_

"Oh Vampire, do you think I would reveal everything to you?" Kerberos laughed, "What fun would that be? No. You will get to witness this move yourself. I have insured that you will have a front row seat."

"A front row seat?" Eric said weakly. _'This Dragon speaks as if he grew up in this age, he is a master at blending in to be sure, but clearly very unstable.'_

"Oh yes, according to the King you have been a busy boy." Kerberos made a "Tsk, tsk" sound and shook his finger at Eric. "You hired several Vampires and Weres did you not?" Eric said nothing and stared at the Dragon. "You have hired mercenaries in a plot to kill the King of Nevada. He is none to happy it seems." He said gleefully.

"I have done nothing of the sort. I have made no move against the King." Eric knew this was not looking good for any of them, especially Sookie.

"Oh but you have, or should I say someone who looked...just...like...you." Kerberos winked. _'So he posed as me and that is where the cells disappeared to. He acted as me and ordered them to try and kill the King?' _

Kerberos rolled his eyes and then fixed them on Eric. Eric's face had a look of confusion. "Can't you see it? How did Vampires get so powerful in this world when you are all so feeble minded? It was easy to convince the King you were behind it. A little help on the inside and it has been a piece of cake. You vampires turn on each other so easily. I only had to kill off a couple of vampires in Las Vegas. The ones you hired were so easily lured. Then a simple glamoring of the Weres, and my helper simply handed the cretins off to the King. Under torture they named you as their co-conspirator, now tonight you will be tried and found guilty. A special guest is on her way to witness this. I think maybe she will try to protect you, but if not, another one she cares about will be present." Kerberos sounded as if he was bragging.

_'He has someone who is close to Felipe working for him? Victor. It had to be, otherwise why would he take his form. Who does he have that Sookie cares about? Why does he want Sookie to fight Felipe? He is using the people she cares about putting them in peril to force her hand.'_ Eric's mind was working overtime trying to figure this all out. "Who else have you turned over to the King?"

"My little insurance policy. I was just lucky to find out about him. Another little Fairy told me about him. They are vicious little creatures are they not? I will miss Lochlan and Neave. They were so entertaining. Oh I do hope your Fairy is just as entertaining!" Kerberos laughed wildly, his eyes gleaming.

_'Fucking Dermott. How did he know about the child?'_ Eric thought while silently hoping he would survive this so he could personally take the fucker out. Eric's anger rose. _'How does he know so much? This is infinitely terrible.'_

"I was delighted to find you two hovering near his home. It was so sweet, seeing you two in a lovers embrace. I had hoped she would come looking when news that someone was inquiring about her made it back to her. It proved to me that he mattered to her, and it seems, so do you. Her weaknesses are clear." Kerberos said distaste clearly on his face.

_'I am her weakness? Her weakness?'_ Eric was stunned, _'I had always thought of Sookie as my weakness, but now I am hers?' _

He moved away from Eric and out of his sight. When he returned he held a terrified looking Pam in his grasp, his hands held tight to her upper arms. She had cuts on her skin and burns from the silver chains that had been wrapped around her. Kerberos just looked at her smiling. "Now, I must keep my scent smelling like Vampire. You my dear will give me some of your blood." Kerberos held a struggling Pam with no effort. "Oh I like it when you wriggle around...please continue. Like a worm on a hook, I will swallow you hook, line, and sinker." He said glancing at Eric with a smile as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

Pam screamed and Eric roared. He struggled uselessly as Kerberos drank deeply from Pam. When Kerberos was through, he simply dropped her to the floor. He had taken quite a bit of blood, and she was weak from the silver. Kerberos walked to Eric's coffin, smiled at him, and closed the lid. Eric heard him whisper something under his breath. Then he spoke softly with a small chortle "Ah, a little Vampire blood and some simple magic and none are the wiser. Foolish vampires."

Eric laid there helpless. The silver was weakening him. He needed to focus so he would not scream out from the pain of it. Eric would not give him the satisfaction. He reached out to feel for Sookie, hoping it would give him some comfort but he felt nothing. It seemed she had cut off the bond. It wasn't until a while later that he started to feel her again. There would be a surge in the bond, and then it would disappear. It went on like this for a while, it seemed as if Sookie was opening and closing the bond. _'She must feel something is off. Is she is checking to see if I live?'_ Eric found it distressing and tried to go into downtime.

Luckily, it was not too much longer until the plane began descending. When it landed he could hear voices, but no longer did he hear Victor's voice. Eric felt the movement of the coffin and soon was loaded into some sort of vehicle. Before long he was being unloaded, and this time, for the last time. They had reached their destination.

When the coffin was opened, there were six strange looking warriors surrounding it. They were fully clad in an armor that can only be described as ancient looking. They were dirty and smelled of earth. Their eyes stared blankly, like there was not a thinking mind behind them. _'I have never seen warriors such as these.' E_ric thought.

They lifted Eric out of the coffin and placed him on the floor. He was in a room that looked like a medieval dungeon with its stone walls and floor. The smell of blood and death hung heavy in the air. The room was giving off an ominous glow, from the fireplace on the back wall, which had instruments warming in it. A wooden table that was stained with blood sat in the center of the room. A wooden workbench sat against the far wall and it had many different devices strewn across it. This room had seen many victims.

"Place him on the table you imbeciles!" A woman shouted as the warriors picked Eric back up and placed him on the foul smelling table.

"Good, Good. Now for the fun part." Sandy crooned as she walked up to the table. She was wearing a stark white business suit, and her hair was pulled up in a tight bun. "Leave us! Alert me only when our guest arrives." She ordered before setting her sights back to Eric.

"Oh my! Some of your skin seems to have been burned, does it hurt much?" She asked innocently. She batted her wide eyes while looking into Eric's. Her finger ran along Eric's skin until she reached a spot on Eric's arm that had been burned by the silver. She dug a finger into the wound and Eric bit his tongue so hard that blood swelled into his mouth. She pulled her finger back and stuck it in her mouth, sampling his blood. A look of pure pleasure ran over her face. _'Crazy Fucker. I will not scream for this piece of shit. He wants me to live, he will not kill me, I can withstand the pain.' _Eric was sure this was not Sandy.

"Nothing I can't handle...Kerberos." Eric spit at the Dragon, drops of Eric's blood splattered on his white suit.

"Aw, you figured it out so soon...I wanted to play for a while, now I just have to get down to business I suppose." Kerberos looked disappointed.

"Did you kill Sandy or is she in on your little game as well?" Eric asked venomously.

"Oh, she is long gone, has been since before the takeover." Kerberos winked as he walked over to the bench. He looked like was deciding what to use first.

"You incited the takeover?" Eric was shocked_ 'How long has this demented Dragon been maneuvering us?' _

"It doesn't take much to rile up a vampire. Felipe is an ignorant fool. He sits on his throne, ordering his minions about. He is so wrapped up in himself he barely notices what is happening around him. A simple play to his ego and he is like putty in my hands." Kerberos said as he walked back to the table. He had thick chains in his hands. "I no longer have a need for him." He grabbed Eric's legs and chained them together, hooking them to the table. He moved around the table behind Eric's head, and reached down pulling Eric's arms up together above his head running a chain around them then attaching them to a cranking device.

Eric knew what this was...a rack. It was a simple torture device, by strapping the hands over the head and and attaching it to a crank, then strapping the feet together at the other end so they may not move, a turn of the crank and the victims body is stretched. It's kind of like tying a man to two horses and then sending the horses in opposite directions, but much slower. _'I have survived worse than this before. Get it together Northman.'_ He was trying to prepare for what was to come. "Enough talking Viking. On with the screaming."

Kerberos turned the crank, stretching Eric's body. Eric could almost not stifle the shriek of pain that wanted to leave his lips as he felt every muscle being extended and every joint being tested.

"Oh please let it out, my dear Viking. I have wanted to see you screaming since I first laid eyes on you. You are so proud. Sitting in front of the masses, letting them bow at your feet. Your arrogance is something that I feel I would like to break." Kerberos walked to the fire and pulled a long searing hot metal bar that had a point at one end. He held it in the air examining it so Eric could see what was to come.

Eric closed his eyes and pictured his Sookie. The images of last night filled his thoughts. Her soft skin rubbing against his own, the look of ecstasy on her face as she cried out his name, and the gift she had given him by sharing her soul with his. He did not even think Vampires still had their souls. It had been a mystery until he felt his own soul mingle with hers. It was like his very being had been washed clean. She was a goddess in his eyes and no one would keep her from him.

Eric was pulled from his thoughts as Kerberos drove the hot metal poker into the flesh of Eric's right calf. Eric could not hold back a yowl. Kerberous seemed overjoyed. "You see the heat sears the flesh closed so you don't bleed too much, wouldn't want to waste it. Effective don't you think? With a Vampire it doesn't work as well as it would with a Human or Were, since the vampire heals quickly, but if I leave it in..."

Eric looked down at his leg, if Kerberos left it in, his skin and tissue could not heal. The pain was excruciating. Kerberos walked over to the bench, and picked up two knives. One of the blades was serrated, the other smooth. When he came back he started to make cuts over Erics body, lapping up the blood as it oozed out.

"Oh so strong Vampire. Your blood is almost as old as mine." Kerberos continued to repeat this process for a while, switching from the serrated cuts, to smooth cuts. His eyes dilated as he drank more and more of Eric's blood. _'It's strange I can't feel him like I would feel someone else who had taken my blood.'_ Eric thought randomly. Kerberos walked back to the fireplace and pulled another tool from the fire. This one had two sharp points on it's end, almost like a large fork.

Kerberos rushed back to the table at vampire speed and pulled his arm back, slamming the instrument into Eric's left leg with such force that the fork stuck into the table. Eric roared, he could feel his body weakening. He was not so sure Kerberos could stop himself from killing him. His eyes rolled back in his head.

Eric had lost all conception of time, as Kerberos continued to work on him, there was no relief in sight. It was not as if he was torturing Eric for information, he was doing it simply for the enjoyment it gave him. There were no pauses or breaks. Kerberos seemed like a Vampire after drinking Fairy blood, intoxicated by it all.

A sound of a knock on the door seemed to rouse Kerberos from his blood induced high. _'What now?'_ Eric thought as the pain rippled through his body.

"WHAT! I told you not to interrupt me!" Kerberos screamed in Sandy's high pitched voice. He looked like a rabid animal, with his white suit spattered in blood and drying blood painted around his mouth.

"Master, she has arrived, and they are coming to take the Vampire upstairs." A voice called from behind the door.

"OH! Wonderful news!" Kerberos looked down at Eric with exhilaration in his mad eyes. "Are you ready? You look ready. I know our little Fairy would love to see you, especially since you look so good for her. She will just eat you up with a spoon! I will see you soon Viking, I promise to finish this, well that is of course, if you shall live." Kerberos left the room, the strange warriors that guarded him followed, closing the door behind them. Eric could feel the little cuts that covered him trying to heal, but he had lost a lot of blood.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before a group of four Vampire guards came into the room. Eric pried open his eyes only to have a black bag put over his head. _'Fuck, can this get any worse.'_ He thought, then relief went through him for a moment, as the guards released him from the rack.

That was short lived though, as the instruments that had been put through his legs were removed, along with the silver chains. The guards left the shackles in place, grabbed Eric under his arms, and pulled him to his feet. He could hardly even stand, but the Guards held him upright as they walked him down a long hall to an elevator.

When they entered the elevator, Eric could smell the scent of his child. _'She is still alive then.' _Eric thought, silently thanking the gods. He did not want to see his child meet her final death. The elevator doors opened and he was directed down yet another hallway. It was then Eric heard a voice he knew all to well.

"I think you are being untruthful Miss Stackhouse. I had your blood, you can't lie to me. What did I tell you about lying to me? I know you are hiding something. How about we bring in the traitorous garbage so you may see for yourself."

_'HE TOOK HER BLOOD!? I will kill him. This is a blood offense, she is mine, we are pledged with the knife, we are BONDED! He will die for this!'_ Eric's anger was rising and he could feel a little of his strength was beginning to return. Slowly his body was healing, it would take a lot of time without blood but at least he could stand on his own. He struggled against the Vampire guards that held him. They shoved him to the floor and Eric was too weak to struggle on.

One of the guards yanked the bag off Eric's head and for a moment the bright light blinded him. When his eyes came back into focus he saw her. A single tear ran down her cheek and he felt a longing in the bond and returned it.

Sookie turned to the King, looking away from Eric, and spoke to him, "What do you want from me? You hold all the cards it seems. Tell me what you hope to gain from this." Sookie asked in an emotionless tone.

"You will bond with me and I will let the boy live. As far as Northman and his child, well..." He paused and smiled, "they are traitors to the throne and will be delivered to their final deaths."

_'So the Dragon was telling the truth. What is all this going to accomplish?' He thought furiously. _

Eric watched Sookie's entire body tense, and he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open when he saw her skin start glowing blue. The electricity in the air crackled around her and her hair billowed out in waves around her head as if a wind was picking up, which it was. The air in the room seemed to swirl and gather around her as the guards advanced toward her. She unsheathed her swords and took a defensive posture turning in a slow circle her eyes glued to her opponents. Eric heard a whisper in his ear as he saw her lips move. "I love you. Take care of Hunter." Traitorous tears filled his eyes before he could blink them away. He wanted to stop her, but there was nothing he could do. In his state, if he tried, he would surely meet his final death. Instead Eric sent her as much strength as he could summon. The look on her face was feral. It was as if the Sookie he had known was gone, now replaced with an Angel of Death, fury burning in her eyes.

_'She is so beautiful. If I am to die let it be from the end of a sword in her hands.' _Eric thought in awe never taking his eyes from her. If Felipe and and other Vampires didn't know she was not all Human before, they did now. The look on her face was both beautiful and frightening. _'She is going to take them all on.'_ He thought as he watched the guards pounce on her. If Eric's heart could pound, it would be pounding out of his chest.

Sookie dropped to one knee and crossed her swords in an X-shape across her chest so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. The wind around her burst out from her body accompanied by bolts of lightening that shot out around the room randomly. Everyone in the room was pushed backwards, like a bomb had just gone off. The blast of air slammed into them like an aftershock and the ground shook.

Eric strained to pull himself up so he could see if Sookie was still alive. He saw Felipe scrambled up from his throne, which was knocked backwards while he was still sitting in it. If the situation was different, Eric would have laughed. Victor had Sookie's cousin in his arms and the boy was alarmed and crying, having been woke up by being pushed to the floor. Luckily, Victor's body absorbed most of the impact of blast and the boy did not look injured. Victor looked scared shitless and having pushed the child from his arms onto the floor, got to his feet, and ran from the room. _'Fucking coward. That must have been the real Victor._' Eric thought as he watched the boy for a moment before the he disappeared from his sight. _'Redin.' _Eric pulled his eyes back to the rest of the room searching for his beloved Sookie._ Some of_ guards that were closest to her were on their backs and seemed dazed by the force of the blast. Sookie was nowhere to be seen.

He could feel her fury in the bond though, she was still here, but cloaked. Several vampires had been taken out when struck by the lightening that had shot from Sookie's body. She had gotten six of them by count of their ashes that lay in piles on the floor around the room. There were two Weres lying on the ground also dead. _'Fortunate she didn't hit any of us. Only nine left.' _

Eric cringed as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Redin at his back, his cloak was gone. _'Did he give it to the boy?' _Eric thought as Redin worked on getting him free from his shackles. "Why don't you help her?" Eric demanded as he watched over Redin's shoulder and continued to scan the room. "I will help her when she needs it. She asked that _we_ not interfere, only if need be to save the child." Redin's voice turned low and threatening, "I will be honest with you Vampire, if Sookie dies helping you, your final death will surely follow. I help you only to help her. "

"Ditto." Eric said flatly. He was not interested in getting into this conversation now. Sookie's well being was foremost on his mind. He loathed not being able to help her, and at the same time, hated Redin.

All the Vampire guards in the room looked like they were on high alert backing up to shield Felipe, a circle formed around him. Every one of the vampire's eyes darted around the room, they were stone still, listening for movement. Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking, cutting through the silence. One of the Vampires close to Felipe started screaming. He was grabbing the back of his head which was smoking and as his hands touched it, they burned as well. '_Some sort of liquid? Acid? Silver? Clever girl!' _Eric thought. The guard fell forward abruptly, and a circle of blood was pooling on his back around a stake that had pierced through his heart. He was dead. Eric was struggling to control his blood lust, between Sookie's fury and the blood in the room it was difficult. He had lost a lot of blood and needed to feed soon. He was sure Pam was also struggling with it as well. _'Maybe she will sink her teeth into that damn Elf.'_

The Vampires in the room paid no attention to the prisoners that were being released. They had a much bigger problem...a very pissed off Sookie. Felipe looked on in horror as a vampire that stood before him was split in two. His body slide to the floor and couple of seconds later another body fell to the ground and a head flew across the room whizzing past Eric and Redin. "BOWLING FOR FAIRIES!" Sookie shrieked and a frightening laughter rang through the room. Eric couldn't help but laugh at her comment as Redin freed him. He knew she had said it to him, as he remembered the kiss he had once given her. Then Redin moved over to Pam, working to release her as well. Sookie had cleared all but six vampires and Felipe.

Felipe screamed sounding desperate, "Get the Viking and his child! Seize them! She will not harm us if we have them."

Two of the last six vampires dashed at full speed towards them. Redin jumped up and took a defensive stance in front of him and Pam. In mid-stride the two guards froze into a block of ice just feet from Redin. A bolt of lightening shot through the air and when it hit the block of ice it exploded. Eric blinked in surprise and jerked backward. He had never seen such a thing. Ice, blood, and vampire pieces showered the room.

Sookie threw off her hood and stood before Felipe and the four remaining guards. She was covered in blood, but Eric sniffed the air and could tell it wasn't hers. He couldn't help the surge of lust her felt for her at that moment. She had her swords ready. She was merely ten or so feet from the guards, as they stood in a semi-circle around the King.

"You think I am so easy to kill?" she scoffed with her skin still glowing a bright blue. "I have been staked, shot, raped, tortured, beaten up, and almost drained...and that was when I was still mostly human." She stared down Felipe with his death in her eyes "You think you could threaten me and the people I care about? I will kill anyone who wishes to harm them." She cocked her head waiting for Felipe's reply.

"Miss Stackhouse, let us talk about this. It is obvious I have made a mistake. Please, I know that you are known for being reasonable. I am sure we can come to an agreement. This has just been one big misunderstanding." Felipe was a remarkable sight to behold. He was begging for his life, fear and anguish on his face.

"Reasonable? REASONABLE? I have been more than fucking reasonable with you Felipe. I saved your worthless undead life, and risked my own doing it. I still can't figure out what I have to do to simply be left in peace. I offer my help when it's needed. I have saved countless Vampire's lives. I've even infiltrated the F.O.T.S. to help save a Vampire," Sookie's voice was slowly ratcheting up, "...and you know what I have gotten out of it? DO YOU? A whole mess of trouble. Instead of being respected, I am sought after as an asset and assholes like _you_ think you can dictate _my life_, and choose _my _destiny. Haven't I proven myself time and time again as an ally to Vampires? Yet here I am, under attack again." The entire room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on her. Eric felt a rush of pride as his Valkyrie stood victorious over the King.

Sookie looked at the guards then and said something that surprised them all, "Do you wish to die for your master? I assure you that if you continue to fight me, you will not see another night." Shock went across the faces of the four remaining guards as they looked at one another realizing that she was giving them an opportunity to surrender. They dropped their weapons, and fell to their knees before her one by one.

"We surrender." A young vampire said. He was the last to kneel, with his head bowed low before her. Not one of them dared to look Sookie in the eyes.

"Good choice...although, maybe I should take care of you now? I mean I don't want to have four angry Vampires roaming around out there waiting to come after me at a later date do I?" Sookie paused for a second then continued, "Felipe what would you do? Would you kill them or let them live?" Sookie looked at Felipe pointedly and the Vampire guards, still on their knees, looked up from the floor to her face, then to Felipe. Felipe's mouth gaped open and he was speechless.

"No need to answer. I know what you would do. You would kill them. You have no respect for life in any form." She looked back down at the guards. "_I_ will let you live, but know this, if you try to harm anyone I care about, or try _any_ type of retaliation in any way, I will rain down a force upon you that will be talked about for centuries to come. I promise you that. Next time you choose to follow a master, choose one who is worthy. Do you understand?" The four vampires nodded simultaneously. "NOW GO before I change my mind and don't forget to tell your friends what happens when you fuck with me. You have seen it first hand." Sookie commanded and the four vampires left the room at top speed.

Sookie moved subtly closer to the King. "Felipe, Felipe, Felipe. You see what happens to a monarch that rules with intimidation and fear. Their most trusted followers abandon them when they need them the most. If you had learned this before tonight, you may have been able to avoid this situation." Felipe was backing up as Sookie advanced on him. She was twirling her swords in a menacing manner and the air around her started to swirl again, this time much closer to her form.

Felipe reached for a sword that was laying near him on the ground. "Naughty, naughty, Felipe." Sookie said as she cut off Felipe's reaching hand. He screamed and pulled his bleeding stump to his chest, and continuing to back away. His eyes darted around the room looking for a way out, anything or anyone that could help him, but he was completely alone and without a weapon. "I would love to kill you...but I think maybe it is better left to my bonded and his child. You did commit a blood offense against Eric by taking my blood. That's one of the Vampire's golden rules right? Eric and Pam look like they are in need of blood. I know you vampires can drink each others blood to heal, in fact they should heal faster with your blood than with a humans. It will be your parting gift to me, healing my lover and my friend."

"I will never!" Felipe screamed defiantly.

"OH, YOU WILL, one way or another. You can do this the easy way or the hard way. On one hand you can stand there, with whatever dignity you have left, submitting, or I will rip apart your soul and leave you as nothing more than a weeping mess on the floor." She sneered, "Your move, Felipe." Eric was on his feet now, and Redin had barely just got Pam released from her shackles. Eric licked his lips as Felipe gave him a glance.

Felipe looked aghast and then shouted, "I am the King! You can not do this and get away with it!" It sounded more like he was pleading with Eric, than threatening him.

"Oh yes, we can." Eric said spitefully. "You have taken the blood of my pledged and bonded and that alone calls for your final death." Eric walked slowly toward Felipe and Sookie.

"You have no rights traitor! She is mine since you are guilty of treason. I was within my rights to claim her!" Felipe squealed.

Sookie voice thundered, "You still think you can CLAIM ME? What part of final death do you not understand?" The wind that swirled around her glowing blue body, then began to increase in speed, as she took a step forward. Felipe took a step back and found his back against the wall. "No where to go now is there Felipe?" Sookie asked softly with a smile.

Eric went quickly to her side, but stood a couple of feet away, being careful not to encounter the moving air that surrounded her. It was whipping around wildly. Pam moved up to the other side of Sookie and the three of them just glared at Felipe for a moment before Pam and Eric leapt at him. Eric bit into Felipe's neck savagely and drank deeply. Pam sunk to her knees, tearing away Felipe's pant leg, and latched onto his leg. Eric could feel the blood begin to heal him as he fed greedily. He was sure Pam was healing quickly, since Felipe's blood was strong.

The King tried to struggle at first, but with the blood loss from his missing hand and Eric and Pam feeding on him, it wasn't long before his body slumped against Eric's. Eric pulled away from Felipe. Pam was still sucking the last few drops of blood that still remained in Felipe's body. Eric called her back from her blood lust, willing her off of Felipe. When she backed away, he let Felipe's drained body slump to the floor. Eric picked up a sword, one that the guards had dropped, and with seasoned expertise, cut off Felipe's head.

Eric turned as he let the sword drop to the ground. He looked into Sookie's eyes. She had calmed and the air around her returned to normal. He rushed over to her, pulling her into his arms and whispered softly in her ear "Sookie, my Sookie...you are amazing. Are you well? Have you been hurt my love?" He could feel her shiver, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"As well as I can be..." She whispered back and kissed him softly on the lips, and said, "Hunter." Sookie pulled away from Eric and turned to look at Redin. She popped over to him and took the sobbing child from Redin's arms.

"Aunt Sookie!" Hunter cried wrapping his arms around her neck. Sookie started to cry right along with him sinking to the ground. She rocked him in her arms, whispering, "Everything is going to be fine now, sweetie. It's all going to be okay."

Eric watched the wondrous woman go from a hardened warrior back to the soft, caring, woman he treasured so dearly.

Hunter's lips quivered and said, "Promise, Aunt Sookie?"

"I promise. Are you hurt?" Sookie's eyes ran over Hunter's body looking for any injuries.

"I'm okay, but I want my daddy." Hunter said as Sookie wiped his tears away.

"Do you know what happened to your daddy, Hunter?" She asked carefully and Hunter shook his head, a mixture of feelings flooding his young face.

"It's alright, we can talk about it later. Let's get out of here." Sookie hugged him tightly before releasing him so he could stand. Eric held out his hand to her and she took it so he could help her to her feet. "I think it would be better if I popped us back to my house. I have never tried to pop so many people at one time." Sookie smiled but looked a little nervous. _'Nervous?'_ Eric thought, surprised that this was the first time all night that she seemed have any fear.

"Everyone gather around and make sure you are touching me." Sookie ordered as she pulled Hunter close to her. She looked down smiling at him and said, "Hunter I need you to hold on to me real tight, okay? We are going for a little ride." Hunter nodded and hugged her legs tightly from the front. Eric slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pam and Redin each took an arm and then...POP.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**Thanks to all of you for sticking with me through my story. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

Chapter Fifteen:

When we arrived at my house I nearly teleported us into a mess of cars that sat in my driveway._ 'I forgot all about the meeting.' "_It looks like everyone is here." I was still humming from the events of tonight. I had let my powers loose for the first time. Sure, I had sparred with Redin, but I had always held back somewhat. When you spar with someone, your intention is not to kill them. Tonight I had fought with the intention of killing every last one of my enemies. I never knew I had it in me, but now things were different. I am different. If I looked close enough, there are a lot of things I am capable of and the memories of my past lives prove that.

Pam and Hunter pulled away from me but Redin and Eric maintained their grips on me. They were staring each other in eyes, they were clear with intent and that intent was clear. For a second I thought it would be a tug of war...with me being the rope.

"Um, guys. You think you could let me go?" I asked a little forcefully. They did not move an inch. It was like that old game where the one who looks away first loses. Hunter started to look a little scared and I thought, _'This is ridiculous.'_ I pulled the electricity from the air ever so slightly and gave them both a little zap. It wasn't enough to really hurt them, but enough to be uncomfortable. Redin released my arm and Eric pulled back from me, releasing my waist. They both looked at me with matching looks of agitation, both with an eyebrow raised. I could hardly contain my laughter. Eric shrugged, he could feel my amusement and I could feel his confusion. I burst out laughing.

"Two peas in a pod." I said shaking my head as I walked over to Hunter and took his hand. I smiled at him reassuringly and then said calmly, "Hunter, honey, I want you to do me a favor, Okay?" He nodded at me but stared at Redin and Eric. I continued silently, _'You don't have to worry about Redin and Eric. You can trust them. They are my friends.' _

_'They looked like they want to fight Aunt Sookie. I was scared they would hurt you.' _Hunter said looking back at me and tears came to his eyes.

_'Oh honey, don't cry. Nothing is going to happen to me. I am strong.'_ I put out my arm and pumped my muscle. Hunter laughed and I wiped his tears away.

_'Now, you are going to meet a few of my other friends. Try not to answer them unless they speak with their mouths, okay? I think it is better if we keep our gift a secret? Can you do that?' _I needed to teach him about keeping this gift a secret, the less people who knew the better.I know he is young but he needed to understand. Being a telepath makes you grow up fast. When you hear everyone's unguarded thoughts, you learn a lot more than what is appropriate. It was hard being so young and not understanding what you are hearing.

_'Yeah, I think so.' _Hunter said weakly. I felt bad all over again for not being around more to help him. I remember how difficult it was for me at his age.

_'You just do your best. Don't worry. Your Aunt Sookie will always take care of you.'_ Hunter smiled and gave me a hug.

"Now, let's go in. People are waiting for us." I straightened and Hunter nodded up at me. I glanced at Eric and Redin and they were now looking at me like I had three heads. Pam had a grin from ear to ear.

We walked up to the porch and as I opened the door, all the people sitting in my living room looked over to watch Hunter and me enter. I couldn't help my face from flushing red. I heard a few gasps and mummers around the room. It was a full house. Alcide was here with a few of his pack. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember their names. They were sitting on my couch talking to one another. Bill was here with Maxwell Lee and Thalia; the three of them were standing around the fireplace. They looked like they had gone into downtime until they all looked at me simultaneously. Kind of gave me the creeps. Sam was here by himself and was sitting in one of the high-back chairs. Amelia and Octavia were sitting on a couple of chairs they had brought in from the kitchen, near to Sam.

I strode in with Hunter by my side. Eric was right behind us and Redin followed Eric. Everyone's eyes went to Redin as he entered since most of the people present had never seen an Elf, let alone a Twilight Elf. Pam was the last to enter and she just rolled her eyes as she took in the room.

"What happened to you, Sookie? You and Redin left without a word to me!" Amelia said jumping up from her chair.

"We had an emergency. I am so sorry I didn't say anything Amelia." I didn't mean to leave without telling her but it just didn't occur to me. I was too overwhelmed at the time.

"What's going on? We have been waiting for hours. Is everything alright?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, yes and no." I didn't want to get into it in front of Hunter. "It's a long story. Let me put Hunter to bed and we can talk about it in a minute." I was a little nervous and I needed a minute to get my thoughts together since theirs were bombarding mine. I also had to tell them about my Dragon problem. This was _so_ not going to be fun. I put my shields up and focused.

"Alright." Amelia said staring at the little boy at my side.

I took Hunter to the spare bedroom that was close to my own. I pulled out an old Fangtasia tee shirt Pam had given me and helped him change into it, then I tucked him in bed.

"Hunter, try to get some sleep, OK? We will look for your Daddy tomorrow. I promise." I could see the worry for Remy in his head. He was worried he would be all alone. He did not see his Dad when he was taken, and didn't know what happened to him.

"You are not alone." I said softly. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never have to be alone." Hunter reached out to me and I took him in my arms.

"Okay sweetie, now time for bed." I said as I tucked him in tightly. "If you need me, just call to me in our special way."

"Goodnight Aunt Sookie." He said as I got up, went to the hall, and closed the door quietly behind me. Redin was standing outside the door, leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"You were magnificent tonight, Sookie." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, and thank you for taking care of Hunter. I don't think things would have went as well as they did without your help." I gave him a big hug, just as Eric made his way down the hall. Eric growled menacingly and Redin tensed, gripping me tighter. The look on Eric's face was lethal.

"You _will_ release my woman. NOW!" Eric said threateningly.

"She does not belong to you Vampire. She belongs to herself." Redin spit back.

"Are you slow Elf? She is my pledged and bonded. We are WED. She is MINE." Eric looked deathly serious.

"I would watch my tongue Vampire. You do not know who you are dealing with. I care nothing for your rituals and ceremonies. They mean nothing to me."

I was feeling overwhelmed by Eric's anger and when my brain seemed to catch up, I popped out of Redin's arms and stood between them. "Enough!" I said exasperated. "I am sick of this shit. You two stop this now. I am not some prize to be won and I am sick to death of people talking about me like I am not even here! We have more pressing matters, like the group of people sitting in my living room." If they wanted to fight it out so be it, I was too agitated to care. "You know what...why don't you two go explain what's going on to our guests. I have an errand I need to run, and I am going to do it _alone_." I said and I popped out of the room. I knew it was cowardly to pawn the story telling off on Eric and Redin, but really, I needed a few minutes to myself and I needed to see if Remy was at home, or even alive. I was not ready to face my friends.

I arrived in Red Ditch, popping into Remy's backyard and stared at the dark house. It didn't look like anyone was home. This was definitely not a good sign. I reached out with my mind, and I found Remy alone inside. I could hear in Remy's mind he was in a lot of pain, his thoughts were incoherent. _'OH NO!' _I rushed to the door and kicked it open. I ran inside, saw Remy, and hurried over to him. He was tied to a high-backed dining chair. His head was slumped forward and he wasn't moving. Blood covered his body. He had been tortured. I probed his mind and could see he was slipping away. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around him. I did the only thing I could think to do. I popped home.

"HELP ME!" I shouted. I had popped Remy and the chair he sat in into the living room. I never tried popping objects before but apparently it worked. Eric ran over to me, "Who is this? What happened are you hurt?" Eric looked like he was on high alert. He grabbed me and held me to him, looking me over for injuries.

"Let me go!" I shouted and pushing Eric away, focusing on Remy, "It's Remy, Hunter's dad, please he needs help. I looked around the room and everyone just gaped at me. 'FUCK!' "What the hell are you all looking at?! HELP ME DAMMIT!" Everyone in the room seemed to shake their frozen positions off themselves and move in toward me and Remy.

Eric started looking Remy over, checking on his injuries. Redin and Octavia moved in closer to see if they could help. I was frantically pacing back and forth.

"Eric, can you heal him?" I said not taking my eyes off Remy's face. I knew it was a lot to ask him to give Remy blood, but the thought of Hunter left parent-less at the same age I had been was a knife that cut deeply.

"No my Love, it is too late. I don't think he could even be turned...successfully." Eric said solemnly.

I stood in front of Remy, I held my hands around his head and I reached out with my soul. I started to gleam gold as I wrapped my soul around his and healed all the fishers I could feel before I sank to the ground before him. I felt his soul slipping from his body and I pulled mine back into me. Tears ran down my face. "Remy, I am so sorry. If I had only gotten there sooner."

The room was silent except for my sobs. I was too distraught to give it any thought and I was weeping openly as Remy took his final breaths. His last thought was 'Take_ care of my boy.'_ "This is all my fault." I mumbled as I buried my face in my hands.

"This is not your fault Sookie. You did not torture him." Eric said trying to make me feel better, but instead it just made me feel worse. I knew he could feel it in the bond and he looked uncomfortable.

"It was Kerberos. I am sure of it." Eric said infuriated.

I looked up at him then. "How do you know?" I asked as I wiped away my tears.

"He was the one who tortured me. He was the one who abducted Pam and me. He is working with Victor." Eric said steadily.

"WHAT?! He was there? Why?" I only then realized everyone was watching us intently.

"I was just getting to that when you popped in. I was briefing our guests of the situation." Eric reached for me and pulled me to my feet. He tucked me in under his arm and I just buried my face in his chest. _'This is all just too much.'_ I thought.

Amelia got up and went to the linen closet in the hall. She pulled out a sheet and put it over Remy's body.

"What are we going to do? I can't let Remy's body just disappear. Hunter will need closure. I am the only family he has besides Jason." I looked up at Eric hoping he would have an answer.

"We will take care of it. You and I will discuss this as soon as we are done telling our guests what we are up against. Everyone here is in danger. The state has no reigning monarch. You need to be strong now." I could see the compassion in my Vampire's eyes and feel his strength coming through our bond.

"As I was saying, Kerberos abducted Pam and I during the daytime. When we awoke, we were already on a plane. Kerberos has been interfering with our lives longer than we knew. He told me tonight he has been posing as Sandy, Felipe's adviser, since before Nevada took over Louisiana. He is quite insane. He has been drinking Vampire blood for some time. I do not know if that is what made him insane or if he was like that to begin with. I do know we must be very cautious. He can pose as anyone. If I did not know Victor's scent I would not have known it was not him. I have had many meetings with Sandy and never suspected."

"I put a ward on your house and Remy's. How is it possible he got in?" I asked astonished.

"He said his magic was stronger and he was able to get through your wards."

"Well Fuck. Amelia, Octavia, is there any way to ward against Dragons?"

"I am not sure dear. I will have to consult my texts and speak to some of my peers." Octavia said thoughtfully. Amelia just nodded.

Murmurs went around the room and Eric continued but looked right at me, "He orchestrated things to push Sookie into killing Felipe. He wants to use her in some way to bring down the Council in Aradia. He said that things were in motion." A shiver went up my spine. _'Great. Just great.' _

"If he can look like anyone how can we tell if it is him? He could be any one of us." Alcide said looking around the room.

"That is what we need to find out. We need to find out as much as we can about Dragons. We need to find a way identify him." Eric paused for a second looking thoughtful. "We need to find Dermott. He is also working with Kerberos. He may know something."

"I will search for the Fairy." Redin spoke up. "If Kerberos has already set his plans into motion we need to catch up."

"You, think you can catch a Fairy?" Pam snarked doubtingly.

"I can catch Sookie and she is extremely skilled." Redin smirked at me. I couldn't help but blush. Redin and I spent many days together playing catch the Fairy, so to speak, while training. He helped me get faster with my popping while helping me learn to anticipate attacks. Eric held me a little tighter to him and his deep growl reverberated in my chest.

"Fine. You search during the day and Pam will search at night." Eric looked pointedly at Pam. "Do not kill him I want to question him first."

Alcide jumped in then. "The pack will helpl. We will track this Fairy as well. If this Dragon wants a fight, a fight is what he will get. Now, what are your plans for the state Northman? I assume you will take position of King." Alcide had taken the position as pack master after the Were War. I guess he assumed that the Vampire hierarchy worked similarly.

"I have not had a chance to fully consider this yet. I have never wanted to be a King, but I am sure Victor has moved to take over Nevada and Arkansas by now. I do not think it would be wise to let him have Louisiana as well."

"I would feel much better if you were in charge Northman. The devil you know and all that." Alcide said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eric, I hate to say this, but maybe he is right. You would be a much better King than Felipe ever was." I said softly. I didn't want him to be King. What I really wanted was for him to scoop me and Hunter up and run away with us. I knew that would never happen.

"It would make you and the boy safer." Eric looked thoughtful, "Perhaps I can not put off my promotion in the Vampire Hierarchy any longer. Bill, Thalia, Maxwell, what say you? Do you support me in my acquiescence to be King?" The Vampire's looked shocked for a moment. Eric was not one to _ever_ ask for anything. He was more of a taker.

"Yes, Sheriff." Maxwell Lee said first dropping to his knees before Eric. Thalia followed with a "Of course Eric." Bill was the last to consent. He looked in my eyes long and hard. Then he also went to his knees and said, "My King." Pam giggled wildly. "My Maker, a King." She was beaming with pride.

"The three of you get on your phones and start calling all the area Vampires. Pam contact the other Sheriffs let them know I am now King of Louisiana. The formal announcement will happen tomorrow night at Fangtasia make sure they know their presence is required. Those who do not show will be considered enemy's of the Throne and will be expected to leave the area immediately. Let them know this is their only chance to leave with their lives."

"Eric, I think it would be best if you had my pack on hand. In case things don't go smoothly." Alcide said.

"Maybe that would be prudent." Eric said stiffly.

"Well, I think it is time to head out. Sookie, I am glad to see you are back safe and sound, for the most part." Alcide said. "I am sorry about the boy's father." He looked at me sympathetically. "We will see you at Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Thanks Alcide." I said giving him a strained smile.

Everyone seemed to take that as their cue to leave and made their way out of the house, saying their goodbyes to Eric and me. Only Amelia and Redin were left in the house with us. I was relieved that we were somewhat alone again. The night was almost over and the Vampire's would need to go to rest in a couple of hours.

"I need to take Remy's body back and I need to tell Hunter." I really didn't want to do this.

"Love, I think it is best if you and Hunter stay with me." Eric offered and I was all for it, especially since Hunter would be with us, but Redin didn't give me the chance to respond.

"_I_ think it would be better to have Sookie and Hunter leave with me to the Otherlands." Redin interjected. "I will ask Noz to give Hunter sanctuary until this mess with the Dragon can be resolved. I am sure he will agree since Sookie is so important in saving Aradia."

"Absolutely not! You will not take her from me again Elf." Eric turned venomous and things escalated quickly.

"Sookie will return, Vampire. Only the boy will remain there." Redin spat right back sounding as if Eric had just said the most absurd thing ever.

"Um, anyone think of asking me?" I was starting to get irritated with them both. I didn't want men fighting over me, I just wanted one man to love me.

"Redin, as much as I appreciate the offer. I am not sure it is best to leave Hunter alone right now with strangers. He is just a little boy and needs to be around someone familiar." Redin looked at me intently. I knew he remembered being an orphaned child, and he had a lot in common with Hunter. I knew he would understand.

"I know. You are right. It would be hard on him, but we are talking about his very survival, Sookie. His temporary discomfort means very little in comparison. Your wards will not keep Kerberos out. You cannot stay awake every moment to guard him. If Kerberos chooses he can take the boy whenever he wants." Redin said the words gently. His expression was so soft and kind I had a hard time druming up the anger.

I knew Redin was right, but I was afraid that if I took Hunter there I would not be able to get him back. I did not want him to be stuck there as I had been.

"Redin if I agree to this..." I started but Eric interrupted me with a loud roar.

"You are not seriously considering this Sookie! You would let him take the boy to Aradia? What if they decided not to release him? We would not be able to storm in and take him back. It is better if he stays with us. You can hide him anywhere in _this_ world, with your power to teleport. We can protect him." Eric said furiously.

"Eric..." I started, but Redin cut me off.

"That will not happen. The boy will be released when Sookie asks for him." Redin's anger was now apparent on his face.

"You can not guarantee that Elf. You have a Master after all, do you not? If your Master wishes the boy to stay, will you go against him and bring the child back anyway?" Eric's lip curled up in a snarl.

"Yes, I would." There was no room for disagreement in his tone. Redin was dead serious. I couldn't help but feel shocked. He would not have disobeyed Noz to get me out of Aradia when I was there. I wondered what had changed. "What are your thoughts?" Redin asked me. I almost didn't realize he was talking to me since my eyes were on Eric.

I hoped he would not be to mad at me when I went against him on this. Nevertheless, I had to think about Hunter. I was responsible for him. I would not let his young life be snuffed out in some sick game with a Dragon. "Redin, I think we should take Hunter to Aradia." Redin smiled triumphantly and Eric scowled.

"I do not agree with your choice Sookie." Eric grumbled stiffly. "But if this is what you think is best, I will trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Eric." I said sweet as pie and stretched up to kiss him. This was a big concession on his part. He was used to getting his own way, making all the decisions. I was glad he realized this one, was mine alone. I couldn't help but hope that maybe he really was starting to see me as an equal and not just some asset to be protected. I could feel his frustration in the bond, and I wanted to relieve him from it. I brushed my lips against his briefly and stared captivated by his eyes. I pushed all the love I felt for him through our bond and I could feel his tension subsiding. Then he just pulled me close to him and held me for a moment.

Redin cleared his throat. "Sookie, I think we should get going. We have to return the man to his home and make our trip to Aradia."

I reluctantly pulled away from Eric. "Eric, where will you stay?" I wanted to make sure to pop back to him when Redin and I returned from the Otherlands.

"I will be at the club tonight. I want to be there at first dark. There is a lot to be done tomorrow."

"I will pop there when I am through, if that's okay." I was a little unsure.

"Of course it is okay, Love. I always want _my wife_ at my side." Eric smiled as he rubbed it in.

"You're so understanding Eric." I quipped.

"I will see you later, Lover. Try not to take too long." Eric kissed me sweetly and then turned to Redin. "Elf, I do not think I have to tell you what will happen if you cross us. If anything happens to the boy or Sookie, well, I think you can guess the result."

"Eric..." I started and Redin put his hand on my shoulder, then shook his head. He did not want me to say anything. I thought I knew Redin well, but his actions since we arrived have left me bewildered.

Redin and I returned Remy's body to his home. I felt horrible for doing it, but my choices were limited. I knew if he simply disappeared it could drag out things with the law for a very long time. At least when the police have a body, they usually make the wrong assumptions, and move on quickly. It was a callus way to look at this, but I had bigger problems and many lives were resting in my hands. I was resolved to honor the death of Remy by taking care of his son.

When we completed our task I popped us back to my house. It was time to tell Hunter about Remy and take him to Aradia. I was glad that Amelia had gone to bed. I didn't want her busy mind to scare Hunter.

I walked slowly to the door of the spare room and peeked in. Hunter looked so peaceful in his sleep, I did not want to wake him with this nightmare. I just stared at him for a moment from the doorway.

Redin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him. I needed the comfort. He rested his chin on my shoulder, gazing at Hunter as I was. His long hair tickled my neck and I shivered. Redin just held me tighter.

"Redin, am I doing the right thing? I feel so lost sometimes. Can I really take care of him and give him what he needs? I had no plans to have children, but now...I seem to have one." I was feeling overwhelmed and I knew Redin would tell me truthfully what he thought.

"Sookie you are doing the best you can with what you have. I have no doubt you will be a wonderful caregiver to the boy, you show such unconditional love. If I were to have children I would easily choose you to be my mate." Redin sounded so serious, I couldn't even giggle. _'Did he just tell me he would want me to mother his children? Is that even possible?' _"You should go easier on yourself. No one expects you to go and defeat all our enemies alone. You have many friends ready to die in battle to help you. I think together we can manage a single Dragon." Redin sounded so confident, I couldn't help but feel a little better. _'He always has that effect on me. Strange.'_

I pulled myself from Redin's arms and walked over to the side of the bed. I sat down and gently woke Hunter from his sleep.

"Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked sleepily.

"Yes honey, I need to talk to you. Can you wake up for me? It's important." I blocked off my thoughts and waited for Hunter to wake further. Tears began to run from my eyes uncontrollably and as Hunter began to become more aware, I could tell my tears were beginning to frighten him.

Hunter moved over to me and wrapped his little arms around my neck. I pulled him to me and rocked him in my lap. "Oh honey, I am so sorry." I said softly to him. "Your Daddy, he was hurt. I tried to help him but could not save him in time. I am so sorry Hunter."

Hunter looked up at me with his dark brown eyes, the pain I saw there broke my heart. "Daddy's gone to heaven with Mommy?"

"Yes honey, he has." I said softly.

Hunter's lips quivered and tears ran from his eyes as he said, "Aunt Sookie, why did my daddy die? Why did he leave me all alone?" Hunter wailed as he began to cry even harder. He buried his head against my chest and his small body shook. I wished with all my heart I could shield him from all this. I reached out to him with my soul and wrapped mine around his. I healed the fishers as they appeared and he his sobs began to calm. I pulled my soul back into me and just held him.

"Honey, I know he wouldn't have left you if he could have helped it. He loved you more than anything." I kept my voice soft and even.

I hadn't noticed Redin came back into the room until he said, "Sookie we need to get going."

I looked up at Redin with all the pain and anguish I felt. He gave me a understanding expression. I had to rein in my emotions. I wiped my tears. I looked back at Hunter, "Hunter, I need you to be strong now. I promise I will take care of you. I am going to take you someplace safe." _'How can I take him to Aradia and just leave him there. I can't abandon him now. He would be alone there, but he would be safe there. I don't know if I could keep him safe if I couldn't keep Kerberos out with wards. What am I going to do?'_ I was torn. I knew I said I would take him to Aradia, but now I wasn't so sure.

Hunter's sobs had turned to hiccups. "Okay."

I knew I had to make a decision quickly. I just didn't know which was the correct choice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Sixteen:

It was a good thing that when I went to take Remy's body home, that I thought to pick up some of Hunter's clothes to take to Aradia. I noticed how dirty Hunter was I insisted he take a shower before we left. I asked him if he needed help but he assured me he was a "big boy now" and that he "could do it himself." I couldn't help but giggle. I turned the shower on for him testing the water, then left him to do his thing. I stayed close though in case he needed me and to make sure he didn't fall or anything.

Hunter was in the shower and I was sitting on the bed waiting for him to come out. Redin walked in and sat next to me, he had been pushing me to pick up the pace, but I just couldn't bring myself to rush. I had been thinking over my choices and I couldn't help but to second guess my decision. "Maybe I should take Hunter with me to Eric's." I did not want to leave Hunter. He was so young and vulnerable.

"Sookie, we have been over this. Taking Hunter to Aradia will be the safest thing. You can spend time with him when this is all over."

_'All over? I might not make it back to see Hunter if the Dragon has his way, when this is...all over.' _"What if I don't make it back. It would crush him. At least if he is with me, if I die, he will know it was because I was protecting him, not pawning him off."

"Sookie, if he is with you when you die, he will most likely die too. I promise you, should something happen to you I will raise the boy myself. I will protect him and he will know of your bravery and kind heart." Redin looked determined and I was touched but what Hunter really needed was someone who remembered his mother and father.

"Redin, thank you. You have always been so sweet to me. I will never forget how you helped me after my awakening. You were like my angel." I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. I warmly smiled at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes. I really did care about him. How could I not? He had helped me survive one of the most life changing events I think that I might ever face. He trained me and he always made me feel comfortable about my changes and myself. I pulled my hand back and placed it in my lap. '_I am a one man woman and that man is Eric.'_ I would not entertain the thought of being with Redin, especially since I knew deep down that if we did get together he could make me happy.

I had been avoiding this conversation, but I knew I had to have it. Eric and Redin were getting to the point that I thought things would come to blows if I didn't step in. I was afraid to lose Redin. I just could not be what he wants me to be. I didn't want to lose the friendship we had gained. I knew he always liked me because he flirted with me some, but it was never serious until we came back here. _'Maybe it was seeing me with Eric?'_ As much as I cared for Redin and appreciated all he has done for me, I loved Eric.

"I think your right. We should go to Aradia. I'll just have to explain to Hunter and hope someday he forgives me." I was sullen, but continued, "We need to talk about something before we go."

Redin looked at me curiously, his red eyes blazing. "What is it?"

"It's about Eric." I was hesitant to bring it up.

"Sookie there is no need to speak of the Bloodsucker." Redin's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

_'Just say it SOOKIE!'_ My mind shouted at me as I felt the fear creep up. I did not want to lose my nerve. "I think there is. I told you how I felt about him. How many times have I expressed to you how much he means to me. I told you that I wanted to be your friend, yet you seem to be pushing it at every turn. I _want_ to be your friend. I _want_ to be able to train and have fun with you. You mean a lot to me and I consider you a close friend. I want you in my life, but I love Eric. _I am his_." I needed Redin to understand.

Redin looked completely lost for words for a moment then said, "You are sure this is what you want? How do you know you will be happy with him? Are you confident you want to stay with the Vampire?" His lovely face looked at me with disbelief.

"Yes. I can't tell you how happy he makes me. You only get to see the big boss Sheriff Eric. I have seen the loving and caring Eric. I know his soul Redin. It's light not dark. In addition, he and I are bonded and pledged. I can feel him...feel what he is feeling, and I know he loves me. According to his customs, we are married. Please, please understand." My chest felt tight and I felt like a rock had lodged itself in my throat. "It hurts me to have to say this to you. I don't want cause you pain." I couldn't stop the rogue tear that left my eye.

Redin did look pained. I had never seen that look on his face. "It's just that I care so much for you. I am sorry, Sookie. I did not mean to cause you to hurt." He placed a hand over my heart before he pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. I allowed it. I needed to know we were going to be okay. I felt so close to him. I had not spent so much time with someone besides my Gran and Jason. Yeah I spent time with Sam on a daily basis, but he was my boss. It just wasn't the same. I had not even spent that much time with Eric, at least not consistently.

I saw Redin every day in Aradia. I had been there for four months. We spent hours and hours training and the rest of the time we spent talking and telling stories of our lives and little adventures. He had so many more experiences than I did, but I surprised him with a few good ones of my own. We just clicked and became fast friends.

"I'm sorry too. I tried to tell you, but I guess I didn't do such a good job. This talking things out thing, it's kinda new to me. I usually just high tail it and run." I laughed a little.

"I hope we can still keep our friendship Sookie. I hope I have not caused too much damage for that." Redin eyes were pleading.

I smiled widely at him, I couldn't help but feel relieved. "If you promise to try and be civil to Eric...and ease off of advances, I think it could work." I winked at him and he nodded, but he had a sly little smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"AUNT SOOKIE!" Hunter called from the bathroom, _'I'm done!'_ He continued silently.

When we arrived in the Otherlands, I felt like I my stomach was churning. I was still afraid that I would get stuck here again and even worse that Hunter would. Redin promised me that wouldn't happen and I trusted his word.

I had explained to Hunter that he would be staying in Aradia for a while. I told him a little about Noz and the cottage where he would be staying. He was upset when I said I would be leaving for a while and not staying with him, but he took it better than I thought he would. I let him see in my head that I had every intention of returning to him and that seemed to calm him.

We were walking to the cottage and Redin had Hunter on his back, piggy-back style. They were giggling and whispering to each other. I just smiled at their exchange and wondered what they were talking about. I could have dipped into Hunter's mind, but I didn't want to intrude. Hunter had a long night and Redin had him smiling. Redin just seemed to have that comforting effect on people, well, at least the ones he wasn't killing.

We arrived at the cottage in no time and Noz was standing at the door waiting for us. "Well, well. Look who the Elf drug in." Noz said smiling.

Redin put Hunter down and went to bow to Noz. "Master."

"Rise." Noz said dismissively, pushing past him. "Sookie...so good to see you! Now, please introduce me to your friend."

Hunter moved behind my legs to hide. I could read he was fearful of Noz's appearance. Noz _did_ look scary. Hunter peeked out at Noz from behind me. "Noz, this is Hunter."

Hunter wrapped his arms around my legs and was gripping me tightly, so I thought at him, _'Hunter you have nothing to worry about. Noz may look scary but he is a friend.' _Then I continued out loud, "Hunter, this is Noz." Hunter loosened his grip and timidly waved to Noz.

Noz put on a big smile but it didn't have the right effect since it actually made him look more scary. "Hunter so nice to meet you. You have no need to fear me. I think that you will like it here."

Hunter moved out from behind me and held my hand. He looked up and thought, _'Do I have to stay here Aunt Sookie?' _

I knelt down to look him in the eyes, while I held his small hands in mine. _'Hunter, it is only for a little while. I promise to come get you as soon as it is safe.' _I pulled him to me and gave him a hug.

Redin was good enough to come over and interrupt. "Hey buddy. Why don't I show you to your room? Then I have a little present for you."

Hunter's eyes lit up and Redin smirked at him. Hunter looked at me excitedly and said, "Can I Aunt Sookie?"

"Of course you can." I smiled as reassuringly as I could. Hunter ran over to Redin and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with him toward the cottage. Redin looked over his shoulder at me and winked. I couldn't help but giggle. Redin was so good with Hunter, I could easily see him with children of his own.

When Redin and Hunter were safely in the house I took the opportunity to talk to Noz. There were a few assurances I needed before I left. "Noz. I want to thank you for taking Hunter in."

"It is nothing Sookie. You are doing us a great service. It is the least we can do." Noz spoke unwaveringly.

"You have to promise me you'll look out for him. Hunter has just lost his Dad and now I am dropping him off in a place that is strange to him." I was begging him with my eyes.

"Sookie, you forget, I raised Redin from the time he was a boy. I have some experience in these matters." Noz said chidingly.

"Yes, I know... but I don't want you training Hunter. I want to shield him from as much of this as I can. Being like me, well you have to grow up fast. I want to preserve as much of his childhood as I can." I was absolutely serious.

"Sookie, if the child becomes interested in something how can I not explain it to him?" Noz inquired.

"I am serious Noz. You know _exactly_ what I mean. I know that you know. He has the spark as I do. Don't play games with me." I could not keep the threat from my voice. I didn't like that he was skirting around the issue.

"Are your maternal instincts kicking in already Sookie? You are as feisty as a mother bear protecting her cub. I will do as you ask. I will not _train_ the boy." He said stiffly, just as Hunter came running out of the front door with a wooden sword in his hand. _'Just wonderful.'_ I should have known Redin's surprise would be a weapon. I couldn't help the frown that flashed over my face before I straightened it out. I didn't want Hunter to think it he has caused it.

"Aunt Sookie! Aunt Sookie! Look what Redin gave me!" His face was beaming while he swung the sword through the air. "I will get the bad guys Aunt Sookie!" Hunter said swinging at imaginary enemies.

I couldn't help but laugh. How was I going to keep him from learning to fight when he was going to be surrounded by warriors. I just shook my head. "You better be careful with that buddy, you don't want to poke your eye out."

Redin walked over to me and whispered, "I hope you're not mad. It is the sword I first trained with when I was a boy. I know he is a little young but a little pretending can't hurt, right?" He looked at me apologetically and I just nodded.

"I should be going. I need to get back to Shreveport before nightfall." I said. I didn't want to leave, but the longer I stayed the harder this would be.

"I will meet up with you later, Sookie. I have a few things I need to do before I leave. I will take you to the crossroads then I will meet you at the bar later. What time is the announcement?"

"Midnight." I was hoping Redin would be there, just in case things went wrong.

"I will be there." Redin gave me a quick hug and I was relieved.

"Hunter, its time for me to go." Hunter ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you Hunter. You be good, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Sookie. Come back soon." Hunter released me to continue swinging his new sword.

"Noz, again, thank you. I will see you soon. Stay in touch and alert me, please, if Hunter requests me. I will come immediately."

"Naturally." Noz waved his hand as if to say it was nothing.

We didn't waste any more time and Redin walked me to the crossroads and opened the portal for my return. Noz did not insist on me being knocked out this time and Redin said the words loud and clear that opened the portal right in front of me. Now I knew the words that would allow me entrance and exit. "Just in case." He whispered to me softly. I just nodded and walked through.

When I got back to the crossroads in Hot Shot I was surprised to see the sun was still up. Time moved more quickly in Aradia than it did on our plane. I popped home completely exhausted, it had been a long night and the day was half over. I had not slept or ate anything for...well I wasn't sure. I briefly wondered how I lasted this long if I couldn't even remember to eat.

I took a shower, and trust me it was a blessed shower, then I slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a red v-neck sweater. I made my way to the kitchen and noticed a note attached to the front of the fridge. I figured it was from Amelia, but was pleasantly surprised to see it was from my Viking.

**My Dearest Sookie,**

**I know this is all happening quite quickly and I assume you will have many questions regarding our new status. I think we should speak tonight before the announcement. I miss you lover. Come to me quickly. I long to be near you again. Please be safe.**

**Forever Yours,**

**E**

My heart melted a little and I found I longed to be with him as well. When he was not around it felt like something was missing, but I couldn't be attached to his hip, although it did sound kinda nice. I decided to just heat up some soup and then get a few hours rest before going to Fangtasia.

The soup was good but I found it impossible to sleep. I tossed and turned for a while, then grabbed my fighting gear. It was still a few hours before dark and I knew Eric would be up soon, but I just couldn't stand the thought of someone getting in and taking him again. I thought of Eric and popped myself next to him. He was resting in a coffin that sat in the corner of a dark room. I assumed we were in the basement of Fangtasia. The room was quite large and there were three coffins and a full sized bed. A small fridge was in a corner of the room with a microwave and a small table. There was a door on the far wall that I hoped was a bathroom. I affirmed that when I peaked in the unlocked door.

I was so tired but the fear of someone getting in here was keeping me up so I just plopped myself on the floor next to the bed and leaned against it. I knew it would be more comfortable on the bed, but if an enemy came into the room they would look for me there first. I might be able to surprise an enemy from behind the bed. '_Funny how my mind seemed to work now. Why would I even think such a thing? Oh yeah, people were always trying to kill me.'_ I held my swords in my hands and rested them at my side. I couldn't help but stare at my Vampire's coffin, and wish for nightfall.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a bed and cold fingers stroked my face. Still half asleep, I half whispered half moaned, "Eric?"

"No." A female voice said and I was so startled I launched myself from the bed and went into a defensive position without even thinking about it. _'Where the hell am I?'_ The wind around me started to pick up as I wildly took in the room. I searched the room for enemies and then realized it was only Pam and I. I remembered I was in Fangtasia's basement and I relaxed, calming my powers.

"Pam, shit you scared me half to death!" I screeched. Pam just laughed and rose from the bed. Not a minute later Eric was bounding down the stairs and he scooped me up in his arms, holding me close to him. He was dressed in only a pair of black dress pants, no shirt. I could feel his smooth, cool skin and I shivered. It definitely wasn't the temperature that was causing that. He looked down at me alarmed, "Sookie are you alright? I felt you call to me." He turned and glared at Pam. "Pam, explain."

_'I called to him?'_ I was momentarily shocked and then I interjected, I didn't want to get Pam into trouble, "Eric, it was nothing. She just startled me is all. I was a little disoriented when I woke up. It took me a minute to remember where I was. I'm sorry I upset you." I paused for a second to gather my thoughts then continued, "When you say I called to you what do you mean? I didn't know I could do that." How the hell did I call him, was it subconscious?

"I am not sure. It was similar to when a Maker calls their child. I could feel your need for me. I had never heard of a bonded human being able to call their vampire, but bonded couples are rare."

'_I am sure the vampire would not reveal a fact like that, since it could be used against them.'_ I considered. Still, it didn't keep Eric from telling me.

"This is strange, but could be useful. Our bond seems much stronger since our last exchange. I have no idea how it will be affected by your heritage and gifts." Eric said, as he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Eric, are you okay with all of this? I mean I am sure when we re-bonded the other night, you had no idea what you were getting into. I don't want to put you in even more danger." I couldn't help but feel guilty. _'I don't understand how he can even be interested in me half the time and now we are bound so tight. I never intended to completely turn his life upside down.'_

Eric didn't say anything, he simply leaned over and gave me one of his mind blowing kisses. The love he pushed over the bond was so strong that if I had been standing, I would have went weak at the knees. There was no hesitation or regret in the bond, I could only feel his love and determination, not to mention his lust. Our tongues dueled and when I pricked mine on his extended fangs a low growl rumbled in his chest as he tasted me. We continued on like this for a few minutes when Pam cleared her throat to interrupt us. "Eric, don't you think you and Sookie should get dressed? As much as I am enjoying the show, your guests should be arriving shortly."

Eric reluctantly pulled his mouth from mine, but ignored Pam, "My Love, we need to get ready. It is already late and we still have things to discuss." Eric set me down, giving me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Alright." I was disappointed and more than happy to forget the whole thing and screw my vampire for the rest of the night. Despite my lust, I suddenly realized all I had brought with me was my fighting gear and the clothes on my back. "Eric what am I going to wear? I didn't bring anything with me, and I am not sure anything I have will still fit properly." I knew almost all Vampire occasions required somewhat formal dress.

Eric could feel my anxiety and he just smiled, "Do not fret love. I had Pam obtain an outfit for you to wear tonight. I am sure it will be befitting for my Queen." Eric's eyes smiled.

"Queen?" Eric took me off guard with that statement. I had not figured on that. I just knew Eric would be King...end of story. _'Me, a Queen?'_

"Sookie, you are my wife and bonded. I had told you once...all who owed me fealty would honor you, and they will." He said in a low, caressing voice. "I love you, and now that I am to be King, I no longer have to hide it. If anyone dares to try to even touch a hair on your perfect head," He ran his finger through my hair then and I closed my eyes just relishing his touch. "I will see they meet their final deaths." I was touched, appalled, and totally turned on all at the same time. _'What the hell is wrong with me.'_ I thought and then opened my eyes to the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid my eyes on. _'Oh, yeah.'_

"What's going to happen tonight?" I asked after shaking myself from me reverie.

"We will be presented to the Vampires of Louisiana as King and Queen. They will pledg_e_ loyalty to us. I will be choosing our new Sheriffs and declaring their new orders. I expect things to go smoothly, and should it not, we will have enough allies to handle it."

"Eric, what do I have to do as Queen? It's not like anyone would listen to me anyways. I'm just a barmaid from Bon Temps. This is too big for someone like me." I was rambling, but all of it was just a little much and after the last couple of days I was feeling a little ragged.

"My Love, please relax. I will handle everything. You can have as much or as little involvement as you choose. I will not have you putting yourself down. You are not just some barmaid from Bon Temps. You are a Fairy Princess and now you will be a Vampire Queen. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. There is nothing that we can not handle together." Eric's words made my heart speed up and I was bursting with my love for him. He beamed at me and I knew he could feel what I was feeling. "I love you too my Sookie, and I will enjoy showing you how much, but we must get ready. We will talk more later." His hand cupped my face and I leaned into his cool touch. I could feel my need for him rising and he just whispered "Soon."

"As entertaining as this is...can you two separate long enough to get ready for tonight?" Pam said in a bored tone.

"Sookie, I will see you shortly. I will get changed upstairs and leave you and Pam to get dressed down here. Come up when you are ready." Eric leaned in and kissed me before leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. Pam walked into the bathroom and came out with two garment bags. She handed me one and I pulled down the zipper. When I pulled out the dress, I was stunned. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and I quickly pulled it on. It was chiffon and floor length. The dress had a plunging neckline that ended just above my belly button and it had a fitted waist, which was adorned with two multicolored beaded bands. It was lined in silk and it felt heavenly on my skin. The dress was mostly lilac in color but had ocean blue chiffon panels that ran down the front covering my breasts. They were attached by spaghetti straps, which crisscrossed against my back, attaching to the band at my waist leaving most of my back exposed as well. It was so light it was like wearing nothing at all. I twirled and the lilac skirt exposed several of the blue chiffon panels sown underneath. It made me feel like a Queen.

Pam walked back in wearing a strapless black and white dress. It had an intricately beaded bodice with a sweetheart neckline. Below the bodice the nearly sheer black silk was layered and gathered at the waist, giving the dress the illusion of being pleated, and the bottom caressed floor. She looked like a runway model. Her blond hair was curled slightly at the ends and she was just glowing.

"Pam you look great!" I said enthusiastically.

"You look quite delectable yourself Sookie. That dress makes you look like a heavenly beauty. Eric will be pleased." Pam said looking me up and down. "I think we should straighten you hair and leave it down, maybe a little makeup, then you will be perfect." Pam pulled me into the bathroom and did her thing. I just sat there while she primped me. When she was finished, I hardly recognized myself. I looked so regal. My hair was straight and almost to my waist. In my hair were two barrettes and I turned my head to look at them in the mirror. On the right side was a "S" that was encrusted with diamonds and the left side and a "N" also encrusted with diamonds. I gasped. "Pam, "SN" ?"

"Yes Sookie. You are married to Eric now. Don't you think you should take his name? Isn't that what is traditional? It would honor him, would it not?" Pam said with a small grin playing at her lips.

"Are these real diamonds?" I was not good at gifts, especially expensive ones, and Eric and I never really discussed the vampire marriage. I still had a hard time even thinking of it as that. It felt more like an engagement. He had never expressed that he wanted me to be Sookie Northman. It never crossed my mind that he would even think about something like that. Maybe he didn't. Maybe it was Pam. She was always looking for ways to stir the pot.

"Of course they are real." Pam scoffed.

"Did you pick them out?" I probed.

"No. Eric did. Why?" She looked at me skeptically.

"No reason. I just wondered." I tried brushing it off.

Pam just smirked, "Did you get your shoes from the garment bag? I purchased you some ballet slippers that should keep your feet comfortable. The dress is so long that they wont been seen anyway. I also got you a matching sword belt, it is not real diamonds, simply crystal but it should rest on your hips and look nice with your dress, that way you can wear your swords at your side."

"Thanks Pam, for everything." I really felt closer to Pam. She was probably the closest thing I had to a friend among the Vampires. I put on my shoes and strapped my swords to my waist.

"Let's not keep the King waiting." Pam strode to the stairs. I just followed behind her. I was tense and excited at the same time. '_Who knew what the night would bring.'_

* * *

**A/N: As always thank you for reading! Please be a dear and click that little review button below. =) Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Seventeen:

When Pam and I emerged from the basement, I was stunned by how magnificent Eric looked in his suit. It was a black three piece that fit him so well I could tell it had been tailored just for him. He sported a white shirt with a dark blue tie and in his pocket was handkerchief that matched his tie. His blond hair was pulled back and tied low at his neck. He looked so good I wanted to lick him from head to toe. '_Screw James Bond. I'll take Northman, Eric Northman.'_ I knew he could feel my lust and his eyes moved to mine, we just looked at one another for a moment.

"You look ethereal, lover." Eric said almost reverently. His eyes moved up and down my body drinking me in. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and my eyes shot to the floor. His lust was as strong as mine.

"You look pretty good yourself." I said knowing that nothing I could come up with could accurately describe how wonderful he looked. His arms went around me and I looked up at him.

He kissed me softly on the lips and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes...as ready as I am going to be." It was rare for me to make it through a vampire event unscathed and I really hoped to wear the dress at least one more time before it was trashed.

"The bar is pretty full. Stay by my side. Just follow my lead and things will go fine." Eric released me and took my hand. "Keep an eye out for Kerberos. You might be able to spot him with your gift."

I nodded and we walked out of his office hand in hand. A curtain had been placed in front of the doorway from the hall into the bar. It was red velvet and I couldn't see anything beyond it. It made me feel like we were actors walking out on a stage, which I guess, in a way, we were.

Eric held open the curtain for me and I stepped out. I did not release his hand and pulled him with me. A dais sat a few feet from the doorway and two throne chairs sat on top of it facing the crowd. The room was full of Vampires. I don't remember ever seeing so many in one place. _'Are there really so many Vampires in Louisiana?' _The room got quiet as we made our way to our thrones. A few Vampires in the room seemed to spread out and make their way through the crowd. '_Security?_' They were all wearing black blazers with blue shirts and black dress pants.

Eric and I stood in front of the chairs and our eyes searched the crowd. Pam and two other Vampires, I did not know, stood behind us. One of them looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why. He was a tall man, almost as tall as my Viking, around 6'2". He had light sandy brown hair that was spiked out sexily all over his head like he had just rolled out of bed, and he had sparkling green eyes. His features were refined yet masculine, with high cheekbones and full lips. His body was trim and muscular. He had that perfect "V" shape to his body and it was accentuated by his dark green suit.

The other Vampire, I did not recognize. He looked about 5'10", had pitch black hair and light blue eyes, the contrast was impressive. Even though most Vampires' skin was pale, his skin had a slight tint to it. He had a square jaw and sharp features. He was a bit stockier than the other Vampire was and much more muscular. He looked like he was a body builder before he was turned. His dark blue suit seemed almost too tight for him, like he would bust out of it like the Incredible Hulk.

Neither of them looked over thirty. They each had weapons on their backs, the tall one had a long sword and the shorter one had a spiked mace. I wondered who they were, but now was not the time to ask. I figured if they were standing so close and Eric didn't object, he must trust them. I decided to focus on the situation at hand.

I reached out with my mind but I did not feel anything out of the ordinary. I looked at Eric and shook my head. He nodded, returning his attention to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am now the King of Louisiana. I am sure you have heard My Queen and I have brought down Felipe De Castro. Normally we would have a formal ceremony but time is of the essence." Eric paused as murmurs went through the room. I was relieved he included himself in the bringing down of Felipe. I was not sure how they would feel if they thought I did all the killing, but technically he and Pam killed him, so it was mostly true.

"If you do not already know, Sookie is my pledged, bonded, and my mate. Now she is your Queen. If you feel you can not be loyal to your Queen or myself I suggest you leave now. I will not tolerate defiance. You will treat your Queen as you would treat me. This is the last and only warning you will receive on this matter." Eric paused again to look menacingly around the room. It was disconcerting to see so many people completely still, no one shifting or fidgeting.

He continued, "My Queen and I will be running the state from Shreveport. I am not Felipe, I will not be running my Kingdom the same way he did. Most of you know, I am a fair leader and I am willing to hear you out if you have a problem, but if you cross me and do not abide by my rules, you will be very sorry." Eric gave everyone a minute to absorb this then pushed forward. "Now, I am sure you are wondering what is going on with Nevada and Arkansas. I am not taking over those states. At this time, I believe Victor Madden has currently taken that position. I am offering asylum to those of you that do not wish to return to the rule of Victor. Let me be clear, we are at war with Victor and his minions. He is working with a very dangerous creature who he is currently allowing to feed on other vampires' blood." A few gasps and growls were heard among the crowd, but Eric went on. "They have been setting this up for a long time. If I find any of you are aware of this and do not come forward with the information, trust me, you will wish you had when I find out. Since Victor is now the King of Nevada and Arkansas, we will need a new Sheriff in New Orleans. The current remaining Sheriffs will need to see me later tonight. Those of you that I am considering for promotion, my second, Pam, will inform you. The rest of you will be notified of your new Sheriffs tomorrow and will be expected to check in with them in the next few days. If you choose not to check in and remain in my state, you will be considered an enemy of the throne and brought before us for judgment when found. I hope I have been clear. You are free to leave once you have met with me and the Queen. If you find you need to meet with us in a more private capacity speak with Pam. She will set it up. Now, there is True blood at the bar and it is on the house."

Eric gestured for me to sit and I complied. He sat as well and never released my hand. I could feel him pushing calm through our bond and I was grateful. It was going to be a long night.

It was not long before Vampires started making their way to us to pledge fealty, and I was surprised at the first group to approach us. It was the four Vampires I had spared the night before. I shifted uneasily as they approached and Eric immediately picked up on it. He rubbed circles into my palm but I reached for my sword with my free hand anyway to be cautious. The four quickly dropped to their knees and I relaxed slightly.

"My Queen." The young vampire said to me. It was the same one who spoke the night before. He and the other three vampires were still wearing the swat uniforms from last night, besides their varying heights they looked very much the same with all the gear. I guessed they had appointed him to be the designated speaker for them. '_Lucky him_.' "My King." He said turning his head and bowing it to Eric. "We are here tonight to ask for asylum. After witnessing what happened in Nevada and the words of the Queen, we have decided to pledge loyalty to you both. She has proven herself worthy and you are well known as a fair and just leader. We hope you will accept us and we will assist you in any way we can. Our lives are yours to command."

I was completely shocked, while Eric just looked smug. Quite a few of the Vampires in the room were watching this exchange intently and it was making me a little nervous, but I did not let it show on my face. I straighten my back and held my head high. I looked over to Eric and he just nodded. I guessed he was leaving this up to me.

"I am glad that my words sunk in. I hope that you took my warnings seriously." It made me a little nervous having them so close.

"We have your majesty." The young Vampire replied.

"What are your names?" If there was a possibility that they were ever going to give me trouble I wanted to know who they were.

"I am David Alston, and my companions are Gerald Franklin, Ezekiel Alvarez, and Lewis Hensley. We are in your debt. Felipe was self-serving and cared little for the people who pledged him fealty. You were right in your assessments," the young Vampire said with conviction in his voice.

"You are welcome to settle here in Louisiana, but we will be keeping an eye on you. You will have to prove your loyalty." Eric interjected and I was grateful.

"We thank you, your majesties and look forward to doing so." David said and the four of them stood up. Eric dismissed them and they made their way to the bar. They were looking quite popular as other Vampires began to question them as to what had really happened in Nevada. Vampires were always such gossips. I couldn't help but secretly hope the story would encourage others to take me more seriously.

For the next couple of hours the rest of the Vampires made there way up to us and pledged their loyal to us as well. There were a few faces I recognized, but many that I didn't. The night seemed to be going fine and by the time there was only about a dozen or so Vampires left, besides the security, and I was exhausted. I couldn't help but wonder where Redin was. I had not seen or heard from him all night. I reached out to see if I could feel him and I was surprised to find two signatures that were like his. _'Who is the other person?'_ I pang of worry went through me and Eric instantly looked at me. I tilted my head slightly toward his office and he quickly rose, bringing me with him.

"Those of you who are left for the meeting, we will convene in about ten minutes, the rest of you I bid good night." He said abruptly and walked us back through the curtain to lead me back to the office. Pam and the other two Vampires followed. Eric settled in his chair behind his desk and pulled me on his lap. His arms went around me and I leaned against him. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. Eric planted small kisses down my neck. Then he whispered, "What is it my Love?" I shivered, but snapped back quickly. He was always so distracting. "One second." I breathed and then shouted out with my mind to Redin. _'Redin? Are you here? I feel someone else with the same signature as you. Are you alone?' _

With that Redin pulled off his hood. He was standing next to me and Eric, looking at us. The other Vampires in the room where startled and pulled their weapons immediately. They began to move toward Redin. Luckily, Eric was quicker to evaluate the situation than I was because he shouted, "HALT!" Everyone in the room froze. "Pam, Marco, Shane, this is an ally of Sookie's. He is not a threat." Eric continued in a more calm tone. As soon as Eric said the name it all came flooding back. _'Shane. Oh my god, now I know who he is. I remember him.' _I couldn't stop my eyes from shifting to the Vampire.

Redin just huffed and looked at me, shaking me from my thoughts I looked over to him. "Sookie, I have brought someone to help with your warding problems. That is why I did not leave with you earlier." His voice was flat.

"Oh, good. Thank you." I said offhandedly as my eyes returned to Shane's face. He had a curious look on his face like he was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together. I remembered that look, but it was slightly off. When I remembered him making that face it was while he was human. My heart started to race. Eric picked this up immediately and his arms griped me tighter. I was sure all the Vampires in the room could hear it since it felt as if it would pound right out of my chest.

"Sookie?" He asked, I could feel his confusion. He was starting to feel anxious and jealousy was seeping through.

"I'm fine." I said a little shakily. I tried to push calm to Eric and I tore my eyes from Shane and moved them to Redin. He was looking at me with wide eyes. Everyone had apparently noticed how I looked at Shane. I was so rattled that I didn't school my features.

I immediately tried to lighten things up, so I smiled at Redin and continued as if the moment had not happened. "Redin, I would love to meet your friend. It is safe for his or her to reveal themselves here." I said a little formally.

"I think it best if they leave first." Redin said clearly indicating the other three Vampires.

Eric spoke up then. "They can be trusted. Pam is my child. Marco and Shane are my brothers. I trust them."

Redin nodded and I was surprised he gave in so quickly. _'Had our talk really worked?'_ Just as I had that thought, a woman appeared next to him. She was a Twilight Elf like Redin and if her skin was not the same cobalt blue as his, I would swear she was a supermodel. She was almost 6 feet tall and extremely slim. Her long black hair was in two braids that hung over her shoulders down to her waist. She wore a flowing black dress that reached the floor, under her bright purple cloak. Her red eyes were glowing. All eyes went to her with mouths hanging open.

Redin smiled and introduced us. "Sookie, this is Sarit. She is an extremely skilled priestess. She has agreed to help bolster your wards."

"Sarit, it is so nice to meet you." I said as I rose from Eric's lap and reached out my hand. Sarit looked at it as if I was handing her a dead fish.

"Yes." She said reluctantly reaching out to shake my hand, releasing it quickly.

"Well, we appreciate it." _What that was all about?_ I would have to ask Redin later.

"I will need a drop or two of your blood and the Vampire's for the spell." Sarit said as she produced a glass vile with the snap of her fingers. She handed it to me and I pulled out my sword and pricked my finger with it. I returned it to its sheath and then I squeezed a few drops of my blood into the vial. Fangs ran out around the room, which seemed to make Redin and Sarit a little nervous. I was used to the display and I knew Eric would not let anything happen to me. I walked over to Eric handing him the vial. He looked at me for a moment before he simply bit his finger and squeezed a couple of drops in. I could feel he was reluctant but I knew if Redin trusted this Sarit woman that we could as well.

Eric handed the vial back to me and I handed it to Sarit. She snapped her fingers and it seemed to disappear. Eric stared at her for a moment then said, "I am sorry to cut this short but we have a meeting to attend." Eric didn't sound the least bit sorry. "Sookie, I think maybe you should go with Redin and Sarit. I think we will need to permanently move to the plantation and should set the ward there. You are not required to stay for the meeting. I expect it to be over quickly." Eric was not revealing anything more, but I figured I would ask him later. There was something more pressing that I wanted to know.

"Okay, Eric. I will take them, but before I do, can I have a minute alone with you? I have to ask you something. I know you need to start the meeting. It will only take a minute." I wanted to know the connection he had to Shane.

Eric nodded and everyone filed out of the room, leaving Eric and I alone. I tried to ignore the strange looks they were giving me. Eric remained in his chair and I stood a few feet from him.

"Do you trust this Sarit person? I do not like the idea of giving my blood to an Elf." Eric asked sourly.

"If Redin trusts her, we can too. I will be there to make sure our blood is used correctly. But I have something...I need to ask you."

"Ask me, my Love." Eric said. I knew he could feel my turmoil.

"You said Shane and Marco were your brothers. What did you mean?" I asked softly, I knew of Vampires hearing and I did not want this conversation overheard. The jealousy I had felt from him before came back in full force. I did not want him to think I was interested in Shane in that way.

Eric gave me a slightly suspicious look. "They are also children of my maker. Why?"

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say. Kama, my spirit guide, had warned me not to talk to anyone about my past lives but I could not find any other reasonable explanation for knowing him.

"What is it Sookie?" He asked as his eyes narrowed at me. He could feel that I was reluctant to tell him something. _'Damn blood bond.' _

I could see no other way but to just tell him. "I knew Shane when he was human." I said almost too soft to be heard.

"That is impossible. You are mistaken. Shane is over seven hundred years old." Eric scoffed. I could tell he didn't believe me even though he could feel through the bond that I was telling the truth. I couldn't help but feel a little agitated.

"His name is Shane Barnett. His father was Samuel Barnett, his mother was Anna Barnett. He had two brothers, John and Paul, and a sister, Ashlyn. He grew up in England." I rattled off a few facts about Shane. I knew this because I had been his sister. Some Scots that came from the north, they attacked our village and killed me in my past life. I had watched them kill our mother first. I was only sixteen when I died. The memories were coming more easily, but the slight pain that came with them left a tightening in my chest. I had not lived those memories as I am now, but they felt just as real as any memory I have made in this life.

"How is it possible you know this Sookie?" Eric eyes were wide and they searched my face. His emotions were swirling and I could not pick out just what he was feeling.

I took a deep breath. "I told you I am a Shaman..." Eric nodded. "well when I met my spirit guide, she gave me a gift." Eric watched me intently and sat perfectly still.

"She gave me the memories of all my past lives. It is a rare gift. I am sorry I did not tell you earlier, but she warned me not to tell anyone. I recognized Shane, but I did not place him right away. I have a lot of memories floating in my head from many different lives." I paused. I needed to sit for a minute so I walked to the couch and sat down. I was facing Eric and had my elbows on my knees, leaning forward. "He was my brother in a past life. I died before finding out what happened to him." There it was. I laid it out. I never expected something like this and it threw me for a loop, apparently it threw Eric for one as well.

"Sookie..." Eric seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say." _Yep, he was at a loss as well._

"I don't either. I am totally freaked out by this. I am not so sure we should let him know, although I am sure he noticed how I looked at him." I said in a sullen tone.

"I agree. We do not know what his reaction might be, but I have known Shane for many years and I do trust him." Eric paused. "Let me think on this, for now and let us get on with the night. I wish to finish this so I may have you all to myself." Eric gave me a smirk and I smiled widely at him. He was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it. I didn't want to think about this anymore tonight. I got up off the couch and walked over to him giving him a soft kiss on his lovely lips.

"I will see you soon my Viking." I said huskily in his ear before pulling away and heading for the door. I could feel his eyes boring into my back and couldn't help a small smile from dancing across my lips as I felt his lust rising.

When I swung the door open, the five Supes were standing right outside. The Elves and the Vampires looked unhappy to be in the same space and so close to one another. I looked at the vampires and my eyes lingered on Shane for a moment. I needed to get away. I had the urge to wrap my arms around him. It was a bizarre impulse, and utterly confusing. "Goodnight, Pam, Marco, and Shane." I said shortly and placed my hands on Sarit and Redin and popped us to the plantation.

When we got to the plantation, Sarit looked a little impressed and immediately walked toward the main house. Redin just looked at me, he held onto my arm to keep me with him, "What was that about? Who was that Vampire?"

I knew I could not reveal to Redin what I did to Eric so I was careful in my reply, "He just looked like someone I used to know." I gave him a look which I hoped conveyed that I did not want to talk about it further.

Redin looked at me skeptically for a moment and then thankfully let it drop. He deftly changed the subject. "Sarit is one of the few priestesses that live above ground. She is very powerful and I have known her for many years. She can be trusted."

"Why does she live above ground? I thought you said that Twilight Elves don't usually do that." There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but not because I was interested her. He had never mentioned her before. '_Do they have something together? She is gorgeous.'_ I pushed the thoughts away. I didn't want to go there.

"She was banished some years ago. Noz offered her sanctuary. She stayed in the Otherlands for a time." He searched my face but I kept it impassive. "Noz had hoped that we would hit it off, but as you will come to find out, the females of my race tend to see themselves better then men. In our society females hold higher stations than men. They look down on us."

"When I tried to shake her hand earlier she looked at me like I was handing her a dead fish. What is the deal with that?"

"I told her you were a Shaman. She is well aware of what a Shaman can do to a soul. I am sure she was just a little worried about taking your hand."

"Oh" was my brilliant response. I didn't know what to say, but I was used to people being frightened of me.

"Come Your Majesty, I do not have all night. I need to be getting back to my own matters." Sarit said with irritation leaking into her voice. She had only agreed to help ward one of our homes, it seemed she couldn't wait to get away from us. Redin just nodded to me with a little smile and I moved quickly to her side.

Sarit had set up two flasks, one with a rust colored powder and one with a strange green colored liquid. She poured Eric's and my blood into the flask of powder, then added the strange liquid from the other flask. She swirled the flask around so the liquid could mix with the substances. "Now Sookie, I want you to take this mixture and pour it around the perimeter of the house. When that is complete we will cast our spell. If we cast it together it will be that much more powerful." She handed me the flask and I walked my way around the house leaving a circle of the mixture around it.

When I returned, Sarit handed me a black candle that was covered in some sort of oil. "I am going to say the incantation. While I do this, I want you to concentrate on the words focus your energy into the flame. When the incantation is complete, you and I will light the mixture together. This will set up the ward. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I was as ready as I was going to be and I concentrated on the words.

Sarit began,

"_Lady of Darkness,  
Dark Isis of spells  
Hecate, avenging Mother  
Hear us and help us." _

Sarit snapped her fingers and the candles we were holding seemingly lit on their own. I concentrated on the flame. She continued.

_"No rules of magic I shall abide,_

_Permit no harm to come inside,  
No baneful creature born of flesh or spirit, _

_may touch nor even come near it.  
Let those that would bring harm, _

_be filled with fright and alarm. _

_In no way shall this spell be reversed or place upon me any curse  
By the power of the Dark Lady, So let it be."_

She repeated this three times then she nodded to me and we lit the mixture on fire with our candles. It was instantly set ablaze and a shield of energy sprung up from the fire and surrounded the house like a dome. The fire quickly went out and energy field disappeared.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I stood there for a moment, in awe of the power. Even though I couldn't see the energy field I could feel it.

"Now Sookie, let me tell you how this ward works. No one may enter without your or your Vampire's permission. If someone wishes to do anyone within the ward harm, the ward will stop them from entering even with an invitation. Should you give permission, only you or Vampire can revoke it. No magic will be able to penetrate the ward and it cannot be removed. This is the most powerful ward my people have ever been able to come up with and nothing or no one has ever been able to break it." Sarit said sounding proud. I could not help but to feel a little relieved.

"Thank you again, Sarit. We really appreciate it." I said completely genuine with my thanks.

"Well, I owed Redin." She said distastefully. "But now that debt is paid, so thank you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be on my way." She said. "Redin come. Escort me home." She said commandingly.

Redin rolled his eyes and gave me a hug. I looked at him a little confused, then he said, "Sarit can teleport, I will see her home then return to the house in Bon Temps for the night." He released me.

"Thank you Redin, for everything." He had called in a favor and helped me out once again.

Redin smiled at me sweetly, "Anything for you." He strode over to Sarit and they linked arms before popping away.

Since Eric had yet to show up at the plantation, I decided to pop back to the bar. It had been almost and hour since I left and I figured there meeting must be coming to an end.

I popped myself outside his office and I could hear talking coming from inside. I decided it would be best not to just walk in and I knocked lightly on the door. I was sure Eric could feel my presence. He confirmed it by saying, "Come in, my Queen."

I walked in and was relieved that most of the vampires were gone. Pam, Marco and Shane were all that remained. When Eric's eyes met mine, he opened his arms to me and I walked over to sit in his lap.

"Marco, Shane, you have not formally met your Queen. This is Sookie."

Marco and Shane bowed their heads to me and I said as cordially as I could, "Nice to meet you both."

"Sookie, they are to be our personal guards." _'Oh, wonderful. Now I can constantly feel uncomfortable around them.'_

"Great!" I said plastering on one of my fake smiles.

"They will be staying with us at the plantation. Were you able to ward the house?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess we will see how well it works when we get there. Speaking of that, can we go now? I am really tired." I yawned. It had been a long night and I was ready for it to end.

"Yes, Love." He said kissing my neck lightly. Then he said, "Pam, you will take Marco and Shane in your car. Sookie and I will ride in the corvette. You can follow us there. You will also be staying." Eric's voice bartered no disagreement and soon Fangtasia was locked up and we were on our way home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Eighteen:

Eric and I arrived at the plantation in under twenty minutes. As soon as we arrived, Pam had decided to run home and pick up a couple of things before settling for the evening. Shane and Marco went with her since their belongings were at her home as well, since they had planned on staying there with her. So Eric and I would have a little while alone before they returned.

Eric and I walked toward the house. We didn't speak the whole way here. We just sat, enjoying the quiet, and we had yet to say a word. I could see the faint line that remained encircling the house from the spell in the grass and Eric stiffened as he got closer. The magic was thickening in the air as we approached.

"Sookie. The magic is strong. I can feel it." Eric said almost wonderingly.

"Sarit seems to be quite powerful. She said the ward could keep out those who want to harm us and that it could not be broken. I just hope she is right." I said as we got closer. I stepped over the line in the grass that marked where the ward sat and when I crossed it the heavy feeling of magic dissipated and it was replaced with a much more comfortable feeling. Eric hesitantly crossed the barrier and then smiled to himself.

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, but what he said next startled me. "I was surprised that Redin did not argue with me tonight." Eric paused then continued when I didn't respond. "Has he finally conceded to the fact that you are mine?" His voice was flat but I could feel the jealousy rising in him. I did not want to discuss my chat with Redin, with Eric, but I knew I had to say something. I needed to assure him that it was him that I wanted. I guess he needed me to do it as much as I did.

"Eric," I paused and took a deep breath. "I talked to Redin tonight. I explained to him that I love you. I let him know that you are mine and I am yours. I made myself very clear that he and I are only friends. He agreed to back off." I could feel his jealousy morphing into a mixture of other emotions. He was happy, excited, and smug?

A small smirk crept onto his lips as he stared down at me. "So...you told him that you are _mine_?" Leave it to Eric to focus on that point. He waggled his eyebrows at me teasingly.

I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief as I rolled my eyes. An involuntary smile appeared on my face. "Eric..." was all I could say before he covered my mouth with his. I let his feelings of love and lust wash over me and I sank into his arms, letting the rest of the world fall away. It was just me and Eric. The feelings between us were so strong I couldn't tell where mine began and his ended. We kissed for what seemed to be like forever when the sound of a car coming up the drive broke into our oblivion.

We pulled away from each other reluctantly. Pam's car was pulling up the drive at an alarming speed. She always drove like she was racing in the Daytona 500.

I was thinking about how we had to invite them in, but first I thought we should test the ward a little. "Eric. We should see if they can enter without an invitation. Just a small test." I wondered a little what the effect the ward would have if someone tried to enter and I thought it would put me more at ease to know.

"I think I would agree. I am curious to see the effect the ward has." He said echoing my thoughts. _'Did I say that out loud? Had I project that?' _I looked at Eric carefully but he didn't seem to know that I was just thinking the same thing, so I let the thoughts go.

The three Vampires exited Pam's silver 7 series BMW high security vehicle. Pam had told me all about it when she had purchased it. It was her baby. It had run flat tires and was armored so well that it could withstand hand grenades. It even had a safety fuel tank that self sealed if shot. It must have cost a fortune, but I always thought it was rude to ask.

Pam opened the trunk and they each took out several duffel bags. As they walked to the house their expressions seemed to change from ease to discomfort. Their bodies stiffened and they abruptly came to a stop about a foot from the barrier line.

"I can not proceed Master." Pam said, she sounded as if she was struggling.

"Neither can I." Shane said in only a slightly strained voice. The sound of his voice made flutters in my stomach and I viciously suppressed the feeling. I was glad that the barrier didn't hurt anyone who simply was not invited. Marco just nodded in agreement.

Eric smiled and said, "You three are welcome to come in."

They seemingly relaxed some as the magic that held them allowed them to pass through the barrier. "The magic is strong. I don't think I have come across a magical barrier so strong, you Shane?" Marco said with a pensive look on his face. I think it was the first time I had heard him speak all night. He had what sounded to be an Italian accent on top of a very gruff voice.

"No. I think it is quite formidable, but we will need to see it in action to be sure." Shane replied casually. He always was laid back. That's probably why he and Eric got along. Eric scanned the vampire's fingerprints in and gave them all pass codes to the house. It took a few minutes and I just stood there thinking of Shane and our past life together. It was distracting and I was debating on speaking to him about it.

It would be wonderful if I could have Shane back as a brother. When he was human, he was the best brother I could have ever asked for. He was always kind hearted and helped our Mother provide for us when our Father died. Shane was the type of person who was always in a good mood, despite our financial struggles at the time. He always looked out for me and our brothers. When a prominent man from our village offered to take me as a wife, Shane refused, even though the man offered to accept me, even without a dowry. The marriage would have raised our family's station in the community when we joined our families, but he had heard that the man treated women poorly, and even though it would have helped the family, he refused. Being the man of the household made it his decision. Shane was a much better brother to me then, than my current brother, Jason is now. I found I missed the brother that I did not really have in this life. I didn't even know if he would want to get to know me as I am now. If he would even care after so many years. Would he be very different now that he was a Vampire? I wasn't even sure he would believe me and my crazy story.

All these thoughts rolled in my head. If Eric was set on having Shane as a personal bodyguard, I would be around him a lot. I did not want to spend all that time uncomfortable. I knew that me constantly gawking at him would be noticed by those around us. After much consideration, I decided to visit Kama and ask for advice.

That decided I turned to the Vampires as Eric was scanning Pam's print in. With that finished we all made our way inside. The place was fitting for a King and running the state out of it would work out well. I was sure Eric would hire guards for the house and soon we would have lots of company. When Sofie-Anne was Queen, she had a lot of security and I was sure we would have as much if not more.

There was only a little over an hour left before sunrise, and I wanted some time alone with Eric. I knew he was feeling the same way, when I saw the glint in his eyes. It made me warm all over. "Now you are welcome to any of the rooms besides the one at the end of the hall to the right. That one is mine. Each room has a security pad inside that will lock the room with your code. Once you enter the code no one will be able to enter and the door will only be able to be opened from the inside. When you exit your room enter the code again and it will unlock the door allowing anyone to enter. Sookie and I will be taking our leave. We will see you tomorrow night." Eric said sweeping me up and throwing me over his shoulder firemen style.

I made a "whoomf" sound and then I couldn't help but giggle. He slapped my butt playfully and took off running up the large staircase. We were in his room in no time and he took me down to his hidey-hole. I was on his bed and he was stripping me of my dress before I knew it. He had a look in his eyes that told me this was not going to be slow. He could always make everything else fade away and I always felt truly cherished in his arms, but tonight, it would be fast and passionate. I could barely contain my arousal.

He was rid of his clothing as quickly as I was and he reached out his hand, pulling me off the bed to my feet. He flipped me quickly around placing my back to his chest. The action surprised me and my body began to tingle with excitement. His strong arms went around me for a moment as he inhaled deeply. When his hold on me loosened and I felt his fingers brush my hair away from my face as he ran his fangs down my neck. I could feel my desire growing and mixed with his it was almost intoxicating. I could think of nothing but having him inside me. I was panting and totally on fire for him.

Eric brought his mouth back to my ear and whispered, "Who do you belong to Sookie?" Normally, a question like that would infuriate me, but now things were different. I knew I was his. I knew all I wanted was him. His possessiveness seemed to turn me on even further at the moment. My need for him was becoming desperate.

His fingers lightly trailed down my back making me shiver as his hand continued downward. He reached between my legs to probed me, checking my readiness with his long fingers, and "Oh boy." was I ready. "You Eric...only you." I said breathlessly. That was all it took. In a flash I was on my knees on the bed and he was pounding into me. Good thing I was so ready for him, otherwise I think I would have been split in two with his size and pace.

"Tell...me...again...Sookie." Eric growled never slowing his tempo. He sounded so feral I had to fight not to orgasm on the spot. "I want to hear you say it." He said huskily.

I let out sort of a growl myself when I looked over my shoulder at him and instead of telling him I was his I said, "I love you Eric." As soon as the words left my lips he threw his head back and the look of pleasure on his face sent me over the edge. I shouted out his name and Eric roared as he and I exploded in ecstasy.

After a moment, he fell onto the bed next to me and gathered me to him. He pulled the covers over us and snuggled against me. We were completely spent. The brief thought that he had not taken my blood crossed my mind, but I pushed it away quickly. I did not want to ruin the blissful moment.

I realized that the sun would be rising anytime now and I knew I would have only minutes left to spend with my Vampire. I felt a little anxious at the thought and Eric noticed. "What is it my Love?" He said softly. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" I could feel the daytime pulling on him as worry started to seep into the bond.

"I'm fine. It's just..." Now I felt stupid. What was I going to say, _'Oh Eric, I love you and will miss you tomorrow while your dead to the world.'_ It sounded pathetic, so I quickly scrambled for a suitable answer, "I was just thinking about all that has happened." I turned in his arms and gave him a smile. "You didn't hurt me...you were wonderful." He smiled back and I rested my head against his chest. His arms were around me tightly and I felt safe.

I thought about what Pam said earlier about Eric wanting me to take his name. He really did think of me as his wife. I found that I wanted to take him as my husband in the human way. Surely he wouldn't say no, I mean shouldn't, if he felt we were already married Vampire style. _'I should ask him. I know it is not really traditional but really what part of our relationship was. Plus, the Humans would take our relationship more seriously. Maybe the Fangbangers at Fangtasia would acknowledged who he belongs to.'_ I giggled at myself and quickly looked up at Eric. He was already taken over by the sun.

I was thinking as possessively as Eric. _'Maybe I should get him an engagement ring.'_ I thought and dismissed it as hokey, then I got a brilliant idea. I knew exactly what I wanted to give him. I would have to make a few phone calls to see if it could be done and how much it would cost but that was easy enough. Thinking about all this gave me a little hope for tomorrow and it wasn't long before sleep took me over.

I woke up the next day around noon. I was feeling a little energized as I recalled my plan from last night. I knew it would surprise Eric and I think it would make my feelings clear. I hoped he would be open to it and couldn't help but feel a nervous excitement.

I showered and dressed quickly, then kissed Eric goodbye. I had a lot to do since I had been putting some things off and they needed to be taken care of. I was not sure how long the peace would last and if I was going to die in this fight, I was going to do what I wanted to do...now. I would make arrangements and move forward. I was going to take advantage of the time I did have.

I decided to pop home and make my phone calls. I wanted to check in on Amelia and Redin and find out if the police had found Remy yet. I also needed to contact Mr. Cataliades.

I popped into my room and looked for something to wear. I was going to need to do some shopping. The thought almost totally killed my mood. I didn't have a job. I did not have the money to replace my entire wardrobe. My once good mood was turning sour in a hurry. _'Would Eric help me out? He did consider us married...but we haven't discussed anything about that.' _ I hated to depend on anyone. I pulled out a light blue sun dress and slipped on a pair of flip-flops, they didn't fit well but they would have to do.

After moment of depression, I decided to get on with the even less pleasant chores of the day. I went and got my cell to take care of my first task of the day. I called Mr. Cataliades first. He said he needed to talk to me and I needed his advice on the Remy situation.

"Hello." A smooth voice said.

"Hello. This is Sookie Stackhouse is Mr. Cataliades available." I said formally.

"My dear it is I. How may I serve you, your majesty?" He said just as formally.

"Oh, you heard about that already?" I was stuned. It just happened the previous night for goodness sakes.

"Yes, word travels fast in the supernatural communities." He chuckled.

"Mr. Cataliades, I was hoping to speak to you in person. You don't happen to be available today to meet would you?" I wanted to get this over with and I could meet him pretty much anywhere with my ability to teleport.

"As a matter of fact I am in the area. I have a meeting tonight with King Northman, formal contracts and such." _'Eric didn't tell me. Although we didn't really have time to talk last night.' _I felt my face flame red at the thought of our lovemaking last night. I was caught up in my own thoughts for a minute and missed the last part of what the lawyer said.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." I said a little embarrassed. I did not want to be rude.

"It would be fine to meet up at your house. How about in an hour or so."

"Yes. Thank you. See you then." I replied a little relieved. I did not want to put this off any longer.

"Until then your majesty."

After my first task was done I was feeling a little hungry and I wanted to see if Amelia was around. She was good at using computers and I wanted to see if she could look some things up for me on the internet.

When I got to the kitchen Amelia was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. I was curious and walked over to see what she was reading so intently. I was shock at what I saw. A headline stood out.

**MAN TORTURED IN HIS HOME. POLICE LOOKING FOR MISSING CHILD. **

_'Oh Shit.'_ Was all I could think for a moment, but Amelia's screech brought me back to the present.

"Sookie!" She exclaimed jumping in her chair with a frightened expression on her face. She had not noticed me walk in the room. She was engrossed in the story.

"Sorry Amelia. I didn't mean to be so silent. I'll walk heavier next time." I said apologetically. I knew how it felt to have people sneaking up on you. Vampires did it to me all the time.

"It's OK." Amelia sighed. "You're as quiet as Redin now."

"Can I see that real quick?" I asked ignoring her statement and reaching for the paper. She handed it over and I examined the small article.

**Remy Savoy, age thirty-one, was found dead in his home last night when his employer called the police after he had missed work for several days. Savoy's son, Hunter, age six, seems to be missing and presumed kidnapped. If anyone has information on the whereabouts of Hunter Savoy or details of the crime please contact Red Ditch police department. **

_'Thank god Mr. Cataliades would be here soon.'_ I knew I needed advice on how to handle this.

It wasn't long before Mr. Cataliades showed up at my door. He was dressed in a light gray suit and green paisley tie. He defiantly looked the lawyer part today, complete with black leather briefcase. Amelia had left, a while before he had arrived, for work, after helping me located what I needed for Eric's gift. Redin said he was going to hunt for Dermot and he would be back later, so me and the lawyer would have the house pretty much to ourselves.

"Good afternoon your majesty." Mr. Cataliades bowed to me.

"Good afternoon. Please come in." I swept my hand in a motion that suggested he enter. My face was red with embarrassment, I was not used to people calling me "Your Majesty," and I was not sure I would ever be used to it.

"Do you have a place we can sit? I have some papers for you to sign." He said in his smooth voice.

"Yes, let's go to the kitchen." He followed me into the kitchen and took a seat. After asking him if I could get him anything, I sat down across from him and waiting for him to begin.

"Your majesty. I know time is of the essence so I will get to the point." He paused and I nodded. "Your Great Grandfather has left you quite an estate. Since he has gone back to Fairy, most of his earthly assets have been liquidated. He has left the cash from that liquidation to you."

My mouth dropped open. Then I had a most intelligent response of, "HUH?"

Mr. Cataliades opened up his black leather briefcase and pulled out a large manilla envelope. He slid it across the table to me and I opened it. There was a couple of debit cards, some forms to open a new account, a contract for Mr. Cataliades services, and several other forms that I was not sure what they were for.

"Your Majesty, with the cash amount of the estate and the remaining businesses I would suggest you hire a lawyer to help you with your affairs. I did not want to presume, but there is a contract included in the packet for my services if you wish for me to continue servicing your accounts." He said carefully.

"Yes, I would like that Mr. Cataliades. I appreciate all your help." I answered honestly. I knew I could trust him and we spent the next hour going over all my concerns with my grandfather's estate. I was shocked at how much money he had left to me. I don't think I had ever seen so many zeros. I couldn't help a little smile when I thought of the new wardrobe I would be buying. I cleared my thoughts and proceeded with the questions about Hunter and our current situation when Mr. Cataliades looked like he was getting ready to leave.

"Before you go, I need your legal advise. I have a situation with the Red Ditch P.D. I am not sure how to proceed. It is a touchy situation that I need to keep as quiet as possible. A small article was already in the local paper and I need to keep a lid on this." I said steadily.

"Well, I think I may be able to help. Since I am formally your lawyer I can not reveal anything you tell me. What is the situation?" The lawyer looked inquisitive.

"My cousin's father was tortured and left for dead by Felipe De Castro or one of his allies, in his home in Red Ditch. My young cousin is alive and currently not available to speak with the police. He is under my protection. I am his only living kin and I wish to get custody of him. I do not want to go through a lot with the police. I am sure they will want to know why I have not come forward, although it has been just over two days since his body was discovered. I am also a little scared that they will try and pin this on me. My brother had a hard time when he was accused of killing someone. Will you help?" I realized I was rambling but I was worried about what to do. I didn't want to lose Hunter. I didn't want to have to run with him, if they police thought they would take him from me. But I knew I would. I hoped this could be avoided.

"Well," Mr. Cataliades paused for a second, "I think first thing you should do is call into the police department and file a missing persons report on your cousin's father. Then they will want to talk to you and your cousin. You should not speak to them without me present. Say nothing unless I instruct you to. Are you sure you can not bring him in, your cousin?"

I thought about that for a minute. "He witnessed Felipe's demise. He is young and I am not sure he could understand what should and should not say. It is possible to bring him here if I have to."

"Well, I think if the King accompanies you he can use his gifts to make the police see they do not need to speak to the boy. I will accompany you as well. Give them my number and tell them to call me to set up a meeting."

"Thank you Mr. Cataliades...for everything. Oh, one more thing. I need to set up a trust for my cousin. If something should happen to me I want half of all the funds I have to go to him and the remainder along with custody to go to Eric Northman."

The lawyer looked at me quizzically for a moment,, "Your Majesty, if I am to do as you wish, I will need the name of your cousin."

"Hunter Savoy." I said bluntly. The lawyers eyes went wide. Now he knew Hunter was Hadley's son. The lawyer did not question it he simply nodded and said farewell.

A while later I had called the police in Red Ditch and did what the lawyer suggested. The police said they would contact my lawyer and set up a time for us to come in. I was a bit relieved that they did not simply demand that I come in right away.

With everything pretty much taken care of I decided I would take a spirit walk to see Kama. I worried a bit about where to leave my body. I thought about just lying on my bed but then my body would be left exposed. I had my cloak but still I was not comfortable leaving my body so vulnerable. Then it struck me, the hidey-hole, so I trudged to the spare room closet. I moved the few items that I had placed to make it look more normal, and I climbed in.

It was cramped. I didn't know how Eric could stand it, but it was the safest place to leave my body while I walked. I laid very still, meditating until I felt my body totally relax. I pulled my spirit from my body and pushed open the door to the hidey-hole. This was my first time spirit walking in this world, but it wasn't much different. I climbed out and closed the door behind me.

I walked out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out the front door. I wanted to talk to Kama. I needed to ask her about Shane, but when I got outside I noticed there was quite a few spirits around my house. It made me a little nervous so I walked over to my woods at an accelerated pace. A voice came out of nowhere calling my name, it startled me and I shrieked.

_'I mean you no harm Sookie.'_ A man said stepping out of the trees, I froze for a moment but as he got closer I recognized him.

"Tray?" I said a little unsure. His body was glowing a bright orange but as he neared his features became more clear.

_'Sookie, what are you doing here?'_ He asked.

"I'm a Shaman. I can walk in the spirit world. Cool, huh?"

_'You in trouble again?'_ He said with a small but sad smile on his face.

"Always...Tray," I couldn't help but sound a little forlorn. "I am so sorry that I got you involved in the Fairy War. Please forgive me." Tray's death had been weighing on me for sometime.

'Sookie, I would not change anything, well okay, maybe I would have let you call the doctor, but you did nothing wrong. You living your life honors my death. I have no hard feelings.' He said softly.

"Thanks Tray." I felt like a weight had been lifted off me.

_'Sookie, I am going to be reborn soon, would you mind doing something for me? I only have a few moments before I must move on. I came here to say goodbye to Amelia.' _Tray had a peaceful look on his face.

"Of course. What is it?" I was not sure how Amelia would take it but I owed it to Tray.

'I know Amelia has been having a hard time. That's why I have not moved on yet. I want you to tell her that I love her and I want her to be happy. Let her know I am going to be fine. Tell her she will always be my little Tabatha.' Tray said backing away from me, he was moving back towards the woods as if he had no control of his movements.

"I will. Take care Tray." I said as he disappeared into the woods.

After a few moments, I shook myself and called out, "Kama?" She said all I would have to do was call to her and she would come, I hoped that was true.

I was relieved when I heard, _'Yes Shaman, I am here.'_ Kama appeared before me, startling me a bit. Her massive jaguar form was still a little off putting.

"Kama, were you able to locate my Gran. I was hoping to talk to her." Seeing Tray just made me want to see my Gran even more.

_'I am sorry Shaman. I was unable to locate your Grandmother. I am afraid she has moved on to her next life.' _

"Oh..." I couldn't help but feel the sinking of my heart. I knew it was a long shot, it had been so long since she had died, but I couldn't help but hold out a little hope. It was now finally crushed. I was deep in thought when Kama interrupted me.

_'You must be getting back. The other spirits know you are here and will be gathering to speak to you. They have messages for loved ones. True Shamans are rare and word of your presence in this world has spread.'_ Kama said.

"Wait, I need to ask you something. It was the reason I came to speak to you." I said hurriedly.

_'Well...ask your question then.'_ She replied sternly.

"Kama, I found my brother from a past life. He is a Vampire now. Is it safe for me to tell him...I mean let him know who I am? That I was once his sister?" I was praying that she would say yes, totally forgetting that she could read my thoughts.

Kama raised her big head at me and purred. _'Shaman, this is your life your destiny. You have to make the choices for yourself. The gift I gave you is a tool. You have to use it as you deem fit. If you feel you can trust this person, than trust him. Your fate is in your hands, never forget that.'_

"Alright, thank you Kama. I will see you soon. Wish me luck." I felt a ton better and couldn't wait for tonight.

_'I will be watching my dear.'_ Kama placed her paw on my foot and I was thrust back into my body.

I sat up quickly and hit my head. I saw stars for a moment before pushing open the door to the hidey-hole. I had no idea what time it was, so I put the closet back to rights and made my way to the kitchen. I checked the clock and it was 4:00 PM already. I was in pretty good spirits and decided that I should run to Tara's to pick up some new clothes. I only had a couple of hours before Eric would be up and I wanted to be there. I knew I couldn't just pop around town, so I quickly gathered my purse, cell phone, and made my way to my car.

* * *

**A/N: Well my friends hold onto your hats, I hope you enjoyed the last couple of calm chapters because that was the calm before the storm. Rough waters lie just ahead for our little blonde telepath. **WINK WINK** I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know how much by hitting that little blue button and leaving me a review. I love to hear your thoughts! **

**By the way if you are looking for another great story to read check this out : s/5842086/1/28_Days_Later (just replace a .)**

**You will even get to see a cameo of yours truly in chapter six. =) ****HUGS******


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Nineteen:

I had taken care of my errands and things were looking up. I had found a jeweler who could make the item I wanted for Eric. Amelia had helped me find the perfect jeweler for the job on the internet and I was happy to find that she sold some of her jewelry out of a shop in Shreveport as well as several other stores around the country. Amelia emailed the jeweler with what I wanted and when I called her, to find out how long it would take, she said it would take two weeks to complete. I needed it much sooner so I did something I never thought I would ever do, I pulled an "Eric" and offered her double to have it done in two days. She happily agreed when I gave her my credit card number.

I was feeling pretty good about getting so much accomplished that I went to Tara's shop and splurged on a whole bunch of new clothes. I made her day with all my spending. It was fun and we talked the entire time, just catching up. I was glad that even though she noticed something was different about me she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She did noticed that I was a bit slimmer and that I was a tad taller because I was trying on clothes, but she didn't bring it up and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

When I left Tara's it was later than I thought and I decided to call Eric. I didn't want him worrying about where I was. I called his cell and when he didn't answer, I left him a message letting him know I would catch up with him later.

Since my spirit walk, I decided I was going to talk to Shane. I figured I could at least give it a try. Maybe he would just think I was crazy, but it was important to me. I knew I should probably wait for Eric to be with me, but Vampires are not ones to show emotions very openly with other Vampires around. I wanted him to speak freely and I was sure he would have a lot of questions. I thought maybe I should call Fangtasia and see if he was there, but this was not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone or at Fangtasia.

As I made my way to the plantation to drop off my new purchases, it occurred to me that I should just call Pam. She could tell me where Shane was, considering Eric pretty much kept her in the loop. I was sure she would want to know why I was asking, but I figured I could hold her off for a little while.

"This is Pam." Pam sounded more excited than usual.

"Hey Pam it's me, Sookie." I replied a little reluctantly. An over excited Pam never lead to good things.

"Ah my telepathic friend, what can I do for you?" She purred.

"Pam can you tell me if Shane is at Fangtasia tonight?" I decided it was better to make it sound urgent so she would answer first and ask questions later.

"He is not. He is currently...out. Why...?" As the words were out of her mouth I hung up, and shut off my phone. I could just tell her that my phone died or something. I knew she might be a little pissed but I couldn't tell her why I needed to know. I figured when I explained it to Eric, he would help me deal with what to tell Pam. I drove to the plantation faster than warranted. As soon as I shut off my car, I popped to Shane's side before I lost my nerve. I had only planned to steal a minute of his time to set up a time to talk without inquiring ears.

In retrospect it was not such a good idea to just pop up next to a Vampire with no warning. When I appeared in the room, Shane went immediately into attack mode. I was completely unprepared when a blow to my face sent me flying into a wall. I sank to the ground in a daze at first. _'What just happened?' _was the only thing that went through my addled brain. A glance to Shane told me he was the one who hit me and he was going to come at me again. I shakily held out my hand in a stop motion.

"Wait." I muttered barely audible. The blow to my face made my jaw hurt terribly, and talking only made it worse. I pleaded to him with my eyes. I knew I startled him, but I thought he would have calmed when he realized it was me. I was wrong.

Shane stalked toward me and I could see the fury in his eyes, but why? I tried to gather my thoughts, I did not want to hurt him. I was here to tell him I needed to talk to him. I couldn't help but think that he _must_ have been confused as to what my intention was popping here. _'This can't be happening.'_

Shane was on me in a second and I tried to pull up my power to shield me, but the power would not gather. I concentrated harder trying to pull on the air but there was no effect, the magic would just dissipate. I then tried to pop out of the room but found I couldn't. I was in big trouble. I tried to struggle but he kept me pinned, my body felt impaired and I couldn't fathom what the hell was making me weak. The blow to my face was not bad enough to cause this.

Shane unsheathed his sword before I could blink and placed it against my neck. I was weaponless and apparently without my magic. I was desperately trying to figure a way to calm the situation.

I painfully opened my mouth to speak again and said in a whisper, "Aingeal beag, let me explain." Aingeal beag was what our mother had called us, it simply meant "little angel". She was from an Irish background and and often spoke in her native tongue. She always referred to us as her "little angels". I hoped this would shock him long enough to let me explain, but unfortunately, it did not have the desired effect.

Shane's once beautiful face turned into a horrific snarl as his eyes went wide and the fury behind them burned so intensely I thought I would combust just looking at them. My memories of him were simply that, memories. He was not the person I once knew. My heart broke as a flash of images of him as I knew him, flew through my mind. I could see him sitting in front of the fire, telling my brothers and me stories of Kings, knights, and damsels in distress. His face was always animated when he spoke and we always looked forward to hearing him spin his tales. Memories coursed through my mind of him carrying my brother Paul in from the fields when Paul had fallen through the ice on the lake near our home. Paul was soaking wet and nearly frozen when they returned. Shane never left Paul's side while he recovered. Looking at this creature before me, he held no resemblance to the person I had known. I felt like he had died all over again, but I was disrupted from any more realizations when Shane shouted at me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT NAME?!" Shane spat angerly, his fangs fully distended and gleaming. "You will not play me Fairy. Kerberos has told me all about you and your wily ways. You're nothing but a whore who seduces the men around her, sending them to do your bidding. Look at the effect you have on my _brother_, positioning yourself to be the Queen. Eric was once a powerful and respected Vampire! He would never willingly ask other Vampires to bow to a human half breed." Shane's face was inches from mine. His words hurt me more than a blow to the face or a stab to the heart ever could. He was totally off base, and the shock from learning he was working for Kerberos made my stomach lurch. I could not find the words and when Shane spoke, I knew I did not need them. "Your time is over. I will rid this world of you succubus."

.******~~~~~~~*******.

Eric had just finished his meeting with Mr. Cataliades and had gotten Sookie's voice mail. She said she had stopped at her friend Tara's shop and had lost track of time. She apologized for not being there when he woke, but said she had something she had wanted to take care of first and would meet up with him later.

After the meeting he had with the lawyer, Eric was well aware she had been very busy indeed. The lawyer mentioned he would need Eric's signature on some documents pertaining to "her Majesty's estate." _'Interesting. What is my little Fairy up to?'_ Eric thought and then decided it was best to return to the dealings of his Kingdom. He had been spending some time looking through the status reports on the areas in his kingdom when Pam interrupted him.

"We've got him Eric!" Pam shouted gleefully as she entered Eric's office. She had thrown open the door dramatically and Eric's eyes shot up staring Pam right in the face.

After a moment he said, "Good. Maybe now we can get some answers." Eric's serious face now had a huge smirk, and he was beaming with satisfaction. He had been looking for the Fairy for quite some time and now he was in his grasp. He also felt a little pride at the fact that Pam got Dermot before the Elf could.

"Where is he? I do not smell the Fairy here." Eric looked at her questioningly.

"He is already at the cabin." Pam said happily.

"Very well then. I will make my way there. You will stay and watch over the bar." He got up then and strode for the door before remembering to take his long sword. He would not want to forget that. When he turned around he saw the pout on his child's face. "What is it Pam?" Eric fought the urge to roll his eyes, this was no time for games.

"Oh Eric...it's just he is one of the last of the fae here in this realm, even if he is only a halfy. They are so delicious." Pam licked her lips.

"Pam." Eric gave her a chiding look. "You will stay here. Now keep your eyes open tonight. I do not wish to be interrupted. I will call you when it is done. Where are Shane and Marco?"

"Shane is at the cabin watching over the Fairy. Marco is sitting out in the bar enthralling the vermin." Pam said distastefully.

"Fine." Eric made his way out the door. His eagerness to interrogate the fairy was forefront in his mind and he did not have time to waste arguing with Pam.

It wasn't until he was about half way to the cabin that Eric felt a jolt of excitement in the bond. _'What is my little Fairy up to?'_ He thought once again, just as he was almost bowled over by a feeling of panic...then pain. Not only was Sookie in physical pain, but she was in emotional pain. It was crashing through the bond like a raging river. Eric put his foot to the floor and focused on her location. She seemed to be in the direction he was going and he raced toward her.

The closer he got the more he sure he was that she was at the cabin. _'FUCK!'_ Eric knew she would not be able to defend herself there. The entire cabin was made with wood from Raun trees. Raun wood was effective in its use against Fairies. The Raun wood prevented the use of magic and weakened fairies. This was not common knowledge but Eric picked up a few tricks during the Fairy Wars. A fairy encased in Raun wood would result in a weak and defenseless Fairy. That was why he had instructed Pam to take Dermot there. He had never told Sookie about the place because he never intended for her to find out about it. The things that took place there he would not want her to see. Eric pulled out his cell and speed dialed Pam.

"Pam." Pam answered in her usual way.

"Pamela, get Marco and meet me at the cabin. NOW!"

"Eric? What is going on?" Pam inquired sternly.

"Du fråga mina order? Din fräckhet kommer att straffas. Sluta slösa bort min tid och gå! (You question my orders? Your insolence will be punished. Stop wasting my time and go!)" He said and hung up. Sookie was in trouble and all he could think of was getting to her.

When Eric arrived at the cabin, he took a moment and sniffed the air. He could smell the lingering scent of fairy in the yard, his eyes dilated a bit but otherwise remained unaffected. Sookie's pain was more intense the closer he got to her and it was sending him into madness. His instincts were pushing to taking over, and when he smelled Sookie's blood, laced with his own, it pushed him over the edge of reason.

Eric rushed to the trunk of the corvette tearing away the hatch, tossing it aside, and pulled out his long sword. It was one of his favorites and it had seen many battles. It was his weapon of choice and was pleased he had brought it.

At Vampire speed Eric raced to the door of the cabin and ripped it from it's hinges. His eyes instantly focused on his mate, she was lying on the floor, blood was dripping from her neck and the side of her face was turning purple. The body of Shane was draped over her and he had a sword held up above his head as if he was going to plunge it into Sookie's chest. Eric did not hesitate as he launched himself at Shane full speed and it sent them tumbling off Sookie and onto the floor.

Eric and Shane pushed away from one another, got on their feet and faced off. Both of them had their swords at the ready, both looking for the kill.

"Why do you fight for this bitch brother!?" Shane hissed venomously. "She is no different than any other half breed mongrel. Will you see your end come just to help _her_? Your very existence risked for her? Has the bitch's blood enthralled you?"

"You attack my wife and dare call me BROTHER?! THE TIME FOR WORDS IS OVER!" Eric roared and swung his sword at Shane, barely missing his neck. Shane parried and jumped back, then in turn, Shane thrust his sword attempting to pierce Eric in the chest, but Eric was older and faster. He side stepped the attack grabbing the arm Shane was holding his sword in and yanked it from its socket. Shane's hand immediately dropped his sword and he bellowed in pain, pulling his arm in close to his body.

Eric saw the opportunity and plunged his sword through Shane's other shoulder pinning him to the wall. Not missing a step, he pounced on Shane and proceeded to rip pieces of flesh from the vampire's body as he relished in his shrieks of pain. Eric was biting and clawing at the vampire until he raised his head to the sky and let out a war cry so loud it shook the walls of the cabin. Eric's mind was lost to the blood lust. His only intention, only goal, was to inflict as much pain as possible on the one who harmed his bonded.

Since the last time he and Sookie had entwined their souls, he was finding it hard to fight the overwhelming desire to protect her, to protect what was his. It was as if the bond between them had been intensified by blood and by spirit. It was much like the way he felt with his blood running through her veins, as if he could feel her humming in his soul. If he had it his way, she would never leave his side.

A small gasp of pain rang out and that small sound helped Eric to begin to rein in his blood lust like no other thing could. He stepped away from Shane, who was still pinned to the wall and slumping with the extent of his wounds. Eric was at Sookie's side in a flash and he gathered her in his arms, dashed out the door to the cabin, and set her on the ground outside. He knew she would start to recover once he got her out of the cabin.

Eric knelt beside her, and began to look over her wounds. His fingers were everywhere searching for the damage that had been caused. His tongue followed his hand licking any wounds he could find to heal them. Eric was struggling with an overwhelming urge to scoop her up and take her far from any danger. The semi-rational side of him was aware he did not want to leave Shane alone. Eric was not done with him yet. Shane had not suffered enough.

"Eric..." Sookie said searching his face for any indication that reason had returned to him. "_please_, you can't kill him. He can give us information. He is working with Kerberos."

Eric howled with the mention of Kerberos, and all rational thought went out the window as Pam and Marco pulled up to the cabin. When he saw them approaching his instincts told him to keep them away and he let out a growl to warn them to stay back. Even though he felt like he could trust Pam, Marco was suspect. Eric would not let him get close.

Sookie was lying on her back on the ground and Eric was looming over Sookie protectively. He would kill anyone who neared her. Pam and Marco stopped in their tracks, trying to decipher the sight before them. They had never seen Eric so crazed.

.*******~~~~~~*******.

SPOV

Eric was hovering over me, his eyes were wide and wildly darting over my body as if he was examining every inch of me. I laid as still as I could as he began to lick my wounds, most of which I hadn't realized were there. I could feel his tongue lapping at my injured skin and there was nothing sexual or erotic about it, it just felt loving, in a weird way. Eric had never looked more like a Vampire than he did when he appeared in the doorway to the cabin and I have never in my life seen anyone so beautiful and yet so frightening.

The feelings coming over the bond were hard to read, almost raw and primal. Eric's emotions seemed to be a total mess, but the strongest emotion coming from him was concern. I loved him so much at that moment and I knew he loved me too. Even though he was completely lost in the blood lust, his first reaction after taking out the threat, was to take care of me. I thought it would be better to just let him continue tending to my wounds and wait for him to calm. I was sure that when he realized I was alright, he would. I knew he would never hurt me. I had just witnessed, first hand, a completely out of control Eric.

I was taking long deep breaths as I laid on the ground. My strength was beginning to return since Eric had brought me outside. I was not sure what it was about that cabin, but now I was sure that it was the cause of my weakening.

I could feel Eric settling a little and I needed to make sure he would not just kill Shane. I was getting a little concerned that as soon as he realized I was going to be Ok, he would go and finish Shane off.

"Eric..." I said searched his face for any indication that reason had returned to him. His eyes still looked wild but I thought I had better say something, "you can't kill him. He can give us information. He is working with Kerberos." I was not sure if he had registered what I said about not killing Shane, but he did hear me mention Kerberos, loud and clear. He lifted his head and literally howled in anger.

A car pulled up to the cabin and Eric seemed to shift back into more of a fighting crouch. When Pam and Marco exited the car and started to walk up to the cabin, Eric let out a atrocious growl. He shifted to hovering over me protectively as if Pam and Marco were there to snatch me away from him. I was confused as to why Eric was seeing them as a threat. Pam and Marco just stared at us with confusion. They looked like they had no idea what to make of the situation they had just walked into.

Before I could even register what was happening, Eric bound over me and grabbed Marco by the neck, pulling him off the ground. I was sure that if Marco had the need to breath, he would have suffocated from the grip Eric had on his throat. Marco didn't struggle. I was sure if he had, it would end up being way worse. Eric would see any movement as a threat at this point, of that I was sure. I was shocked when a heard Eric speak, his voice didn't sound like his own, it came out a low growl, full of threat. I sat up quickly when I heard his words. "Are you helping him Marco? Tell me now and your death will be quick." I could feel that Eric was trying to regain control over himself.

Pam had a look on her face that I had never seen her wear; she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She stood perfectly still gaping at the two men.

"Eric, I am not helping anyone but you brother." Marco said cautiously. I could feel a surge of anger from Eric when Marco said "brother".

Eric squeezed his neck a little tighter and Marco winced. Never taking his eyes off of Marco's he snarled, "Brother...I am to believe you have nothing to do with this? You and Shane show up at my door pledging loyalty and now Shane attacks MY QUEEN and you claim no knowledge? DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL?!"

"I have not seen Shane in over four hundred years Eric. The night you announced your position as King was the first time since Appius released me, that I had seen him." Marco said struggling with the words.

Eric dropped Marco to the ground after a long moment and Pam looked relieved. "Marco, you will go with Pam and be detained by her until I can interrogate Shane. If you resist, I will kill you. I am not playing games. I will not tolerate any moves against my bonded. Anyone who even whispers a word negative about her will met their final end. Have I made myself clear?" Eric's voice was sounding commanding and more like his own. I was relieved he was coming back to being himself.

Marco just nodded and Eric turned his eyes to Pam. "Pam, call Bill tell him to meet you here and have him help you gather the piece of shit that I left in the cabin and Marco. Take them back to Fangtasia. Lock them in separate cells. Sookie and I will follow shortly." Eric tossed Pam his car keys, then turned his back to her and made his way to me.

Eric held out a hand for me and helped me to my feet. Not letting go of my hand, he pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms. He let out a soft sigh and took off into the air. I sincerely hoped he was taking us home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: *****WARNING***** The chapter you are about to read is RATED M. If violence disturbs you, you might want to skip this chapter. You have been warned. Now Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Twenty:

I was relieved when Eric landed us in the yard of the plantation, but tired from the nights events. My jaw was killing me and thoughts of Shane danced in my head. I couldn't stop the depression from starting to creep up on me. Eric took me straight into the house and down to his hidey-hole. He didn't let me go until he set me on my feet next to the bed. His hands gripped my upper arms and he stared right into my eyes. His eyes were boring a holes through me and I could feel the mixture of emotions rolling off of him. I started to feel a little tense when anger seemed to be the emotion that was forefront. I opened my mouth to say something, yet I was not sure what, but he spoke first.

"Sookie...you will _never_ do that again. " His voice was deep with complete and utter decisiveness. He spoke slowly, emphasizing the words, trying to impress them on me. "You will _not_ go running off by yourself. If there is something to be done, I will handle it. I will not have you putting yourself in danger. Do...you...understand?" His hands were gripping me tighter and tighter as he spoke, and the pain was starting to become more intense.

"Your hurting me! Let GO!" I screeched. I was pretty well recovered and my magic had returned. I was struggling to not pull up my shields or pop away. Finally Eric's grip loosened, but he did not let me go.

"No." He said in a growl. I would have been scared if I wasn't so pissed off.

"No? What do you mean...NO?" I am not the type of person who likes to be ordered around. I could take care of myself. Sure, today was a bad example, but really how often would I find myself in a situation that I lost my strength and my magic.

"No." Eric voice brokered no argument. "I will never let you go. You will not run from me Sookie. You _are_ mine. You will _always_ be _mine_. I will not lose you again. Do...you...hear...me?" His voice was growing louder as he spoke, but his beautiful blue eyes began to betray him. I could see the desperation in them. I could feel his need to keep me safe. My own ire was fading, I couldn't find it in myself to stay angry at this man. Instead, I reached up my hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into it and I could feel him relax slightly.

"Eric," I said taking a deep breath and trying to push comfort through the bond, "I'm sorry I made such an impulsive decision today. I did not mean to scare you. I was so caught up in my emotions that I did not think things through." I touched his face and ran my finger along his cheek in a soothing manner. He closed his eyes, released the tight grip he had on my arms, and moved them around me pulling me to him.

"Sookie," He said in almost a whisper, his voice much softer. "do you not understand what you mean to me? Do you not feel my love for you through our bond? I do not understand why you choose to exclude me from you life. Have I not proven to you that I want nothing more than to protect you, to be with you? I do not wish to take over you life, I wish to be a part of it." I was shocked into silence.

When he pulled back from me and his eyes opened, they were so filled with pain, I thought it might crush me. I had not realized my actions would make him feel this way. I was so used to taking care of myself, making my own decisions without having anyone to council, that I simple had done just that today. I loved Eric and I wanted him to treat me as an equal, yet here I was completely leaving him in the dark about things and going off on my own with no word to the man I was going to ask to be my husband. I was suddenly awash with guilt.

Eric could feel it and his expression seemed to soften. "Eric, I am so sorry. I had no idea how you felt. I promise, I will try to include you in any decisions or actions I decide to take from now on. I love you, Eric. There is no where in this world, or any other, that I would rather be than here with you." I reached up on my tiptoes to plant a feather light kiss on his lips. That did not seem to satisfy my Viking since in a flash he had me on my back on the bed and was kissing me so deeply I could feel it in my toes.

Before I knew it he had our clothes off and we were exploring each others bodies at a frenzied pace. Our need for one another was so intense it felt as if it burned under my skin. His hands left lingering trails of coolness over my overheated body as they moved, the feeling sent shivers down my spine.

I was aching with my want for him and couldn't stop a moaning growl from escaping my lips. I could feel his hardness against my sex as he ground against me. I wanted him now, so I whispered, "Take me I'm yours, only yours." This seemed to inflame the fire and he was inside me pounding into me as if he was trying to prove something. Even though I was ready, I screamed out with the shock of it and gripped his shoulders, digging my nails into him.

Emerged in the ecstasy of it all, I threw my head back and shut my eyes waiting for the waves of rapture to overtake me, when he completely stopped moving. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He had a strange expression on his face before he started to move again, but this time it was slow and leisured, as if he was savoring the moment, as he continued to rock into me causing the most delicious feelings of pleasure.

I could feel myself building again, and I was desperately seeking release. Without willing myself to do so, my body seemed to take over and I reached for his soul with mine. I could not help but feel a need to have him closer. The intensity of the feelings in our bond and the effect of our souls being intermingled was so strong that the air around us seemed to crackle with the power emanating from our bodies. I opened myself completely to him, mind, body, and spirit. I never felt so whole in all my life...we were one. There was nothing in this world but him and me, and moments later we both came, breathlessly and passionately, calling out each others names.

I was panting as if I had run ten miles, and I pulled my soul back to me but I felt a little strange. It was as if I could still feel his soul with mine, almost as if I had left a piece of my own with him and taken a piece of his with me. I looked wonderingly into my Vikings eyes and he looked back at me with an almost identical expression.

"Eric do you feel that?" I asked a little tentatively. My eyes widened as I noticed he was no longer giving off the soft silver glow he normally did, as most vampires did. Now he was glowing a light gold.

"Yes." He said closing his eyes for a moment. "I feel you. It's strange and stronger than the bond. What did you do Sookie?" He did not look upset, more like he was in awe.

"I'm not sure. Noz never mentioned anything like this. I have no idea if this will affect us, or how, well except now your glow is no longer silver but gold as mine is." I said a little cautiously.

"You can see that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Whatever it is Sookie, we will find out. In the mean time, I think it is rather comforting to feel your presence so deeply." He smiled at me sweetly, not his usual smirk. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you Eric." I said and pushed those feeling of concern away.

"I love you too, my goddess." He said and kissed my forehead before pulling away. I felt his loss immediately and I could tell he could too. He reached out to me and with the touch of his hand the loss of him subsided. "Come, let us shower. We still have a long night ahead of us." Eric said. I just nodded, letting him lead us to the bathroom. Eric distracted me for a while, but in the back of my mind I knew we would need to interrogate Shane...soon.

When we arrived at Fangtasia I was feeling much better. Eric had insisted on giving me blood before we left and I happily complied. My face was almost back to a hundred percent. I had so much of Eric's blood lately that it wasn't long before the injury was healed.

We walked into the bar through the back door. Fangtasia was in full swing and the place was packed. The music boomed and I couldn't help but briefly think that it would be loud enough to cover the screams of our traitor brother as we questioned him. Normally, I would chastise myself for a thought like that, but I was learning that sometimes there could be no gray area, only black and white, him or me.

Eric had yet to release my hand and I noticed that if he wasn't holding my hand he was touching me in some other fashion. The need I felt to be near him was apparently not one sided. I pushed the thoughts aside as I followed Eric down the stairs to the basement. I knew these questions could only be asked of Noz and they would have to wait until I saw him again.

When we got downstairs Eric lead me to a corner of the room and pushed open a panel on the wall that seemed to conceal itself by looking identical to rest of the wall. We walked in down a short hallway to an open room. This room had three cells lining the wall on the right side, and the remainder of the room was set up to do one thing: convince someone to talk.

In the center of the room was a chair. It kind of reminded me of a dentist chair, made of heavy steel and bolted to the floor. Silver chains were attached at the foot of the chair to hold the captives ankles in place and identical ones placed at the arms of the chair to secure the wrists. A strip of metal was attached to the back of the chair that protruded upward. Obviously, it was used to strap the captive's head in place so it would not move.

On the back wall, there was a morgue table complete with drain at the end of it used to collect the blood and fluids that came from the body of the person unfortunate enough to lay there. Heavy silver chains lay across it so the captive could not move. I shivered when I saw it.

The left wall was covered with items to use to torture someone and a long counter stretched the length of the wall covered with so many items, some of which I had never seen. If I was Shane, I would definitely be thinking about telling everything I knew.

We walked over to the cells and went directly to the cell where Shane was being held. He was slumped in a corner but was looking a little better. Pam must have given him some True blood when she brought him back here. He was still missing chunks of flesh all over his body but his color was better. The wound that Eric had caused on Shane's shoulder seemed to be healed. He just looked at us, expressionless.

I could feel the anger building in Eric. I could tell he was thinking about what happened earlier and it was riling him up. I squeezed his hand gently and he seemed to calm just a bit. Not a minute later Pam and Bill showed up. They were standing on either side of us. I was startled at first, then figured Eric had just called Pam, and she brought along Bill.

"Pam, strip Shane and strap him into the chair and then you and Bill stand guard. I wish to talk to Sookie alone for a moment." Eric said commandingly as he led me back out of the room.

"Sookie, you do not need to be there for this. It may be too difficult for you to see. If you wish, you may wait here. I will take care of this." Eric eyes seemed to glow with his intensity. He was worried about me.

Although I did not like the idea of torture, I had experienced it first hand, but I knew it was critical that we learn all we could from Shane. I was sure I could help; after all, I had many memories of his past. They might be useful. "No Eric, I need to be there." I kept my voice steadier than I felt. I did not want to have a long discussion about it. I just wanted to get it over with. Eric seemed to pick up on this and simply nodded before he lead me back into the room that I had come to deem the "Pit of Despair" referencing one of my favorite movies of all time, "The Princess Bride".

Shane was strapped into the chair and had a defiant look on his face. Eric took one look and was not pleased. "Pam, the cattle prod." He said stiffly.

Pam went over to the counter, picked up a long cylindrical object about a foot and a half long, and handed it to Eric. She returned to her place standing next to the chair Shane sat in. Bill stood on the other side of Shane and Eric and I were in front of him. All of us were staring down at him, prepared to watch him suffer.

Without a word, Eric pressed the end of prod to Shane's chest. Shane screamed and convulsed as the electricity traveled through his body. Fangs shot out around the room before Eric pulled the device away.

Eric just gave Shane a lopsided smirk, "Now that you have a taste of what you are in for, you _will_ answer my questions. You will tell me everything or so help you I will keep you here for centuries healing you just to torture you some more. It will not be pleasant for you, but I am sure I will enjoy it."

"Fuck off, Eric. I will meet my final death before I tell you anything. I don't owe you a damn thing. Kerberos saved me from Appius. _He_ killed him and released me from his grasp after you and Marco left me alone to be abused by our maker. You both refused to help me escape. Kerberos was the one to save me, not you brother. No. You would not risk yourself for me even after we had spent hundreds of years nesting together with our maker. Yet here you are risking everything for this worthless whore after only knowing her for what, two years!?" Eric pulled his hand back and punched Shane in his face so hard blood and a couple of teeth flew from his mouth as his head remained strapped in place.

"You will not address my Queen in such a manner. The only thing you may address her as is "Her Majesty" or "My Queen." Anything else will not be tolerated." Eric paused for a second, "Here...let me show you." His voice was almost sweet as reached out and ripped Shane's pinky finger from his left hand, tossing it to the floor.

Shane shrieked and I had to divert my eyes. I could not help the wave of nausea that came over me. I know I had killed my share of people, but to see someone you once cared about, even if they did betray you knowingly or not, to see them suffer was not an easy thing. "Now that we understand each other, how long have you been working with Kerberos?" Eric said, his voice boomed in the little room.

"Two hundred years." Shane spat his blood at our feet and I took a step back to avoid it. Blood was dripping sluggishly from the corners of his mouth, yet he had a smile on his face and looked proud.

"Good, now what is he planning to do?" Eric's tone was deadly.

"I will never reveal _that_ to you! If I am going to my final death...then I will be comforted with the fact that you will too!" Shane bellowed.

"Oh... you _will_ reveal everything I ask of you." Eric may have seemed calm but his anger was now subdued by his excitement. He was enjoying this. It made me uncomfortable, to feel him enjoying inflicting such pain. I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Pam, bring the tablilla, a box of silver nails, and a mallet." Eric commanded. I had no idea what a tablilla was but I knew what nails and a mallet could do.

Pam rushed to the counter and grabbed a small block of wood, it had five holes in it. She snatched up a pair of gloves, a box of nails, and a mallet. I watched in horror as Pam rushed over to Shane with a huge smile on her face. She was clearly gleeful. "Pam, if you would do the honors." Eric said smoothly, as if he was asking her to give a speech or say grace before dinner, not at all like he was asking her if she wanted to participate in the torture.

Pam happily sat cross-legged in front of Shane, placing the block of wood in front of his right foot. She slipped his toes into the holes, separating them and effectively immobilizing them. I couldn't help but cringe as I realized what she was going to. Pam put on the gloves slowly, staring in Shane's widened eyes. She reached down to open the box of small silver nails. She pulled one out and poked the end of Shane's big toe as if trying to probe for the best position. When she found it, she held the nail in place and picked up the mallet. I closed my eyes as she pulled her arm back ready to strike. A second later a deafening scream rang through the room and after a moment, another followed. I was afraid to look. I clenched my eyes closed until I heard Eric's voice again.

"Again I ask, what is his plan?" Eric remained cool and collected.

Shane's face was twisted in pain. I could not help but to glance down at his pulverized toes. I winced. Shane said in a voice strained with pain, "Do as you will. I will not answer."

Eric's face grimaced for a second and then a smile was back on his face. "Pam. I think maybe we should remove the nails. Then you need to start over." Eric turned to Bill. "Bill, some pliers." Bill went to the far wall at top speed and handed a pair of needle nose pliers to Pam, then returned to his previous place.

"Wait." I interjected, which earned me several different expressions from my Vampires. Eric looks wonderingly at me and I could feel his curiosity mixed with a bit of irritation. Pam looked at me eagerly and Bill looked at me with a completely blank expression. I pushed forward, "Eric, I want to try something, before you have Pam remove the nails."

"My Love, are you sure?" He asked me softly. He stared at me watching for the truth of my words.

"Yes." I had a flash of thought when I was clenching my eyes closed tightly a few minutes earlier. When I had Eric's blood in the past, I had been able to gleam thoughts of some Vampires for a while afterward. I wondered since I had Eric's blood earlier, if I could use that to get into Shane's head. Maybe I could project my thoughts at him like I did to Redin.

Eric nodded at me and I stepped forward. I motioned for Pam to move and she got up and took a position close to me. I reached out and placed my hands on either side of Shane's head. He tried to wiggle it around, but to no avail, due to the silver chain that strapped it in place. I arched my body away from him somewhat so no other part of his body could touch me. I looked him right in the eyes. I pushed my mind against his, through the deep black void of his mind until the blackness turned more into a haze, much like smokey images. I pushed the memories of my past life with him with as much force as I could muster. Shane gasped as his eyes began to dart from side to side as if he was watching a slide show in fast forward. He gasped in horror and if a Vampire could go even paler, he did.

When I was done bombarding him with those images, I pushed the images of my current life on him. Bloody tears ran down his face in streams. I had never seen a Vampire weep so openly. I pulled my hands from his head and stepped back from him. Shane continued to cry silently with his eyes fixed on me. I just stared back, giving him a minute to absorb all that I had shown him. The other Vampires in the room did not move or make a sound. They just stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably for a moment, when Shane said weakly, "Ashlyn? How can this be?"

The look on his face was soft and pained. He looked almost human. I was taken aback, and traitor tears ran down my cheeks. "It is who I am, who I was, and who _we_ were."

"It was as if you watched her perish." He said more like a question than a statement.

"I did." I replied calmly. I knew immediately who he meant, our mother.

"How could I have known? How Ash? In a million years I would have never believed something like this was possible. You have no idea how much I have suffered since I became a Vampire." Shane pleaded.

"But you know now." I said carefully. "Now what will you choose to do? Knowing what you know now, who's side will you take? Mine or his?"

"Yours, always yours. I would not have had you die. I tried to get back to the village in time to get you and mother out before they arrived..." He paused and swallowed hard. "...but I was too late."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have taken them all on by yourself anyway. I never did blame you, and I still don't, not for that. I was comforted that you were not there. I had hoped that you survived. It looks like you have done more than that." Shane didn't respond and I continued.

"Shane, you need to tell us everything you know about Kerberos. He is making moves against me and mine. He needs to be stopped! You have known him for over two hundred years. You can help us defeat him. I know you are grateful that he saved you from Appius but he is no better than Appius and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Please...please...tell us what we need to know."

I had completely forgotten the other people in the room when I had my exchange with Shane, but if I had to have it in front of anyone, I was glad it was Eric, Pam, and even Bill. They would not tell my secrets, I was sure.

Shane looked at me for another moment and then his eyes, racked in pain both physical and in his soul, went to Eric. "Where do you want to start brother? I will tell you everything."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty One:

"Where is Dermot?" Eric asked sternly, and all the eyes in the room went back to Shane and away from me. _'Dermot?' _I thought, confused.

"I let him go as soon as Pam left. He is working with Kerberos." Shane's eyes kept moving from Eric to me as he spoke. No one had told me that they had captured Dermot. _'So that's why he was at the cabin.' _

"How did you get past the wards on our home, if you had intentions to harm us?" Eric's face did not betray the anger he was feeling.

"I had no intention of harming you when I went to the house. I was only there to watch. Kerberos did not tell me the plan until I let him know you had Dermot. It was only when Ash...Sookie appeared that I decided it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. To rid Kerberos of his problem. I figured it would cancel my debt to him." Shane winced as he said this, so did I. I could not help but feel the knife sliding in.

Eric, aware of my upset feelings, pulled me to his side wrapping his strong arm around me. "What is Kerberos's plan?"

"He plans to take Sookie and use her as leverage to get you and your retinue to fight for him, against the Others. He figures that the Weres will help as well to ensure Sookie's safety, amongst others that seem to want to protect her."

"If he plans to use me why would _you_ kill me? Wouldn't that go against his plan." I interjected. I couldn't help the hurt from leaking out in my voice. I tried to remember that he didn't know what I knew at the time, but really was that an excuse for his actions?

"I...I..." Shane's eyes flickered to the floor. I could see shame cross his face. "I figured that Eric and the rest of your admirers would choose not to help either side if you died. Most of them have no real stake in this without your involvement. Kerberos would leave once he has Aradia. We vampires would have back control over the kingdoms." Shane's words struck a cord in me and I could not stop the guilt from rolling through me. _'All my fault.'_ My brain screamed at me.

"He already has the vampires of Nevada and Arkansas at his disposal. What does he need us for?" Eric brought the conversation back to the current plan, and off of Shane's attempt to change those plans. His voice was pitched down a notch as he spoke and I could fell the steady flow of ire flowing through him.

"Since the Others believe she is their savior, he wishes to use her against them. Payback I assume. Not to mention the portal to the Otherlands is in your area." Shane paused looking thoughtful for a moment. "He also needs someone to open the portal to the Otherlands and let him through the ward there. You have people in _your_ retinue that are able to do these things." Shane looked over to me then and said in a much softer voice, "Kerberos is aware of the Twilight Elf's feelings for you. He wants to use that to get the Elf to let him in." Eric's face was a cool mask but I could feel his jealousy at Shane's words.

"Oh my God...Redin." I didn't realize I had said the words outloud. My mind stopped for a moment, first stunned and then worried. "I have to...I should..." My eyes flitted around the room. _'Would Redin really let the Dragon in Aradia to save me? Please no...Hunter. What if Kerberos already has Redin?' _My mind was reeling.

I did not get any other words out before my Viking pulled me tighter to him, "My Love, please calm down. Do not pop away yet. Why don't you contact your witch and see if all is well." It was as if he read my mind. I looked up at him incredulously for a moment, but I did not see anything there but his calm face and his sparkling blue eyes.

"Pam, get Shane some true blood, and remove the nails. Do not release him. I think we need to take a break." Eric said as he pulled me out of the room. I was knew he could feel my weariness. When we entered the other room he walked me over to the bed and we both sat down. Thoughts of Hunter filled my mind. I did not want him hurt.

Eric handed me his cell and I dialed home. I almost twitched with worry and I wanted nothing more than to just pop over there to make sure all was well. I could teleport to Redin's side, but a move like that did not seem to be the best choice considering what happened earlier tonight. Plus, I had told Eric I was going to include him in my decisions and involve him with my choice of actions, I wanted to show him I was going to make an effort.

"Hello." Amelia sounded a little breathless. I briefly thought about Tray but brushed the thought aside. That was a conversation that should happen in person.

"Amelia, it's Sookie. Is everything okay?" I could be there in a second if she wasn't.

"Yeah, why what's going on?" Amelia once tired voice, sounded instantly alarmed.

"Is Redin there? Have you seen him?" I couldn't help panic from leaking into my voice.

"Yeah he is here. He went to bed a little while ago. It _is_ pretty late." She was curt, but I hadn't answered her question as to what was going on.

"Sorry. I was just worried. Can you tell Redin to call my cell when he gets up. I need to talk to him." Relief flowed through me and I sighed.

Amelia yawned, "Alright Sook."

"I'll talk to you later. Night Amelia."

"Night Sook." Amelia hung up and I handed Eric the phone. He quickly tucked it away in his pocket and then returned his attention to me.

"My Love, you are tired please let me take over from here. I will talk to Shane." Eric's voice was gentle. He looked at me with obvious concern. My hand was in his and he was rubbing circles on the back of it to sooth me.

"Eric, you can't kill him. You just can't." I was worried if I did leave while they questioned him, it might lead to Shane's final death. I might be able to forgive him, but I was not so sure my Viking could.

"Will you stay here and try to get some sleep if I promise not to kill him tonight? I can feel your exhaustion and I do not wish to have you feeling even more upset." Eric was pushing love and calm through the bond and I just let it wash over me. I always felt better when I was close to him, even more so now. He made me feel safe, most of the time. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I laid my head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent, and the familiar scent seemed to calm me further. I began to feel the tension in my body slowly releasing its hold on me.

Eric sat with me quietly for a few minutes, waiting until he felt I was comforted, and then he whispered, "There," He kissed the top of my head. "My sweet Sookie, I promise I will take care of you." He said gently. "Now please do as I ask and rest."

I just nodded. I was worn out. I didn't want to witness them torturing Shane. I didn't want to add it to the collection of memories that already seemed to creep into my dreams and torment me. Eric scooped me up and laid me on the bed, pulling the covers up over me. "Sleep well, my dearest one." He said so softly it was barely a whisper, kissed me softly and turned to walk back into the other room.

"Eric." I said just as gingerly. He turned back to look at me, his face was questioning. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep. I...I need you."

His whole face seemed to relax and he was in the bed before I could blink. I curled myself against him and lay my head on his chest, an arm and a leg thrown over him. I had thought I might not be able to sleep but Eric started to hum something and the soft rumble in his chest had me lulled off to La-la land in no time.

.******~~~~~~~******.

A while later I awoke to voices. They were a loud whisper as if someone was arguing in hushed tones. I just laid there for a moment, still half asleep but listening.

"Eric, you should kill Redin. If the Elf is the one who can open the portal and let Kerberos in, it would be better to eliminate him now, before the Dragon gets his hands on him." I recognized Bill's voice even in his whisper and I wanted to slap the shit out of him for suggesting they kill Redin. The tension in my body started to ratchet up. Bill might have thought killing Redin was a smart move, but I was pretty damn sure Redin could take on anyone they sent. It didn't really matter since either way because I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No." Eric replied with no explanation. I couldn't help but be relieved.

"Eric, be reasonable. Leaving the Elf alive is an unnecessary risk. One that can be avoided." A gruff accented voice said. _'Marco? Did Eric release him?'_

"No." Eric answered again, though I was surprised he didn't jump on the "kill Redin" bandwagon.

"Eric," Pam interjected "You know I do not normally agree with Bill, but maybe he is right. You should think about it."

"There is nothing to think about. I will not hurt Sookie in that way. She has a connection to him, she cares for him, even if I don't like it. It is much the same reason you have not met your final death Bill." Eric paused for a second. "The Elf will not help the Dragon I am sure...even to save Sookie. There is too much at risk. Redin may be an asshole, but he is a honorable warrior as well." A flash of Hunter went through my mind. I could not stop my breathing from picking up and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. I was sure the vampire's could hear it. I was also sure Eric already knew I was awake.

"Now go to rest. I will be joining you soon." Eric gave his final command of the evening and I could hear the creaking of the coffin lids as the others went to rest.

It was only a few minutes longer before Eric was next to me in the bed holding me in his arms. "Shhhhh." Eric said and he rocked me in comforting way. "All will be well. Shhhh."

I couldn't help but to cry. This was all too much, too crazy. '_Who's life is like this?' _"Thank you Eric." I said softly, between sobs. I was glad that he would not give the order to kill Redin, but I was worried that Hunter was now in even more danger.

"For what?" Eric asked, looking down at me. He wiped away a tear and popped it in his mouth.

"For taking care of me. For helping me. For everything." There were no words that could adequately say what I wanted to say. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sookie. Much more than I thought I was ever capable of." Eric cupped my face and kissed away my tears.

"Eric, I need to go to Bon Temps to warn Redin and Amelia." I said a little shakily.

"Sookie, it is not safe for you there. It is close to dawn and I need to go to rest. Won't you stay with me?" His voice was soft and pleading.

"Eric...of course I want to stay with you, but I need to take care of a few things. I can't wait until nightfall to take care of them." I knew I was supposed to pick up Eric's engagement present, I had to get a shower and I had to talk to Redin. I knew I would feel much better out doing something normal. "I promise to be back before you wake."

"I do not like when you are away from me." He admitted grudgingly. "It makes me a little crazy."

"I know, me too." I changed the subject. I had Eric with me and I didn't want to think about him being away from me. "I think I should talk to Noz, about our little situation."

"That might be wise, but it can wait. We will be making our plans to fight against Kerberos this evening sometime after we rise, after that is complete maybe you should go see him. Let him know what we plan to do."

"Alright, I'll wait." I paused, pushing down my urge to argue, "Do you want me to pop you all home?" I would feel a little better if they were safely at the plantation.

"No Love, I think we will stay here. It is more convenient."

"But it's not safe here. I can pop you all back in the blink of an eye. There is no inconvenience." I protested. "It's much safer at the plantation."

"We will be fine. Do not worry yourself." He said offhandedly.

"Alright." I gave in again. I knew I would have to get my errands done even quicker so I can make it back here to guard them, but there was no use in arguing.

"I must get in my coffin. I only have a few minutes before the day takes me." Eric got up from the bed and made his way to the coffin in the corner of the room. I followed.

As Eric climbed in and got settled, I occupied myself by looking around the room, "Eric there are only three coffins but four of you."

Eric chuckled, "Pam is sleeping with Marco in his coffin."

My eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Pam and Marco were...well they have had a relationship in the past. They are quite fond of each other."

"Ahhh...hmm." I really wasn't sure what to say. Pam pretty much liked women not men, and it was hard to think of Pam in a relationship other than her standard one night of sex and blood.

I looked back at Eric and leaned in to give him a kiss goodnight. "Sleep well lover." I whispered when he closed his eyes and I closed the lid.

.******~~~~~~~~******.

After I teleported back to the plantation, I showered,and changed into one of my new outfits. I picked some comfortable jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. I knew I was going to be stopping back here to change before Eric got up so I wore something comfortable. I wanted to look good for Eric and I was thinking about how I wanted to propose to him. I know I have lots of seemingly more important things I should be doing, but I really wanted to propose to Eric before something else went wrong. I wanted to do it in case something happened to me, which was likely. Yesterday, my plans were almost interrupted by my death, and I was more aware that time was of the essence.

I popped back to my home in Bon Temps. It was still early and I could tell that Amelia was still sleeping from here brain pattern. Redin, I could feel was in the spare room but I couldn't tell if he was up, So I decided to go make myself a pot of coffee before they awoke. I was a little hungry as well so I decided to make some pancakes and some bacon too. I enjoyed a little alone time I had and it was a beautiful morning. It wasn't long before the wonderful smells filled the room and my stomach growled.

Redin emerged a few minutes later. "Sookie, what is that smell. It is wonderful." He said looking over my shoulder as I flipped the last of the pancakes.

"It's pancakes and bacon. It will be done in a minute. Have a seat, we need to talk." I put the pancakes on a plate and adding a few strips of bacon as well. I turned and placed the plate in front of Redin, then made one for myself. I sat across from him and poured some syrup onto my pancakes and took a bite.

"Mmmm." I mumbled. Redin just looked at me for a moment then mimicked my actions, pouring syrup on his pancakes and taking a bite.

"This is good." He said after taking his first bite. He quickly shoveled another in his mouth and then said, "Sookie what is it you need to talk to me about?"

I took a sip of my coffee then took a deep breath. "Red, a lot has happened since I saw you last." I paused trying to think of where to start. "Pam and Shane caught Dermot last night, but Shane release him as soon as Pam left to tell Eric. Then I popped in to talk to Shane and he tried to kill me. Eric arrived on time and he saved me. We questioned Shane and he revealed Kerberos's plan and he wants to use me against you. To get you to open the portal and let them through the ward in the Otherlands. We are having a meeting tonight to make our plans to attack Kerberos." I rushed through the words. Redin just stared at me for a moment with his mouth hanging open.

Then he looked abruptly angry. "I knew I should have followed you. I knew I should have insisted on going with you instead of looking for the fucking fairy. Is he dead, the vampire who attacked you?"

I shook my head. "Eric kept him alive." I did not want to get into that, there were too many reasons that I could not talk about. "Redin, you can't just be my bodyguard all the time. There are more important things for you to be doing. It was a fluke, really. I was caught off guard and I was without my powers. I do not think it will happen again anytime soon." I was trying to pacify him.

"Maybe I should be your bodyguard. You seem to need one and your Viking has yet to provide you with one." Redin was still miffed.

"That's ridiculous. I am fine. Everything worked out. If Shane would not have tried to kill me...we would not have the information we have now." I said trying to put a better spin on the situation.

"Maybe that is so, but I do not like that it almost cost you your life." A frown clearly on his face. "I will talk to the Viking. He needs to get you daytime protection." Redin looked even more peeved, but I was sure Eric was already working on something like that anyway. I knew he would not discuss it with me until he had it all lined up since I usually freak out.

"He just became King two days ago. Things have been busy. I don't think he will want to hear it from you." I said a little frostily. It was like a father giving a warning to their daughter about a new boyfriend.

"So, Kerberos thinks he can use me." It was a statement not a question, effectively changing the subject. I knew he would talk to Eric no matter what I said. "He is wrong. I will not risk everyone in Aradia. I promised you that Hunter will be safe and I will keep that promise. No matter what the cost." His eyes were a darker red and he looked melancholy for just a moment.

"Thank you, Redin. Thank you for sticking to your word. It makes me feel much better knowing that you would do what I would want you to do, put Hunter first."

"I do not go back on my word Sookie. I swear I will do as you wish."

"You know, maybe you should go back to Aradia. Kerberos won't be able to get to you there." I said, hoping he would say yes. There was a lot of tension between Redin and Eric and it was making me uncomfortable.

"I will not run. I face my enemies."Redin said indignantly.

I sighed, "Yes, I know, but sometimes it is better to run and then bring the fight back to your enemy on your own terms. Isn't that what you taught me?" I used his own words to try convince him that it was logical, much like he always did to me.

My cell phone rang before he could answer and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Stackhouse please." A woman's voice said.

"This is her."

"Miss Stackhouse this is Evelyn from Legends Jewelers, your order is ready for pick up."

"Wow, that's great! I will be there shortly. Thank you." I could not help the excitement from leaking into my voice. I couldn't wait to see it and I hoped it turned out as well as I anticipated.

"See you soon then. Good bye, Miss Stackhouse." Evelyn hung up.

I shut my phone and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. I made a plate for Amelia and set it in the oven since it did not look like she was going to be getting up anytime soon.

A few minutes later and after about six more pancakes, Redin asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, I..." I was not sure how he was going to react to the news. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about this before I asked Eric. Amelia was the only one who knew. I mustered my courage. "I am going to propose to Eric tonight."

"Propose?" He asked questioningly. Obviously this was not a human tradition he was aware of.

"Yes, I am going to ask him to be my husband in the human way."

Redin looked unhappy, "Tonight?"

"Yes, before anything else can go wrong." I answered my voice firm.

"I see. You have made your choice, final then." He said carefully, hiding the emotions he felt behind a cold mask.

"Yes." Was all I could say. I did not like hurting him. It felt as if I was hurting myself.

"Congratulations then." Redin replied with no enthusiasm.

"Thank you, but he hasn't said yes yet." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"But he will." He said solemnly. Then added under his breath, "He would be a fool not to."

.******~~~~~~******.

I returned to the plantation after going to the jewelers, and making a quick stop at Walmart for a few other items I would need for tonight. I had rushed back so I would have enough time to get everything prepared. I wanted it to be perfect.

I could not stop looking at the pendant. It turned out perfectly. It was a small replica of the knife Eric tricked me into marrying him with. It was scaled down and was a little over two inches long, solid gold, and perfect in every detail, even down to the little gemstones. I was lucky EEE's website had a picture of the knife, since I was not sure where Eric had put the actual one. The jeweler must have been up all night working on it. It was attached to a long gold rope chain that would hang low enough that it could hide under his shirt even with a button or two unbuttoned.

I couldn't help but to be excited. When I gave him the knife this time, I would be fully aware of the significance of it, and I was sure he would get my meaning.

I decided to get the bedroom ready first. I was going to use the upstairs bedroom instead of using the one in Eric's hidey-hole. This room would be perfect for what I had in mind. I placed candles all over the room and I had also purchased about twelve dozen red roses and pulled the petals off so I could spread them around the room. I planed on lighting the candles just before Eric woke tonight. I was going to pop over to Fangtasia and then pop him back here, so when he woke, I would have him in the perfect setting for my proposal.

With that complete, there was only an couple of hours or so before I would have to get Eric and then get dressed, so I decided to pop back to Fangtasia and take a nap. I would be able to check on my vampires and be there if someone tried to hurt them in their daytime sleep. I grabbed my swords and strapped them to my back. I did not bother with my armor, the swords were only a precaution, and I popped back to Fangtasia.

.*****~~~~~~*****.

After a much needed nap, I got up to the sound of my cell phone's alarm. I had set it before I went to sleep so it would go off an hour and a half before Eric would wake. I strapped my swords back on and walked over to Eric's coffin. I slowly lifted the lid and stared at my gorgeous Vampire. He looked so serene in his sleep. I wondered if Vampires could dream, if he dreamed did he dream of me? I would have to ask him. I wrapped my arms around him and popped him and I to the the bed in his upstairs bedroom. I landed us with a bit of a thud and all the petals seemed to fly off the bed onto the floor. I huffed and pulled myself from him, picking up petals and placing them around where Eric lay centered in the bed.

The smell in the room was wonderful, and I stood there looking around, assessing what to do next. I noticed the garment bag I had taken out and laid on the chair in the corner of the room earlier. I walked over and pulled out the dress I planned on wearing, looking it over, appraising my choice. Then, I figured I better start getting ready.

After a long relaxing shower, I slipped on a pair of thong panties, that matched the dress, and then put on my matching strapless bra, both of which I had bought specifically for this dress. I walked over to the dress, admiring it again for a moment. It was a Grecian-inspired dress, it had one fixed shoulder strap with a wisp of fabric that flowed, loose and airy, down the back. The dress had a crisscrossed bodice and soft, fluid skirt that hung right at my ankles. It was azure in color and brought out the blue in my eyes.

I slipped the dress on and struggled to get the zipper all the way up but managed it. When that was finally accomplished, I looked in the mirror. _'Not bad.'_ I thought, then dashed to the bathroom to do my hair. I decided to add some curl to the ends of my long hair and then put in the barrettes Eric had gotten me. I put on a little makeup, some light eye liner and mascara. I added a tint of blush and light lipstick that was just a couple of shades darker than my own lips.

When I was fully prepared I went to the bedroom and lit the candles. The room looked so romantic with just the soft light of the candles and the petals spread all around. I stood at the end of the bed, holding the small velvet box in my hand. I opened the lid and peered in again at the small knife. I was excited, nervous, and mighty anxious for Eric to wake up. I could feel it would be soon. _'Strange.'_ I thought but pushed the thought aside for now and closed the lid on the velvet box. I held it in my hands behind me and stood at the end of the bed, just staring at my Vampire, waiting for the moment he would wake.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

*****Warning*** This chapter is Rated M. Yummy lemons are in your future if you read this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty Two:

Before Eric's eyes could open, the mixture of the smell of roses and his bonded's scent enticed his senses. He could feel she was close and the mixed emotions coming from Sookie were flowing strongly through the bond, excitement, nervousness, anticipation, and love. He took a moment just letting her emotions flow over him while he feigned sleep for another moment. Their recent joining had opened them up to one another in a way that was almost overwhelming in it's intensity.

Eric slowly opened his eyes, aware that he was no longer at Fangtasia. The room shimmered from the light of candles that were positioned around the room, he was in his room upstairs at the plantation, he realized after a quick glance. He lifted his head and his eyes were immediately drawn to the magnificent goddess who stood before him. The blue dress, made her eyes impossibly bluer, and hung perfectly on her alluring body. The dress had only a single strap that left one shoulder temptingly bare as if it was begging to be bitten. _'What is this? How does she always seem to surprise me?' _Eric thought. His surprise, curiosity, and lust were obviously being felt by Sookie. She smiled sweetly, pushing as as much love as she could muster through the bond.

Eric sat up feeling as if he _needed_ her close to him. He could feel her need for this as well, almost pulling him to her. The draw they felt was like two magnets tugging at each other, straining to be close. He reached out one arm to her, beckoning her closer. Her smile brightened just a bit as she carefully climbed onto the bed. Eric watched her every move intently. Her blue eyes sparkling and the flickering light from the candles dancing beautifully across her sun kissed skin. He was almost mesmerized by her. _'Mine.'_ He thought. Sookie took his hand but kept her other hand behind her back, clearly hiding something. She carefully crawled over settling herself on her knees between his legs.

Eric leaned forward to kiss her. He could not wait to taste her sweet lips. His eyes were fixed on them, when Sookie laid one finger on his lips, halting his intentions. He froze not moving, his lips merely inches from hers. He knew she was building up to something he could feel it. Waiting for her to speak, he inhaled deeply savoring the scent of her, still unsure of what she planned to do.

"Eric," Sookie said softly. Her voice floated on the air in a whisper. "I have something I want to ask you and I want you to wait until I am finished before you say anything, okay?" She took a deep breath.

He could feel her anxiety and gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. She removed her finger from his lips and rested her hand on his shoulder, looking straight in his eyes as she spoke. "Eric, you know I have always felt like an outsider. Feared and hated for things I couldn't control. I have spent my life looking for my place in this world. The place I belonged. The place where I would be loved and cherished. I have always dreamed about having someone to share my life with, someone who made me laugh, someone who saw past the telepathy to the person I am inside, someone who would love me as fiercely as I would love them." Sookie took in an unsteady breath. "Then, I met you. You give me all of that and more." She paused again taking in Eric's expression. He was looking at her with slightly questioning look as he watched her struggle for the words.

When he didn't say anything, after a moment she continued, "I know things will probably never be easy for us. I know that even though we are both strong, there are people out there that are stronger and someday one or both of us might meet our final deaths. I know we won't have a cookie cuter life, run off together, buy a house with a white picket fence, and raise our children. But Eric...I don't care about any of that. I love you, and if that means I have to fight every supernatural creature to keep you with me, then I will. If we have to run away and live in a cave somewhere to get away from the world to stay together, then I will do it. If I have to die so you can live, then I will lay down my life." Sookie's eyes closed for a minute. She pulled the black velvet box from behind her back and held it between them. Eric looked at it, surprise clear on his face.

Sookie opened the small hinged box slowly as Eric watched with wide eyes. "Eric will you marry me?" Her words finally brought Eric clarity to the situation, to her admissions. He stared at the little ceremonial knife that sat glistening in the small velvet box. His eyes flashed up to Sookie's and a huge grin spread across his face. So many questions flooded his mind, but he understood that this was a big moment in her life and his. She was asking him to take her as his wife, in the human way, and he did not wish to ruin it with clumsy words. He simply reached out, pulled the small knife pendant and chain out of the box, and brought it to his lips, kissing the small blade. Eric pulled it on over his head as Sookie's eyes followed his every movement. Then he said, "Of course min enda kärlek (my only love), I am already yours." He pushed every ounce of love he had for her through the bond and Sookie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She placed soft kisses all over his face. Eric's smile grew wider as her joy nearly bowled him over. He pulled back a little, wanting to see the happiness on her face, committing every moment to memory.

Eric just stared at her, his hands on either side of her face, not wanting to break the silent exchange of their feelings. He recognized the feel of Sookie's soul reaching for his. It was not something he could ever forget. When her soul touched his it was like being bathed in bliss. The warmth of her love covered his body from head to toe making him feel almost alive. It was like she was a piece of himself that he had not known was missing, but could now not live without.

In a motion so quick that Sookie gasped, Eric had her on her back on the bed and he was straddling her. His hands were still cupping her face as he kissed her passionately. His lips moved reverently trailing kisses down her neck, teasing, and tasting every bit of her he could reach. Eric moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her up off the bed just enough so he could snake his hand behind her back, unzipping her dress. Wanting to worship more of her, his lips never left her skin as he gently laid her back down on the bed. Eric pulled the dress down slowly, eagerly watching as inch by inch her body was being revealed to him until the dress lay pooled on the floor. He moved back up to capture her lips and kissed her again as if he was trying to convey all his feelings in just one kiss.

"Exquisite." Eric murmured and trailed his kisses downward, removing her bra and panties as he nipped, kissed, and licked her strategically, making his way to the place she would want him most. He moved his fingers over her slit, using only his fingertip to tease her, sliding it into her wet folds, moving it from her entrance to her clit, and back again, agonizingly slow.

Sookie arched her back trying to get more friction as she moaned, "Eric...Eric...please..."

Eric lowered his head inhaling the heady scent of her arousal before sucking lightly on her hard nub, flicking it with his tongue. He slipped in one finger, then a second when he felt just how aroused she had become. Her hot slippery walls clamped down around him and all he wanted was to sink his straining cock inside her. He moved his fingers rhythmically, in and out, causing a soft mewing sound to come from his resplendent goddess. He pulled back replacing his lips with his thumb as he worked her into a delirium of pleasure. He turned his face to her thigh and lick the sweet flesh there picked the perfect place to sink his teeth. He could feel the strong pulsing of her blood under her skin and gently penetrated it with his fangs, drawing her sweet essence into his mouth. Sookie's bliss peaked as her soft walls contracted on his long fingers.

"This is best." He mumbled into her thigh as he licked the small wounds to close them. He moved back up her body positioning himself on his knees between hers. He pulled her gently off her back as she reached her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. She straddled him lowering herself on his straining erection. "This is right." He whispered as they began to rock perfectly in time with one another, engulfed in their intense rapture while staring into each others eyes. Feelings of love were bouncing back the forth until there was no distinguishing who's feelings were who's. They clung to one another until the end came creeping up and sending them both into convulsing waves of euphoria as they came. He whispered softly, "Det kommer aldrig att bli en annan, bara dig min älskling, alltid.(There will never be another, only you darling, always.)"

They stayed there for a while, holding tightly to one another, their heads resting on each others shoulders. Sookie's breathing began to slow and Eric pulled his head back up to kiss her forehead.

"My Lover, as much as I would enjoy staying here with you, just like this, I regret we must get ready to go to Fangtasia. I am sure the others are wondering what happened to me." Eric's said. His voice still a little ragged. Sookie sighed and they disentangled themselves from one another.

"Alright, I guess there is no avoiding it." She got up and sashayed seductively as she made her way to the bathroom with Eric following close behind her.

.~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~.

SOPV

After our shower and two more blissful releases we were almost ready to leave for Fantasia. Eric wore a pair of black jeans and a red button up silk shirt. He left the top three buttons open and the knife glinted against his pale muscular chest. I couldn't help but gape at this undeniably gorgeous man who was going to be mine, forever, my husband.

I decided to not to put my dress back on, I didn't want to share it with the patrons of Fangtasia, instead I decided to wear a tight red stretchy knit dress that was skin tight and off the shoulder. There was no way I could wear underwear, the dress was too tight, and it would show. It hung a couple of inches above my knee. I slipped on a pair of black three inch heeled sandals, even though they would be killing me by the end of the night. I left my hair down and straight, to keep my ears covered, and added my "S and N" barrettes. 'Ha!' I thought as I took a final glance in the mirror. I admit the dress was a little risque but I looked damn good in it.

When I came out of the bathroom Eric was on the phone whispering to someone, probably Pam. When he glanced over to me I got the appropriate response. His mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over as he looked over my body in a predatory way. "I will call you back." I he said shutting off his phone, not waiting for a response.

"Lover, I will have to kill every male at Fangtasia to keep them away from you. You look simply mouthwatering."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, grabbed my cloak and threw it over my arm. "Uh huh. So don't we have to be going?" I walked over to my Vampire, hugged his waist, and popped us to Fangtasia, right into Eric's office.

Eric took my hand and led me to his chair. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, my back to him, sitting on one knee. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his nose on my hair. Almost as soon as we sat, Pam and Marco were walking in the door and they bowed to us.

"Pam, is everything arranged?" When Eric looked up at Pam he was all business. I saw Pam's eyes moved down to Eric's chest and rest on the small knife that lay there.

A smirk crossed her lips as she answered and her eyes flicked back up to Eric's. "Yes Eric, all has been taken care of. Everyone has been notified. The basement has been set up for the meeting. Shane is still in his cell. He has been asking for our Queen since he has risen." Pam, looked over to me with a fangy smile, "My Queen, I must say that you are looking exceptionally delectable tonight."

Eric shot her a disapproving glance, "And the security, that has been arranged?"

Marco answered before Pam could provoke Eric further, "Yes, they will be arriving shortly. I have chosen the Vampires guards for the evening shifts, Weres for the day shifts, along with several others. On your desk is a folder with the best candidates waiting your final approval." _'Oh just wonderful.'_ I wondered for a moment if Redin called Eric to complain. He was right though, it seemed we were going to need all the help we can get.

"Fine, go now. I need to speak to my Queen." Eric dismissed them and then he turned me around to face him. Pam and Marco exited and shut the door behind them. "Lover, do you wish to see Shane?" He asked smoothly, avoiding the topic of guards. I was sure he was concerned that I would be put out by having people look out for me, but as I have learned, the more help the better. I was not going to put up a fight on this one. At least not now.

"Yes, I would like to check up on Shane." I answered weakly. The last time I saw him he was being tortured and those images would stick with me.

"Sookie, may I ask you something?" Eric asked. I could tell he was concerned about something. I couldn't put my finger on it. _'Is he worried about me talking to Shane? Or something else? When does he ever ask for permission?'_

"Of course..."

"What did you do to Shane the other night that made him so completely change his loyalties? Did you touch his soul as you do mine?" Eric asked the last part a little stiffly. I was sure that was just another part of me he would not want to share, I did understand this. I would not want him to share his soul with anyone else. He was mine.

"No. I did not share my soul with him. I shared my memories." I replied carefully. I knew he would want to know more. I was surprised he did not ask what I had done immediately after I had done it, but he seemed to wait for an opportune moment. I could feel relief coming through the bond.

"Shared your memories? How?" Eric looked at me sceptically.

"Well, ummm..." I tried to work out in my head how to put this. It was not a good idea for any Vampire to know that occasionally, I could see into Vampire minds. This wasn't something I could do consistently and I really didn't want to share this with anyone. I vowed long ago never to reveal it, even to Eric, but things were different and I knew I couldn't lie to him. He could tell in the bond if I did. So I told him a half truth instead, taking a page from his book. "It's kinda like what I do with Redin. I can't really read him but I can push thoughts into his mind. He can't respond but he can hear me."

"I see." Eric eyed me for a moment then continued, "What did you share with him?"

"I showed him all my memories of my past life as his sister, and my memories from this life. I wasn't sure it would work, but apparently it did." I said a little more confidently. _'There that explanation should suffice.'_

"Yes, it seems to have worked quite well." Eric's arms were around me and he hugged me tightly, placing his forehead against mine. I reached out my soul to him to quickly brush mine against his, as sort of a caress, his eyes closed for a moment and I quickly pulled it back. It was strange, it was getting easier and easier for my soul to connect with his. It was almost...natural. Being less and less of a strain on me when I did it. _'I need to talk to Noz.'_ I thought as Eric sighed. "Du är mitt liv nu. Jag kommer aldrig att vara utan dig min kärlek. Jag kommer att älska dig för evigt.(You are my life now. I will never be without you my love. I will love you forever.)" He said softly.

I was about to ask him what he said, but I figured if he wanted me to know he would have said it in English. I could feel his love through the bond though and I was sure it was something endearing so I decided to ask instead, "Eric, why does Shane want to see me? Pam said he has been asking for me."

Eric pulled back and said, "Let's go and see."

We got up from his chair and he led me downstairs to the basement. The room had been transformed. The coffins and the bed had been pushed up against the back wall and a large square table sat in the center of the room. Five seats to each side. We walked to the panel on the far wall and stepped into the "Pit of Despair". Eric and I walked to the last cell where Shane was being held.

I stood there for a moment while Shane and I stared each other, then he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. He looked pretty good after being tortured last night, besides the dried blood and dirty clothes. I just looked at him, not sure what to say. Without me even noticing, Eric had gone back to the other room and gotten me a chair. I jumped a little when he sat it down behind me. "My love, I am sure you wish to speak with Shane alone. I only ask that you sit here and do not approach his cell." When I started to protest, he interjected, laying his hand on my shoulder. "It is only for your protection dear heart. I will not take any chances when it comes to you. Please heed my words."

I did not want to argue. He was right. Although I was pretty sure Shane would not try to hurt me, again, I was often wrong in my assumptions. "I'll stay away from the cell." Eric looked at me a little surprised that I gave in so quickly and I felt his satisfaction coming through the bond.

"I will be right upstairs if you need me. I have a few things to attend to before the meeting. Meet me upstairs when you are done with your conversation." I knew he was reluctant to give me some space to speak alone with Shane and I was grateful he was. Eric gave me a chaste kiss and looked over to Shane. His expression went from one of kindness to one of threat in a flash. "Take care in what you say Shane." Eric sneered, "I will know if you upset her and will repay you in kind, with pain if you do so. Do not attempt to touch her, if you do I will remove the offending limb. You will not get a second warning, understood?"

Shane nodded and Eric walked out before I could object to his threats. I sighed, staring at the doorway he walked out of.

"You love him." Shane said breaking into my revery.

"Yes, with all that I am." I said without even thinking, before turning back to Shane. I couldn't help but blush at my candid response. He had moved from the floor to his bunk and sat down, facing me.

"He loves you too." I couldn't help but feel a little surprised at his comment. It was not that I didn't know my Viking loved me, I could feel it in my soul, but I had not expected Shane to comment on this. I sat down in the chair Eric had left.

"Yes, He does." I paused, then asked, "Pam said you wished to speak with me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were well. It will not be long before Kerberos makes his next move. I fear for your well being."

"Do you?" My eyes narrowed.

"Of course you are my...were my sister. You may no longer look like her, but you are her."

"So you believed what I showed you?" I was curious, I had not been sure if he would think I was tricking him.

"Yes. Without a doubt. There is no way you could have gleamed so much of my sister's memories. She was born hundreds of years before you." He said looking thoughtful now. "It is strange seeing my life through her eyes. There was so much I had forgotten."

"So what is it you wanted to speak so urgently to me about?" I was not sure where this was going and I started to feel uneasy.

"You are meeting to plan the attack tonight, are you not?" Shane asked a little too carefully for my liking.

"Yes..." I was reluctant to tell him anything.

"I have told the King all I know about the situation. When Kerberos finds that I have been captured, he will kill me for my betrayal. I asked the King to let me participate in the fight against Kerberos. I know I can be of use, but he has refused my help. "

I looked at him, cocking my head to the side, feeling a little confused. Was he trying to get me to try and convince Eric to let him fight? Did he think I would risk that? "You did try to kill me Shane." I responded icily.

"Yes, it is something I will regret until my final death." He looked thoughtful as he gathered his words, "My only wish now is to protect you. I have only just found you and I want to help to keep you safe." Shane got up then and walked to right up to the cell bars. As much as I would like to believe him, I just couldn't. Things were still so fresh in my mind. It would take me a while to feel comfortable around him.

"If Eric has made up his mind, there isn't really anything I can do." I shifted uneasily in my chair.

"But you are Queen." He said it as if that held the key to getting him out of his cell.

I sighed. I just wanted to end this uncomfortable conversation. "I will mention your request to Eric." I stood and he reached out his hand to me, carefully through the silver bars as to avoid burning his arm. I stood up and took a step back. I heard Eric's words ring in my head and was sure if he saw this he would take Shane's arm off. I shook my head and said quietly, "No Shane." He pulled his arm back in and sat back down on the bunk. He stared at the floor.

"Do you need anything else? Blood? I can have Pam..."

Shane cut me off, "No. I am fine. I am sorry Ash...my Queen. I hope one day you will forgive me." His voice was solemn.

"I hope so too." I really did.

When I got back up to Eric's office, I sat on his couch for a minute, gathering myself to face the crowd in the club. I was not sure how to feel about Shane trying to use me to get out of his cell. I was not sure if I should trust him. I wanted to, but the rational part of my brain said to be careful. I decided I would tell Eric what Shane said, but I would not tell Eric that I wanted Shane out because, truthfully, I didn't trust Shane as far as I could throw him.

I took a deep breath and made my way to out of the office and into the club. It was crowded and I put up my shields as I looked around for Eric. I didn't see him, so I made my way to his booth. I sat down and in about thirty seconds Marco was standing at the end of my table with his back to me, scanning the crowd. I assumed he was my guard for the time being.

"Marco, where's Eric?" I asked Marco, but before he could answer Eric appeared.

"Lover, you are done speaking with Shane?" He slid into the booth, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes." I did not go on, even though I was sure he was waiting for more of an explanation. He could feel my mixed emotions and I was glad that he didn't press the issue further. I would talk to him later, when we were alone. A waitress scurried up to the table and placed a gin and tonic and a true blood on the table and then bowed before us and scurryed away. I was so deep in thought I barely noticed her. I sipped my drink and Eric slipped his. I leaned into him and let the comfort of being close to him ease my upset feelings. The DJ had just changed the song to Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Eric looked over to me and smiled his sexy smirk and said, "Dance with me, min Drottning (my Queen)?" I nodded with a smile. I loved to dance and I couldn't help but feel a little better at the prospect.

Eric was an outstanding dancer, and when we moved together, it felt a lot more like foreplay than dancing. His hands were running over my body as we swayed our hips, rubbing against one another. I was so wrapped up in Eric, that I had not noticed that nearly everyone in the room was watching us.

When the song ended, Eric dipped me back and dragged his fangs down my neck sensually. I could tell he was aroused and so was I, our eyes were only for each other. We were interrupted by the applause that filled the room. I couldn't help but blush, totally embarrassed by all the onlookers. Eric straightened us up and kissed me feverishly for a moment. I was dazed when he released me, gasping for air. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to his booth. He always seemed to know how to distract me.

I was flushed and drank the rest of my drink in nearly one gulp. Eric leaned over to me, his cool breath on my neck making me shiver, "Do not be embarrassed my Love, every man here is jealous of me."

My face felt hot and his smooth voice made things deep inside me throb. _'How does he do this to me?'_ I thought. "Yeah, and every woman wants to kill me." I said a little sarcastically.

"Who? I will take them out myself." He said glaring at the patrons in the room, before turning to me and winking. I giggled and playfully slapped his arm. He just smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Jag älskar dig min älskling hustru. (I love you my darling wife.)" he said leaning his head against mine.

I sighed, content. "You know, I have no idea what you are saying, but it sounds wonderful."

"I am just telling you I love you, my sweet Sookie." Eric was definitely a sweet talker. The waitress that had brought us our drinks returned and had a package in her hand. Marco moved quickly and blocked her approach to us. He was saying something to her that I couldn't hear over the music in the bar. He took the package and sniffed it. I giggled because it looked so ridiculous. Eric looked at me confused as if I would know what it was all about but I just shook my head. She was glamored and I couldn't tell where she had gotten the package or who asked her to deliver it.

Marco shot a glance to Eric and approached the table. "My King, a package as arrived for the Queen. Do you wish I open it? It does not smell like explosives, but it smells a bit of Fairy." _'Fairy?'_

I held out my hands for the package, "Do you think it is from Niall?" I asked Eric quietly.

Eric pulled my arms down and turned to Marco, "Take it to my office. We will open it there." He turned back to me. "Let's go take a look, but not here in the open. We have no idea what it is." I nodded. He was right. The middle of the bar was not a place to see what was inside. We had no idea what it could be.

Just as we were about to get up Alcide, Calvin, and Quinn walked up to our table. _'What the hell is Quinn doing here?' _Alcide and Calvin were dressed in almost the same attire, jeans and a flannel shirt, but it looked much better on the Were than the Panther. Quinn was wearing a black silk shirt and red billowing pants, he looked even better. "King Northman, Queen Sookie." Alcide formally bowed his head. Calvin and Quinn followed suit, bowing to us. It was beyond weird.

"We were just going to my office. Please join us." Eric got up and offered his hand to me to help me out of the booth. I gladly took it and we all made our way to Eric's office.

Eric sat behind his desk and encouraged me to sit on his lap but it just wasn't comfortable with everyone there. So I reluctantly sat on the couch. Eric was not happy about it, I could feel it, but I knew he would get over it.

Alcide and Calvin sat in the chairs in front of Eric's desk and Quinn leaned up against the wall near the door. Quinn kept looking over at me and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. Between my altered appearance and my confirmed relationship with Eric, I could see he was torn. He wanted to help me, but was not happy with how things had happened between us. I could see he still cared for me. I quickly secured my shields. I did not want to hear anymore of what he was thinking.

"King Northman, Alcide and I have our seconds waiting in the bar. How long before we can start the meeting?" Calvin was in a hurry.

"We are waiting on a few more before we can start. We will begin when they arrive." Eric looked everyone in the eyes before continuing, "We have received a package. It smells of Fairy. We were just about it open it."

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Quinn interjected. "It could be anything. What would a Fairy be sending you?"

"The package was not addressed to me, but to Sookie." Eric told them and I was a bit surprise he gave out the information so freely.

"Then you should definitely take care in opening it." Alcide offered shaking his head, obviously displeased.

"It is not an explosive. Marco has already determined that." Eric sounded offended at the suggestion that he might be putting us in danger.

"It's fine. Let me open it." I got up off the couch. I went to Eric's desk. I made a move to pick up the box and examined it. It was just a plain white box, maybe 10"x10". It had my name with Fangtasia's address on it in black marker, but no return address. Eric snatched the box himself before I reached it.

"My Love, I think it is better if I open it. I will not take any chances with you." Eric softened his tone with me.

"Fine." I said giving up and sitting back down on the couch. I knew there was no arguing with him, especially with everyone there, and I was eager to see what was inside.

Eric took a knife from a drawer in his desk and slit open the box. As he opened it and I could hear the ruffling of plastic. I stood up to get a better look and the box contained a plastic Wal-mart bag, which held something. Eric ripped open the bag and everyone in the room froze. I could see the red peaking out from the bag. Eric's fangs ran out and Alcide, Calvin, and Quinn gasped with wide eyes. I peered closer.

It was a heart, a real honest to God heart. It looked human. I almost heaved at the sight and the smell of it. "Oh...my...God. Who does it belong to?" My voice was shaking while I tried to keep from losing my bearings. No one answered they just stared at the box. "WHO DOES IT BELONG TO?" I screamed out. They all turned to look at me and I dropped my shields to hear what they were thinking.

Alcide thought, _'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit.'_ He was no help.

Quinn was thinking, _'Stupid panther, this is going to be bad.'_

I turned to Calvin who was thinking, _'I knew I should have insisted on Jason staying in Hot Shot. We could have protected him better.' _

I roared as I heard Jason's name. It was a sound that I had never heard come from myself, filled with grief and pain. It was Jason's heart in the box, sent to me by Dermott I was sure. The agony rolled over me and I could feel myself beginning to lose control, as fury began to take over.

My skin began to glow blue and the room was getting brighter. The air was crackling and popping as the wind picked up around me swirling, like a funnel cloud around me. My eyes hazed and everything seemed to be tinted a strange golden color. I was lost to my emotions...rational thoughts were impossible. On instinct, I snapped my fingers and said the words to the spell that would change my clothes to my battle attire. I shimmered and was immediately dressed for battle, my swords and cloak at my back and fully dressed in my leather armor.

I heard someone in the room saying something to me, but I could not make out their words. My mind was everywhere at once for a moment before everything became clear. Something in me snapped and my goal became focused. All the objects in the room began to lift off the floor floating in the air as the ground shook. I had never felt so much power run through my body, even when I went up against De Castro. I was drowning in it. I let my instincts take over and I popped out of the room before anyone could stop me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty Three:

Eric took a knife from a drawer in his desk and slit open the box. As he opened it he could see the box contained a plastic bag, which held something vacuum sealed air tight in plastic. Eric ripped open the encasing plastic and his fangs ran out. A human heart sat in the box. He could identify the scent immediately and his eyes went to Sookie's as she realized what was inside.

"Oh...my...God. Who does it belong to?" She said in a shaky voice. Eric didn't answer and neither did the others in the room. He was sure they could identify the scent as well. "WHO DOES IT BELONG TO?" She asked again more forcefully this time.

Eric watched as she picked out who the heart belonged to from one of the Were's or Shifters' minds. He could feel the moment she realized who it belonged to and a roar came out of her throat that did not sound like her own. Her pain and grief rolled over Eric, her pain was his pain, and an ache in his chest grew. It felt as if his heart was being wrenched in two.

Sookie's skin began to glow a bright blue and the room became blindingly bright with it's intensity. The air began to swirl and crackle as her emotions spun out of control. Her eyes glowed like lamps, a golden light. She snapped her fingers and said a spell that caused her form to shimmer. She was immediately dressed for battle.

All the objects in the room began to lift off the floor, floating in the air as the ground shook. Eric could feel her power coursing through his body. It felt it something akin to what he thought humans call an adrenaline rush. His own skin started to glow gold. He was almost to shocked to move, but he reached out his hand to her and shouted, "SOOKIE NO! WAIT!" Eric feared she would face Dermot alone.

The others in the room did not move toward her. They had risen from their chairs and backed up against the wall, trying to avoid the bolts of lighting that seemed to be swirling within the funnel of wind around her. They shot out hitting random points in the room, burning black patches on the walls.

Eric felt a strange swirl in her feelings and then she popped out of the room. All of the objects that had been floating crashed to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Quinn bellowed. "WHERE DID SHE GO?"

Eric's skin was still glowing brightly. Sookie's magic was so powerful it effected him even from a distance. There was no doubt that they were much more connected than they had thought. The door to the office crashed open and Pam along with several other Vampires, and Alcide and Clavin's seconds in tow, entered the room looking totally alarmed at the mess in the office.

"Where is the Queen?" Pam asked as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes finally resting on her glowing Master. "What happened to you?"

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

SPOV

I knew my power was out of control. It was clear I would have taken down the building at Fangtasia if I had stayed. So I popped out to the first place that came to mind that would be safe, my Gran's house. When I arrived in the woods and I let out a scream so loud I was sure it was heard for miles. I shook as the waves of air blew out from my body uprooting the trees surrounding me. Lightening struck the area around me, cracking trees in half and starting several brush fires.

I sobbed, dropping to my knees trying to will myself to calm. I needed to find Jason, to see for my own eyes that it had been his heart in the box. I tried to pop to where Jason was but I couldn't. It was then I was sure he was dead and the only way to find his body was to find Dermot.

After a while I began to calm, I picked myself up and pushed my grief down inside me as far as it would go. I would mourn for my brother after I killed Dermot. I focused on what I was going to do and I popped back to Fangtasia.

I popped into the "Pit of Despair" right in front of the last cell to talk to Shane. He was going to answer some of my questions. When I appeared he looked alarmed as he took in my appearance.

"What is it? What happened?" Shane said appearing as close to the bars and the silver would allow.

"How do you get in contact with Dermot?" I asked skipping all the pleasantries.

"Why do you want to get in touch with Dermot?" He asked his eyes wide with regret.

"Tell me now!" I commanded and before I could say anything else, Eric was on me in a flash.

"Sookie! Are you all right? Where did you go?" He roared, his hands were around my arms and he was shaking me. I could feel his worry and hurt that I had left.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I had to leave or I could have hurt you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I knew I was covered in dirt and soot from my temper tantrum.

"I thought you went to kill Dermot. I thought you went to face him alone." Eric loosened his grip and pulled me to him.

"I promised I would not make any rash decisions without you. I just had to get away. I have never been so overwhelmed. I was scared I would hurt you or someone else here. I popped back to the woods behind Gran's and I let off some steam." I could feel my body tremble as the air around me started to crackle.

Eric tightened his arms around me, "Sookie, please calm yourself Love." He cooed gently in a hushed tone.

I whipped my head up to look at him, "Calm down Eric?" I looked at him incredulously, "I just found out my brother's heart has been ripped from his chest." I raised my eyebrows, and I pulled away to turn back to Shane.

"Tell me now. How do you get in contact with Dermot? I will not ask you again Shane." I was not real happy that I was having to threaten him but I needed him to know I was serious.

"I call and leave a message with a messaging service. He usually contacts me back within an hour." Shane said slowly. "But your Majesty, please, I implore you not to go. Dermot is dangerous."

"Sookie, what do you think your doing?" Eric interjected his voice was angry and now that I was calmer, I could feel he was filled with mixed emotions: fear, relief, love, and anger, to name a few.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them his face was inches from mine. "Eric, I am going to kill Dermot. I am going to rip out his heart with my bare hands."

"You can not face Dermot alone! I will not allow it." His hands gripped me desperately but his voice was stern and commanding.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask for your help." I pushed my love to him through the bond. I knew I was stronger with him by my side. I didn't want to be apart from him. The only reason I didn't take him with me when I went to my Gran's was that I was too upset to control my power. I was afraid I would hurt him if I tried to touch him.

I did learn from my mistakes though, I was not just going to pop in to see Dermot. Maybe I could lure him somewhere. I was sure he would believe it a trap, and that was fine with me. I just wanted blood and if I had to fight an army to get to him, I would. I had enough and when I was done with Dermot, Kerberos was next. "Eric, please... please let me be the one to kill Dermot."

Eric looked at me for a long minute. I knew he was searching our bond and my face for answers, he grip loosened and he stepped back, and I gave him a weak smile.

"Love, I swear to you that _we_ will kill Dermot. Our allies are all here to talk about what we are going to do now that we have some tangible information on the Dragon." Eric paused to lift my chin "This is what I do best Dear Heart, you will have your revenge, trust in my knowledge of these situations."

"Listen to him my Queen. King Northman knows what he is doing. Trust in him." Shane said as he sat back down on his cell cot. I just glared at him for a moment. I knew he was right. He had not lived this long by luck, he had a talent for survival and I needed to trust in that. On the surface I was angry and wanted Dermot to die...now, but underneath, I knew Eric would find the best way to get what we wanted and keep us alive in the process. I nodded and Eric could feel I was conceding.

Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise, and gave me the typical Eric smirk. The one he gave me when he knew he had won. "There are people in the other room waiting on us. Let's go." Eric grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to the other room.

Before we made it over to the table, I heard Noz speak up, "I told you she would be fine Vampire." Noz smiled as took me in. I had not known he was going to be here tonight. He was dressed in his billowy white pants and tunic, he looked as scary as ever.

"I would have killed you, had you been wrong, Ogre." Eric said maliciously.

I turned away from Eric towards the others to take in who was there, I had not expected such a crowd. Noz, Redin, Amelia, and Sam sat at one end of the table across from Eric, Bill, Pam, and Marco. Quinn, Alcide, Calvin, Alcide's second, Bruce, and Calvin's second, Milton, sat on the right side and across from them sat Thalia, and three Vampires I didn't know.

Two of the vampires were a sight. They were obviously twins. They had chin length brown hair and hazel colored eyes. They looked like they had stepped right out of a Calvin Kline ad, with their chiseled jaws, pouting lips, and athletic builds. They wore matching black three-piece suits.

The Vampire who sat between them was not as lovely as the other two. He had a slender build but wide shoulders. His reddish-brown hair was set off by his almond shaped jade colored eyes, which seemed to glow against his pale skin. He had high cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. He was dressed in light green polo and khaki shorts; he looked like he stepped off a golf course. He smiled at me when he noticed my stare.

"Sookie, this is King Aldon Delano of Arizona." Eric said formally, "King Delano, this is my wife and Queen, Sookie Stackhouse." I noticed that he did not introduce the other two Vampires. They must be the King's guards or something. I figured he would make the introductions when it was appropriate.

I bowed my head to the King and he quickly rose from his chair and took my hand kissing the back of it. His fingers lingered over my great grandfather's ring before he released my hand. "Queen Sookie, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard of your impressive talents. I look forward to seeing them in action." The King gave me a crooked smile.

"It is nice to meet you too, your Majesty. I just wish it was under better circumstances." I replied coolly. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

The King was back in his seat before I could blink. Eric motioned for me to sit and so I did.

"Let us get down to it, shall we? Our intelligence tells us that at this time, Madden is in Nevada and Kerberos is in Arkansas. Their armies are split for the time being, but for how long, we do not know. Kerberos, who is still impersonating Sandy, is staying at the royal residence of the former King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill." Eric unrolled some blueprints on the table. "Shane says that Kerberos is planning on using the vampires of Arkansas, along with Spartoi to attack and remove most of us. The Nevada vampires will come down as a second wave of attack, that one, against Aradia. We know there are key people he wishes to save." Eric looked over their group. "Sookie and Redin are essential to his plan. The rest of us are expendable. He hopes to use Redin to open the portal and he planed to capture Sookie and use her as bait to achieve this, to get whoever is left to fight for him and to get Redin to do his bidding. I think this was the purpose in killing my Sookie's brother. To push her into an action he thinks she will take. She tends to make hasty decisions based on emotion and I believe he was counting on luring her into a trap. I think this change in behavior will throw him off." Eric looked down to me and continued, "He has been testing us since the beginning, to gauge our reactions to situations." He looked back to the group, "The unusual Weres in the area, my missing cells of mercenaries, what we thought were FOTS attacks, well, they were all experiments."

"I would never help the Dragon." Redin scoffed.

"Even if he had Sookie? What would you do to save her?" Eric retorted.

"I would not condemn all the residents of Aradia; even if it would mean I had to lose...I made a promise." Redin just stared at me with a sad look in his eyes.

I gave Redin a small nod. Then Sam spoke up, "At the risk of sounding stupid, what hell are Spartoi?"

King Delano replied then, "Spartoi, are made from the teeth of dragons. When a dragon's tooth is properly sowed, it springs forth an armed warrior from the earth that is prepared for battle. Spartoi are not very smart creatures but they are vicious and completely loyal."

"Really? How many warriors can that be? How many teeth do Dragons have? I mean, he couldn't have used all his teeth, could he?" I asked.

"Dragons are much like sharks, they shed their teeth continually. One could shed tens of thousands in a lifetime, an endless supply of warriors you could say. However, it is hard to control that many, it would drain his power. He most likely won't have more than ten or fifteen at one time." Noz threw in, waiving his hand as to say "no big deal."

Calvin asked leaning forward over the table, his hands clasped tightly together, "Will the Spartoi survive if we kill the Dragon?"

"No, once the Dragon is dead, the magic is gone. They will cease to exist. They can not live once the person who summoned them is dead." Noz replied.

"Here is what I propose," Eric said a little impatiently, "we strike now; I know the layout of Threadgill's estate." He pointed to the blueprints and everyone at the table leaned in to get a better look. "There is a back entrance to the compound, an escape tunnel. I had a scout check it out and he says the tunnel remains open. I say we enter through there and attack them from inside. It would be wise to keep the Dragon indoors so he cannot shift to his true form. Our numbers will be around thirty. I think that is the most we can move with out being noticed. The rest will remain here to defend against an attack from Nevada, should they choose to, or in case we fail in our mission."

"That sounds reasonable." Alcide agreed first and then the others murmured their agreement as well.

"I think we should split our force. A frontal attack will distract them and the remaining group can infiltrate from the rear and take out the Dragon. Twenty in front, ten in the back."

Nods all around, before the King said, "Who will lead the two groups?"

"I will lead the frontal attack. Kerberos will know something is wrong if I am not there. As far and the infiltrating group, I think it should be King Delano." The King nodded and no one seemed to object.

"Good, now the King, his guards Corbin and Cardin, Sam, Quinn, Redin, Noz, Bill, Pam, and Sookie will be the group to sneak in from the rear. The rest will be the distraction. Is everyone agreeable?"

Our mix 'n' match group of Supes agreed. "Good we attack in two nights. Do not breathe a word of this. If we lose the surprise aspect of our plan, we will fail. I think it is better if everyone involved stays at my estate in Ruston for the next two nights. I am extending my invitation to all involved in the fight. It is completely safe, and we have plenty of room to accommodate everyone."

Eric paused letting them take it all in. "I have secured a private plane to make two trips, one tomorrow night and then one the following night. I have secured a location not far from Threadgill's compound as our base. We will meet there and then move into position before attacking. Pam will give you the list of who is to travel when. Are there any more questions?" Eric's eyes meet everyone around the table, then he nodded, "Good, get the items you require and Pam will arrange for your transportation to my estate. The guards have been notified of your arrival. You are dismissed. King Delano and Noz, if it pleases you, please remain. My Queen and I would like to speak to the both of you."

Everyone in the room started to get up and depart. When everyone was gone except for the King, his guards, and Noz, Eric spoke, "Noz, Sookie wishes to speak to you so we will leave you to it. The King and I will go to my office. Please meet us when you are done. Then will make our way back to my estate for the night."

"Dear one, if you need anything I will be just upstairs." Eric gave me a chaste kiss and the King and his guards followed him upstairs at human speed.

I knew what he wanted me to talk to Noz about. I pulled out two chairs and motioned for Noz to sit. "Noz, I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind."

"Sookie, I told you," Noz sat down in the chair next to me, "you can ask me anything. I will tell you what I know."

"How is Hunter?" This I wanted to know above all else. I worried constantly about him. The thought of him was a perpetual buzzing in the back of my mind.

"He is doing well. I have been showing him some mediation techniques and Tania has been working with him on blocking his telepathy. He is quite the fast learner," Noz looked proud and I was just stunned for a moment.

"Noz, I asked you not to train him." My voice was steely.

"_I_ am not _training_ him. These are just tools. I thought you would be pleased." He had the audacity to look offended.

"I...well yes. He needs to learn that. But Tania? She is so mean." I just shook my head. I knew when I left Hunter there; Noz would find a way around my edict.

Noz laughed a hearty laugh, his whole body shook. I couldn't help a small smile from creeping on my lips. "They are getting along fine. Tania likes males much more than females. It helps that he told he she was as pretty as his Aunt Sookie."

I blushed at the thought. My little Hunter would be a lady-killer I was sure. "Okay Fine. Now, umm... I have to ask you about me and Eric." I was a little embarrassed. Noz nodded, indicating I should continue.

"Um, I have been sharing my soul with Eric when we, um, you know...I can't even help it. Its like a pull, it feels natural."

"Ahhh..." Noz said waiting for further explanation.

"We feel much closer now. His aura has changed. It used to be silver now he glows gold. What does it mean? What is going to happen?" I wrung my hand in a nervous fashion.

Noz looked at me with wide eyes. "You must be twin souls. That is very rare indeed."

"You mean like soul mates?" I asked not sure what twin souls were.

"No. A person has many soul mates in their many lives, your best friends, lovers, people who you are ultimately attracted too, not just in a sexual way, but also as a close connection between the two people. With a twin soul, there is only one in all your lives and it is more powerful than any connection between soul mates. It is almost always a lover's connection. If the twin souls do not connect, for some reason, they never meet or something else keeps them apart, it is very destructive for them both. Ones such as those do not last long in life. Their souls need to be together often leads them to a short and unhappy life, only to join in the after life." Noz paused looking at my face to see if I was following. "You understand?"

"I think so. But when I use my power Eric seemed to be able to channel that power, is that part of being twin souls as well?" At least, I thought it was him channeling my power. He seemed to glow even brighter when I used it.

"Yes. Twin souls share everything once they have joined. Your power, your karma, your life's trials. It is the tightest bond one can have with another." Noz explained. I took a deep breath at his words.

"Okay. Wow," was my intelligent response.

"Sookie, you know, this changes nothing. You two are bound even without this. It is not any more harmful then being blood bound. If you die so will he and vise-versa." He stated nonchalantly. "You love him and he loves you. You and he are married in the vampire custom and you did ask him to marry you in the human way? Did you not?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" I asked a little suspiciously. _'Is he watching us?'_

"I saw it when I was doing my divination." Noz said sticking his nose in the air.

"Ah, Fine." I stood up I was tired of this conversation. "Thanks for taking care of Hunter. Will you be staying with us or going back to Aradia for the evening?" I knew Eric told everyone to stay, but I wasn't so sure Noz would obey.

"No child. I will go back to Aradia and meet you in two nights for the travel I have a few things that need attending to. I will be preparing for battle."

"Alright. I will see you in two nights. Please tell Hunter that I miss him and I will see him soon." I really hoped I _would_ be seeing him soon.

.************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************.

Eric and King Delano made their way to Eric's office. Eric sat in the chair behind his desk and the King sat on the couch on the far wall. He asked Aldon here and offered to give him Nevada in exchange for his help. They had been old friends and known each other for centuries. He was an exceptional fighter and had the gift of psychoscopy, meaning he could touch an object and see its history.

"Well, your Queen is an interesting one, isn't she?" Aldonstared straight at Eric.

"Yes, she is. There is not one that rivals her." Eric declared proudly as he straightened his shoulders and smiled smugly. _'She is mine.'_ His thoughts were possessive.

"I read her ring as you asked. It was her great grandfather Niall's ring at one point. It has been passed down through the generations. It is quite a powerful piece of enchanted jewelry. It was designed to accelerate the awakening." Aldon paused then asked, "So how did you get so lucky as to mate with a Fairy princess." He laughed and so did Eric.

"I am blessed." Eric waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"I see you are wearing a ceremonial blade around your neck. Is that a gift from your bonded?" Aldon leaning over with his hand extended. "May I?"

Eric paused for a second, then said as cordially as possible. "I think I would like to keep the history of this piece, to myself." He grinned widely.

"I envy you, Viking. I have not found love again since my Annabelle and she died over two hundred years ago." Aldon said this with no emotion on his face. He was a rare Vampire indeed. He had once loved a human and stayed with her through her human life. It was almost unheard of and was the subject of much gossip in the vampire community.

"Aldon, please watch over her. It pains me to separate from her during this battle. She is quite formidable but she is young and impulsive." Eric was usually not one to openly express his feeling for her to any Vampire outside a trusted few. It would make him look weak, but Aldon had first hand knowledge of what it was like being a vampire in love with a human. He would understand that it was not a weakness but a driving force to win at all costs.

"You have my word Eric." Aldon and Eric stared at each other for a long moment.

"My wife approaches." Eric stated abruptly breaking the stare down and they both stood as Sookie and Noz entered the room.

"I hope we are not interrupting." Sookie was as polite as ever.

"No, lover. We have just finished. Your timing was perfect." Eric moved to her side and wrapping her up in his arms. He stared down at her pushing all his love for her through their bond. "_Min kärlek_ lets go home."

.************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty Four:

When we got back to the plantation, it was crawling with people. Our allies were all making their way here and the place was bustling. I noticed the guards had been put into place and when we pulled up to the front of the estate, I asked Eric about them.

"Eric, how many guards are there?" I knew I had seen at least six vampires so far. Two at the front gate and four standing at various points near the winding road that lead up to the plantation. Now four others stood near the front entrance to the house.

"Twenty per shift." Eric replied nonchalantly as he shut off the corvette and then at vampire speed came the other other side to open my door. He extended his hand and I placed mine in his as he helped me out of the car.

"Isn't that a little overkill? I mean twenty!" I said in a shocked whisper. I knew Eric would take our protection seriously but twenty seemed a tad overboard.

"It is adequate for our needs." He whispered back in my ear. He was trying to keep our conversation between us. I wanted to finish it so I popped us to our hidey-hole. Eric stumbled back a little when we arrived in our bedroom and I giggled. "That will take some getting used to lover." he said, smiling at my amusement.

"So, twenty guards. All vampires at night?" I asked.

"Yes, Weres and Shifters during the day. You though, my Love, will have a few guards of your own and no popping away from them, unless there is no other choice." Eric said sternly, his tone brokered no argument.

"Not forever though right? I mean I won't need guards forever." I said a little unsure that my vampire would continue to let me go out on my own. Not that they could keep me if I really wanted to get away.

"Sookie, with our new positions, you will now always have guards. I am looking for a more permanent solution to the teleportation problem you currently have with the guards we have chosen for you now. I hope to find a guard that can teleport with you, so as not to disrupt your ability to do so at will." I was so surprised that he would even take that into consideration that my anger at having to put up with guards from now on, did not rise. I could feel his need to keep me safe and I couldn't be anything but happy that he cared so much.

"Thank you Eric. I don't know what I would do without you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him in close for a kiss.

"You will never be without me my wife. I would find you even in final death." Eric promised, pressing his lips softly against mine. "Why don't you get a shower, while I invite our guests into our home. I will return to you shortly." He said nudging me towards the bathroom and giving me a little smack on the behind.

"Hurry..." I gave him a smirk over my shoulder that mimicked his.

I took a shower and was brushing out my hair in front of the mirror, when Eric reappeared. He had only been gone a half hour or so. Normally, I would be startled, but I could feel him getting closer as he came back to our room. "Now Love, tell me what Noz had to say." He said pulling the brush from my hand and lifting me up in his arms he carried me to the bed. He gently placed me down and then quicker than I could see he was on the other side of the bed, pulling me tightly to his chest. I cuddled myself into him and sighed with the relief of having him close.

"He said we were twin souls, that we would share power, karma, and our lives trials. He said we would not want to live apart from each other." I paused for a second give him a change to digest it all, "He said that if one of us dies, the other would surely follow." I looked up into his eyes and I could see the sparkle in them as he thought over what I said.

"So really, not much has changed." He smiled and I could feel his calm in the bond. I was surprised that this was his reaction.

"This doesn't bother you? I mean, if I die you could die, and vise-versa?" I asked skeptically.

"No. This would be true anyway, I will not live without you." He brushed a lock of hair from my face. I could feel his love for me as he started to hum, stroking my hair leisurely. I could feel the pull of sleep, and I struggled against it. I wanted every moment with him that I could get. I didn't know how many we had left, but I hoped there would be many more.

"Eric?" I whispered. My eyes were closed, and I was feeling comfortable and safe.

"Hmmm?" He said.

"Are you scared? I mean, about the fight?" I did not open my eyes. I just snuggled in closer to him.

"No, lover. Nothing will stop us. We are a force to be reckoned with." Eric was confident, and I sighed. He was always so sure he would be victorious, it was reassuring. "I can feel your need to sleep. I do not wish you to have these thoughts in your pretty head. All will be well. Rest now, min enda kärlek." Eric held me close and began to hum again, the comforting rumble in his chest lulled me to sleep.

.~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~.

I woke up mid-afternoon. I could hear the buzzing of many minds nearby. Almost all of them were Weres and Shifters, although I could feel a few humans, and, of course, Redin's mind stood out. Eric's arms were around me tightly and I had to struggle to break free of his grip on me.

After finally shimmying myself away from him, I kissed my Viking, then I took a quick shower and got dressed in my fighting gear. I figured I could ask Redin to do a little sparring with me. The battle was tomorrow and I wanted to be ready. So, I popped myself upstairs and went to look for Redin.

I found him out behind the house fully dressed for battle in his black armor. He was already sparring with Quinn who had shifted into his tiger form. A small group of people stood around them watching as the two relentlessly attacked one another. As I approached, Quinn leapt at Redin, but Redin was quick, he moved just in time avoid the attack and kick Quinn in the ribs, sending him flying into a nearby tree trunk. Quinn landed with a thud and Redin was on him in seconds. He held a sword to the tiger's throat. He was always amazing to watch.

"Do you yield?" Redin stood triumphantly. The tiger huffed and Redin took that as a yes and backed away. "So who is next?" Redin enthusiastically scanned the crowd. Murmurs went through the crowd and I figured I'd better move fast if I was going to get my chance.

"I'm next." I said and popped to his side.

"Oh, my lovely Sookie. I was hoping we would have the chance to fight," Redin had a sly smile on his lips. I could tell he was excited and I was too. I missed doing this, we did this daily in Aradia.

"Don't "lovely Sookie" me, buddy." I sneered as I unsheathed my swords and twirled them menacingly in the air. The smirk on Redin's face was priceless. A few people in the crowd laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh little girl you are in for it." He threatened as he began to move in a circle around me. I followed his movement spinning slowly, not taking my eyes off him. "No holding back, I want to see what you _think_ you can do." Redin taunted me.

"You're going to be sorry you said that." I replied as he swung his sword at me just missing my neck.

"You have to move faster than that my little Fairy." Redin laughed and jumped back.

I pulled in the electricity from the air. It rolled over my body making me glow blue with its charge. Redin came at me again. I parried his attack, and sent a bolt of lightening his way. I was careful not to charge it too much, I did not want to kill him. He jumped out of the way, as the bolt hit the tree behind where he was standing, and came at me again. We went on like this for awhile. Redin attacking and me counter attacking. The crowd was getting all riled up and I could hear Quinn shouting, "Get him Sookie! GET HIM!"

Wanting to move past our little stalemate, I tried something a little different. I had seen Eric do it to Shane and I wanted to see if I could pull it off, so I threw down one of my swords and this time when Redin came at me I sidestepped the attack, grabbing his wrist with my free hand sending the electric current into his wrist causing him to drop his sword. I whirled around him with more speed than I knew I was capable of and had my sword at his throat before he could flinch.

"Do you yield?" I said softly in his ear and he cringed. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, forgetting the crowd around us until they erupted into cheers and applause. I blushed at the attention, releasing Redin and taking a step back.

"Nice." Redin turned and gave me a big grin. "Your skills are improving." He was proud of me.

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"No, this is good. You'll need all the advantages you can get." Redin put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"Hey, babe. Good job taking down Mr. Blue Man Group." Quinn said as to strode up to us. He had put some clothes on, thank God, jeans and a tight white tee shirt that said "Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You would be wise as to not call Sookie "babe"." Redin said rudely and scowled.

"You would be wise not to call her "_your_ little Fairy"." Quinn grumbled right back and looked like he was ready to go another round with Redin.

"Well, this was fun." I said slapping them both on the shoulder, and looking for a hasty get away. I wanted to get out of there before I had to listen to them bickering or Quinn could pin me down for one of his "lose the vampire" talks. "Do you know where Amelia is? She is here right?" I said scanning the area for her mind. I was relieved when I found it. "Nevermind, I got her. See you later guys!" I left before they could answer and popped to Amelia.

"Holy shit Sookie! Don't do that!" Amelia squealed. She was sitting on the porch swing on the back porch. She had dropped the book she was reading and bent over to pick it up. I just sat down next to her.

"Sorry Amelia. I didn't mean to scare you." I giggled to myself. I don't know how many times my Supe friends had crept up on me, scaring me half to death, now I was doing the creeping. I was pleased that Amelia was alone. I wanted to tell her about Tray. I knew this might not be the best time, but if something happened to me during the fight, I might not ever get to tell her and I had promised Tray.

"It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy, is all." Amelia said, but she was thinking _'Yeah thanks for the heart attack Stackhouse.'_

"Um, I am glad I be of service." I tried to contain my smile.

"Oh shit, Sookie." Amelia laughed, "Sorry, I know, loud broadcaster." she said pointing to her head.

"Got that right." I gave her a lopsided smile. I got a little more serious, thinking about what I was about to tell her. "Amelia, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

Amelia turned to put her book down next to her and said, "Sure girl, what's up?" Then she looked back up at my face. _'Oh no. She has that look. This is bad. Shit! She probably heard that.'_ Amelia thought.

I just gave her a small smile and took a deep breath. "Amelia, you understand what I can do, being a Shaman I mean, right?"

"Yeah..." She said hesitantly.

"Well, I was spirit walking near the house and...I ran into Tray." I stopped to take in her expression.

Amelia's eyes went wide and tears began brim and fall onto her cheeks. I let her take that in for a minute then she asked, "What?"

"I spoke to Tray in his spirit form and he asked me to give you a message. I promised him I would give it to you." I put my hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"What did he say?" Amelia asked in a small voice.

"He wanted me to tell you he loves you and wants you to be happy. He said he was moving onto his next life and that he was fine. He said you would always be his little Tabitha."

"Sookie...how was he...how did he look?" she said with desperation in her eyes.

"He looked good. He was ready to...move on." I said carefully.

Amelia sobbed. "Oh, Sookie, thank you." I gave her a big hug and held her for a while she cried. When her sobs calmed, I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Amelia, I want to ask you something." I pulled away from her, looking in her red puffy eyes. She just nodded.

"Well, I asked Eric to marry me and he said "yes"!" I smiled brightly at her and she smiled right back. "Will you be my maid of honor? I mean if we survive this fight and all." I said waving my hand in the air dismissively.

"Oh, hell yes, Stackhouse!" Amelia said and hugged me tightly.

.~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~.

It had been a pretty good afternoon. I had beat Redin, talked to Amelia, and even worked out a new attack. I was feeling fine, despite the upcoming events, and I could not wait for my Vampire to rise. The sun was making a fast decent to the horizon and I knew that it would not be long until it would disappear. I popped back to the hidey-hole, stripped down, and carefully crawled back into bed with my Viking, lying in the same position I was in before I left. Then, I just closed my eyes and waited.

It wasn't long before I felt a soft cool touch on my cheek and heard Eric whisper "Still slumbering, my little sleeping beauty?" I felt his lips touch softly on mine and I couldn't hold back a smile. "Ahh, the princess has awoken for her prince." He said as he pulled me even closer. "You are mine, Forever and for always." He said crushing his lips against mine. "My Love, you smell of Shifter and Elf. What have you been up too my Sookie?" He asked as his mouth continued to trail kisses and nips down my neck. His hands began caressing and touching every part of me he could reach.

"I...I was...Ahh... practicing with...Redin...ohhhh...Eric...yes..." I gasped. I could barely concentrate as his hands wandered down to my center and he slid his finger into me and then pulled it out sliding it between my folds, circling my sensitive nub, then down again sliding it back in each time reaching deeper and deeper inside me.

"So wet for me my Lover." Eric purred as he took my nipple into his mouth. His tongue moved in circles around it, then nipping at it with his teeth. His free hand mimicked his ministrations on my other nipple and that, coupled with the fact that his lust and possessiveness for me was coming through the bond like a tidal wave, had me on the edge of climax in no time.

"Mmmm...mine," He crooned, moving his fingers faster and faster, building me up, bringing me closer and closer. "That's right...let go...give me what I want. Come for me my beautiful girl." His voice was deep, husky, and way too sexy. I couldn't hold on any longer. His name was on my lips like a mantra as he pushed me over the edge, biting into my breast, drawing me into him.

I was still quivering from my release when Eric was positioning himself at my entrance. When he pushed in, he let out an, "Ahhhh..." as he began to move in and out of me slowly, letting me feel every inch of him.

"When I am with you..." He whispered, leaving a feather light kiss on my lips, "I feel like I am home." I rolled my hips under him and his eyes rolled back for a second before he recaptured my gaze. "When I am inside you..." he continued never slowing his pace, "I know I have found Valhalla." Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony and when our souls joined, it wasn't long before we both reached a blissful and complete union. _'Yes, this definitely must be Valhalla'_

.********~~~~~~~~~~~~**********.

Eric made his way out of the hidey-hole and back upstairs to check on the state of our guests. He spent the last couple of hours indulging himself in his lover and when he had worn Sookie out, he left her to sleep for a while. There were some things he needed to discuss and not all of them were things he wanted his bonded to hear.

Eric decided to search out the Elf. There were a few things he wanted to say to him, and since there might not be another chance to get Redin alone, he decided to do that first.

Eric found him sitting on the back porch sharpening his blade. He couldn't help but think about getting his own blade and sparring with the Elf as Sookie did. _'I wouldn't hurt him...too much.' _humoring himself with the thought, as he took a seat in a chair near the Elf.

"Spit it out Vampire." Redin never took his eyes off his sword as he ran the sharpening stone across the blade. It seemed that in front of Sookie, Redin would show Eric respect, but in her absence, he didn't bother to hide his contempt.

"I do not like you Elf." Eric stated plainly. "In fact, perhaps, I despise you. Your feelings for my wife are inappropriate and I do not like the way you look at her when you think she is not looking. She _is _mine and if it wasn't for_ my_ Sookie, I would have torn out your throat and bathed in your blood already." Eric did not attempt to hide the threat.

Redin stopped sharpening his sword and looked right at Eric then. "As if you could." He scoffed. "It is no secret how I feel about Sookie. I have never tried to hide it. She is like the sun, touching everyone around her, warming them, bathing them in her kindness and love. She deserves more than a cold, dead vampire can give her. Can you even feel love?" Redin sneered and Eric let out a warning growl.

"Who the fuck are you to question my feelings for Sookie? My love for her is deeper than you can imagine Elf. I can give her everything her heart desires. I will love her for eternity. _She_ has chosen _me_." Eric tried to keep his rising anger from erupting. He did not want to wake Sookie with his anger, so he forced himself to be calm. Without thinking about it, Eric ran his fingers over the small blade that lay against his chest.

"Yes..." Redin said looking back to his sword and continuing his sharpening. "She told me she has chosen." Then Redin looked back up to Eric, "I don't like you Vampire, in fact, I find I despise _you_ as well. I do not like the way you look at her as if she is your next meal. I do not like that you try to possess her as if she were merely an object. If I did not know it would wound Sookie,_ I_ would take _you_ out. But...I will not hurt her in that way. There are many years ahead for us all, our lifespans are not those of humans, and I have much patience. I will be waiting for you to make a mess of things." Redin said with unquestionable sincerity, as if it was unavoidable that Eric would make a mess of things.

"Ha." Eric spat curtly before a pregnant silence filled the air. After a few moments of a stare-down, Eric continued, "Now that we have gotten that out of the way. There is something else I wish to discuss with you, Elf."

When Redin gave no answer, Eric continued, "I know that you are gifted at stealth and disappearing." Eric studied Redin's reactions.

"Your point?" Redin glanced up at Eric through narrowed eyes. His dislike for Eric was apparent.

"If it looks like we will lose," Eric looked heavyhearted for a split second before he smoothed his face, "or she will lose, get her out of there. Do not let her die at the hands of that scum Dragon."

Redin looked at Eric with wide eyes and nodded. "Do you fear for your own demise through Sookie's?"

"No, I fear of hers through mine. If I perish you must attempt to keep her alive. They tell us that our souls are too intertwined and that we shall suffer the same fate, but I am not one to give up and simply accept what people tell me. I have always forged my own destiny. If there is a chance she can survive my final death than I wish her to have that chance." Eric was not one to share his feelings, least of all his vulnerabilities, but he knew if anyone could get Sookie out, it would be Redin.

"Why don't you fight by her side? Why leave her to fight apart from you?"

"My heart tells me to keep her with me, but I know this is the best chance we will have. My instincts tell me to protect her, they are at war with my pragmatic logic." Eric paused before forcing out the words he did not want to say. "You are the last person I want to trust, but I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes. I know you would lay down your life for her as I would."

Redin just looked at Eric, stunned by his words. He could not believe this Vampire actually admitted his feelings for Sookie so openly. Even more surprising that he would ask someone he despised to take care of something he held so dear, it moved him. That moment, Redin could not help but to feel akin to the Vampire. "I will. I swear it." They sat in silence for a while before King Aldon walked up to join them.

"Good evening Eric, Redin." The King said and took a seat next to Eric. Both Eric and Redin give the Aldon a respectful nod. Redin went back to sharpening his blade and Eric turned to give the King his attention.

"I hope you find your accommodations adequate." Eris replied formally.

"Yes, they are fine." Aldon paused for a second and looked around, "Where is your bonded tonight? I was looking forward to conversing with her this evening. She is well I hope."

Eric could not help but feel a pang of jealousy when he heard the Kings interest in his wife. "She is resting. She has had a trying few days."

"That is too bad. I have heard many stories of your Sookie. She is well respected in the vampire and were communities. Rare for one such as her to be so accepted."

"Yes she is unique."

"You did well to bind her to you. She is an asset that you would not want to lose." Aldon said as Redin audibly ground his teeth in disapproval of his words.

"She is more than an asset, Aldon." Eric said stiffly.

"Of Course. I meant no offense." Aldon said and moved in closer to Eric in a conspiratorial way, "So, tell me, is it true she went up against Sigebert to save De Castro?"

Eric felt pride at the thought, but then internally cringed at the memory of her without her powers, single-handedly incapacitating the enormous vampire, and giving him enough time to escape and kill him. He feared for her that night. "She also saved a shifter and me that night. She is very brave."

"How did she manage that?" Aldon asked.

"Sookie is very resourceful. She took him out with her car and incapacitated him. She released me and I took his head."

"Ah, beauty and bravery, she will be a fine Queen." Aldon said a tinge wistful. Redin and Eric flashed each other a knowing look.

"Yes, she will." He wanted to get off the topic of Sookie. He did not wish to examine the King's interest. "Well, I have a few things to accomplish before I retire. If you will excuse me." Eric said getting up from his chair and giving a nod to Aldon. He felt a stir in the bond and he knew Sookie was awake.

"Until tomorrow." Aldon said also rising. "I look forward to seeing your Sookie in action. It has been a while since I have seen a battle, I am looking forward to it."

"Until tomorrow then." Eric said and departed at vampire speed to get back to the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere else.

.****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: Rated M. Just a warning. This chapter was by far the hardest one I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. Now on with the show.  
**

Chapter Twenty Five:

The residence of the King was near Little Rock, and the flight was thankfully short. The day had been hectic and by the time we had all arrived in Arkansas, I was brimming with anticipation for the battle. Finally, we were all gathered in a small house a couple of blocks from the estate and the clock was counting down. The house itself was unassuming a small ranch style home with a gray shingled roof.

It was empty of furniture and we all stood in sort of a circle in the living room, as Eric went over the final plans. I couldn't help but think back to the witch war. Except this time, it was Eric in command instead of Pam. I looked over to her and she was bubbling over with excitement. The others in the room looked more somber, but everyone was listening intently to Eric.

"Now this is how it will play out." Eric said kneeling with the blueprints of the estate and a drawn rendition of the property spread out on the floor. "We will be taking several vehicles to the estate. Pam will be handing out a map of the area and where you are to park. Amelia and Octavia will be winding spells to hide our presence. We will be gathering in a spot to the right of the main gate." Eric said pointing to the place on the drawn picture of the property. "A fence surrounds the property and woods surround the outside of the fence so we will have decent cover. The main entrance is less than a hundred and fifty feet away from where we are gathering. The fence is gated and has a guard station posted there. Usually there are two guards in the station. Sookie and Redin will be taking out the guards at the gate in stealth." Eric looked at me and Redin for a moment and we both nodded.

"The grounds normally have eight or so guards on patrol. Corbin, Cardin, and I are all able to fly, so we will take out the wandering guards. When that has been accomplished we will move the rest of you into position." Eric said looking around the room, making sure everyone was following.

"There is a guardhouse in back that holds the off-duty guards and that usually contains between fifteen and twenty Weres and Vampires at any given time. Alcide's pack will be positioning to take out the guardhouse. A member of his pack, who is a soldier at the air base, has acquired a couple of rocket propelled grenade weapons to take down the building. This will be our distraction and should eliminate a large number of their force at once. The pack then can kill off any that happen to survive." Eric explained giving Alcide a nod.

"Wait...why not just use the rocket launchers on the main house?" I asked without giving it much thought. Everyone in the room looked to me and my face reddened.

Eric looked up at me with a soft expression. "Sookie, the rocket launchers are not powerful enough to take down the main house, it is large and made mostly of brick and stone. They could take out a room, or maybe two but we only have the two launchers and a limited amount of ammunition. The guardhouse is much smaller and the inhabitants are more contained. This would be more...what is the saying... "bang for our buck" so to speak."

"Oh..." I said. I couldn't help feeling a little abashed at interrupting. I was more than a little out of my element.

Eric continued as if there was no interruption, "This should incite a level of chaos and will draw some of them out and force the others to protect Kerberos. King Aldon's group will make their way in through the back and my group will attack the house from the front destroying any whom come out to investigate, then we will push forward into the estate. We do not know how many will be inside the main house but we think it will be around twenty, not including human servants and the like. In addition, there will also be the Stagoi which we believe is numbered at around fifteen to twenty." Eric paused for a second then asked, "Are there any questions?"

Everyone just shook their heads as murmurs went on around the room and Eric got up off the floor. "Good. Today we have put all of our differences aside and we are now brothers and sisters in war. Push away all of your emotion and kill all those who stand in our way. We will be victorious." Eric's voice boomed commandingly as many let out cheers and battle cry's. We were ready.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

When our troops were in position Redin and I lifted our hoods on our cloaks and I popped us right outside of the guard station. Two Vampires were inside. One was watching a small television that had some Vampire Reality TV show playing and the other was reading. The spells that Amelia and Octavia were casting seemed to be effective in keeping us off the radar. I projected to Redin, _'Get ready. I am going to pop us in.' _I pulled one of my swords and so did he, taking great care not to make a sound. I grabbed his free hand and popped us right into the station.

I moved quickly and sliced off the the reading vampire's head before he could even turn at the soft sound of our entrance. The other vampire met the same fate at Redin's sword and our task was completed quickly. I whipped out my phone to text Eric that we brought them swiftly to their final end. A year ago, I would have never imagined myself doing anything like this, but after all my experiences, I knew there was no other way. It would always be them or me.

The spread of the main building was enormous, it was much larger than I anticipated and it appeared to be an old converted monastery. The drawings Eric used in the planing did not do it justice. Its stained glass windows buried amidst the towering ivy covered brick and stone walls seemed to emit a foreboding feeling. It was not a place I would feel comfortable approaching on my own.

There were cameras that were placed around the property that could all be monitored from this station. I was filled with a rush of excitement as I felt Eric take out his first enemy. I searched the monitors to see if I could find him on the grounds. I saw Corbin swoop down, like an eagle would swoop down for prey, and pick a vampire off the ground, staking him in mid air and dropping the body in the woods. I could not see Cardin on the monitors, but his arrows were seen as they connected with the body of a vampire with deadly accuracy, while he was walking near the front of the house. Cardin took him down in mere seconds.

Then I saw him. His blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail and his black and gray fatigues hugged his body in an alluring way. He was my beautiful reaper of destruction and I sent him all the strength and love I could muster. He shot across the screen at an alarming speed and took off the head of a vampire who seemed to be walking at the right of the building. It was so fast, that if I had blinked, I would have missed it.

Redin started to disable the equipment in the building and then opened the gate to allow us entrance. It wasn't long before my phone vibrated. Eric had sent me a text to let me know the patrols were wiped out. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and Redin and I started to make our way to the back entrance.

The secret entrance to the estate rested about two hundred and fifty feet or so from the back door. It was located in the floor of a small wooden tool shed near the back of the property. Redin and I arrived first and he pulled up a portion of the wood floor to reveal ladder that led downward to a tunnel. It looked old and unused. I stared down into the black hole and felt a creepy ominous feeling crawl up my spine. Confined dark spaces were not my favorite.

King Aldon, Corbin, Cardin, Pam, Bill, Quinn, Sam and Noz showed up just a few minutes later. One by one we went down into the tunnel. It was damp, cold, and smelled musty. The tunnel had obviously been neglected over the years. The concrete walls and ceiling looked cracked and water was dripping in from where the walls and ceiling were damaged.

While we were waiting for the signal to proceed, King Aldon started to give instructions. "I will take point with Corbin and Cardin. Redin, Sookie, and Noz will be the center. Quinn and Sam next followed by Bill and Pam. The tunnel leads to the King's library off of the main quarters. If we are lucky enough to enter without being heard we will have Sookie assess the situation, then we will attack. Kill every enemy you see. The Dragon will be difficult to kill, but it will be even worse if he transforms to his true form. We must prevent that from happening. Should the Dragon transform he will not have many vulnerabilities. He has a soft spot under his arms, chin, and through the eyes." Aldon said and just then the ground shook and the sound of a loud explosion rang through the air. It had begun.

We traveled silently through the tunnel at an accelerated pace. The closer we got the more my body hummed with the lust for battle. I could tell Eric was in full battle mode and his blood lust was coursing through my body. There was no room for fear or worry as it rolled over me. My skin was glowing a bright gold and it lit up the dark space.

"Sookie you're lit up like a Christmas tree." Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah, kinda creepy babe." Quinn added.

"It's Eric." I said gritting my teeth. I wanted to rip something apart. My body was twitching with the need for battle. I had never felt anything like it.

Noz put a hand on my shoulder. "Breathe Sookie. Center yourself." I could feel him reach out to my soul with his and I calmed some.

"I'll be fine." I said a little stiffly. I was straining to keep regin over these intense emotions and I was relieved when we reached the end of the tunnel. We found the ladder that led upwards into the main building. It looked like it climbed three stories and we all ascended as quietly as possible.

At the top of the ladder, there was a switch on the wall to the right. When Aldon pushed it, the wall moved over creating a doorway to the library off of the old King's chambers. As luck would have it, the room was empty. That relief was short lived, because as soon as we were all up in the library, the doors swung open and warriors filtered into the room. The creatures must have been Stagoi. They were wearing strange armor and that was dirty as all get out. Their eyes were dark and they looked like zombies. No emotions crossed their faces.

Our three vampires on point moved at top speed attacking the entering intruders. Aldon was fending off an attack from two Stagoi. Corbin and Cardin also were under siege battling several of their own enemies. Quinn and Sam shifted and jumped into the fray. Sam chose to be a lion, and he and the Tiger worked together to bring down the warriors, ripping them into pieces. Bill and Pam engaged themselves in the battle, both of them using swords to aid them in slicing through the warriors as they attacked. Redin, camouflaged by his cloak on and was easily defeating the Stagoi. Noz began to chant something and a huge hammer appeared in his hand. It looked somewhat like a sledgehammer but much bigger. He swung it at one of them and took the warrior's head right off. We quickly realized that we were wrong when we thought that there might only be fifteen of these creatures, there were more, much more. It turned out to be pure pandemonium.

Then, as if my prayers had been answered, Dermot was there, walking through the door following in the Stagoi, not twenty feet from me. My eyes were fixed on him when he saw me. His eyes went wide for a moment before anger filled his face and he stared daggers at me. I could see he obviously felt the same way about me as I felt about him.

I was instantly glowing blue and drawing as much electricity from the air as I could. I threw out bolts of lightening at anything that approached me, turning any of the Stagoi that attacked me to dust. I would not be deterred from my goal. I let out a war cry as Eric's blood lust and my own rolled over me. I already had one of my swords unsheathed. Dermot held out his hand and in it was a ball of green glowing energy. He threw it at me like you would throw a baseball, I threw my lightening to block it and they exploded in a bright light as they crashed into one another.

The force of it threw everyone in the room back against the walls and I was no exception. I flew into a bookcase hitting my head and falling to the ground with a thud as the air whooshed out of me. I gasped for breath for an agonizing moment, and then quickly rose to my feet. Dermot was already up and moving toward me. More Stagoi funneled into the room as battles began again all around me, but I had my eye focused on a much bigger threat.

It was as if I had tunnel vision. All I could see was him. The look on his face held pure contempt and I wanted to wipe it off...permanently. I was afraid that he would pop out any minute so I popped to his side swinging my sword at him, but he was quick. He dodged my attack and pulled out a dagger from somewhere. Maybe he had it the whole time, but I just didn't notice, I was not sure. That little oversight turned out to be a huge mistake. Dermot plunged the knife into my left shoulder. Luckily, it missed my heart but it hurt like hell, none the less.

"Die you half-breed Bitch." Dermot shouted as he pulled the knife back out of my shoulder, looking as if he would plunge it into me again. I screamed and used the pommel of my sword to bash him in the face. He stumbled back a bit and I was on him before he could move again, sending us both to the floor. I had my sword at his throat as I grabbed his head with my free hand and reached out with my soul. I tore into his with abandon, unleashing all my fury on him.

Dermot let out a scream that was deafening as I released him, then he laid there limply, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes. I would have thought he was dead but his chest moved as he breathed. I stood up swinging my sword and in one smooth move, I sliced open his chest. He did not make a sound as I reached in and pulled out his still beating heart.

"That's for my brother!" I spat as I crushed his heart in my hand. A noise startled me and I whipped around to see that the Stagoi were all dead. The bodies were turning to dusty clumps of dirt on the floor, there were so many of them, and now they all were dead and decaying around us.

I looked over at my companions and I could see they had a few injuries, but nothing that looked too serious. Our bigger problem was that the vampires in the room were struggling with the intense smell of Fairy coming from a now dead Dermot and surely from me since his blood was splattered all over me, along with bleeding myself. "Focus!" I said in a commanding tone as all the eyes in the room flitted to me. "We have a Dragon to kill." I threw on the hood of my cloak and moved to the door.

"Sookie, you're injured." Redin whispered coming up behind me.

"I'm fine." I whispered back intensely. Now was not the time, the injury wasn't fatal. I peered out into the next room, and finding it was empty, I moved forward. "We need to get to him now." I declared and Redin knew I was talking about Kerberos. We both pulled off our hoods when we saw there was no immediate danger.

"Yes, the throne room is across the hall. I think he may be there." Redin said and the others followed us in when they heard us talking. The vampires looked like they had better control, once out of the room, but their eyes still looked a little glazed.

King Aldon seemed the most composed as he said, "We don't have much time. I can hear our allies are breaching the estate, but we cannot wait for them to arrive. We have to move now. It won't be long before Kerberos realizes the full extent of what's going on. We have to get to him before he shifts form."

"I agree." Noz interjected.

I stepped to the doorway and flung open the doors to the hallway. When I stepped out it was ominously clear. No one in sight. I motioned the others forward and we stood in front of the double doors to the throne room. I looked over to Aldon and then to Noz as they stood by my side, then pushed open the doors.

The room looked like a chapel. The high ceilings were arched, giving it a domed appearance and the entire room was made of stone. The floor was lined with pews and at the back of the room was an raised platform that had been converted from an alter of worship to a throne. Behind the throne was a round stained glass rose window that filled almost the entire wall. It had a multitude of colors and I don't think I have ever seen one quite as beautiful.

A woman sat on the throne. She had long dark hair and was dressed in a red formal gown that flowed to the floor. Her head was rested on one hand that sat under her chin. She was looking at the ground and I could not see her face. A moment later she raised her head and I could not believe what I saw. It looked like my cousin Claudine. I gasped and reached out with my mind. The mess I found when I tried to read her was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. When I touched it with mine I almost felt as if I was being pulled into a black hole. I physically took a step back and ripped my mind from hers. I knew who this was and it was not my cousin Claudine. It was Kerberos.

"Now, now. You are an enterprising bunch aren't you." Kerberos said in Claudine's sing song voice. I was speechless for a moment. The pain and confusion of seeing the form of my cousin wracked my body for a moment before I shook myself, and pushed the feelings down.

"Surrender now Kerberos and we will let you leave this dimension, unharmed." Noz said stepping forward.

Kerberos laughed sadistically and it sounded bizarre coming from my cousin. "Surrender? To you? Please Noz, you know you can not take me. It is ridiculous that you think you can even try." Kerberos scoffed. "Hand over Aradia and this can all go away. I will retire to the land that is rightfully mine and these fine people can be on their way."

"And what would you do with Aradia if I did let you in?" Noz asked as I just gaped at him. _'Is he fucking serious. After all this will he just hand it over?'_ My mind reeled and my anger grew. Not just at this Dragon but at Noz. _'Would he be just like my great-grandfather and end up doing what the enemy wants after so much as been lost? NO FUCKING WAY.' _

I growled and Sam and Quinn seemed to agree, mimicking my sound of disapproval. Redin stepped up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and waited to hear what Kerberos had to say.

"What I do will have be no concern of yours. You will not live to see it anyway." Kerberos smiled turned in a devious way and I pulled out my swords. He stood then and held out a hand to Noz, as if he was inviting him forward. Noz took another step forward and mid step he stopped as if he was stuck, he had one foot in front of the other. Ice ran up his legs quickly fixing him in place. I looked frantically from Noz to Kerberos and then shot a bolt of lightening at Kerberos. The ice enveloped Noz and my companions took this as a sign to attack and that is just what they did.

Kerberos batted away my lightening like it was an annoying fly. Cardin was the first to fly forward and Kerberos flicked his fingers at him and the air around him began to swirl with what looked like snow flurries. As the snow touched his skin it made cuts over the parts of his exposed skin and the skin that was covered in clothing started to shred off his body. The others halted their forward motion and Cardin screamed as the flurries ripped into his skin. I was in full battle mode, the air around me whipping, and my skin glowing so bright I was sure it would hurt the eyes to look directly at me. I pushed a gust of wind at Cardin and the flurries blew out from his body and dissipated. Cardin fell to the ground and he didn't move again.

Corbin let out a bellow of pain, sword at the ready, and he rushed the Dragon at vampire speed before any of us could stop him. Kerberos just smiled and stared as he approached. He let him get closer and I could see no worry in his face. He looked smug.

Aldon screamed, "NO! WAIT CORBIN!" As Corbin's body collided with Kerberos. Kerberos seemed to embrace him as Corbin's sword barley grazed Kerberos' left shoulder. Kerberos held Corbin to him and spikes of ice protruded from Kerberos' body and pierced Corbin's, sticking out of Corbin's back. He looked like a pin cushion. Kerberos let him go and his body dropped to the floor as the ice spikes retracted.

Kerberos stepped over Corbin's body and moved toward me. "Do not try and fight me. It will only lead to your demise." He said in a kindly way which made me hate him all the more. The others moved back in position around me all but Redin who seemed to have disappeared.

We had lost three already and we barely had a chance to attack. "I can't let you do this Kerberos. You have hurt too may people that I care about. This has to come to an end." I said trying to keep the shake out of my voice. I had sheathed one of my swords and held the other defensively, my new free hand, held behind my back. I focused my energy in my palm, visualizing the wind in my hand swirling in a circle in my palm. Since I had seen Dermot do it, I began having past memories, showing me how this could be done. I pushed my energy into a small ball of wind in my hand. I sent electricity into it and it crackled with power.

At the sound Kerberos moved quickly, putting himself directly in front of me. I swung my sword as he lifted his arm to protect himself from the slash. He grabbed me by the throat, while I simultaneously pulled my other hand from around my back and pressed the ball of energy into Kerberos's chest. Aldon, Pam, and Bill attacked then, piercing Kerberos body with their swords. He shrieked and recoiled back from us, tossing me away from him. He shook the others off as a dog would shake off rain and then turned his back on us and ran for the stained glass window. I went flying across the floor crashing into several pews, cracking them in half, before coming to a stop, thanks to Redin's reappearance, he caught me in his arms.

Quinn and Sam moved to stop him but Kerberos was too fast. He caught them in mid air and slammed their bodies together before tossing them aside like rag dolls. They weren't moving. Kerberos crashed through the window head first, his arms stretched out from his sides. The moment he hit the air he shifted into his true form. It was more frightening then I imagined. He was as big as an small airplane with his wings stretched out and he scales were purple in color. Two large horns adorned his head and he had long sharp talons.

"FUCK!" I screeched as Redin helped me to my feet. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_'Sookie.'_ The voice said urgently.

"Noz?" I asked out loud. Everyone turned to me as I popped over to Noz's frozen body. "Are you alive?"

_'No. I have passed.'_ He said. 'But we have no time for that. Share your body with me.'

"What? Are you serious?" I said my voice ratcheting up.

"What is it Sookie?" Redin asked, looking concerned, while everyone waited for my response.

I held up one finger in a wait gesture as Noz continued, '_Yes, I think if we work together we can tear into his soul. This would give the others enough time to finish him.'_

"Are you sure?"

_'Yes! Now we don't have much time.'_ Noz said.

"You all go NOW! Help them outside, I will join you in a minute." The vampires didn't argue they simply ran and jumped out of the already broken window. Redin stayed with me.

I took a second and centered myself. Suddenly I felt a push against my soul. It felt as if the pressure in my body was ratcheting up._ 'Relax.'_ Noz said and I opened myself up to the invasion, letting go of my hold on myself. I felt a rush of power and suddenly I could see all of Noz, all his memories and thoughts as if we were one person. I was no longer Sookie and he was no longer Noz, we were a combination of the two.

Being of one mind we ran to the window. We could see Kerberos flying over the gathering of our allies, breathing his frost breath as he circled in the air. When his breath hit one of our comrades they would instantly freeze in place. Where he missed his breath left a sheet of ice coating everything it touched. Our numbers were dropping and soon he would kill us all.

When we saw Eric fly towards the Dragon, we popped onto Kerberos's back and grabbed his head. Redin popped with us and he plunged his sword into Kerberos's neck as he held onto his sword with all his might. Kerberos's flying became erratic as he tried to shake us off him. Redin could not hold on any longer and fell down to the ground.

Noz and I tore into his soul. It was not like it was when I tore into Dermot's. His soul was more formidable. The magic that ran through every part of the dragon seemed to give his soul more protection. I would not have been able to do this on my own. As we ripped and tore at him a feral roar came from his throat. Kerberos's body shook as he began to thrash. I was not sure how long I would be able to hold onto him. I prayed I would have the strength. I strained, pulling as much electricity from the air as I could and shocked his body with everything I had. Kerberos began to convulse.

Eric reached us and engaged the Dragon. Kerberos was out of his mind and attempted to tear into Eric with his claws as he attacked. Eric was quick and managed to avoid most of his attacks as he swung at the Dragon taking off one of his claws. Kerberos bellowed in pain as he gnashed his teeth and slashed Eric across his chest. I screamed in horror before Eric in one last swift movement, plunged his long sword upward through Kerberos's chin and into his brain as he latched onto his neck where Redin's sword stuck out. It seemed Kerberos was finally dead.

We began to fall and I let go of Kerberos's body, not wanting to be crushed by it and as we plummeted back to the earth. I felt Noz leave my body and I would have popped but my power was exhausted, I was injured, and I had lost quite a bit of blood. _'I guess he doesn't want to experience death again.'_ I thought randomly. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I felt the air whooshing past me as I fell. I simply closed my eyes and waited for the end.

.*********~~~~~~~~********.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

Chapter Twenty Six:

The Dragon's blood ran through Eric's veins and filled him with an intense power. He could feel his injures knitting together as he drank and now he body almost hummed with life. He would equate it with what he thought the feeling vampire blood users feel when they drink vampire blood, invincible.

Eric pulled away from Kerberos when he felt the Dragon's life leave his body. Sookie let go of the dragon at about the same time and she began to plummet back to the earth. At top speed Eric swooped down and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Eric..." She said almost inaudibly as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

"Shhh Love. I have you." Eric crooned. He pushed love and comfort through the bond as he cradled her to his chest. Tears ran down her face and he bent to lick them away as he landed softly on the ground. It amazed him how she could go from being such a tough warrior to being so vulnerably tender. She was the only thing he cared about. The only one he truly loved. _'Mine.'_

"So much has been lost." She whispered. He could feel she was anguished and exhausted. Eric laid her down gently on the ground so he could get a better look at her wounds. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, but the wound in her shoulder was the worst of them. She had lost quite a bit of blood and was looking rather pale.

Eric called Pam to his side. Pam was covered in dirt and blood. Her blond hair was tinted pink with the blood of their enemies and it matched the pale pink of her now stained track suit. His child was filthy but it seemed she had minimal injuries. She fared better than most.

"Master?" She asked.

"Gather the injured and then collect some glasses or bowls, anything that will hold blood. We need to drain the Dragon's blood and distribute it. It has healing properties. Make haste, I am not sure how soon after death the blood will spoil." Eric said sternly, never taking his eyes from Sookie, and then Pam was off.

Eric began looking Sookie over and licking her wounds as he waited for Pam's return. He longed to give her his blood but he knew she would heal more quickly with the dragon's blood than his own, so begrudgingly he waited. He positioned himself behind her and placed her head in his lap. Gently, he brushed strands of her hair from her face, then ran his fingers down her cheek, across her lips, and back again while he spoke softly to her, "My love it will only be a minute. Pam is coming back with some of the Dragon's blood for you."

Sookie's eyes were closed now and her breathing was slow and steady, "Why not yours?" She asked weakly. Immediately reminding him of his own words the time he took a bullet for her when the shifter bitch shot at Sookie.

"Love, the dragon's blood is much stronger than mine. It will heal you much faster." Eric said giving her a small reassuring smile.

Pam returned then and she had a tea cup filled with blood. She handed it to him and he carefully lifted Sookie's head, so she could drink while he pressed the cup to her lips. "Drink my Sookie." He commanded and she parted her lips as she started to sip the now cooling blood. He could see the wound in Sookie's shoulder begin to close and by the time she had emptied the cup, it was completely healed.

"Eric, the wounded are being tended to, as they are treated we are loading them into the vans. It seems we have lost almost half our numbers so it should not take too long." Pam said coolly with no emotion in her voice. Her eyes were fixed on Sookie.

"Pam, I am taking Sookie back to the plane now. I trust you can take care of things. Clean up here and bring the survivors back to the airfield." He scooped Sookie up in his arms. "We only have four hours before dawn and the plane is waiting to take us back home." He said as he took off into the air.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

**Six Months Later: **

As I stood in front of the full length mirror, I stared at the dress I had chosen to get married in. It was a beautiful floor length strapless gown, soft antique metallic silver color in Duchesse Satin. It's sweetheart neck line was adorned with crystal garland. It was simple but gorgeous and made my tanned skin glow. My long blond hair was left loose in soft curls and my head was wreathed with a crown of multicolored flowers instead of a traditional veil. I hoped Eric would like my ensemble and I was brimming with his excitement and my own as the time grew closer. Our bond was humming and I could hardly believe this was truly happening.

Pam had practically taken over planning our special day and I was happy to let her. She was always so good at planning events, it was a gift and something she really seemed to enjoy. We decided to have it at the plantation and Eric and I agreed that a small wedding with only our closest friends would be best.

It felt like this moment had taken so long to arrive. After what was now being called the Dragon War, things had remained busy. We had lost Noz and Corbin along with several other vampires and a few of Alcide's and Calvin's packs. The deaths were hard to deal with but I took some comfort in knowing that they would pass to the spirit world and start their next life.

Redin was injured by his fall off the Dragon, but as all the people wounded in the Dragon War, he was healed by the Dragon's blood. Redin went back to Aradia shortly after, and much to my surprise, he was voted on by the council to take over Noz's position. After he had taken over, he offered Hunter and I a standing invitation to Aradia. It was truly an honor and I would always be grateful that we would have a safe place to go if need be, even if talk of its existence had been more frequent with all the people who had come to know about Aradia, due to the fight with Kerberos. It would be a long while before Aradia fell back into strictly myth, but all in good time I supposed.

I had gone to see Noz in the spirit world shortly after we returned home from the battle. He was relieved that we had succeeded in protecting the sanctuary he loved so dearly and was happy to hear that it was now in the hands of Redin. He had given his life to save Aradia from Kerberos. He told me that he knew that the only way we would be able to take him down would be to join with me. He had chosen to give his life to do so. He had let Kerberos kill him so he could release his soul and give me his power. Noz explained that since his soul was tied to his body we would not have been able to combine forces as we did and it was necessary. To say I was shocked would be an understatement and I would be forever grateful for all that he had given to me.

King Aldon had returned to his Kingdom in Arizona and Nevada. His Vampires had taken over Nevada as soon as Kerberos fell. Apparently when Madden found out about Kerberos's death, he jumped ship. We have not been able to locate his whereabouts, despite Eric's and Aldon's best efforts. I tried to pop to him once but he had been warded in some way and I was unable to do so. I would guess, it will be a long time before we hear from him again, but I had no doubt that someday he would show up. Vampires have an eternity to plan their revenge.

Sam, well he was not as fortunate as Quinn when Kerberos slammed the two of them together. Quinn's head had been slammed into Sam's chest and his skull was shattered but he was easily healed and survived. He was released from his debt to the Vampires but agreed to stay on as a daytime guard for me. As for Sam, he had gotten every one of his ribs broken and if it had not been for the Dragon blood he would have died from the internal injuries that they caused when they penetrated his organs. Now, Sam is back in Bon Temps. He and Amelia have started seeing each other. At first I was a little taken aback. I couldn't see what they had in common, but as it turns out, whatever it was, they seemed to be making it work. I was overjoyed to see two of my best friends making each other happy.

As far as my own little family, well that seemed to be the source of all my happiness these days. Pam remained Eric's second and he had appointed Bill, Maxwell Lee, Thalia, and Rasul as his Sheriffs. He was not interested in running two states so he gave Arkansas to Marco. The situation seemed to be working out quite well.

Since Eric had become King, the state seemed to be running better than ever. Louisiana was the first kingdom to have alliances between all the Supernaturals that lived there. There was peace between the the Vampires, Shifters, and Weres and we had become one of the most formidable and profitable Kingdoms in the country.

My involvement as the Queen of Louisiana was minimal. I was not interested in politics and with Hunter living with us, I spent a lot of my time with him. Sure I went to all the functions required of me as Queen and I screened Humans, Shifters, and Weres when we had dealings with them, but Eric did his best to keep as much of the Vampire politics away from Hunter and I as he could. I loved him all the more for it.

Eric had really taken to Hunter, and he to Eric, over these past months. I had seen a side of my Vampire that I never imagined I would see. It made me wish I could give him children of his own, that just didn't seem in the cards for us, but it didn't mean we couldn't have a family.

When we worked everything out with the police, they had blamed Remy's death on a random home invasion, I was able to gain guardianship of Hunter and began to work on adopting him. Eric was becoming quite the father figure and he seemed to truly enjoy it.

One night Hunter had given Eric a drawing that he had made at school. It was a picture of Eric, Hunter, and me. It was crude, as most children's drawings are, but the caption said "My Family." I was shocked when Eric had it framed and put up in our little hidey-hole. What really surprised me though, was when Hunter asked if we would be his mommy and daddy when the adoption went through. It was about a week after that when Eric asked if I thought, when we were married officially in the human way, that we could change not only my name but Hunter's as well. He wanted us to all be Northmans and I was tickled pink. Our relationship was better than ever and I don't think I could love another more than I love him.

A knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. "Sookie? It's time." Shane's voice called from outside the door. He would be walking me down the isle. This took a lot of convincing on my part since Eric was not to happy about letting someone who tried to kill me live, let alone allow him to play such an important part in our special day. But Shane was the closest thing I had left of family, next to Hunter, even if he was only family in a past life. Eric agreed to pardon him just for today. Shane would have to return to his prison and finish out his punishment. Shane was more than happy to do it.

"Come in." I called and Shane opened the door. His mouth hung open when he saw me and I couldn't help but blush.

"You look marvelous Sookie!" Shane said and his broad smile gleamed. "Eric is one lucky Vampire." He leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

_'Ready? Ready? Your damn right I am ready.'_ I thought and giggled. "Yes, I am more than ready." I grabbed my bouquet, which was an elaborate mix of wildflowers that matched my crown and I linked my arm with his and we set off.

As we walked down the hallway towards the back door of our home, I could hear the sound of Wagner's Bridal march begin and my heart soared in my chest. I squeezed Shane's arm and he looked down at me and smiled. The double doors leading to the backyard were opened by two of our guards who were dressed in tuxedos and I could finally see the extent Pam went to to make this event perfect.

White wooden folding chairs lined in rows on the lawn under a canopy of huge oak trees that were decorated with thousands of white twinkling lights. A long white runner ran in a straight line in front of us that led to a gazebo. It was adorned with flowers of every color. That is where my soon to be husband stood. He looked magnificent dressed in a black tuxedo. A single breasted, two button jacket with a satin framed lapel that matched my dress. His long blond hair was in an elaborate braid and his blue eyes sparkled in the illumination of the twinkle lights all around us. It was like magic, perfection, surrounded by friends in the most beautiful setting I could imagine. Every step I took, focused on the love of my life. I felt tug at my soul telling me that this, here and now, was just the beginning.

The End.

**A/N: Awww...I am so sad it had to end. I was not sure how to end this and I hope I left you satisfied. Thanks again to all of you who have followed the story and a special thanks to those of you who were kind enough to review. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Diana**


	27. Death and Graduation Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. Most of the characters are Charlaine Harris's... but some are mine! All the mistakes are my own. **

**A/N: This is chapter one of Death and Graduation. The sequel to this story. Check it out. So follow the link on my page to check it out. Thanks!  
**

Chapter one:

"Hunter, you promised not to do this again." Aunt Sookie said as we pulled out the parking lot of my newest High School, Lake Park High in Shreveport. She had arrived with her daytime guard, Everett. Her daytime shadow was a Were-bear, Kodiak to be precise. He was 5'10", with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Everett was built like one of those wrestlers on TV, but he wasn't a good looking man, even in human form he resembled a bear. I was so used to guards being around I barely noticed him. I have a daytime guard myself, having supernatural royalty for parents, guards are a necessity. Mine was unseen and did not approach me unless the situation called for it. Uncle Eric spent a lot of money to get me a Britlingan guard, Alika is her name. She is scary as hell although she is only about 5'6" and looks like she weighs about 115lbs soaking wet, even with her finely toned muscles. She had short black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere, piercing gray eyes, and small but sharp features. She could easily break a man in half and I was glad she was on our side. Thank goodness she had not involved herself in my little incident, not that she would, my life was in no danger, but I guess it could have been worse.

I had only been going to Lake Park for about four months. It was quite a long stretch for me. This was the fifth school I had been to in the last three years. I wouldn't say I am a trouble maker, but trouble just seems to find me. Today I had been suspended, again, for fighting. It's hard being the new guy, which I constantly was. It seemed like every time I started a new school some asshole would feel the need to show me he was the alpha male and that didn't usually end well for them or for me. I don't know what it is about me that seems to make other guys feel the need to stake their territory, but it seemed to happen quite often. Okay, so maybe I am a little off putting. I'm six feet tall and quite muscular, not in a body builder way, but I am well toned due to all of the training I do with Uncle Eric and Redin. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Most people think I am mysterious, but that's only because I don't warm up to people well, and mostly keep to myself because of my gift. I don't like to listen to the inner workings of most humans. I prefer the company of the supernaturals, they make me feel more normal.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled as I looked down at my lap. I slammed up my shields. I didn't want her to know what prompted the nose breaking. The asshole that was talking shit, Justin Clark, had an older brother that had been to Fangtasia and seen my Aunt Sookie there. She and Uncle Eric didn't go there often but stopped in once in a while for meetings or whatever since Uncle Eric was still part owner.

Justin was a jock, star of the football team, and an all around meat head. In other words, dumb as a box of rocks. He was tall and a bit stocky. He has light blonde hair, light brown eyes, and his attitude screams arrogance. When his brother dropped him off this morning at school he recognized Aunt Sookie when she dropped me off. I read in Justin's head that his brother had told him that she was a fangbanger and that she had been "all up on some vamp" at a club he went to. The asshole had decided to bring this up to try to get under my skin. He was a pushy fucker and he fully intended to show his dominance. Although Vampires and Weres have been out for quite some time, there are still plenty of those who hold a contempt for the supernaturals. I was used to this kind of shit talking and usually could ignore it, but it wasn't what he said that pissed me off, it was what he was thinking. He imagined doing things with my Aunt Sookie that made me sick. He figured since she was down with the Vamp action she would be down for anything. He thought she was "hot shit" and would have liked to "get a piece of that fine ass." The asshole's thoughts made me so mad that before I knew it I punched him in the face. He went down like a sack of bricks and I just glared down at him taunting him to get get back up. My Aunt Sookie didn't look a day over twenty five, the fairy in her and the vampire blood kept her looking young. It was one of the reasons I no longer called her, "mom" in public. It raised a few eyebrows when your "mom" looked more like she could be your sister or girlfriend.

I really didn't want Aunt Sookie to read me. I couldn't stand to upset her more than she already was. She may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside she was a soft and kind person. It would hurt her to know what they had been saying and it would embarrass her to know what the asshole had been thinking. My Aunt Sookie was the last person in the world I would want hurt. She had enough of that in her life. Being a telepath is no where near easy. She had no one to help her as I had, but she always smiled and had a kind word to say. She loved me and had always cared for and protected me.

I just knew Aunt Sookie was looking at me with a disappointed expression and I just couldn't deal with it right now. I could give a shit about most people but I hated to disappoint her. She was the only person in my life who fully understood me.

"Why Hunter? You promised you would be good this time. You promised you wouldn't fight with anyone again. I just don't know what to do. Keeping your gift a secret is paramount, drawing attention to yourself is not helping." Aunt Sookie said and the tone of her voice nearly broke my heart. This was not the first time she had been called into a principle's office. I had my fair share of mishaps at school.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, raising my eyes slightly to take in her expression. She had a tear run down her cheek._ 'Fuck.'_ I thought solemnly then continued, "I just couldn't stand what he was thinking and I just reacted." I was not about to reveal what it was that he was thinking, and I really hoped she wouldn't push for the answer. She could break down my shields if she wanted. She is a much stronger telepath than I am.

"Hunter," She said and she sounded defeated. "Principal Jankens said that one more time and you will be expelled. It took a lot to get you in this school, with your record, and if you get expelled from this school, I just don't know what we are going to do." She sighed. " You only have the rest of this year and and you can graduate." Her face softened. "I know this is hard, but you have to control your reactions to people's thoughts. It won't be safe for you otherwise."

I knew she was right. I had worked endlessly on controlling my reactions. Most of the time I could, but once in a while, the thoughts of others would get to me. Instead of getting upset like my Aunt Sookie would, I got angry. "I know. I'm sorry." I pleaded again. "Can't I just home school?"

"Hunter we talked about this. You need to be around people. If you don't keep up the practice it will be even harder for you when you do have to be around them." She admonished.

I just grumbled and stared out the window. I knew she was right, but it fucking sucked.

When we got back to the plantation I went right to my room and threw myself on the bed. It had been a long day and I was happy to be away from all those busy heads at school. I was laying there just thinking about what to do with my time during the next week, since I didn't have to go to school. I couldn't help but smile to myself just a little at the thought of _no school_. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the void approaching my room until there was a knock at my door. I was sure I knew who it was and that was confirmed when he opened the door with out waiting for me to invite him in. My Uncle Eric had risen for the night and I was sure that my Aunt Sookie told him about today's events. I was also sure he would want an explanation. I sighed in defeat.

Uncle Eric looked at me with a blank expression and took a seat on the bed next to me. "Tell me." He said with no emotion to his voice, and that lack of emotion, let me know I was in trouble.

"I punched some asshole in the face." I knew it was better just to get this over with. He would not let me get away with not explaining myself. I learned over the years it was just better to just come out with it and save myself the trouble. Uncle Eric didn't dwell on things he couldn't change. Once he knew the situation he would simply moved on.

"Why?" Uncle Eric asked and I could tell he was controlling his anger his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Aunt Sookie." I paused to look at him and I saw concern flicker across his face before it returned back to its former blank expression. He nodded. So, I told him the whole story, including the thoughts of the asshole. Uncle Eric's eyebrows shot up when I told him, discretely, what the asshole was thinking. He was the jealous type and he loved my Aunt Sookie fiercely. There was nothing in the world he cared about more, not even me and I knew he cared for me, _almost _as much. But I think, if it was a choice between my life and hers, well there was no doubt in my mind that he would chose her. I couldn't fault him for that though. I would do the same if it were him or her.

When I was done with the tale Uncle Eric just sat there for a moment before saying, "Although I agree that the breather deserved to be punished for his thoughts and actions, you know it is dangerous for you to draw attention to yourself. Plus, his desires would never come to fruition. There was no risk."

"I know." I paused for a second and feared maybe he would tell Aunt Sookie anyway. "Uncle Eric, your not going to tell Aunt Sookie right? You said you wouldn't."

"No. This would upset her even more. You were right to keep it from her." He said as he walked toward the door. He turned his head slightly to look back at me over his shoulder. "Be more discrete in the future my son." Then he left closing the door behind him. I was relieved to be alone.

It wasn't long before my cell phone was ringing. I snatched it off my nightstand and answered without even looking to see who it was. "Hello?" I said a little irritated.

"What up brother? Whatcha doin'?" A familiar voice said. It was my best buddy Mason Dubios. Mason and I have been friends since I was in grade school. He was the first born son of a Were in the Shreveport Long Tooth pack, and therefore a were himself. He was a couple of inches smaller than me with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had brood masculine features and was a huge draw for the ladies. He was a lot of fun and always spoke his mind, a mind that was fuzzy to me, gratefully.

"Not too much. Got suspended today. I hit some fucker and broke his nose." I said in a bored tone.

"Shit Hunt! Did Sookie flip a lid?"

"Naw, she was more disappointed than anything. Eric wasn't too happy but he understood." I _so_ wanted to change the subject. "So what you up to tonight? I thought you would be out with _Silvia_?" I said teasingly. Silvia Garcia was Mason's newest squeeze. She was an A-class bitch, but he seemed to be attracted by something other than her sparkling personality. She had a smoking hot body and had a face like a supermodel but when she opened her mouth, it ruined the effect. Not to mention her mind was almost fucking unbearable, loudest broadcaster I think I ever met. Even louder than Amelia, my Aunt Sookie's best friend.

"Not tonight. I was hoping to go down to Pandora's. You think the 'rents will let ya go?" He asked. Pandora's was a teen night club, for the under twenty-one crowd. They played a lot of techno music, had crazy light shows and sold virgin drinks at eight bucks a pop. The place was popular and the only one like it in the whole area. It was basically a place to meet people and hang out. Some people went there to roll, you know take ecstasy, but a lot of people just went there to dance and chill. It wasn't really my scene but I went there on occasion as Mason's wingman.

"I don't know man. I mean I just got suspended again. It's doubtful." I was almost positive I would be grounded or worse.

"Come on. I meet this fine ass girl today and she is going to be there tonight with her friend." Mason whined.

"Fine I'll ask, but I wouldn't count on it. What time were you thinking?"

"Well, I figured if we got there about ten, it would be cool. My curfew is two so it would give us a few hours."

"Alright I'll call you back." I said and hung up. I dragged myself from my bed, and made my way down the hall. I figured Uncle Eric would be in his study. It was were he did most of his nightly business. If I was going to get the "yes" to go out it would probably come from him.

The door was open a crack and I knocked softly before I pushed open the door. Uncle Eric was siting at his desk talking on the phone to someone in tones so low I couldn't hear either side of the conversation. He waved me in. I sat in the big leather chair that sat in front of his desk and waited.

"Alright, keep me updated." Uncle Eric said and he hung up. "What can I do for you son." He asked.

"Well Mason wants to go to Pandora's. You think that would be alright?"

"What did Sookie say?" Uncle Eric asked with a sly grin on his face. I was sure he knew I came to him first in an attempt to not have to ask my Aunt Sookie. I had tried this before and it worked, but now I was sure he knew my game. Uncle Eric was not one to be played more than once. _'Fuck.' _I knew I had been caught up.

"I...well...I haven't asked her." I said sounding defeated before he could even answer.

"Is this because you think she will say no." He asked accurately.

"Who will say no to what?" My Aunt Sookie inquired as she walked into the room before I could answer. She gave my Uncle Eric a brilliant smile and he opened his arms to her inviting her to sit on his lap. She went right to him.

"Love, our son wants to go to Pandora's with the Were boy." He said as he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yuck, they were always all affectionate. Not that I am against it I just really don't need to see it.

Aunt Sookie turned her head sharply to me. "You think we should let you go out after that stunt you pulled today?"

"Oh, I think it would be alright to let the boy out for the night. What is done is done." Uncle Eric interjected, much to my surprise and from the look on Aunt Sookie's face to hers too.

"Eric! He has to be punished for this. We can't condone this behavior." She said sternly. I knew this was coming.

"Oh my lovely wife, he will be. I think a week working with Pam will suffice. If she doesn't have enough for him to do, he can help Shane with his tasks." Uncle Eric said and he had a shit eating grin on his face. Shane was my Aunt's brother, in a past life. It's complicated. He had tried to kill my Aunt a long time ago and since then my Uncle Eric has been punishing him ever since. Shane owed Uncle Eric twenty five years of service for his actions. The first five years Shane spent in a cell, but after that time was served, Uncle Eric had him be his sort of errand boy. He got all the less appealing tasks, much to Pam's enjoyment, but Shane seemed happy to do it. He always appeared to want to be anywhere near Aunt Sookie. It was a little weird, but I guess he saw her as a sort of doorway to his lost humanity or something. He did not much like being a Vampire.

I didn't say a word while Aunt Sookie thought it over. Then she said, " Fine. Hunter you can go out with Mason tonight, but you will follow through with you punishment this week. No complaints. Understood?" She gave me a small smile and I knew she had forgiven me.

"Thanks Mom!" I said a little excitedly and her smile broadened. She always loved when I called her mom. Her and Uncle Eric have been long looking for a way to have children of their own for years, but had not yet been successful.

I got up ready to dash from the room before they changed their minds when Aunt Sookie said, "Be home by two and don't be late!"

"I won't!" I called back as I quickly made my way back to my room to call Mason.


End file.
